La luz que me guía en la oscuridad
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Desde aquel maldito accidente, había caminado en la total oscuridad buscando algo que le diera sentido a mi vida y fue cuando un "choque" con el destino trajo hasta mí la razón para seguir adelante. Sí, vivo en la total oscuridad, pero quizás esa chica pueda brindarle algo de color a mi vida ¿Podrías ser tu... esa luz que me guiara por las penumbras?
1. Prologo

**Hola chicos, como su nombre lo indica, esto es un prólogo de la historia de Shaoran. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia es de mi completa y entera autoría. Espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

 **La luz que me guía en la oscuridad.**

 **Prologo – El preludio de la oscuridad**

 _ **Seis Años atrás**_

Miré mi reloj y este marcaba las tres de la tarde. Mierda ¡Ya llevaba veinte minutos parado en la puerta de la escuela sin hacer nada! Y mi padre sabía cuánto odiaba esperar, pero, todavía así, se retrasaba… y no era la primera vez. Iba a tener que decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando lo viera porque no iba a dejarlo pasar otra vez.

—¿Aun no llega tío Hien?

Escuché la voz de mi primo, Eriol Hiragizawa, a mi lado. Resoplé molesto y volví a mirar mi reloj.

—Esto es el colmo —dije molesto—. Él fue quien me llamó desesperado para pedirme que lo ayudara a escoger un buen regalo para mi madre…

—Sí… los obsequios de mi tío son… muy particulares.

«Ni que lo digas…» pensé refunfuñando. Mi padre era un gran hombre que había logrado equilibrar su vida de empresario con la vida familiar… y hasta lo admiraba por eso… pero era un asco eligiendo obsequios. Podía recordar lo que mi padre me había dado en mi cumpleaños número ocho… había estado tan emocionado abriendo el paquete… para encontrarme al final con un kit de limpieza para el violín que mi madre me había obsequiado ¿A quién rayos se le ocurría regalarle a un niño de ocho años un kit para limpiar algo?

—Allí viene… —dijo Eriol y levanté mi mirada hacia el final de la calle.

El auto de mi padre se acercó hasta nosotros y bajó el vidrio. Tenía una sonrisa de disculpa, pero eso no lo iba a salvar del condenado regaño que le daría.

—Lo siento, hijo, mi junta se extendió más de lo planeado.

—Pudiste haberme llamado —dije entre dientes.

—Mi celular se descargó… no te enojes, por favor, y sube ya que es tarde.

¿Y de quién diablos era la culpa?

Negué con mi cabeza y subí al auto. Aunque peleara con él, nunca iba a cambiar.

—¿No vienes con nosotros, Eriol? —preguntó—. Puedo hablar con los profesores y aprovechamos de tener una tarde de hombres.

—Lo siento, tío. Pero como vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, debo cubrir al presidente que se está fugando con usted en la reunión de hoy.

—No me dijiste que tenías reunión en el consejo, Xiao Lang.

—Ya no importa, Eriol me pasara un resumen y mañana arreglaré el desastre que harán sin mí —dije riendo y Eriol me mostró su dedo de en medio.

Sin perder más tiempo, nos despedimos de mi primo y arrancamos, rumbo al centro comercial. Mi padre iba hablando acerca de nuestra empresa… y digo nuestra porque me ha estado entrenado desde siempre para que algún día yo tome su lugar, por eso estudiaría economía cuando entrara a la universidad… aunque a mí me gustara mucho más la música… bueno, quizás podría dejarlo como un hobby.

—¿Qué clase de obsequio has pensado? —preguntó de repente.

A mi padre nunca le han gustado los silencios… y mis hermanas eran igual a él en ese aspecto, por eso mi casa era un auténtico desastre. Si no fuera porque yo era una copia exacta de él en físico, dudaría de que él fuera mi padre porque en actitud éramos completamente diferentes… pero, ahora que lo pensaba, yo me parecía más a mi madre en ese aspecto.

—Aun no comprendo cómo tú y mi madre están juntos.

—Los opuestos se atraen, hijo —dijo con una extraña sonrisa que solía usar para hacer sonrojar a mi madre—. Pero aún no me respondes.

—Estaba pensando en unos adornos para su cabello —dije sin despegar mi mirada de la ventana—. Una peineta o algo así.

—Por eso necesitaba de tu ayuda —dijo sonriendo—. Yo estaba pensando en un abanico.

¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido regalarle un abanico? Definitivamente, mi padre no servía para dar obsequios.

—Tu madre y yo hemos estado considerando varias cosas, hijo —dijo llamando mi atención.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—¿Te gustaría estudiar en una universidad extranjera? —preguntó sorprendiéndome—. Tienes excelentes notas y un historial impecable. Si eso se mantiene así durante la preparatoria, podrías aplicar en la universidad que tu desees, sin importar el país.

Eso realmente me tenía boquiabierto. Mis padres eran demasiado sobreprotectores conmigo y mis hermanas, y que estuvieran considerando enviarme a una universidad, en otro país… vaya, eso sí que era un gran avance.

—¿Entienden lo que están considerando? —pregunté, tanteando un poco el terreno—. Estamos hablando de irme a vivir lejos de ustedes por un buen tiempo.

—Lo sabemos, hijo —dijo sonriendo, sin perder de vista el camino—. Pero confiamos en ti y es una gran oportunidad. Xiao Lang, algún día tomaras mi lugar en la empresa y si te preparas bien… no tendré que preocuparme cuando llegue el momento de mi retiro y así podré irme de vacaciones con tu madre —dijo moviendo sus cejas.

Bien, eso había sido demasiada información.

—Me agrada la idea…

Mi padre detuvo el auto al ver el semáforo en rojo y aprovechó para girarse y alborotar mi cabello… más de lo que estaba, cosa que solía hacer desde que yo era un niño.

—También hablamos con tus tíos y estuvieron de acuerdo en que Eriol vaya contigo.

—Sabía que no todo podían ser buenas noticias…

—Vamos, no podíamos dejarte ir solo y Eriol y tú son prácticamente hermanos.

—Sí… el hermano que ustedes se negaron a darme.

El semáforo se puso en verde y avanzamos nuevamente.

—Creo que cinco hijos son más que suficientes —dijo riendo—. Y tu madre me hubiera matado si le hubiera propuesto tener uno más.

—Claro… y también… ¡Papá! ¡Cuidado!

En ese momento, lo vi todo en cámara lenta. Mi padre giró su cabeza hacia donde yo señalaba y vio al camión que venía a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Mi padre trató de acelerar y maniobrar, pero el camión ya estaba prácticamente encima, no teníamos oportunidad de esquivarlo. No supe cómo, ni por qué lo hizo, pero mi padre colocó su brazo sobre mí, tratando de protegerme y me miró de una forma que jamás iba a olvidar… era ese tipo de miradas profundas que eran capaces de revelarte el alma entera de una persona… no había miedo, no había arrepentimiento, solo pude ver el gran amor que sentía por mí.

El impacto llegó y sentí como todo daba vueltas y vueltas, una y otra vez… Estaba completamente asustado y hasta mareado, sentía náuseas y dolor por todo mi cuerpo por los golpes que estaba recibiendo… pero luego, un dolor punzante y horrible se regó por toda mi cabeza y en ese momento, todo quedo en penumbras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Poco a poco, mis sentidos fueron regresando a mí y un olor desagradable impregnó mis fosas nasales, era demasiado penetrante… un olor a limpio y… a hospital. Intenté mover mis manos y pies y respiré tranquilo al notar que todos mis dedos me obedecían, aunque el simple hecho de intentarlo me hubiera causado un enorme dolor.

Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero mis parpados pesaban muchísimo… era una tarea casi imposible. Lo intenté una, dos, diez veces… hasta que logré despegarlos y…

«¿Qué diablos…?»

No podía ver nada. Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de que mis ojos reaccionaran de alguna forma… aun así, la oscuridad no se iba.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! —grité desesperado y enseguida sentí unas manos delgadas sobre las mías.

—Hijo, tranquilo, soy yo.

—¿Madre? —pregunté confundido—. No puedo ver… Madre ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo ver!

Escuché claramente como la puerta se abría y enseguida un montón de manos estaban sobre mí.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó mi madre llorando.

—No es bueno que este alterado en su estado —dijo una voz masculina.

—¡No me toquen! ¡Madre! ¡¿Dónde está?! —grité desesperado.

—Es por su bien, joven Li.

Intenté moverme todo lo posible, pero ellos seguían reteniéndome. De repente, empecé a sentir como mis parpados volvían a pesarme horrores y cuando menos lo supe… me quedé dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero al recordar cómo había sido la última vez que desperté, traté de serenarme… aunque fuera difícil. Parpadeé de nuevo varias veces, intentando ver algún atisbo de luz… pero todavía estaba sumido en la total oscuridad.

—Hijo… —escuché la voz de mi madre a mi lado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sentí su suave mano sobre la mía nuevamente y fruncí mi ceño.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté.

—Lo mejor será que descanses…

—¿Qué… sucedió, madre? —volví a preguntar.

Aunque no pudiera verla… podía escuchar su respiración agitada y noté el momento exacto cuando retuvo el aire. Nunca, jamás había visto a mi madre asustada… porque Li Ieran era una mujer fuerte que enmascaraba perfectamente sus sentimientos, a excepción del amor que sentía por su familia, pero ahora… podía sentir cómo mi madre se estaba cayendo a pedazos a mi lado por su tono de voz y como temblaba su mano.

—¿Recuerdas el accidente?

¿Accidente? Traté de recordar y entonces… de nuevo podía ver el camión viniendo hacia nosotros y… mi padre…

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunté tratando de retener mis lágrimas.

—Xiao Lang… debes descansar, por favor —dijo con voz partida y entonces lo supe… aun así, insistí de nuevo.

—¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! ¡Maldita sea! —grité.

—Hien… Hien… no… ¡Dios! No puedo hacerlo… no puedo… —Y en ese instante, mi madre se desmoronó completamente.

Lloraba y lloraba sin parar… y yo no podía hacer nada por ella. Tanteé con mi mano hasta lograr dar con su cabeza y enseguida ella se lanzó sobre mí. Ignoré mi dolor corporal, mis propias dudas acerca de mis ojos… mi profundo dolor por haber perdido a mi padre… solo para enfocarme en la mujer que lloraba entre mis brazos. Muchas veces yo había llorado entre los suyos y ella, con una sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí, me decía que siempre estaría a mi lado, ahora me correspondía retribuirle de esta inútil manera ese amor.

Mi madre siempre había sido una mujer fuerte… pero esta situación superaría a cualquiera. No debía ser fácil para ella perder a su esposo… y que su hijo quedara ciego… destruyendo así su brillante futuro.

No necesitaba que me lo dijeran, no necesitaban las malditas palabras científicas para explicarme por qué mis ojos ya no funcionaban… el hecho era que ahora viviría en la completa oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

Un camión que se había quedado sin frenos, por no haberle hecho el mantenimiento adecuado, había acabado con la vida de mi padre y me había dejado ciego. Tardé tres malditas semanas en salir del hospital, entre pruebas y más pruebas que revelaron lo que ya sabía. Durante el accidente me había dado un mal golpe en mi cabeza y este había sido el responsable de mi ceguera… y de momento, no era operable.

No había tenido la oportunidad de asistir al sepelio de mi padre y ahora… estaba en frente de su tumba. En mis pesadillas, aun podía ver al maldito camión viniendo hacia nosotros y a mi padre tratando de protegerme… dándome aquella última mirada que no iba a poder olvidar nunca… porque eso había sido lo último que mis ojos habían visto.

Le había pedido a mi madre que me trajera y me dejara solo frente a él, ya no quería seguir siendo una carga para todos y mucho menos que mi miraran con tanta lastima. Podía sentirlo y también escuchar comentarios de mis familiares, diciendo cosas como "Pobre chico" o "Debe estar sufriendo mucho" … No tenían ni puta idea del calvario que estaba llevando por dentro.

—No debes estar muy orgulloso de mí, papá —dije—. Ya no soy… ese chico con un brillante futuro… Ahora soy un maldito lisiado.

Me quité los lentes que mi madre me había dado para ocultar mi mirada perdida, jurando ante la tumba de mi padre que nunca volvería usarlos, y los lancé hacia alguna parte. Me arrodillé en el suelo y toqué el césped que habían colocado sobre su tumba.

—Maldición… no sé qué es mejor… si estar vivo y llevar una maldita vida en total oscuridad… o quizás haber muerto contigo.

Lo había pensado una y otra vez, durante las últimas semanas. Mi madre estaba sufriendo por todo esto, y no solo me refería a la perdida de mi padre… también sufría por mí… por todo lo que me estaba pasando y por las pocas esperanzas que habían de poder recuperar mi vida.

Yo había dejado de ser Li Xiao Lang, el mejor de su clase, presidente del consejo estudiantil, capitán del equipo de futbol, músico prodigioso… el chico con un gran futuro y orgullo de sus padres… había dejado de ser todo eso para convertirme en una maldita sombra.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas sin salir de mi habitación. Solo permitía que mi madre entrara porque para ella era importante ver que aún estaba respirando y comiendo lo que ella misma me preparaba, pero eso no quería decir que mis ganas de vivir se hubieran restablecido, más bien, a veces pensaba en que sería mejor para todos si dejaba de ser una carga.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta me volvieron a la realidad. Mi madre se había ido hace poco, por lo que seguramente se trataba de mis hermanas.

—Ya les dije que quiero estar solo…

—¡Y a nosotros no sabe a mierda eso, Xiao Lang!

«Maldito cuatro ojos» pensé frunciendo mi ceño y lo fruncí aún más cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

—Pero miren nada más —dijo y ahora su voz no estaba amortiguada por la puerta—. Aquí está mi sexy lobo emo.

—¡Vete al infierno!

—Ya estuvo allá y lo devolvieron.

Maldita sea, esa voz era la de mi prima, Li Meilin.

—¿Acaso no entienden? —dije arrojando a algún sitio mi almohada—. ¡Quiero estar solo!

—Te recuerdo, lobito, que aun eres el maldito presidente del consejo estudiantil y tengo un montón de documentos que debes revisar.

—¿Y cómo haré eso si no puedo ver, imbécil?

—Pues aprende a leer braille, idiota —dijo colocando un montón de hojas en mis manos—. Me tomé la maldita molestia de escribirlos yo mismo… aunque me tardé más de la cuenta.

Toqué las hojas y podía sentir los relieves sobre ellas… realmente había escrito todo en braille para que yo me animara…

—Fue mi idea y yo lo ayudé —acotó Meilin—. Y para que no te sientas solo, nos inscribí a los tres en un curso para aprender a leer y escribir braille.

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —pregunté molesto—. No necesito su lastima.

—Eres demasiado… Xiao Lang para poder sentir lastima por ti —dijo Mei y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Quieres que también te de un beso? —sentí la mano pesada de Eriol sobre mi hombro y enseguida la aparté.

—No, gracias.

—¿Te das cuenta? Ahora que no estás tan emo, te ves más atractivo.

No podía echarlos… aunque quisiera, ellos jamás se irían de mi lado… y en cierto modo se los agradecía. Pasamos un rato hablando de muchas cosas… de la escuela, de mis amigos que habían tratado de venir a verme, pero que yo había rechazado… y de algunas otras tonterías… como si mi accidente jamás hubiera pasado. Mis primos eran muy especiales y en ningún momento me hicieron sentir… como un estorbo, mucho menos percibí el sentimiento de lastima emanar de ellos hacia mí… y por eso comencé a abrirme a ellos.

Les dije todo, como me sentía y los pensamientos que últimamente me habían estado abordando. Al principio, Mei fue la que se sintió más afectada, pero en seguida se recompuso y, como la chica fuerte que era, me insultó y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

Eriol por su lado, como siempre, le vio el lado positivo a todo esto. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que a mí no me gustaba la idea de estudiar economía, y por eso me propuso dedicarme a la música. No tenía ningún impedimento y ya sabía tocar varios instrumentos, no era tan mala idea… si decidía seguir adelante.

—Ya has privado al mundo de tu maravillosa presencia por un buen tiempo, primo —dijo Eriol—. Es hora de que te bañes, te arregles y salgas a vivir.

—No permitiremos que esos pensamientos vuelvan a colarse en tu cabeza —dijo Mei—. Así tenga que mudarme contigo, pero si tú lo quieres así…

—¡Saldré! —dije de inmediato. Amaba a mi prima, pero vivir con ella sería una locura—. Empezaré con las clases de braille… ya luego veré… ya luego tomaré una decisión —dije, corrigiéndome.

—Saldremos adelante, Xiao Lang —dijo Mei abrazándome—. Estoy segura.

—No estás solo, primo. Somos como tus sombras, nunca te abandonaremos.

—Las sombras desaparecen cuando no hay luz, Eriol… y en mi vida ya no hay más luz.

—Entonces buscaremos esa luz que te devolverá a la vida…

 **Bueno, como dije arriba, este fue el inicio de la historia de Shaoran y obviamente no está ligado a la versión SLQTG, es solo un preámbulo y lo escribí para mostrarles lo que había pasado Shaoran al principio… y también lo hice como aliciente para que puedan aguantar el tiempo sin actualización… moveré este capi al inicio dentro de cinco días para que el link no les falle.**

 **Quiero decir GRACIAS por su gran apoyo chicos. Es sorprendente el gran revuelo que ha causado esta versión y la de Sakura y ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA. Segundo, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero quiero dedicar este capítulo a las chicas que (aunque de una manera un poco confusa para mí XD) me demostraron cuanto aman esta historia. Al escribirlo, pensaba en ellas y espero que puedan leer esta nota :) Este capítulo es para ustedes chicas :)**

 **El capítulo 9 de SLQTG tiene más de 7500 palabras y 22 páginas en arial 12, lo que quiero decir con esto es que es SUMAMENTE LARGO, pensaba picarlo porque, vamos, son 22 paginas… pero luego pensé… "Nah… merecen un capi súper largo por la espera" La versión original no era tan larga, pero a medida que fui editándola pues… así quedó XD y seguramente ustedes felices haha aún no he empezado el capítulo 9 de LQGEO, pero ahora que ya terminé la versión Sakura me lo traigo para acá y comenzaré a escribir poco a poco para tenerlo listo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y no lloren tanto como yo lloré escribiendo esto hahahaha**

 **Un beso para todos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bien, a pedido de ustedes, mis amados lectores, aquí está el primer capítulo de la versión Shaoran de "Seré la luz que te guíe". Obviamente, algunas cosas CAMBIARAN, debido a las diferencias en cuanto a cómo escribo ahora y cómo escribía hace tantos años que publique la versión original, pero solo será en cuestión de narrativa, lo demás quedará igual.**

 **Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia es de mi completa y entera autoría. Espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar… Y es obvio que transcurre desde el punto de vista de Shaoran xD**

 **La luz que me guía en la oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 1 – El choque con el destino.**

Desde que la luz se había esfumado de mis ojos, los días eran monótonos y repetitivos, tratando de vivir, o más bien, de sobrevivir en un mundo de penumbras. Lo único que los hacía diferentes, eran las risas sinceras de mis alumnos.

Escuchar cómo mejoraban día con día, semana tras semana, en sus diferentes instrumentos me hacía sentir útil y necesario a pesar de mi discapacidad. Sus sinceras palabras llenas de emoción cuando les interpretaba una pieza musical, eran el incentivo que mi alma necesitaba para continuar y seguir adelante en este mundo donde a veces me era difícil conseguir un espacio para mí.

—Me encanta esa música, profesor Li —me dijo la dulce voz de una niña.

—Su nombre es "Claro de Luna" —le dije sin dejar de tocar el piano—. Espero que a mitad del semestre ya puedan tocarla también.

—¿Realmente cree que podamos hacerlo? —preguntó con emoción la voz de un niño a mi otro lado y eso me hizo reír.

—Chicos, si yo puedo tocarla sin ver las teclas del piano, ustedes podrán hacerlo sin problema —les dije pausando mi interpretación para colocar mis manos sobre sus cabezas.

—Es que usted es increíble, profesor —dijo el niño—. Es como un súper héroe.

—No soy ningún súper héroe, Shinji —le dije alborotando su cabello—. Simplemente practico todos los días, cosa que no has estado haciendo esta semana ¿cierto?

—Y decías que el profesor Li no se daría cuenta —dijo burlona la niña.

—Es que tuve mucha tarea, profesor… Pero le prometo que me esforzaré el doble esta semana.

—Así me gusta —dije levantándome—. Bueno, ya es hora de finalizar. Sus madres deben estar esperando afuera.

Ambos niños me tomaron de las manos y juntos nos encaminamos a la sala de espera de la escuela. Ya llevaba dos años dando clases de música en esta academia y no me arrepentía ni un solo día de haber dejado Hong Kong para venir a Japón. Realmente el cambio de ambiente me había sentado bien, porque si me hubiera quedado en casa… me hubiera seguido hundiendo en la miseria.

—¡Mama! —La primera en soltarme fue Setsuna y a lo lejos escuché la voz de su madre recibiéndola.

—Mi papá vendrá por mí hoy —dijo Shinji—. De una vez le pido disculpas si hace algún comentario fuera de lugar, profesor.

No entendí sus palabras hasta que escuché la voz grave de un hombre llamándolo. Con rapidez se despidió de mí y se alejó… pero de igual forma logre escuchar cómo le preguntaba "¿Qué te ha enseñado hoy tu profesor?" en tono sarcástico. Más allá de ofenderme o molestarme… me sentí cansado.

Algunos padres, cabía destacar, se sorprendían o se sentían bastantes inseguros de que una persona como yo les diera clases a sus hijos. Varios me aceptaban con reservas, pero al ver los avances de sus hijos se sentían satisfechos y hasta me pedían disculpas por desconfiar en un principio… pero otros, como el padre de Shinji, mantenían su escepticismo aun viendo el avance de sus hijos… y esa situación era muy desanimante para cualquiera… pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Regresé a mi aula para tomar mis cosas y con un silbido llamé a mi perro guía. Kerberos era un labrador entrenado que me ayudaba en todo momento y en realidad, era el único del cual me permitía depender, ya que no me gustaba molestar a nadie, ni siquiera para pedir direcciones. Sabía que era algo tonto en mi estado, pero realmente no me gustaba depender de los demás y mucho menos escuchar el tono lastimero que utilizaban las personas cuando pedía algún tipo de ayuda… odiaba eso. Rayos, estaba ciego, pero no me consideraba ningún inútil.

—¿Ya te vas a casa, Shaoran? —preguntó la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas. Era la directora de la academia, Kaho Mitsuki.

—Si… estoy un poco cansado y tengo algunas composiciones pendientes para la próxima presentación —dije tomando el asa de Kerberos—. ¿Necesitabas algo, Kaho?

—No, solo quería despedirme por hoy —dijo con su voz cantarina—. Mañana comienza una nueva niña contigo, no lo olvides.

—Ya tengo la clase preparada para ella. No te preocupes —le dije pasando por su lado.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

Me despedí y salí de la escuela "Luz de luna". Era un nombre bastante extraño para una escuela de música, pero Kaho también era una mujer extraña así que no me extrañaría que eligiera el nombre porque tenía que ver con su apellido…

Aún era temprano como para llegar a casa, por eso decidí tomar el camino más largo que pasaba por el parque pingüino para desestresarme un poco. Sí, no podía ver nada, pero el simple hecho de poder escuchar a los pájaros, a las personas disfrutando de una tarde diferente o el mecer del agua del lago, me relajaba bastante. Dios me había quitado la vista, pero a cambio mi oído se había intensificado y podía escuchar mucho mejor que antes… y para un músico eso era la gloria.

El ladrido de Kerberos avisándome de algo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, pero no me dio chance de reaccionar porque una persona me arrastró con ella al suelo.

«Rayos, sí que duele» pensé sobando mi cabeza. Me incorporé un poco y agité mi cabeza tratando de orientarme un poco. Enseguida sentí a mi peludo amigo a mi lado.

— ¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas? —escuché la voz de una mujer gritarme.

«Pero… si fue ella la que me tiró al piso» pensé molesto. Pues bien, la haría tragarse sus palabras y de manera dura. Alguien debía enseñarle a no ser tan grosera.

—Lamentablemente, creo que ese es el caso —dije en tono ofendido—. No veo por donde voy.

No tardó ni un minuto en darse cuenta de su error.

—¡Oh Dios! Cuanto lo siento, pague con usted mis problemas. No fue mi intención decir eso —dijo disculpándose con atropello.

Por su voz, se notaba que era una chiquilla y que estaba avergonzada, pero también noté que estaba algo rasposa… como cuando alguien ha estado llorando por mucho tiempo. Eso suavizó un poco mi mal humor… ciertamente pagué la furia de la chica.

—No tiene que sentirse mal por decir algo que es cierto —dije con seriedad. No porque estuviera llorando se la iba a dejar fácil.

Sentí sus manos en mi brazo y como acto reflejo me alejé. Sí, era bastante terco en cuanto a aceptar la ayuda de los demás, pero realmente me incomodaba deberle algo a alguien.

—No necesita sentirse culpable por sus palabras —dije levantándome por mi propia cuenta para tomar el asa de mi perro—. Ahora si me disculpa, andando Kerberos —dije para seguir con mi camino.

No llevaba ni dos minutos de recorrido cuando noté que alguien me seguía. No creía que fuera un ladrón porque Kerberos ya hubiera reaccionado para avisarme… tenía que ser la chica. Sus pasos apresurados iban como a cinco o seis pasos atrás de mí. Seguí caminando sin dejarle ver que ya me había dado cuenta. Pasé por el lago y cruce hacia los columpios y ella aún me seguía…

«¿Es que piensa seguirme hasta mi casa?» pregunté molestó y allí me detuve para encararla.

—¿Podría dejar de seguirme? —dije molesto, pero sin voltearme.

—Ah bueno… yo solo… es que… —La chica no parecía ser muy elocuente o quizás los nervios no la dejaban hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —pregunté en tono cansino frotando el puente de mi nariz…

«Vaya día…»

—Yo solo quería… disculparme —dijo azorada—. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

—Ya se había disculpado antes y le dije que no se preocupara —dije comenzando a andar de nuevo… esperando que ya no me siguiera.

—Pero yo… yo no me siento bien aún —dijo a mi lado—. Quisiera poder hacer algo por usted, por favor.

Detuve mi caminata y ella se movió hasta quedar en frente de mí. Esta chica sí que era tenaz. Solté aire cansado… se notaba que no me iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba.

—¿Y si accedo me dejara tranquilo? —pregunté frunciendo mi ceño, a ver si así lograba intimidarla un poco y me dejaba en paz.

Escuché un suave y desanimado "Sí" de su parte y entonces decidí acceder para que "limpiara su conciencia".

—Está bien ¿Qué hará entonces?

Se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos… o minutos, no estaba seguro. Es que la chica era realmente intrigante. Estuvo siguiéndome por cinco o diez minutos y en todo ese tiempo no se le ocurrió nada con qué resarcir su culpa… Y eso me llevaba a creer que era una chica realmente despistada o lo estaba haciendo apropósito para hacerme perder el tiempo… por su tono de voz me inclinaba más por la primera opción.

—¿Qué tal si le invito un helado? Cerca de aquí venden unos deliciosos —dijo de repente.

Un helado… ¿Qué tipo de chica invita un helado para limpiar su conciencia? Este día se ponía cada vez más extraño. Bien, nada perdía con aceptar y así me la quitaba de encima… Además, tenía tiempo sin comer helado.

—Si acepto me dejara en paz ¿cierto?

A diferencia de la vez pasada, esta vez su "Sí" fue casi gritado y eso me hizo reír, aunque intenté disimularlo para mantener mi postura seria ante ella.

—¿Hacia dónde es? —pregunté comenzando a caminar sin ella.

—Lo siento, es por aquí —dijo colocándose a mi lado con rapidez.

Caminamos un rato uno al lado del otro. Ella intentaba por todos los medios llevarme el paso, pero mis zancadas eran mucho más largas que las de ella, por lo que debía ser mucho más baja que yo.

—Ya llegamos —me dijo y me condujo al lugar donde estaban las mesas—. Por favor, siéntese aquí. Yo iré a comprar los helados.

Me senté con calma y escuché los pasos apresurados de la chica alejarse de mí, pero a los pocos segundos esos mismos pasos se acercaron de nuevo.

—Disculpe —dijo apenada y en un tono de voz bastante bajo—. ¿De qué sabor… quiere el helado?

Sí, esto terminaba de confirmarme que la chica era bastante despistada. Volví a reír y le indiqué que quería mi helado de chocolate. Realmente era una chica bastante… peculiar.

Nuevamente, escuche sus pasos alejarse. Mientras esperaba, me dediqué a escuchar todo a mi alrededor. Tenía tiempo que no venía a esta zona del parque y los sonidos eran muy diferentes a los que escuchaba en mi ruta habitual. Podía escuchar muchas más risas de niños mezclada con las risas de sus padres y eso me ponía de buen humor.

—¿Le molesta si le doy un poco de pastel a su perro? —La voz de la chica me trajo de regreso y tarde unos segundos en entender lo que me había dicho.

—A él le gustan las cosas dulces. Me imagino que no habrá problema —dije tomando la copa de helado que amablemente me tendió.

Sentí la cola de Kerberos agitarse y solté su asa. Inmediatamente, agachó su cabeza para comer el pastel que ella le había dado. Llevé la primera cucharada de helado a mi boca y debía admitir que estaba delicioso… o quizás era el tiempo que tenía sin comer helado ¿Quién lo sabía?

—Disculpe, yo quisiera… —dijo con voz apenada—. ¿Podría saber su nombre?

—No sé por qué debería decírselo si no volveremos a vernos después de esto —dije con tranquilidad, metiendo otra cucharada de helado a mi boca.

No quería sonar tan grosero. Después de todo, ella se había comportado muy amable conmigo, pero algo en ella me obligaba a mantenerla a raya… quizás era mi sexto sentido que me decía que si seguía al lado de esta niña en algún momento iba a deberle algo… y odiaba deberle algo a alguien.

—¡Profesor Li! ¡Profesor Li!

«¡Rayos! ¿Por qué justo ahora? Alguien allá arriba me odia» pensé indignado, pero al sentir la voz de una de mis estudiantes, cambié mi semblante por uno amable. Ella no tenía culpa de que un ser allá arriba la hubiera utilizado para joderme la paciencia.

—Hikari ¿Qué haces en el parque? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? —le pregunté sonriéndole.

—Vine a comer un helado con mi mamá, fue cuando lo vimos —dijo riendo—. Por cierto, quería decirle que logré tocar esa nota con mi violín que tanto me costó ayer en clase. Practiqué mucho en casa hasta lograrlo. El lunes se lo mostrare —dijo emocionada y me sentí orgulloso.

—Buenas tardes, Profesor Li —escuche la voz de la madre de Hikari a un lado—. Disculpe la interrupción, es que Hikari quiso saludarlo.

—Ups… Lo siento, profesor. No sabía que estaba con su novia

«¿Qué rayos les enseñan a los niños de hoy en día?» pensé mientras aclaraba mi garganta, incómodo.

—¡Hikari! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen! —le regaño su madre antes de que pudiera aclarar algo—. Mira, la pobre chica esta toda sonrojada. Disculpe a mi hija, será mejor que vayamos por el helado.

—Hasta el lunes, profesor. Hasta luego, novia del profesor —¿Y aún seguía con eso? —. Por cierto, me pareces muy linda. Me gustan tus ojos verdes, se parecen a las joyas de mi mamá.

—No espera… yo… Espera…

«De nada vale que lo intentes, niña» pensé desganado, pero a su vez me dio risa. Ni modo, mañana me tocara aguantarme la cotilla que me esperaba.

—¿Se ríe de mi profesor Li? —dijo de repente y dejé de reír… había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Bien ya comí el helado. Muchas gracias y ahora sí, hasta nunca —dije parándome de la silla, tomando la correa de Kerberos en el proceso.

—No… espere… —dijo con voz desesperada—. De verdad, lo siento. No quise hacerlo enfadar otra vez.

—No se preocupe, con el helado ha saldado su deuda conmigo… Si se le puede decir así. Mejor me voy, antes de que tenga que comprarme una pizza para enmendar otra cosa —dije girándome para irme.

—¡Mi nombre es Sakura! —gritó de repente y eso me hizo reír.

—¡Hasta nunca, Sakura! —le respondí despidiéndome con la mano, sin dejar de avanzar.

Llegué a casa y solté a Kerberos para dejarlo descansar. Fui hasta la nevera y me serví un poco de agua que bebí casi de un trago. Vaya día el de hoy. En cierto modo, debía agradecerle a "Sakura" por animarme un poco el día… Mierda ¿Y eso a qué venía?

Me senté en el banco de mi piano y comencé a tocar notas al azar para distraerme… sonaba bien, muy bien. Me agradaba esa tonalidad, esa armonía y… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué diablos esta melodía me recordaba la voz de esa chiquilla?

Frustrado, fui a mi habitación y me dejé caer en mi cama. Inmediatamente sentí a Kerberos a mi lado y colocó su cabeza en mi estómago.

—Aun no vamos a dormir amigo —dije rascando su cabeza—. No se lo digas a nadie ¿Está bien? —dije como si realmente pudiera hablar—. Pero… por primera vez me da curiosidad saber cómo luce una persona… solo sé que tiene ojos verdes.

Mi perro ladró y yo me reí… aunque sonara loco, realmente esa chica había despertado mi curiosidad. Lástima que no la volvería a ver de nuevo.

 **Y por fin, lo prometido es deuda hehe, primer capítulo listo y CREANME me ha costado un mundo crear este Shaoran, pero me siento bastante satisfecha ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Espero les gusté porque yo me enamoré… Espero sus comentarios a ver si vamos bien o necesitamos agregarle o quitarle algo XD Nos leemos en el siguiente capi y no olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo número dos de esta nueva versión. Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Comencemos…**

 **La luz que me guía en la oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 2 – Nuestro encuentro en la "Luz de luna"**

Siempre me había quejado de que mis días fueran bastantes rutinarios, pero esta semana sí que había sido de locos. En primer lugar, tuve que aguantarme todas las preguntas que Hikari me había realizado acerca de mi supuesta "novia". No importaba cuántas veces lo había negado o las distintas formas en las que intenté explicarle, ella no entendió o más bien, no quiso entender.

— _Sé que quiere mantener su privacidad, profesor. Pero ya me estaba preocupando de que no tuviera una novia —_ me dijo _—. Mi tía es una solterona y ya empezó a comprar gatos. Temía que usted terminara igual que ella._

Realmente los niños de hoy en día eran mucho más impertinentes y osados… y a la final, exploté diciéndole que "Sakura" no era mi novia… grave error… porque se acercó a mí para susurrarme "No aun" …

Para agregarle más emoción al asunto (nótese el sarcasmo) … cometí la equivocación de preguntarle acerca del físico de la chica… era simple curiosidad, nada más… pero eso colaboró a que la pequeña siguiera insistiendo en que la chica y yo no éramos novios, pero pronto lo seriamos.

— _No recuerdo mucho, profesor_ —me había dicho en tono pensativo—. _Pero si recuerdo sus ojos verdes, muy lindos, grandes y brillantes. También tenía el cabello color miel muy largo ¿Qué más? Ah… Llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria de mi hermana, pero por el color de la corbata debe estar en tercer año._

El asunto con Hikari no terminó allí, ya que, en ese preciso momento, un compañero de trabajo a quien le gusta ser muy cotilla entró y escuchó gran parte de la conversación con la niña ¡El chisme llegó hasta los oídos de Kaho! ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque ella misma vino a preguntarme emocionada acerca de "mi chica".

—Mi sexto sentido nunca se equivoca —murmuré… sabía que esa chica me iba a traer problemas.

—¿Profesor, está bien? —preguntó la voz de una niña a mi lado—. Se ve algo distraído el día de hoy.

—Lo siento, Midori. No es nada —dije sonriéndole—. Volvamos desde el compás seis. Desafinaste un poco en el siguiente.

—Bien…

Dejé que la melodía que tocaba Midori me invadiera y me despejara un poco de tanto pensamiento inútil. Era estúpido que siguiera recordando a una persona que no volvería a ver nunca más.

—Al parecer solo fue un despiste y por eso desafinaste. Ahora sonó muy bien.

—Gracias, profesor —dijo emocionada.

—Bien, chicos. Esta semana estuvieron bastante bien, pero aun te falta mejorar con los ritmos rápidos, Leo.

—A veces creo que nunca podré tocar bien… —dijo desanimado.

—Vamos a ver si puedo animarte un poco a mejorar… —dije sonriéndole y comencé a tocar una canción que sabía identificaría de inmediato.

Escuché como retenía un pequeño grito de emoción cuando se dio cuenta. Me había costado un poco ubicarla, pero valió la pena si lo animaba a seguir adelante.

—Ese es… el tema principal de "Frozen Heart" —dijo emocionado—. Pero… ¿Cómo le hizo para tocarla si no…?

A pesar de no decirlo, era obvio lo que quiso decir. Sentí como Midori lo golpeaba a mis espaldas y me reí por eso.

—A pesar de no ver, mis oídos funcionan muy bien, Leo —dije sin dejar de tocar—. Puedo tocar cualquier pieza musical con solo escucharla un par de veces.

—Lo siento, profesor Li. Me esforzaré mucho más para lograr tocar esta canción. Es mi favorita en todo el mundo.

—Si es así, escribiré la partitura para que la tengas.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo emocionado y en eso sonó la pequeña alarma que me indicaba el final de la clase.

—Bien, ya hemos finalizado por hoy —dije levantándome—. Debo prepararme para la próxima clase.

—Gracias por la clase de hoy, profesor Li —dijeron ambos y los escuché recogiendo sus cosas.

—Profesor Li —escuché que me llamaban. Era Rika, la recepcionista de la escuela—. Hay dos chicas afuera que desean hablar con usted.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo? —pregunté extrañado.

—Una de ellas está interesada en inscribir a su hermana menor en nuestra escuela y vino específicamente por usted, a recomendación de una vecina.

Eso sonaba bastante rebuscado, pero posible. Seguí a Rika y apenas salí del salón un agradable aroma a cerezas invadió mi nariz… y yo nunca olvidaba un aroma…

—Él es el profesor Li Shaoran —dijo Rika.

—Es un placer conocerlo, profesor —dijo una voz que no reconocí—. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji —Ese apellido se me hacía familiar…

—¿Daidoji? ¿De empresas y juguetes Daidoji? —pregunté curioso.

—Así es, mi padre es el presidente de la compañía —Vaya… tenía a la princesa de los juguetes Daidoji en frente… sabía de ellos porque mi familia mantenía negocios con esa compañía desde hace años—. Es un placer conocerlo.

—El placer es mío, señorita Daidoji ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —pregunté, esperando que en algún momento la otra chica dejara de aparentar ser un fantasma.

—En nada, realmente. Lo que vi me dejo bastante satisfecha —dijo con propiedad—. Es usted un gran músico, si me permite decirlo. Creo que encontré al profesor ideal para Hitomi. La pobre no tiene ningún talento musical, pero últimamente le dio por querer aprender a tocar el piano. Está tan ilusionada que decidí buscar un buen profesor que le tenga paciencia.

Sabiendo que tenía a cierta persona en frente, no sabía si realmente creerle todo ese cuento a Daidoji… puede que fuera meramente una casualidad, pero la vida me había enseñado que en este mundo no existían las casualidades.

—Para aprender música debes tener pasión por ella, quererla y amarla —dije—. Si se le transmite eso a su hermana, le aseguro que enseñarle no será imposible.

—Muchas gracias. Le diré a mi madre lo que acaba de decirme. De seguro vendrá mañana a inscribir a mi hermanita. Muchas gracias por atendernos.

—No se preocupe y que tengan un buen día —lancé mi anzuelo a ver si ella se atrevía a decir algo, pero solo escuche como alguien retenía la respiración…

«Puede que no hayas dicho nada, pero eso me confirmó tu presencia allí… Sakura» pensé mientras las escuchaba alejarse de mí.

Mis próximos estudiantes llegaron e intenté enfocarme en la clase, pero mi mente formulaba pregunta tras pregunta acerca de la extraña chica que no se había atrevido a decir nada en mi presencia. Es decir… ¡Ni siquiera una condenada exclamación de sorpresa al verme! Algo como "Que sorpresa verte aquí" o "Nunca creí que te vería de nuevo" ¡Es que ni un maldito hola dijo! Eso me llevaba a pensar que ella lo había propiciado… y eso me hizo sentir extraño y hasta sentí como un escalofrió surco toda mi espalda.

«¿Y si era una acosadora?» pensé preocupado. Era poco probable… pero posible. Era una chica de tercer año de preparatoria, por lo que dijo Hikari, por lo que tendría diecisiete o dieciocho años.

—No creo que sea una acosadora… —murmuré soltando aire derrotado.

—¿Está bien, profesor? —preguntó mi alumno y me sonrojé avergonzado. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que me pillaban distraído.

—Lo siento, vamos desde el principio nuevamente —dije más enfocado.

Sabía que esa chica era sinónimo de problemas para mí.

Al terminar mi jornada, tomé el asa de Kerberos para irme a casa… pero antes de salir, desvié mis pasos hacia el puesto de Rika. Necesitaba estar seguro de que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—Profesor Li ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —dijo con amabilidad y asentí con seriedad.

—Rika ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dije y ella dijo un "Sí" lleno de confusión—. ¿Podrías describirme a la otra chica que acompañaba a la señorita Daidoji? Por favor.

—Por supuesto —dijo utilizando el mismo tono confundido—. Era una chica menuda, puede que le llegue al hombro a usted. Su cabello era largo y de color miel y tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos ¿Algún problema con la joven? —preguntó.

Solté un suspiro. Sí que era ella…

—Ninguno. Gracias por todo…

Me despedí y salí de la escuela, tomando el camino largo que atravesaba el parque. Ya tenía una semana tomando esa ruta y NO tenía que ver con el encuentro que había tenido con esa chiquilla. Me agradaba escuchar los diferentes sonidos del parque y eso me relajaba bastante.

Al llegar a casa, encendí mi computadora para grabar la nueva composición de piano que estaba haciendo. Era una melodía que no abandonaba mi cabeza y en varios momentos del día tarareaba ciertas partes y cuando estaba cerca de un piano la tocaba y me agradaba como sonaba. Era dulce, suave, pero a su vez, era una melodía alegre.

—Quizás pueda enseñársela a Kaho para la próxima presentación —dije dejándome llevar por la música.

Estaba emocionado y hasta ilusionado con esta nueva composición. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta pieza en particular tenía mucho sentimiento y me gustaba bastante… iba muy bien, todo sonaba de forma correcta, aunque un poco vacío… puede que le faltara una que otra cosa aún, pero para el inicio estaba muy bien. Los sonidos me invadieron de forma sublime, y cuando por fin creí que podría finalizarla… la voz de esa condenada chica inundó mi cabeza… como todos los malditos días.

—Si sigo así me volveré loco… —dije frustrado.

Era increíble como una chiquilla como ella me tuviera tan descolocado. Puede que fuera solo mi curiosidad, pero esto ya me estaba molestando demasiado.

Dejé el piano y fui hasta mi computadora. Activé la aplicación de video llamada y dije el nombre de mi primo. A los pocos segundos, escuché su voz.

— _Esto si es una gran sorpresa_ —dijo con su característico tono burlón—. _El gran Beethoven me ha llamado._

—Cierra la boca, idiota —dije molesto.

— _Si cierro mi boca no podré hablar… y el objetivo de una llamada es hablar, pequeño lobo._

—Entonces deja de decir tonterías, Eriol.

— _Pero que amargado_ —dijo en tono ofendido… pero sabía que solo estaba fingiendo… siempre era así—. _¿Y eso que me estas llamando? No me molesta, pero generalmente somos nosotros los que te llamamos a ti._

—Solo quería saber de ti y Mei.

— _¿Estas nostálgico, primito?_ —idiota.

—No te volveré a llamar en mi vida…

— _Ya, ya… no te molestes, Shaoran_ —dijo—. _Estamos muy bien. El negocio de Meilin va prosperando y yo voy bien en la empresa._

—Mi madre…

— _Extrañándote, como todos por supuesto._

—Me gustaría poder hablar con ella más seguido… pero siempre saca a colación el tema de la empresa…

— _Sí… me lo ha dicho_ —dijo soltando un suspiro cansino _—. Ambos son muy tercos. De tal palo, tal astilla… ¿Qué tal la escuela?_

—Bastante, bien. En realidad, me agrada mucho Japón.

— _¿Japón o las japonesas?_ —dijo en tono pícaro y hasta pude imaginarlo moviendo sus cejas.

—Eres un idiota —dije desviando mi rostro porque sentí claramente como mis mejillas se incendiaban un poco…

¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Mi yo habitual hubiera refutado el comentario estúpido de mi primo… pero en vez de eso, la imagen de una chica de cabello color miel y grandes y brillantes ojos verdes me llegó a la cabeza.

— _Estás… un poco extraño._

«Ni que lo digas, primo» pensé desganado.

—No es nada… quizás estoy por resfriarme o algo así.

— _No te esfuerces demasiado_ —dijo preocupado—. _Si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarnos._

—Tranquilo, ya lo sé. Otro día hablamos con más calma… debo volver a una composición que estoy haciendo.

— _Bien, pero recuerda abrigarte bien._

—Sí, madre… —dije riendo.

—¡ _Estás haciendo bromas! Vamos progresando…_ —dijo riendo—. _Nos estamos hablando._

Al no escuchar más su voz, cerré mi laptop. Mi familia era bastante complicada, en especial mi madre, pero los amaba, en especial a mis primos. Ellos siempre me han apoyado en todo y gracias a ellos estaba ahora en Japón.

Kaho era una vieja amiga de la hermana mayor de Eriol y a través de ella es que pude ingresar a la escuela como profesor. Los primeros dos meses, Eriol y mi prima Meilin vivieron conmigo, ayudándome a habituarme a mi nuevo hogar y a las calles de Tomoeda, y al ver que ya podía desenvolverme solo, les pedí que me dejaran. Fue difícil… muy difícil, pero gracias a esto es que pude superarme a mí mismo y también, superar en parte lo que había pasado hace tantos años… el accidente donde mi mundo quedo en total oscuridad y donde perdí a mi padre.

Poco a poco fui surgiendo, fui avanzando y fue gracias al apoyo de mi familia, de mis compañeros de trabajo y de mis alumnos, por supuesto. Tener un objetivo me ayudaba a seguir adelante… pero eso no indicaba que había superado del todo mi problema. Aún tenía ciertos rencores o problemas que me impedían relacionarme correctamente con las personas… como sucedió con "Sakura" … y volvía la chica al tema. De alguna forma iba a tener que saciar mi curiosidad con respecto a ella para por fin dejarla atrás.

—Aunque si la hermana de Daidoji comienza clases… muy probamente vuelva a saber de ella…

Esa chica era sinónimo de problemas porque desestabilizaba mi mundo ordenado. Tenía que sacarla de mi vida a como diera lugar, antes de que lograra introducirse aún más en mi pequeño círculo de confianza.

 **¡Muchas gracias por la gran recepción de esta nueva versión! Estoy super contenta porque les ha gustado un montón el primer capítulo :D Y es que no se trata solo de adaptar los diálogos de la versión antigua para Shaoran, se trata de crear TODO un mundo para él y que se adapte a los viejos diálogos (los cuales estoy corrigiendo) y crear nuevos también… es realmente como crear una historia desde cero, pero lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes :)**

 **Bien, algo corto pero significativo este capítulo ¿cierto? Ya comenzamos a ver ciertos conflictos en Shaoran que eran visibles un poquito en la versión original xD Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus comentarios para ver si les va gustando como va andando esta nueva versión… Recuerden que esta versión la estoy haciendo por y para ustedes y si creen que debo añadir algo sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

 **Un beso a todos.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo número tres de esta nueva versión. Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Comencemos…**

 **La luz que me guía en la oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 3 – Una espía nada común.**

Estaba alistando todo para recibir a mi nueva alumna. El día de ayer, Kaho me había mandado a llamar cuando la señora Daidoji en persona vino a inscribir a la menor de sus hijas para recibir clases conmigo. A diferencia de otros padres, la señora Daidoji no mostró reservas en cuanto a mi capacidad para enseñar, lo cual fue bastante refrescante para mí. Más bien, se había mostrado muy curiosa en cuanto a mi persona y mi habilidad musical.

Cuando por fin se había ido, Kaho me comentó que estaba muy entusiasmada porque nuevamente daría clases y tendría una nueva alumna, pero cuando me dijo su nombre sentí un frío recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Sakura Kinomoto…

No solo había venido hasta aquí, ahora resultaba que iba a tomar clases en la misma escuela donde "casualmente" yo daba clases. Eso ya me confirmaba que ella no había parado aquí por casualidad.

—¿Qué rayos querrá esa chica? —me pregunté en voz alta.

No la entendía… y odiaba no entender las cosas. Ella era un completo enigma y no solo porque no la conociera realmente ¿Cómo diablos había dado conmigo? O más bien ¿Por qué rayos me buscó si no iba a hablarme?

—Las mujeres son el peor enigma que puede existir…

—¡Hola, profesor Li! —saludo la voz de un niño.

—Hola Kai. Estas muy entusiasmado el día de hoy —dije sonriendo.

—Rika me señaló a mi compañera nueva… y es muy bonita. Esta afuera.

No pude evitar reír ante tal comentario. Yo a esa edad pensaba en dibujos animados, no en chicas.

La alarma me avisó que debía salir a buscar a mi nueva estudiante. Le dije a Kai que me esperara mientras iba por su nueva compañera, ya veríamos cómo resultaba toda esta pantomima de las clases a la niña Daidoji.

Al salir, pude escuchar con claridad la pulcra presentación de Kaho a su nueva alumna, pero al escuchar la suave voz de esa chica detuve mis pasos. Ya no me cabía la menor duda, era ella.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Sakura Kinomoto y espero no causarle molestias —dijo con entusiasmo y nerviosismo.

Realmente era increíble que no hubiera olvidado los matices de su voz… Escuché las risas de ambas y me di cuenta que quizás yo era el único que no parecía estar cómodo a su alrededor.

«Tu sexto sentido nunca se equivoca, Shaoran» pensé mientras reanudaba mi camino para buscar a la niña Daidoji.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí a una persona menuda chocar conmigo. No necesitaba verla para saber que se trataba de ella, ya que su característico y dulce olor a cerezas la había delatado, igual que la última vez.

—Yo lo… —hizo una pausa y casi pude escuchar como retenía el aire asustada—. Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento mucho! —gritó sorprendiéndome y escuché como salía corriendo, dejándome allí… con millones de dudas.

¿Acaso era algún tipo de monstruo para que saliera corriendo de esa forma? Bien, había sido bastante antipático la última vez, pero no era para tanto. Además, debía preguntarle ¿Por qué rayos estaba aquí?

—Buenas tardes, profesor Li —escuché la voz cantarina de Daidoji—. Es un placer verlo de nuevo.

Asentí en respuesta un poco incómodo porque estaba seguro que ella era parte de todo este asunto.

—Ella es mi hermana, Hitomi Daidoji.

—Es un placer conocerlo, profesor Li —la voz de la niña era casi idéntica a la de su hermana… solo que un poco más fina.

—El placer es mío, Hitomi. Tu compañero ya está esperándonos en el salón.

La pequeña me tomó de la mano y eso me sorprendió un poco, pero no la aparté. Al entrar, escuché el animado saludo de Kai para su compañera y ella le respondió de igual forma. Por lo menos no se trataba de una niña mimada.

—Bien, vamos a comenzar con Kai —dije sentándome en el piano y enseguida lo sentí a mi lado—. Toca las escalas de Do y Sol mayor en blancas, negras y corcheas, mientras voy conversando un poco con Hitomi.

Me levanté y dejé a Kai en el piano mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña mesa que tenía en el salón y me senté en una de las sillas. Hitomi se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

—¿Alguna vez has tomado clases de música? —pregunté.

—De canto, en mi escuela —respondió—. No soy tan buena como mi hermana, pero no canto tan mal.

—Entonces debes saber algo de teoría musical —dije y escuché un tímido "Sí" por su parte—. ¿Por qué quieres aprender a tocar el piano?

—Profesor Li, iré directo al grano —dijo cambiando su actitud tímida por una completamente diferente—. Si me va a hacer tantas preguntas, yo también puedo hacerle preguntas a usted.

Bien… eso me dejo bastante impresionado. Parecía una pequeña gánster.

—¿Y por qué quieres saber cosas sobre mí? —pregunté sonriéndole, siguiéndole el juego.

—Porque somos socios —¿Qué rayos?

—¿Socios?

—¡Claro! Yo quiero aprender a tocar el piano y usted quiere que yo aprenda a tocar el piano ¡Tenemos un fin en común! Por eso somos socios.

Fue una excelente respuesta, debía admitirlo. Esta niña era más lista de lo que creía.

—Bien, Hitomi ¿Qué deseas saber sobre mí? Pero solo te daré cinco minutos para que realices tus preguntas porque debemos iniciar la clase de piano.

En menos de un minuto, esa niña había formulado un sin número de preguntas, dejándome con la boca abierta.

—Bien… te responderé alguna de esas preguntas —dije para no admitir que no había logrado captar varias de ellas—. Nací en Hong Kong. Tengo veintiún años y me mude a Japón hace dos años para independizarme. Vivo solo, mi familia vive en Hong Kong, pero tengo contacto constante con ellos.

—Falta el nombre de su perro y su cumpleaños —¿Cómo rayos sabía que tenía un perro? —. Lo vi afuera. Sé que es uno de esos perros especiales, por eso asumí que era suyo —¿Ahora leía mentes?

—Se llama Kerberos y mi cumpleaños es el 13 de Julio.

—Última pregunta —dijo y tragué en seco… Esta niña estaba comenzando a asustarme—. ¿Usted nació así o…?

Bueno, esa no era una pregunta terrible y ya estaba acostumbrado a que me preguntaran lo mismo, en especial los niños.

—Tuve un accidente cuando tenía quince años. Mi padre falleció y perdí la visión ese día.

—Lo siento mucho… —Ahora volvía a ser la niña tímida de antes…

—¿Puedes decirme el verdadero motivo por el cual querías saber todo eso? —pregunté aprovechando su guardia baja.

—Ya se lo dije, profesor —dijo volviendo a adoptar el mismo tono autoritario que había usado durante su interrogatorio—. Y para que vea que estamos a mano le diré lo mismo de mí.

En menos de dos minutos, supe que tenía 10 años, que su color favorito era el naranja, que su cumpleaños era el 26 de noviembre y que su familia constaba de su madre, su padre y su hermana. También me confió su gran secreto… el motivo por el cual había aceptado tomar clases de piano.

—Ya le dije que mi hermana canta… tiene una voz angelical y la mía no le llega ni a los talones. Por eso prefiero incursionar en el piano a ver cómo me va, porque Tomoyo ni que le paguen podría tocar el piano. No tiene nada de coordinación en sus manos.

—Entonces, debemos comenzar con la clase para que logres tu oscuro objetivo, pequeña Hitomi.

La niña rio con confianza y yo me le uní. No era una mala niña, solo se trataba de una niña bastante especial y lo especial me agradaba.

Le fui explicando poco a poco y Kai aprovecho para repasar un poco con nosotros. Le fui explicando a Hitomi la ubicación de las notas musicales en el piano y debía admitir que era muy inteligente, captaba todo con rapidez. Kai, al verse un poco opacado por su nueva compañera, nos mostró un poco lo que sabía y Hitomi se mostró alegre y entusiasta… ella iba a ser una muy buena influencia para él.

Casi finalizando, Hitomi pidió que tocara el "Canon en D mayor" y la complací. Me dijo que era una de sus favoritas y que esperaba poder tocarla pronto.

La alarma sonó y juntos nos encaminamos a la sala de espera. Kai se despidió muy "entusiasta" de su nueva amiga y se fue hacia donde seguramente estaba su madre.

—Muchas gracias por la clase de hoy, profesor Li.

—Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, pequeña.

—¡Sí! Fue muy agradable.

—¿Tu hermana ya llegó?

—No. Me iré con mi prima —dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa que no me agradó mucho… como si estuviera saboreando lo que me iba a decir a continuación—. Se llama Sakura Kinomoto.

No pude evitar sorprenderme. Cuando vinieron juntas, pensé que eran amigas, jamás se me atravesó por la mente que fueran primas.

—¿Conoce a mi prima, profesor? —Esta mocosa sabía algo…

—No realmente. La directora mencionó su nombre con anterioridad, es todo —Sabía que mentirle a un niño era malo… pero no podía caer en el juego de una chiquilla de diez años.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Hasta la próxima clase.

Dijo y salió corriendo hacia donde seguramente estaba la fuente de mis problemas. Pude escuchar un poco de su conversación, algo de unos helados… ¿Qué manía tenía Sakura Kinomoto de invitarle helados a todo el mundo?

—¡Hasta mañana profesor Li! —gritó de repente la niña—. Gracias por la clase.

—Hasta mañana, Hitomi —le respondí sonriendo… A pesar de todo, aun me caía bien esa niña.

—Te veo de buen humor —escuché la voz de Kaho a mi lado.

—Es una niña interesante…

—Mi estudiante también es muy interesante y aplicada —hizo una pausa, quizás dándome la oportunidad para preguntar algo acerca de Sakura, pero me mantuve callado—. Es una chica muy dulce y gentil. Su nombre la describe a la perfección.

—Sakura… ¿No es así? —dije soltando un suspiro cansino.

—Un nombre muy lindo ¿No te parece?

—Sí… claro.

«Un nombre que solo me ha dado dolores de cabeza» pensé y me giré para buscar mis cosas.

Kerberos ya se había acostumbrado a la ruta del parque, por lo que se mostró reacio a cambiar la rutina ¡Hasta me gruñó un poco cuando intenté tomar el otro camino! Todos estaban en mi contra hoy.

No quería tomar el camino del parque porque sabía que ellas estarían allí tomando un helado… y no quería encontrármelas por "casualidad". Aunque si me desviaba un poco, no pasaría por la heladería y podría evitarlas.

Tenía todos mis sentidos alertas por si me las encontraba… Rayos, no podía seguir así. Yo también tenía derecho a caminar por este parque. Esto era estúpido… Yo no fui quien la buscó a ella ¡Fue ella quien me buscó a mí!

—¡Nos vemos mañana, prima! —Escuché a lo lejos y detuve mis pasos.

Esa había sido la voz de Hitomi y por ende…

—¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas! —Allí estaba su voz.

Estaban un poco lejos, así que seguramente no se darían cuenta que estaba allí. No importa las vueltas que hiciera o que tan lejos estuviera, siempre me la encontraba ¿Casualidad o destino? Nah… simplemente era un masoquista por seguir tomando el mismo camino a casa…

—¡Voy tarde a casa! —gritó a lo lejos.

Sí… era un estúpido masoquista…

 **Bien, sé que me están quedando algo cortos, pero son muy significativos los capítulos ¿cierto? Nos muestran a ese Shaoran que deseabamos ver cuando leíamos la versión de Sakura y ahora es mucho más visible la confusión y el conflicto que tiene Shaoran hehe. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus comentarios como siempre para ver si les va gustando como va andando esta nueva versión… Todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

 **Un beso a todos.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo número cuatro de esta nueva versión. Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Comencemos…**

 **La luz que me guía en la oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 4 – Su razón de estar aquí.**

Dos meses. Habían pasado ya dos largos meses y Sakura Kinomoto seguía asistiendo a la escuela "Luz de luna" y no se había atrevido a dirigirme la palabra. Ciertamente, había intentado varias veces acercarse a mí, pero siempre terminaba escabulléndose lejos como si yo tuviera la peste…

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque en realidad yo deseaba mantenerla lejos para que mi círculo de confianza se mantuviera intacto… Aunque el simple hecho de saber que estaba allí desestabilizaba mis bases, por lo que varias veces estuve a punto de confrontarla yo mismo… pero a la final solo terminaba ignorándola.

Kaho me hablaba maravillas de ella cada vez que podía y eso me ponía más ansioso, porque esa mujer no hablaba solo por hablar. Cuando Kaho Mitsuki decía algo, lo decía con toda la intención de lograr un objetivo… y eso precisamente era lo que me preocupaba. Mi círculo de seguridad se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeño por culpa de Sakura Kinomoto y necesitaba buscar una forma de resolver este asunto de raíz para poder recuperar mi tranquilidad.

Quizás si hablaba directamente con Kaho y le explicaba la situación podría llegar a una solución… aunque conociéndola bien, seguramente mal interpretaría todo y sería peor.

—¿Viste a la alumna de Kaho? —Apenas escuché el comentario, mis pies se sembraron en el piso.

—No sabía que te gustaban las niñas de preparatoria, Hiro —dijo el otro sujeto.

Eran dos compañeros de trabajo con los cuales no interactuaba mucho, no pasábamos de saludos cordiales y uno que otro comentario.

—¡No exageres! Me haces ver como un tipo de pedófilo —dijo ofendido—. Solo digo que es muy linda, no veo mal en que se aprecie la belleza de una chica.

—Pues para sujetos como nosotros, que estamos en nuestros treintas casi cuarentas, creo que si se ve mal —dijo riendo el otro—. Pero sí, la he visto y es muy linda… —Las voces se perdieron a lo lejos.

«Respira Shaoran… no tiene que ver contigo» pensé tratando de recuperar la calma… ni siquiera sabía por qué diablos me molestaba que hablaran de ella.

—Quizás porque se trata de una niña despistada, terca y que le gusta brindarles helados a todos para resolver sus problemas —refunfuñé, encaminándome de nuevo al salón de Kaho.

Al abrir la puerta, me frené en la puerta al escuchar voces… pensé que ya había terminado su clase. Me sentí un poco cohibido para interrumpir y consideré volver más tarde, pero luego mi orgullo me hizo ver que no porque Sakura estuviera allí yo debía apartarme, había sido ella quien había venido a irrumpir mi paz, no al revés.

—Kaho, lamento interrumpir —dije anunciándome.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede, Shaoran? —preguntó ella con amabilidad.

—Tengo algunas dudas en cuanto a la nueva composición —dije y sentí sus suaves pasos acercarse a mí—. Hay algo que no me suena bien y pensé que podrías ayudarme a detectar el error. Estoy pensando en la tonalidad, pero no estoy seguro.

—Entiendo, puede que estés en lo cierto —dijo pensativa—. Yo también lo noté, pero tampoco estoy segura de que puede ser ¿Has intentado modificar el tempo?

—Ese no es el problema. Creo que le falta algo de armonía…

A pesar de estar hablando con Kaho, mis sentidos estaban atentos a Sakura. No hacía ningún movimiento, hasta podía decir que respiraba lo menos posible para que no la notara. Si no hubiera escuchado su voz antes de entrar, realmente creería que no estaba allí. Volví a enfocarme en la conversación que tenía con Kaho, debía prestarle atención a lo importante e ignorar todo lo demás… sépase Sakura Kinomoto. Mi única esperanza era que en algún momento se cansaría de este tonto juego y se iría de la escuela… dejándome de nuevo en mi burbuja de comodidad y paz.

—Creo que sí… Ese debe ser, pero… —dijo Kaho, volviéndome a la realidad—. ¡Ah! Lo siento tanto, Sakura. No pudimos finalizar nuestra clase hoy.

—Yo… no se preocupen…

¡Por fin se había dignado a dar señales de vida! Después de dos meses, por fin había hablado en mi presencia. No tenía ningún sentido que tratara de hacerse la invisible cuando era obvio que yo ya estaba al tanto de su presencia, a menos… Nah, era imposible… era impensable que ella creyera a estas alturas que yo no me había percatado de su presencia ¿o sí? ¡Era absurdo! Realmente ridículo… Este tonto juego ya me estaba cansando...

—Lo siento, Kaho. Lo discutiremos luego —dije y me despedí saliendo del salón e ignorando por completo a Sakura… nuevamente.

Esta situación me tenía realmente frustrado por dos motivos. El primero, era que NO lograba entenderla y a mí me gustaba entender todo a mi alrededor… y el segundo era que no entendía mi mal humor cuando ella estaba cerca. Es decir, la chica no me había hecho nada malo como para que yo reaccionara tan mal ante su presencia, pero algo en ella me hacía sentir inseguro y hasta cohibido… Sí, era muy extraño y me carcomía el cerebro pensando en el porqué.

—En realidad no necesito seguirlo pensando —me dije cuando estuve dentro de mi salón—. Solo necesito espantarla para que se vaya y me deje tranquilo.

Guarde mis cosas soltando un largo suspiro… iba a tener que hacer algo bastante desagradable para poder lograr mi objetivo y recuperar mi tranquilidad.

—Shaoran ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —escuché la voz de Kaho y un poco inseguro asentí—. Necesito pedirte un enorme favor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Veras… me surgió un inconveniente y no voy a poder atender a Sakura en los siguientes dos días, por lo que necesito que me hagas la suplencia con ella.

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba y creo que la expresión en mi cara fue bastante clara al respecto porque en seguida me preguntó si estaba bien… ¡Y claro que no lo estaba! Kaho era malditamente observadora ¿Acaso no había detallado que Sakura me huía en todo momento? ¿No había visto mi actitud de perros con la chica?

—Yo tengo clases a esa hora también… —me excusé.

—Ya hablé con la profesora Mihara y ella podrá hacerte la suplencia a ti —dijo y cuando iba a refutar, volvió a hablar—. En realidad, no confió en nadie más que en ti para que Sakura pueda avanzar estos días que no estaré.

Con esas palabras me estaba diciendo indirectamente que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y con todo mi cuerpo rígido, asentí.

Horas después, estando en la seguridad de mi hogar, pensaba en cómo podría zafarme de todo este asunto, pero ninguna solución me venía a la mente. Podría reportarme enfermo… pero eso sería demasiado cobarde de mi parte.

—Esto es completamente estúpido —dije arrojándome en mi cama—. Debo sacar el lado positivo de todo esto… obligatoriamente estaremos frente a frente y podré exigirle respuestas en cuanto a su presencia en la escuela.

Bien, eso haría. Por fin la confrontaría y podría recuperar mi tan preciada tranquilidad.

La noche se me hizo eterna y ni quería hablar del día… todas y cada una de las clases se me hicieron interminables. Apenas comenzaban y ya quería que sonara la estúpida alarma para avisarme el final de una clase para embarcarme en la siguiente.

Rika había notado mi grado de ansiedad y muy amablemente me había ofrecido un té delicioso de esos que solía hacer por las tardes. Aproveche el momento para pedirle de favor que no le dijera a la alumna de Kaho que yo estaría supliéndola hoy…

—No quiero que salga corriendo —dije cuando me preguntó el motivo de mi pedido y ella lo tomó a chiste… Menos mal.

Cuando llegó la hora por fin, decidí esperar un poco dentro de mi salón para darle tiempo a ella de entrar al salón de Kaho. Me sentía extraño, era como si estuviera asechando a una presa o algo por el estilo… pero sentía que, si ella sabía que yo sería su profesor suplente, realmente saldría huyendo.

—Bien, ya es hora…

Salí del salón con paso decidido y en el trayecto me encontré con Hitomi. Me formuló un sin número de preguntas, como siempre lo hacía, pero con un "Lo siento, pequeña. Voy tarde" me disculpé y seguí mi camino. Podía imaginármela molesta y con los cachetes inflados… seguramente me lo sacaría en cara la próxima vez.

Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta, la ansiedad me invadió. Mi boca estaba completamente seca y hasta sentía un ligero temblor en mis manos… Sacudí mi cabeza y entré de lleno en el salón, siendo recibido por la melodía que ella estaba tocando.

Para tener dos meses de haber iniciado, no lo hacía tan mal. Aun así, todavía le faltaba lo más importante, le faltaba el sentimiento. Sí, estaba siendo delicada y suave al tocar, pero el sonido sonaba completamente mecánico. Solo estaba pulsando teclas y la música iba más allá de eso.

En cierto punto, perdió el hilo y se equivocó de nota, nada grave ya que era algo normal en un estudiante de su nivel.

—Rayos, aun no me sale —dijo soltando un bufido—. Vamos otra vez.

Volvió a tocar y el sonido inundo de nuevo el aula. Me recosté en la pared y me dediqué a escucharla. Esta vez el sonido era un poco más fluido, pero aun así volvió a equivocarse en el mismo sitio y eso se debía muy seguramente a que sus manos estaban tensas. Ya no valía la pena seguir escuchando más cuando ya sabía cuál era su problema.

—Aun te falta mucho, Sakura —dije y escuché claramente cuando retuvo su respiración asustada—. Creí que ibas a dejarme tranquilo luego de haber aceptado aquel helado.

Comenzó a balbucear, intentando darme alguna explicación, pero nada coherente salía de su boca… y estaba decepcionándome cada vez más.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Aún guardaba las esperanzas de que me dijera que ella realmente había terminado allí para aprender a tocar el piano y que todo esto fue una inmensa casualidad… pero al escucharla tartamudear insegura, una furia comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

—¿Por qué en este lugar? —Esta era la última oportunidad, pero al no responderme entendí que ella solo estaba allí para joderme la existencia—. ¿Crees que la música es un juego, Sakura? O simplemente decidiste venir aquí para molestarme.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo en tono desesperado—. De verdad quiero tocar el piano, quiero aprender.

—Tu música está vacía, no dice nada —le dije caminando hacia ella—. Ese es el motivo por el cual no se escucha del todo bien. No pones ningún sentimiento en ella.

—La profesora Mitsuki… ella dice que estoy avanzando —dijo tratando de sonar segura de sí misma, pero la imagen que tenía de ella en este momento era la de un pequeño chihuahua dando ladridos…

—Kaho es una persona muy amable, creo que demasiado para mi gusto —dije apoyado en el piano—. Me imagino que está esperando que te des cuenta tu misma, pero luego de dos meses aquí no has logrado nada. Solo tocas las teclas, no el piano.

—¿Cómo sabes que llevo dos meses aquí? —Maldición ¿Realmente estaba preguntándome eso? Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de agua.

—Soy ciego, pero no soy estúpido —dije furioso—. ¿Crees que no te note aquel día que viniste con la señorita Daidoji? Tu aroma a cerezas es difícil de olvidar. —Era hora de dar el golpe de gracia para poder recuperar mi tranquilidad—. Creo que ya es hora de acabar con este tonto juego y te vayas. Nunca lograras nada aquí, no importa cuánto esfuerzo y tiempo le dedique Kaho a enseñarte, no sabes apreciar y sentir la música. Estas perdiendo tu tiempo.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la escuché salir corriendo del salón.

Bien, por fin lo había logrado. Había hecho que la raíz de mis problemas se fuera de mi pequeño santuario… ¡¿Entonces por qué diablos no me sentía mejor?!

Furioso conmigo mismo, lancé la maldita carpeta lejos de mí. Me había excedido y estaba arrepentido. Había sido demasiado rudo con ella y no entendía por qué.

La idea era asustarla un poco ¡No botarla de esa manera tan ruin! No lograba comprender… no lograba entenderme ¿Por qué era así con ella? No sentía lastima en su trato, ni mucho menos desconfianza… pero entonces ¿Qué rayos quería transmitirme ella? Eso era lo que me tenía tan confundido, saber qué intensiones tenía ella al acercarse a mí… pero ahora no sabría nada porque había sido un maldito idiota con ella.

Salí de la escuela con Kerberos y con un humor de perros. Quizás por mi culpa, ella no regresaría más y Kaho me formaría una buena… Aunque en parte… seria culpa de Sakura también por dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

—Es una excusa bastante mala, Shaoran —me dije y suspiré molesto.

Ahora no solo la ansiedad y la inseguridad me embargaban, debía sumarle también la culpa. Aquel día, cuando la conocí, solo había deseado despejarme sentándome en un banco para sentir el viento, el aroma de las flores y el sonido de los pájaros, pero ella había llegado como un huracán.

—Diablos… es la segunda vez que deseo volver atrás en el tiempo…

La brisa soplaba suavemente y el aroma de los cerezos estaba por todos lados a pesar de que su época estaba llegando a su fin. Era un aroma dulce, embriagante… tal como el de ella. Mierda ¿Qué diablos me estaba pensando? Estaba actuando como un mocoso enamorado, pero eso era imposible… no conocía a Sakura Kinomoto, no habíamos pasado de unas cuantas palabras... Eso no podía pasar, no a mí, no ahora… el amor solo significaba dolor y sufrimiento para alguien como yo.

La bella voz de una mujer resonó en todo el lugar entonando una canción. Era una voz suave y calmada, pero a su vez llena de sentimiento.

 _Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

 _Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku_

 _Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

 _Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue_

Era una hermosa canción y la voz que la interpretaba era melodiosa. Esa voz transmitía toda la tristeza y dolor que la mujer estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

 _Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

 _Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

—Tiene una preciosa voz ¿No lo cree así? —dijo una anciana a mi lado mientras la escuchábamos cantar —Una preciosa chica, en verdad. Aunque se ve muy desdichada. Sus lindos ojos verdes se ven apagados…

«¿Ojos verdes? ¿Podría ser ella?» pensé sintiéndome miserable por primera vez en mucho tiempo… al entender que, si era ella realmente la que estaba cantando, entonces yo era el responsable de tanto dolor.

 _Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu_

 _sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa_

 _yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you_

 _ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you_

Una segunda voz se unió a la de ella, era la de una niña. Poco a poco, la voz de la chica se escuchaba más animada y con más alegría… A pesar de eso, el peso en mi conciencia no se aligeraba.

 _Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_

 _hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto_

 _yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

 _watashi no te to kimi no te wo_

 _tsuyoku tsunagu mono..._

La canción terminó y algunas personas les aplaudieron. No sabía a que distancia estaban de mí o si podrían llegar a verme, pero dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor sería retirarme…

«Y si eso es lo mejor ¿Por qué diablos mis pies no se mueven?» pensé frustrado.

—Profesor Li —escuche la voz ahogada de Hitomi—. ¿Qué… que hace aquí? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Regresaba a casa —respondí tratando de sonar casual… pero quizás mi tono no había sido el adecuado… pero en mi defensa podía decir que era culpa de los nervios.

Parte de ser un hombre maduro era reconocer cuando se cometía un error y por eso mismo, me acerqué con paso decidido hacía el lugar de donde provenían sus voces.

— Kinomoto ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella dijo un "Sí" apenas audible y le indicó a Hitomi que la esperara allí. No sabía cómo empezar a disculparme ¿Por qué me era tan difícil interactuar con ella? Necesitaba relajarme y enfocarme en decir las palabras correctas para que no hubiera malos entendidos, pero primero debía romper el incómodo silencio que se formó entre nosotros y para ello, solo se me ocurrió decirle que cantaba bien. Ella al principio no dijo nada, pero luego comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. El saber que no era el único incómodo y nervioso me hizo sentir más relajado y sin poder evitarlo, reí.

—Siempre que te hablo es lo mismo.

—¡Profesor Li! ¡Sakura esta sonrojada! —gritó Hitomi desde lejos y Sakura inmediatamente la reprendió azorada—. ¡Solo me estoy cobrando por no haber helado hoy! —Esa niña realmente parecía una gánster algunas veces, pero aun así seguía cayéndome bien.

— ¿No vas a reclamarme por reírme de ti? —le pregunté con burla.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —dijo en voz baja y un poco desanimada—. No quiero hacer que me odie de nuevo.

Así que… esa fue la impresión que le di. Bueno, no me extrañaba y eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el hecho que siempre escapara de mí.

—Kinomoto, yo no te odio —dije con convicción y en seguida sentí mis mejillas arder… parecía un maldito adolescente—. Lo que te dije antes, en el salón de música… fue muy rudo de mi parte y quería disculparme por ello.

—Por favor no se disculpe, profesor Li —dijo rápidamente—. Usted tiene más experiencia y si cree que yo… bueno, si usted cree que no soy buena en el piano está bien.

¿Acaso se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente? Sí era así, Sakura Kinomoto tendría que afrontar muchos problemas a futuro porque la vida estaba llena de personas estúpidas que siempre intentaran hacernos sentir de la peor manera posible. Aunque fuéramos realmente buenos en algo, siempre nos dirán cosas que nos harán dudar de nuestro talento… y hace un rato yo había desempeñado muy bien ese papel para frustrar sus intenciones de continuar en la escuela.

—Yo… le prometo que practicare mucho mas —dijo llamando mi atención—. Ya le he hecho esa promesa a la profesora Mitsuki, pero se la hago también a usted. De verdad quiero aprender. —Esa era una mejor respuesta y le sonreí en contestación.

—Transmites mucho cuando cantas —dije sonriéndole con orgullo—. Enfócate en eso cuando estés practicando con el piano.

La situación había dado un giro completamente radical. Ya no me sentía inseguro y mucho menos incomodo estando con ella. Quizás, solo necesitáramos de esto, una simple y tranquila platica poder aclarar todo.

—Aun no entiendo que quiere decir con eso… y debe ser realmente importante porque dijo algo parecido en el salón de música. —Sí… se lo había dicho con otras palabras… unas muy rudas y groseras debía destacar—. Pero… estoy segura que si practico y los observo sé que lo entenderé en su momento.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir tranquilo, porque a pesar de haber sido un completo imbécil, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y eso era bueno para mi conciencia. Literalmente sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dije aliviado—. Y espero que no te moleste que sea el suplente de Kaho.

—Por supuesto que no. Hitomi habla maravillas de usted. Sé que… estoy en buenas manos.

Mis mejillas volvieron a incendiarse y desvié mi cara hacia otro lado… ¿Por qué rayos me sonrojaba tanto? Se suponía que esa etapa de los sonrojos había quedado atrás junto con mi adolescencia.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —dije aclarando mi garganta y tomé el asa de Kerberos para continuar con mi camino.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando su suave voz volvió a llamarme. Me giré extrañado en su dirección y sentí su aroma bastante cerca. Eso me hizo sentir un poco cohibido porque no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía.

—Usted me preguntó antes por qué estaba en la escuela "Luz de Luna" y creo que… no fui del todo sincera. —dijo, obteniendo toda mi atención—. Yo… cuando nos conocimos… no sentí ninguna lastima por usted, más bien lo que sentí fue… admiración, y más cuando supe que era profesor de música —Eso… no me lo esperaba. No era muy común recibir ese tipo de comentarios de las personas… a menos que fueran de mis estudiantes—. Yo, realmente pensé que usted me odiaba y por eso lo busqué, por eso llegué a esa escuela. En cierto modo, deseaba estar con usted, aprender de usted y también asegurarme de que no me… odiara tanto.

Su tono de voz era apenas audible. No podía verla, pero era obvio que estaba nerviosa y que le había costado mucho hacerme tal revelación. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cumplidos, porque me hacían ver como alguien extraordinario cuando en realidad no lo era.

—La verdad… es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso sin conocerme realmente —dije apenado—. Y quiero aprovechar para decirte nuevamente que no te odio, nunca lo he hecho. —Le di una sonrisa amable y me giré de nuevo para emprender mi camino a casa—. Y esta vez… te diré hasta mañana… Sakura.

—¡Hasta mañana, profesor Li! —escuché a Hitomi despedirse.

—Hasta mañana, Hitomi. Saludos a tu hermana —dije sin detenerme.

Dos meses enteros llenos de inseguridades se habían esfumado en menos de treinta minutos. Al llegar a casa, fui directo al balcón para sentir la fría brisa nocturna… no me gustaba el frío, pero me agradaba sentir el viento en mi rostro. Kerberos se ubicó a mi lado y tendí mi mano hacia su cabeza para acariciarlo. Había empezado el día lleno de ansiedades, pero ahora solo sentía una gran tranquilidad… solo esperaba que no se tratara de la calma antes de una tormenta.

 **Bien chicos, cuarto capítulo listo. ME HA COSTADO UN MONTON ESTE CAPÍTULO… Tuve que cambiar varias cosas en los diálogos para darle el sentido que quería y para mejorarlos… pero la esencia es la misma. Aclaro que la canción que canta Sakura es Ashita kuru hi del OST de Kobato, la he tomado prestada nuevamente en esta versión del fic. Gracias por todo su apoyo chicos y por leer este nuevo capítulo y espero que fuera de su agrado… No olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo número cinco de esta nueva versión. Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Comencemos…**

 **La luz que me guía en la oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 5 –Un paso más cerca.**

La alarma comenzó a sonar y enseguida la suave voz de la locutora de mi programa favorito comenzó a escucharse por toda mi habitación. Tenía tiempo que no dormía tan tranquilo como anoche. Me levanté dando un gran bostezo y fui al baño para asearme y cambiarme de ropa, hoy era un buen día para retomar mi antigua rutina.

Saludé a mi peludo amigo y le dije los grandes planes que tendríamos para hoy, saldríamos a trotar un rato en el parque como lo hacíamos hace algunos meses, lo cual era bueno para él y también para mí.

Salimos de casa y fuimos caminando hasta el parque, donde comencé a prepararme para comenzar a trotar. En el pasado, algunas personas que también trotaban por allí les había causado curiosidad de cómo y por qué me ejercitaba, la respuesta que yo les daba era bastante sencilla y solía usar mí ya acostumbrado tono acido para que me dejaran en paz.

— _El hecho de tener una incapacidad, no significa que no pueda realizar las cosas que a mí me gustan —_ Y con eso, solían dejarme tranquilo.

—¡Hey, Li! —dijo una voz que tenía tiempo sin oír.

—Hola, Yamasaki —le respondí sin detener mi estiramiento.

—Tenía tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?

—Un poco ocupado, pero bien ¿Cómo está tu esposa? ¿Ya dio a luz?

La última vez que habíamos hablado me había dicho que su esposa estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo y estaba más susceptible de lo normal… así que solía salir a trotar para escapar de ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro—. Hace dos semanas nació mi pequeña y Chiharu ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes… aunque mi jefe me dijo que me cuidara porque aún falta la depresión postparto… —dijo en tono desanimado.

No sabía mucho del tema, pero mis hermanas habían pasado por la tan mencionada "depresión postparto" y todos sus maridos buscaron refugio en casa de sus madres durante esos días… y si ellas habían pasado por eso, muy probablemente fuera algo común en las mujeres…

—Solo… solo no te desanimes —dije tratando de darle ánimo.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo en tono risueño—. ¿Vamos a trotar juntos? Así te cuento unas historias muy interesantes.

No pude negarme y así, junto a Kerberos, comenzamos a trotar. Las historias de Yamasaki eran buenas… pero bastante exageradas, al principio caía muy fácilmente en ellas, pero luego comencé a discernir cuando me decía algo cierto y cuando me mentía para tomarme el pelo… a pesar de eso, me caía bien, era un buen tipo y no me molestaba conversar con él.

Al regresar a casa, tomé una larga y relajante ducha, el día había comenzado muy bien y esperaba que se mantuviera así. Me vestí con calma y después de tomar un buen desayuno, salí junto a Kerberos hacia la escuela.

Mientras caminaba por el parque, aprecié los sonidos diferentes de las aves y del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles.

—Hoy será un excelente día —me dije a mi mismo y continúe mi camino.

Ya en la escuela, recibí a mis primeros estudiantes y comencé con mi rutina. Volvía a sentir mi burbuja de seguridad envolviéndome, ya no tenía ese sentimiento de ansiedad que me presionaba cada vez más, y todo se debía a la conversación que había tenido con Sakura el día de ayer.

—Recuerda que debes mantener el tempo en todo momento, Haru —dije cuando terminó de tocar la pieza que le había dejado de tarea—. Hay momentos cuando aceleras mucho y luego vuelves a tempo original.

—No me gusta practicar con el metrónomo —dijo desanimado—. Me distraigo mucho…

Reí y le expliqué como utilizar el metrónomo de una manera más sencilla. Haru era un chico con déficit de atención y su madre lo había inscrito en la escuela con la esperanza de que mejorara su situación y vaya que lo había hecho. Al principio, no podía mantenerse enfocado en una actividad más de diez minutos, en especial cuando eran prácticas de ejecución del arco y cuerdas al aire, pero luego de un mes, cuando comenzamos a practicar algunas canciones conocidas, comenzó a interesarse cada vez más en el violín.

La clase terminó y lo acompañe hasta la recepción donde lo esperaba su madre, quien aprovecho la oportunidad para contarme de los avances que había tenido Haru en la escuela. La señora estaba feliz porque ahora, después de seis meses en la escuela, Haru cumplía con las indicaciones de su maestra y hasta hacía las tareas por el mismo. Me sentí muy orgulloso de él y se lo hice saber, revolviendo su cabello con mi mano. Ambos se despidieron de mí y me quede allí, pensando en lo mucho que me agradaba ser profesor y recibir noticias como esta… me agradaba sentirme útil.

—Veo que estas muy contento, Shaoran —dijo la voz de Kaho a mis espaldas, haciéndome brincar del susto.

—Pensé que no ibas a estar aquí hoy, Kaho.

—Dije que no podría darle clases a Sakura, no que no vendría a la escuela. —Buen punto—. ¿Qué tal les fue ayer?

Su pregunta no me tomó por sorpresa, pero aún no ideaba una buena respuesta para evitar que se hiciera ideas erróneas… así que solo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi salón de clases. Muchas personas pensaban que era muy inocente y Kaho era una de ellas, pero en realidad me había vuelto mucho más intuitivo desde el accidente, solo que me guardaba todo para mí mismo… y en esta ocasión tenía la ligera sospecha de que todo ese asunto de la suplencia era una tonta excusa para forzarme a estar con Sakura… aunque debía agradecérselo… solo por esta vez.

—¿Qué opinión tienes de ella? —preguntó a mis espaldas.

«No me va a dejar tranquilo hasta que le dé una respuesta más convincente», pensé soltando aire desganado.

—Es muy aplicada —dije acomodando las carpetas—. Aún le falta imprimirle un poco de sentimiento a la música, pero seguramente lo lograra.

—¿Y cómo persona? —En momentos como estos, Kaho se parecía mucho a mis hermanas…

—Me parece que es una niña muy amable…

—¿Nada más?

—Pues… es muy agradable una vez que se le trata.

—No insistiré más… eres demasiado hermético, Shaoran —dijo en tonó derrotado y por dentro sonreí—. Por cierto, pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿Tienes algo planeado?

—No, pero mis primos suelen venir de visita en esas fechas… así que quizás la pase con ellos.

—Me parece bien, no me gustaría que estuvieras solo en tu cumpleaños —dijo—. Bueno, te dejaré tranquilo para que continúes con tus clases y recuerda que hoy debes ayudarme con Sakura nuevamente.

—Ya lo sé, Kaho. Lo tengo presente —dije resoplando y ella se fue riendo del salón.

Ya no estaba ansioso y mucho menos nervioso, como ayer. Por eso, me tomé el resto de mis clases con calma, disfrutando de cada una. Mis últimas estudiantes, un par de gemelas llamadas Hana y Myo, tuvieron que irse más temprano y decidí aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba hasta que llegara Sakura para poder repasar algunas ideas que tenía en mi cabeza.

Fui hasta el salón de Kaho y me senté en el banco del piano. Mi intención inicial era tocar algunas melodías que quería enséñales a mis estudiantes para la próxima presentación, pero sin darme cuenta comencé a tocar la melodía de la canción de Sakura.

Era una canción dulce y llena de sentimiento, quizás por eso no podía sacarla de mi mente. Ya no escuchaba las voces en el exterior del salón, solo éramos el piano y yo. No sabía la estaba tocando correctamente o la estaba adaptando a mi estilo, pero sonaba perfecta para mí. La armonía, las notas, los acordes, todo se mezclaba de tal manera que el sonido era sublime y me dejé llevar por él… hasta que escuché como la puerta se abría poco a poco a poco, aun así, no me detuve. Esperé a que la persona anunciara, pero no lo hizo y comencé a sentirme un poco nervioso, no me gustaba que las personas asumieran que no me daba cuenta de estar siendo vigilado.

Finalicé mi ejecución y dejé mis manos sobre el piano, dándole oportunidad al extraño para que se identificara, pero al pasar los segundos me di cuenta que esa persona no tenía la intención de hacerse notar. La incertidumbre comenzó a crecer en mí y nuevamente me sentí cohibido y hasta sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban un poco. No me gustaba sentirme así, no me agradaba sentirme inseguro de lo que me rodeaba, por eso, me levanté con rapidez del asiento, mirando en dirección a la puerta donde creí que estaba esa persona y la confronté

—No es bueno espiar a las personas.

Aquella persona retuvo el aire asustada, quizás preguntándose como supe que estaba allí sin mirarla.

—Yo… lo siento mucho. No era mi intención espiar. Es que no quería interrumpirlo —escuché la voz de Sakura y solté el aire un poco más relajado.

«Solo es ella»

—Ayer me dejaste impresionado con esa canción y no pude sacarla de mi cabeza. Por eso la estaba tocando.

—Su forma de tocar es impresionante —dijo y pude sentir su sincera admiración en su voz, al igual que lo hacía con los niños, por eso no pude evitar sonreírle.

—Gracias. Por cierto, llegaste tarde.

—¡Ah! Yo… lo siento mucho. Salí tarde de clases y bueno… De verdad…

Una cosa característica de ella era que siempre balbuceaba o tartamudeaba cuando estaba nerviosa y eso me resultaba condenadamente gracioso y hasta tierno, porque hoy en día las chicas como ella ya no solían avergonzarse o sentirse nerviosas por una simple conversación.

—Sabes, eres muy graciosa, pero debemos empezar con la clase —le dije y me coloqué a un lado del piano para darle espacio para que se sentara.

Volvimos a retomar la melodía que Kaho le había dejado y le iba explicando los diferentes matices de la melodía y los compases donde debía tener cuidado para no desafinar. Repetíamos los acordes complicados individualmente y luego los compases. Cuando creí que ya había tomado la idea general, le indiqué que comenzara a tocar la melodía de principio a fin sin detenerse mientras yo la escuchaba. Todo iba muy bien, Sakura tenía bastante soltura a la hora de tocar, pero aún se sentía su inseguridad y mecanicismo. Por eso, no me extraño que fallara de nuevo en el mismo compás.

—¿Por qué no me sale? —dijo frustrada.

Suspiré y le indiqué que me diera un poco de espacio para sentarme a su lado.

—Debes tener paciencia —le dije tocando el compás donde ella siempre se equivocaba—. Estas muy tensa y seguro no estas usando tus dedos de la forma correcta. Debes hacerlo así —dije colocando mis manos como debía hacerlo ella.

Le di espacio y ella comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pero al llegar al mismo tiempo volvió a fallar, diciendo que su dedo no llegaba hasta la tecla y por eso el acordé sonaba mal.

—No te desanimes —dije levantándome y me posicionen detrás de ella.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y de allí descendí mi mano derecha con lentitud hasta llegar a su mano. En realidad, no era necesario que hubiera hecho ese recorrido, con tan solo colocar la mano sobre las teclas del piano y llevarla hasta su mano tenía, pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo de esta manera, Sakura Kinomoto se estaba haciendo magnética para mí y eso no me estaba agradando… pero, aun así, no me aparte de ella. Podía sentir su calor corporal a través de su espalda y su aroma me llenó por completo… tuve que sacudir un poco mi cabeza para enfocarme de nuevo en la clase.

—Debes colocar tu mano así —le dije tomando su mano y colocándola correctamente para que pudiera tocar el acorde como era.

De inmediato, solté su mano y volví a sentarme a su lado.

—Toca de nuevo, pero esta vez ten en cuenta la posición correcta —le dije, intentando sonreír para que no se diera cuenta de lo que ese pequeño acercamiento había causado en mí.me dijo sonriendo.

Su melodía inundo el salón de nuevo. Todo iba bien, nuevamente se escuchaba fluido y su mecanicismo había mermado un poco, ahora se escuchaba mucho mejor. En el compás siguiente venía el acorde que tanto le costaba y esperaba que pudiera superar ese pequeño bache. Llegó el momento y pudo tocarla sin problema, continuando su ejecución hasta el final.

La música cesó y se mantuvo callada, quizás procesando que al fin había logrado su meta de tocar la melodía completa. Sentía el ligero temblor de su cuerpo a mi lado y asumí que se debía a la emoción del momento.

—Lo logré —dijo casi en un susurro—. Por fin, lo logré.

—Y en solo dos días. Deberías estar orgullosa —dije, felicitándola.

A los pocos segundos, sentí cómo sus brazos me rodearon por mi cuello y me apretó contra su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me quedé estático, sin saber qué hacer ¿Debía apartarla? ¿Responderle? ¿Palmearle la espalda? ¡Diablos! No recordaba la última vez que una mujer me había abrazado así, me refería a una mujer ajena a mi familia… o bueno, si lo recordaba, pero prefería no hacerlo porque la experiencia no había sido agradable. A los pocos segundos o minutos, no estaba seguro, me soltó de repente, quizás cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento… es que yo… me emocione y… —Allí estaba la Sakura de siempre, la que tartamudeaba cuando estaba nerviosa y eso me hizo relajarme—. De verdad gracias por ayudarme —dijo en tono alegre y me sentí orgulloso de su logro también.

—No hay nada que agradecer —le dije sonriendo—. Aun te falta algo, pero sé que lograras entenderlo algún día, estoy seguro de ello.

No solo estaba seguro, estaba convencido de que ella lograría tocar el piano de forma maravillosa. Era una chica perseverante, entregada y en algún momento se daría cuenta que solo necesitaba imprimirle sentimiento a su música y dejarse llevar por ella para tocar preciosas melodías.

Sakura se despidió feliz y salió corriendo, seguramente Hitomi ya estaría esperándola. Comencé a guardar en mi maletín algunas cosas que tenía sobre la mesa cuando mi celular sonó. Extrañado, tanteé dentro hasta conseguirlo y lo llevé hasta mi oreja para que se contestara la llamada e inmediatamente escuché la voz mi madre.

— _Hola, hijo._

—Madre, me alegra escucharla —dije, tratando de sobrepasar la sorpresa por su llamada.

— _Tenía tiempo sin hablar contigo. Por eso me he tomado la tarea de llamarte yo —_ me reprendió.

No era que no me gustara hablar con ella, pero sus conversaciones siempre iban por el mismo camino.

—Lo lamento, madre. Intentaré llamarla más seguido.

Comenzó a preguntarme, o más bien, a interrogarme acerca de mi vida en Japón mientras yo respondía con frases cortas y puntuales. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión de apartarme de su lado, más en mi situación y por eso, aun no perdía las esperanzas de verme regresar a Hong Kong para ocupar mi puesto como el presidente de las compañías de mi familia, cosa que me recordaba cada vez que llamaba y por lo visto, esta vez no sería diferente.

— _Debes entender que es tu deber hacerte cargo de las empresas, hijo._

—Es algo que no está en mis planes, madre. No insista —le dije masajeando el puente de mi nariz.

— _Necesito que vengas próximamente a Hong Kong_ —dijo ignorando mi negativa—. _Quiero presentarte a alguien especial._

«Esto no me gusta nada»

—¿De quién se trata?

— _¿Recuerdas a la hija del señor Tao?_ —dijo en tono risueño… y mi madre jamás había usado un tono así—. _Estudiaron juntos en la preparatoria._

—Sí… la recuerdo.

— _El señor Tao y yo hemos estado conversando y nos gustaría que vinieras a Hong Kong para concertar una cita entre ustedes. Si las cosas se dan bien, podríamos organizar un compromiso que beneficiaría a ambas familias._

Y hasta allí llegó mi paciencia.

—¿Qué diablos?

— _¡Li Xiao Lang! Cuida tu lenguaje._

«Como si fuera a controlar lo que mi boca dice cuando usted me está buscando esposa» pensé molesto.

—No iré.

— _No es algo que está en discusión, hijo_ —dijo con seriedad—. _El consejo de ancianos coincidió en que Tao Lin es la mujer indicada para ti y que después de la boda podrás tomar tu lugar como presidente de la compañía._

—¡Dije que no, madre! ¡No puede obligarme a eso! —grité.

Por cosas como esta no me agradaba llamarla. Mi madre siempre buscaba la forma de controlar mi vida. Sus intenciones no eran malas, eso ya lo sabía, pero yo vivía mi vida como mejor me pareciera, ya era un hombre independiente y ella debía aceptarlo.

— _Es tu deber como el único hijo varón de Hien. No puedes dejar que nuestra empresa se pierda._

Diablos, mi padre era un tema delicado para mí y no me gustaba que lo nombrara para suavizarme.

—Se cuál es mi deber, madre, pero eso era antes de tener ese accidente. Las cosas son diferentes ahora —le dije tratando de no alterarme.

— _Lo que sucedió no te quita tu derecho, hijo. Nada ha cambiado._

—¡Por supuesto que sí, madre! ¡Todo ha cambiado! —¿Por qué mi madre era tan terca? —. El clan será una burla si yo tomo el control de las cosas —dije resentido—. ¿Cree usted que estando ciego podre hacerme cargo de la compañía? Pues no, madre. Ninguno de los directivos me respetara ni hará lo que yo piense que es correcto. Nadie querrá que un ciego le dé órdenes.

Mierda, tenía años que no me sentía así. Sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba poco a poco y con cada palabra que decía mi madre, apretaba el celular con más fuerza. Frustración, resentimiento, culpa y hasta odio hacia mí mismo… me sentía inútil, completamente inservible.

— _Hijo, por favor, no digas esas cosas. Tu eres el heredero de Hien, nadie más puedes hacerlo_ —dijo con voz partida.

—Por supuesto que hay personas más aptas para ello. Eriol podría hacerlo —dije seguro.

— _Eriol no es un Li directamente._

Sí, tenía razón, pero eso no lo hacía menos competente para un cargo como ese. Él se había preparado para ello en igual medida que yo y ya estaba trabajando en la compañía, él sería una mejor opción por millones de razones.

—Si necesita que un Li tome el mando pues pídale a Fanren que lo haga.

— _Hijo…_

—Mi respuesta es no, madre. No lo hare. No me casaré, ni tampoco tomare el lugar del jefe del clan Li. Busque a otro. Buenas tardes —dije y colgué la llamada sin esperar respuesta de ella.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que hablaba con mi madre, terminábamos discutiendo y lo peor es que la entendía… entendía porque insistía tanto, pero era ella quien no entendía mis razones para negarme, o más bien, no las aceptaba. Mi madre creía en mí y en mi capacidad para superarme… eso estaba más que claro, pero no por ello los demás iban a aceptarme. Bajo estas circunstancias, me convertiría en el jefe solo porque Li Ieran les daría la orden de subordinarse a mí, no porque realmente me respetaran.

—¡Maldición! —grité frustrado y golpeé con fuerza la pared.

Un pequeño grito ahogado me advirtió que no estaba solo y de inmediato me puse alerta.

—¿Quién está allí? —pregunté tratando de ubicar al invasor.

—Lo siento mucho… —Mierda… ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? —. Yo olvidé mi cuaderno… No quería interrumpir, ni espiar… De verdad, lo siento.

De entre todas las personas que podían verme en este estado tan deplorable, justamente tenía que ser Sakura Kinomoto. Por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba asustada y eso me hizo sentir peor. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y de inmediato sentí como un hilo caliente corrió por los nudillos de mi mano izquierda, seguramente me los había roto con el golpe.

Sentí sus manos tomar mi mano herida y como un acto reflejo, la alejé con violencia.

—¡No necesito de tu ayuda, ni la de nadie! —espeté furioso, pero no era por ella. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por dejar que la situación me dominase y me afectara de esta manera.

—¡Me importa en lo mas mínimo si estas molesto Shaoran! —gritó, sorprendiéndome—. ¡Tu mano esta lastimada y la curare! ¡Fin del asunto! Siento gritarte, pero si no quieres que te cure, entonces te llevare al hospital. Tú decides.

Si no estuviera tan sorprendido, me hubiera echado a reír. A parte de llamarme por mi nombre, una chica de dieciocho años, mucho más baja que yo, me estaba regañando como si fuera un mocoso de prescolar ¡Era inaudito! Era como si una pequeña cachorrita estuviera regañando a un lobo.

Sin pedir permiso, tomó nuevamente mi mano y me jalo hasta el banco del piano. Parecía estar examinando mi herida porque movía mi mano de un lado al otro, murmurando una que otra cosa acerca de los hombres resolviendo todo a golpes.

—…Luego uno se preocupa por las tonterías que hacen…

—Siento haberte preocupado —le dije apenado y ella detuvo su acción.

Sentí el ligero temblor de sus manos y el incremento de su agarre alrededor de mi mano lastimada. Al parecer, su balbuceo no había sido del todo intencional.

—Pues… ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? —dijo simulando estar molesta—. Eres un músico… tus manos son importantes. deberías pensar en eso antes de reaccionar impulsivamente, Shaoran.

—Ya van dos veces que me llamas por mi nombre hoy —dije riendo.

En realidad, debía agradecerle. El enojo se había evaporado por completo y me encontraba de nuevo relajado, todo gracias a ella.

—Lo… lo siento mucho. No me di cuenta…

Era increíble cómo podía relajarme tanto estando a su lado. Sakura era como una brisa refrescante que se llevaba todas mis ansiedades. A su lado, me sentía tranquilo, cosa que solo me pasaba con Eriol y Meilin, y por eso podía reír despreocupadamente.

—No es lindo burlarse de una mujer —dijo y hasta pude imaginarla haciendo un mohín tierno en su cara.

—Sí… tienes razón y lo siento—dije, cuando por fin calmé mi risa—. Pero cuando estas nerviosa siempre comienzas a tartamudear y se me hace gracioso.

—Lo siento —dijo resoplando y tuve que abstenerme de tantear su cabeza para revolver su cabello. Sakura era como una niña tierna a la que provocaba molestar y, a su vez, proteger.

—Hoy debo agradecerte por mejorar mi humor, así que te invito un helado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada.

—Por supuesto —dije levantándome—. Vamos por Kerberos.

Fui hasta la mesa para buscar mi maletín y después fuimos a buscar a mi perro. Caminábamos en silencio por el parque, pero no era uno incomodo, más bien, era como si estuviéramos en completa sintonía con lo que nos rodeaba, y eso me agradaba. En verdad me sentía en calma y por primera vez, podía ser yo mismo con alguien que no fuera Meilin o Eriol.

Llegamos a la heladería y realicé nuestro pedido a la amable señora que la atendía.

—Bien, señorita no se burlen de mí ¿De qué sabor quiere su helado?

—De fresa, señor aléjate de mi o te muerdo —respondió imitándome.

—Golpe bajo —le dije haciéndome el ofendido.

Muchas personas pensaban que era una persona seria… hasta podría decirse que me consideraban frío, pero mi verdadera personalidad era esta. Me gustaba disfrutar de mis ratos libres, bromear con mis amigos, divertirme… pero después del accidente, esa parte de mí había mermado mucho y solo salía a la luz cuando estaba en confianza con alguna persona, lo que significaba que… Sakura se había vuelto una persona de confianza para mí sin habérmelo propuesto o previsto.

La señora nos tendió nuestros helados usando un tono risueño y hasta pícaro, seguramente pensando que entre Sakura y yo había algo más que una simple amistad, y su comentario después de agradecerle por los helados confirmo mi hipótesis.

.

—Te ves contenta. Al parecer tu novio te consiente mucho —dijo riendo—. No te sonrojes pequeña, ustedes hacen una linda pareja.

Saber que se había sonrojado me hizo sentir un poco cálido… Bien, lo admitía, sentí las malditas cosquillas en mi estómago, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ver y por eso le seguí el juego.

—Muchas personas nos dicen eso.

—¡Shaoran!

El escuchar mi nombre de sus labios hacía que las malditas cosquillas de mi estómago se incrementaran aún más. Mis señales de alerta se encendieron y mi sentido común me dijo que lo mejor sería cortar la relación de inmediato… pero no quería hacerlo. Ella me hacía sentir bien, me sentía aceptado y, sobre todo, me sentía completamente relajado y en confianza y no quería perder eso.

—Ya van tres veces, Sakura.

—Yo… lo siento. No lo hago a propósito, profesor —dijo apenada.

Caminamos hasta el área del lago y nos sentamos en un banco. Aunque no pudiera verla, podía imaginarla con sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos verdes brillantes. Sakura era bastante transparente, su voz no mentía, y quizás fuera eso precisamente lo que me mantenía a su lado.

—Puedes hacerlo —le dije.

—¿A qué se refiere, profesor Li?

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si gustas —le dije sonriéndole.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó sorprendida—. Aunque yo preferiría "señor no te me acerques o te muerdo"

Eso era lo que me agradaba de ella. Era fresca, sincera y mi verdadero yo afloraba sin proponérmelo. Quizás, por eso reía tanto estando con ella. Le di parte de mi helado a Kerberos y le respondí.

—Preferiría mi nombre, pero si gustas llamarme así, está bien, señorita no se burlen de mí.

—Bien, usare Shaoran. Me gusta más…

«Te tengo»

—Así que te gusta mi nombre —pregunté divertido.

Y allí estaban. Sus nervios la hicieron balbucear y tartamudear sin control. Sakura Kinomoto era una chica única.

—Insisto, eres muy graciosa, pero creo que eso… es lo que te hace agradable —le dije con sinceridad y entrando en confianza le pedí lo que hace tiempo quería hacer desde que nos sentamos en estos bancos—. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Podrías… podrías describirme el atardecer?

Esto era lo que más extrañaba, poder apreciar los maravillosos colores de un atardecer. Antes del accidente, cuando necesitaba relajarme, subía al techo de nuestra casa para observarlo. La preciosa mezcla de colores, el lento movimiento del sol ocultándose detrás de los edificios y cómo las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo… ¡Dioses! Eso era un hermoso espectáculo que siempre había calmado mi ansiedad de inmediato.

—Estamos frente al lago —comenzó a narrar—. Los diferentes matices naranjas del cielo se reflejan allí y a lo lejos, puede verse una franja oscura de color purpura, anunciando que la noche está cerca. Algunos rosados pueden verse también, es muy hermoso.

Sí, debía serlo. Podía verlo a la perfección en mi imaginación.

—Gracias —dije en un susurro y luego me levanté—. Es mejor que regreses a casa, tu familia puede preocuparse.

—Pero… ¿Podrás llegar a tu casa desde aquí?

—Estamos en el lado sur del parque —dije a la defensiva—. Estoy cerca de mi departamento. Soy ciego, pero no inútil. Se los distintos caminos que me llevan a casa.

—No lo decía… por ofender…

¡Rayos! No era mi intención sonar así y mucho menos con ella. Solté un suspiro frustrado. Era algo automático, como un sistema de defensa que había creado para que las personas no me hicieran sentir mal.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —dije—. Cada vez que alguien me pregunta si necesito ayuda le respondo de esa forma. Siento que lo hacen solo por lastima.

—Yo no siento lastima por ti… Solo estaba preocupada.

Eso me hizo sentir peor, porque podía sentir la sinceridad en su voz. Llevé mi mano hacia ella y logré ponerla sobre su cabeza para palmearla con cariño, como solía hacerlo con mis estudiantes.

—Ya te he preocupado mucho hoy —dije sonriéndole—. Ve a casa, yo estaré bien.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, Sakura —le interrumpí—. Vamos a hacer algo, dame tu numero de celular y te avisare cuando llegue a casa ¿Te parece?

Ella, no muy convencida, aceptó. Le pasé mi celular y le dije que guardara su número con su nombre.

—No tengo ninguna persona registrada como "Sakura", así será más fácil llamarte —dije.

—Está bien.

—Tranquila. Ya te prometí que te llamaría y un Li cumple sus promesas.

—De acuerdo, pero si se te olvida llamarme, mañana tendrás que invitarme otro helado.

¿Por qué siempre quería resolver todo con helados? Aunque, no se me hacía mala la idea de volver a salir con ella.

—Entonces creo que se me olvidara llamarte —pensé en voz alta y menos mal ella se lo tomó a broma, diciendo que solo quería hacerla sonrojar.

—Me descubriste —dije disimulando un poco—. Bueno, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana… Shaoran.

Levanté mi mano con cuatro dedos extendidos. Era la cuarta vez que escuchaba mi nombre de su boca y me agradaba.

El camino a casa fue bastante agradable. Ese agradable sentimiento que te quedaba después de salir con amigos y pasar una tarde agradable… Tenía años que no me sentía así, quizás desde la secundaría. Era algo que había olvidado y que gracias a Sakura había podido recordar.

Llegué a casa y solté el asa de Kerberos. Coloqué mi maletín sobre la mesa y saqué mi celular para cumplir mi promesa.

—Llamar a Sakura —dije y la voz mecánica del celular me indicó que estaba en proceso de realizar la llamada, a los pocos segundos, escuché su voz un poco azorada al contestar.

—Vaya, parece que llamo en un mal momento.

— _¿Shaoran?_

—Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de llamarte —dije con seriedad, lo último que quería, era interrumpir algo—. Ya estoy sano y salvo en mi casa.

— _No, no, espera_ —dijo atolondrada—. _No interrumpes nada. Estaba hablando con la novia de mi hermano. Me alegra que llegaras bien a casa._

¿La cuñada? Por su tono de voz, quizás la estaba molestando.

—¡Ah! Entonces ella te estaba haciendo sonrojar cuando llamé —dije riendo y escuché un suave "¿Cómo lo adivino?" —. Eres muy transparente Sakura, puedo saber qué piensas con facilidad.

— _Yo… yo no soy predecible_ —dijo aparentando estar enfadada.

—No dije predecible, dije transparente —aclaré—. Son conceptos muy diferentes. Me refiero a que no tienes malicia y es por eso… que me agrada estar contigo.

Sentí mi rostro arder y rememoré mis años de adolescente. No le estaba diciendo que me gustaba ¡Dioses! No tenía porque sentirme así.

— _A mi… a mi también me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, Shaoran_.

Escucharla decir eso, hizo que mis mejillas se incendiaran mucho más y mi sexto sentido se encendió de nuevo. Esta vez, sí le hice caso.

—Bueno, ya cumplí mi promesa. Hasta mañana, Sakura. Cuídate.

— _Tú también… cuídate_. —Y colgué.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Fue como una llamada entre… no. Deseché la idea de mi cabeza. No arriesgaría la amistad que comenzaba a surgir entre nosotros por una estupidez como esa. Mi mente estaba sugestionada, nada más. Solo estaba imaginando cosas porque era la primera vez, en mucho, mucho tiempo que interactuaba tanto con una persona ajena a mi familia. Era eso. Punto y final.

Fui hasta mi computadora y activé la aplicación para grabar mis composiciones. Necesitaba distraer mi mente y el piano me ayudaría. Comencé a tocar la dulce melodía que venía rondando mi cabeza. La música me invadió y me deje llevar por ella, deje que se llevara mis inseguridades, mis miedos y, sobre todo, mis complejos. Hoy, había sido un día lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos y los deje fluir en el piano. A medida que avanzaba, no pude evitar comparar la frescura que sentía ahora con la que sentí al momento de estar con Sakura. Había dicho que ella era como una suave brisa que se llevaba todas mis incertidumbres, al igual que la música… y cuando por fin llegué hasta el final de mi composición, me di cuenta que ella se había vuelto mi musa. Esta melodía que había creado, era por y para ella… ¿Y ahora qué?

 **Bien chicos, quinto capítulo listo. Y de verdad que me costó un montón escribirlo porque me ha quedado larguísimo. Pensé en picarlo, pero no conseguí donde hacerlo XD Así que ni modo.**

 **Otra vez, tuve que cambiar varias cosas en los diálogos para darle sentido y mejorarlos… pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma, no vale comparar las versiones. De por sí estoy pensando en editar la primera versión para mejorarla y creo que será esta la primera historia que subiré a Wattpad, aun no estoy segura de hacerlo, pero puede que les llegué la sorpresa por allí xD**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo chicos y por leer este nuevo capítulo y espero que fuera de su agrado… No olviden dejar reviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo número seis de esta nueva versión. Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Comencemos…**

 **La luz que me guía en la oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 6 – xxxxxxxxx**

La suave melodía del "Himno a la alegría" se escuchaba en el salón. A pesar de tener un poco más de dos meses recibiendo clases, Hitomi había avanzado muchísimo y ahora podía tocar sin errores piezas como esa. Una sonrisa orgullosa surgió al disfrutar de su suave ejecución.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó su voz cantarina cuando llegó al final.

—¡Tocaste muy bien, Hitomi! —dijo Kai emocionado y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Es cierto. Tu ejecución fue casi perfecta. Me siento orgulloso, pequeña gánster —le dije.

Soltó una carcajada contagiosa y, tanto Kai como yo, nos unimos a ella.

—Bien, ya que ambos han cumplido con sus asignaciones, les asignaré una nueva partitura —dije acercándome a la mesa—. Kai, quiero que intentes tocar "Para Elisa" creo que ya estás en condiciones para hacerlo.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó nervioso—. Se ve algo complicada.

—Estoy completamente seguro que lograras hacerlo —dije tanteando hasta que logré ubicar su cabeza y alboroté su cabello—. En cuanto a ti, Hitomi, quiero que intentes tocar "Claro de luna".

—¡Sí señor! —dijo y me la imagine haciendo porte militar.

Cuando finalizamos, ambos salieron corriendo del salón y yo me quedé atrás recogiendo algunas cosas. Tomé mi maletín y al salir del salón, me encontré a Kaho y Sakura que también iban saliendo.

—¡Shaoran! Qué bueno que te veo —dijo su voz cantarina—. Quería agradecerte por haberme hecho la suplencia con Sakura. Avanzó muchísimo gracias a ti.

—Ahm… en realidad yo no hice nada —dije apenado.

—¡Claro que hiciste! —escuché decir a Sakura—. Gracias a ti pude tocar la pieza que había estado practicando con la profesora Mitsuki.

—Lo hiciste por ti misma —dije, sonriéndole—. Yo solo aclaré tus dudas.

—¡No es cierto! Me ayudaste mucho y también me tuviste mucha paciencia.

«Pero que terca es…» pensé sonriendo.

No iba a ganarle, así que la dejé ganar por esta vez.

—Bueno. Ambos deben ir a casa —dijo Kaho—. Y recuerda repasar la nueva asignación, Sakura.

Ella le respondió con un tímido "sí" y luego Kaho nos dejó solos. A pesar de haber salido juntos ayer, aún no me acostumbraba a estar a solas con ella. No era que estuviera nervioso o algo así… solo era… Diablos ¿A quién engañaba? Sí estaba nervioso, pero no era por algo en especial, solo que no tenía nada de qué hablar con ella y no me agradaban los silencios incomodos. Solo era eso.

—¿Cuál pieza te asignó?

—Preludio… de Bach —dijo—. Le di una ojeada a la partitura… y parece algo complicada.

—No lo es tanto —le animé—. Si quieres… podemos discutirla y podemos comer unos helados… de camino a casa.

«¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo habíamos cambiado de papeles?» pensé azorado.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó sin disimular ni un ápice su emoción.

Asentí porque su cercanía había hecho que un nudo se instalara en garganta. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me había sentido así de cohibido con una mujer.

Hitomi nos esperaba en la entrada de la escuela en compañía de su hermana, solo faltaba buscar a Kerberos y juntos emprendimos camino a la heladería. Aproveché el momento para indicarle a Sakura que señalara los compases donde seguramente tendría algunos problemas y uno que otro consejo a la hora de sentarse a tocar su pieza. Preludio era una de mis favoritas y podía tocarla de memoria. Muchos decían que se trataba de una melodía triste, pero era hermosa y solo si la estudiabas bien, si captabas los diferentes matices y dejabas que el piano transmitiera la emoción de sus notas, se podía apreciar su verdadera belleza.

Llegamos a la misma heladería del día anterior y cuando quise invitarles el helado, la señorita Daidoji insistió en que era su turno de invitarnos… mi pregunta era… ¿Por qué debía invitarme a mí también?

—Tu hermana es muy… —intenté decirle a Hitomi cuando nos quedamos solos en la mesa.

—Mandona —completó mi frase y estuve de acuerdo.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

A veces no sabía si debía aceptar o no sus condenadas preguntas. Hitomi me caía bien, era una niña excepcional y muy aplicada, pero también tenía su lado Daidoji y era bastante dictatorial y… curiosa, en especial con cosas de mi vida privada.

—Bien, pequeña gánster. Dispara —dije cruzando mis brazos, esperando su pregunta.

—Usted ya debe saberlo, pero es un hombre muy atractivo…

«¿Y eso a qué viene?» pensé, mientras tosía nervioso.

—Y eso me lleva a preguntarle… —continuó y me sentí bastante intimidado ¡Por dios! Era una niña de diez años—. ¿Tiene novia?

«¡¿Y por qué diablos quiere saber si tengo novia?!» pensé y enseguida mis mejillas se encendieron.

Escuché su carcajada y entendí que se estaba burlando de mí. Condenada mocosa… aun así me seguía cayendo bien. No podía evitarlo.

—Vaya. Parece que se están divirtiendo.

Suspiré aliviado cuando escuché la voz de Daidoji, literalmente me había salvado de la pequeña curiosa que estaba empeñada en averiguar mi vida completa.

—El profesor Li es muy gracioso —dijo—. Gracias por el helado, hermanita.

—Shaoran, aquí tienes el tuyo —dijo Sakura—. Y traje algo para Kero también.

Agradecí con una sonrisa y metí la primera cucharada del helado a mi boca. Era de chocolate con sirop de chocolate. Tuve que controlarme para no gemir, pero no era mi culpa, el chocolate era mi debilidad.

—Por cierto, profesor Li —llamó mi atención Daidoji—. No sé si se lo han comentado, pero sonrojado se ve divino.

Volví a toser incómodo y mis mejillas volvieron a incendiarse. Las hermanas Daidoji iban a acabar conmigo algún día… de seguir así.

—Es cierto —concordó Hitomi—. Yo lo hago sonrojar a cada rato cuando estamos en clase ¿Verdad, profesor Li?

—Eso es porque eres una niña astuta. Demasiado astuta —dije, desviando mi rostro hacia otro lado. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Es que, si somos sinceras, nosotras tenemos un doctorado en hacer sonrojar personas. Sakura ha sido nuestro sujeto de pruebas desde siempre —dijo Daidoji.

Sakura, como si hubieran dicho algo horrible, gritó azorada para callar a su prima. Se entabló una discusión entre ellas, o más bien, era Sakura quien discutía con sus primas, tratando de callarlas para que dejaran de avergonzarla. Aunque si me pedían mi opinión, no tenía por qué, se notaba a leguas cuan valiosa era ella para sus primas y eso me enterneció.

—Pero volviendo al asunto, profesor Li —¡Rayos! El tono que había usado Hitomi no me agrado nada—. No me contestó lo último que le pregunté. Vamos, vamos… res-pon-da.

Pensé que había logrado salir airoso de ese encuentro, pero la condenada mocosa no estaba dispuesta a dejarme tranquilo.

—¿Qué le preguntaste, Hitomi? —preguntó su hermana.

—Le pregunté si tenía novia —dijo tranquila y escuché a Sakura toser.

«Tranquila. Yo reaccioné igual» pensé, tratando de pensar cómo podía zafarme de responder.

—Hitomi, esas son cosas privadas… —dijo Sakura—. No deberías preguntar ese tipo de cosas …

—Vamos, Sakura —dijo resoplando—. Seguro tú también quieres saber.

«Esa pequeña menté maestra no va dejarme tranquilo»

—¡Ah! ¡Te ves preciosa! —gritó Daidoji llamando mi atención—. Nunca te habías sonrojado tanto. Esto tengo que grabarlo.

«¿Grabarlo?» pensé confundido.

—Vamos, profesor Li —volvió a insistir Hitomi—. ¿Tiene novia? ¿Sí o no?

El silencio a mi alrededor me hizo sentir nervioso. Nada iba a salvarme… por lo menos esperaba que no me preguntara nada más en cuanto a eso… Solté un suspiro y respondí.

—No tengo novia…

—Pero que aburridos —dijo resoplando—. Ninguno de ustedes tiene pareja. Son un trío de solteros.

—Me da miedo preguntar, pero… ¿Tienes novio hermanita?

—Por supuesto —dijo con calma y si pudiera ver… posiblemente los tres tendríamos la misma expresión de sorpresa—. Se llama Koichi y va en mi salón. Es más, el otro día me trajo chocolates y me dijo que era la niña más linda. Deberían aprender de mí.

De verdad que los niños de ahora eran mucho más osados… y no sabía si eso era realmente bueno.

Me despedí de las chicas, no sin antes recordarle a Sakura lo que habíamos hablado de la partitura. Esperaba que pudiera superar su dificultad y poder escuchar su interpretación del Preludio pronto.

Los siguientes dos días fueron muy… interesantes. Después de salir de la escuela, las chicas y yo habíamos tomado la costumbre de ir por un helado y discutir sus dudas acerca de la música, incluida Daidoji que aprovechaba el momento de preguntarme algunas cosas que no le quedaban claras cuando su profesora de coro se las explicaba. Eso me hacía sentir bien y… podría decirse que útil, pero más que todo, aceptado.

También, esta mañana había recibido la llamada de mi prima Meilin, confirmándome que estarían aquí para mi cumpleaños. Desde que me había mudado a Japón, no habían faltado a ninguno de mis cumpleaños, pero no me habían dado seguridad de que iban a poder venir este año. Por eso, me había alegrado mucho cuando la escuché decir que vendrían, ansiaba poder compartir con ellos.

—Profesor Li, ya llegué —escuché la voz de Hitomi—. Disculpe la tardanza.

—No te preocupes, Hitomi —dije tanteando hasta que logré llegar hasta su cabeza para revolver su cabello—. Pero debemos empezar ya. —Y le sonreí.

Antes de girarme, escuché el tímido saludo de Sakura. Una sonrisa se coló en mi boca y respondí su saludo. A pesar de haber interactuado un poco más, Sakura aún se sentía nerviosa cuando yo estaba presente. Varias veces me encontré preguntándome el motivo, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle porque estaba seguro que se sentiría incomoda y mucho más avergonzada.

—¿Cómo vas con Preludio?

—Mejorando —dijo con voz temblorosa—, pero aun no logro completarla.

—¿Serviría de incentivo decirte que deseo poder escucharte tocarla? Es una de mis favoritas.

Escuché claramente cuando retuvo el aire. No le veía nada de malo sincerarme con ella. Realmente deseaba poder escuchar una de mis piezas favoritas ejecutada por sus manos. Aunque quizás… la forma en la que lo dije no había sido la correcta.

—Pues… —dijo llamando mi atención—. Creo que… creo que le pondré más ganas entonces.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Por cierto, Shaoran —dijo nerviosa aun—. Hoy no podremos ir al parque después de clases porque… debo comprar un material en el centro comercial. Iré con Tomoyo.

Eso me desanimó un poco. Me agradaba el ambiente que se formaba cuando salíamos de clase juntos… Y me refería a los cuatro, no solo a nosotros dos.

—No te preocupes —le dije tosiendo—. ¿Se trata de alguna tarea? —pregunté tratando de enfocarme de nuevo en la conversación.

—No… —dijo haciendo una pausa—, pero es algo que debo hacer para el lunes. Espero me salga bien porque no soy buena con las artes manuales.

—Si te esfuerzas, estoy seguro que te quedara bien —le animé.

Ella me agradeció sinceramente y luego nos despedimos para empezar con una nueva clase.

Hitomi y Kai avanzaban maravillosamente y no podía evitar sentirme muy orgulloso de ellos, en especial por Kai. Había tenido razón al pensar que Hitomi sería un gran incentivo para él. Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, pero también había nacido entre ellos una competitividad sana que los hacia avanzar.

—Ambos estuvieron muy bien —dije sonriendo—. Si siguen así, dominaran sus piezas dentro de poco tiempo.

—Me ganaste hoy —dijo Hitomi, resoplando y Kai solo rio en respuesta.

Salimos del salón y la madre de Kai y Daidoji ya nos estaban esperando. El niño le contó a su madre de sus avances muy emocionado, recalcando especialmente que le había "ganado" a Hitomi.

—Pues yo apuesto que en la próxima clase te ganaré —dijo Hitomi.

—Acepto tu reto.

—El perdedor comprara chocolates al ganador por una semana.

—Trato.

—Ya niños —intervino la madre de Kai—. No peleen.

—No estamos peleando, señora —dijo Hitomi, risueña—. Somos amigos y los amigos hacen apuestas como esta ¿Verdad, Kai?

—Ehm… sí… Claro que sí.

Ese tonito llamó mi atención. No era un experto en el tema y tenía la desventaja de no poder ver su expresión, pero la inseguridad y ese pequeño titubeo de su voz me indicaba que quizás Kai no estaba viendo a Hitomi con ojitos de amigo.

«Estos niños…»

Kai y su madre se despidieron de nosotros y a los pocos segundos, escuché la suave risa de Daidoji a mi lado.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Hitomi, molesta.

—Por nada, hermanita —dijo sin dejar de reír—. Solo que me he dado cuenta que eres observadora cuando te interesa. Del resto, eres igual de despistada que Sakura.

Escuché a Hitomi retener aire indignada y no pude evitar reír junto a Daidoji. Su comentario no me había dejado duda, teníamos a un pequeño enamorado en el grupo.

—Disculpen la tardanza.

La suave voz de Sakura se escuchó y calmamos nuestra risa.

—No te preocupes, prima —dijo Daidoji—. Este tiempo fue bastante… revelador para el profesor Li y para mi ¿Cierto?

—Totalmente.

—¿Por qué pienso que ese asunto tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó molesta Hitomi y volvimos a reír.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Luego te cuento —dijo Daidoji.

—Bueno, no las retengo más —dije—. Vayan rápido al centro comercial para que regresen temprano a sus casas.

—Hasta mañana, profesor —dijeron las hermanas.

—Cuidense.

—Ahm… Hasta mañana, Shaoran —dijo Sakura y luego escuché sus pasos alejándose de mí, sin darme oportunidad de responderle.

Sakura me confundía. Algunas veces, su nerviosismo me hacía creer que le incomodaba mi presencia, pero en otros momentos decía o hacia cosas que me hacían creer lo contrario, como aquel día que curó mi mano. Era difícil para mi entenderla y más si no podía ver sus expresiones… y como ya sabía, yo odiaba no entender las cosas a mi alrededor.

—No logro entender a las mujeres… —resoplé y fui por mis cosas para volver a casa.

Los siguientes días no fueron diferentes. Sakura parecía estar huyendo de mí todo el tiempo y de verdad llegué a creer que le incomodaba mi presencia… si no hubiera sido por Hitomi.

—Está muy ocupada haciendo algo especial —había dicho un día—. Por eso llega con el tiempo justo y se va corriendo a casa… le queda muy poco tiempo para terminarlo.

Bien, podía entenderlo. Lo que no entendía era por qué rayos no se detenía ni dos minutos para hablar conmigo ¡Diablos! Eso había sonado mal y eso que solo lo pensé.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando conmigo? —me pregunté.

Mi celular sonó y con molestia contesté la llamada.

—Pero que humor tan agradable tienes, primo. Y eso que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Mei?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Xiao Lang! —gritó y tuve que retirar un poco el celular de mi oído.

—Ahm… gracias —Mierda… me había olvidado de mi cumpleaños.

—Que animo —dijo sarcástica—. Y nosotros que queríamos sorprenderte…

¿Sorprenderme? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

—No puedo creerlo, Xiao Lang —dijo molesta—. Te dije hace días que vendríamos para tu cumpleaños ¡Estamos afuera de la escuela!

¡Rayos! Se me había pasado por completo. Colgué la llamada y salí casi que corriendo de la escuela. Agudice mi audición para ver si escuchaba sus voces, pero no había señales de ellos. Movía mi cabeza de un lugar a otro, hasta que por fin escuche su chillona, pero a su vez, nostálgica voz llamándome.

—¡Xiao Lang! —Y enseguida sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

—¡Meilin! —dije emocionado, correspondiendo a su abrazo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Había pasado un año desde que nos habíamos reunido, y ahora que la tenía cerca, me daba cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado. Ella y Eriol fueron mi soporte y mi apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. No solo cuando me enteré de que mis ojos se habían quedado en la penumbra… también cuando supe que había perdido a mi padre en aquel accidente, pero nunca, jamás sintieron lastima por mí, como el resto de mi familia. Me apoyaron, me ayudaron y siempre intentaron por todos los medios hacerme reír y fueron ellos quienes hicieron mi situación más llevadera. Si me preguntaban ¿Quiénes eran mis personas de confianza en todo el mundo? Con facilidad y rapidez respondería que ellos, mis primos, Li Meiling y Eriol Hiragizawa.

—¡Un año entero! —dijo sin soltarme por completo—. Te extrañe muchísimo.

—¿Y Eriol?

—Está estacionando el auto —dijo—. Por cierto, estas más guapo —dijo, haciéndome sonrojar.

—No digas tonterías, Mei…

—¡Sakura!

Ese grito… claramente, identifiqué la voz desesperada de Daidoji. Un frío recorrió mi espalda y enseguida mi mente comenzó a imaginar mil y una cosas, ninguna buena ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que Daidoji gritara de esa manera? Y en ese momento, maldije no poder ver.

 **Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Decidí cambiar varias cosillas hehe no pude evitarlo… pero en esencia se mantiene lo mismo que en la versión original. No valen comparaciones, pero de igual forma les informo que ya estoy editando la primera versión :) para hacerla acorde a esta y que… bueno que esté a la altura de la versión de Shaoran. La primera versión tiene muchos errores, por eso estoy corrigiéndola y la iré subiendo. Poco a poco.**

 **Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo número siete editado. Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Comencemos…**

 **Seré la luz que te guíe.**

 **Capítulo 7 – Un día a tu lado.**

—Meiling ¿Qué esta sucediendo? —pregunté, sintiendo cómo los latidos de mi corazón se disparaban.

—Ahm… No estoy segura. La que gritó fue una chica de cabello negro. Y se fue persiguiendo a otra castaña.

—¿Hitomi? Estás cerca ¿Verdad? —alcé la voz a la nada—. Por favor responde.

Silencio. Estaba seguro que esa condenada niña estaba allí y no me respondía.

—¿Estás preguntando por una niña de cabello negro? ¿Cómo de diez? —preguntó Meilin y yo asentí—. Pues te esta ignorando deliberadamente.

—Llévame con ella.

Meilin me tomó del brazo y juntos caminamos hasta donde la niña estaba.

—Eres Hitomi ¿Verdad? —preguntó Meilin, pero ella seguía sin responder.

—Mentiroso… —escuché su murmullo.

«¿Y ahora que le pasa?» me pregunté confundido.

—Hitomi —dije agachándome, para estar a su altura, con la ayuda de Meilin—. ¿Podrías decirme qué le pasó a Sakura?

Otro silencio, pero ¿Qué diablos les pasaba hoy a todos?

—¿Quién es Sakura? —preguntó Mei, pero ya luego le explicaría.

—Hitomi ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura? —volví a preguntar, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Nada! No le ocurrió nada que sea de su incumbencia —¿Pero qué diablos…?—. No tiene que preocuparse por ella cuando… tiene cosas mejores con las cuales distraerse.

Ahora si estaba completamente desconcertado ¿De que rayos estaba hablando?

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto —dije negando con mi cabeza.

—¡Me refiero a que usted es un mentiroso! —gritó—. Y ya no quiero que me de clases… por muy divertido que sea. Iré a hablar con Rika para que me cambien de profesor.

—¡Alto ahí, enana! —le dije—. ¿Por qué estas diciendo que soy un mentiroso?

—Deberías respeta a tus mayores, pequeña —le regañó mi prima.

—Usted dijo que no tenía novia ¡Y nosotras le creímos! Pero luego, en el día más importante, se le ocurre restregarnos en la cara su mentira.

¿De eso venía toda su molestia? No sabía si sentirme aliviado o preocupado… porque no todos los días una niña de diez años se sentía celosa de que su profesor le presenta a su "novia"…

«¿En que diablos me he metido?»

Meiling comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste del año y no era para menos. Hace años que no nos confundían como pareja y todo se debía a su condenada efusividad para conmigo… pero también era así con Eriol y ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a eso… era así desde niña y nunca cambiaría.

—Hitomi… ella no es…

—¿Dónde esta el cumpleañero más sexy de Japón? —Maldito payaso... no estaba para sus bromas ahora—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido primo!

Sentí como alguien se me guindaba de los hombros y luego otros brazos más finos me envolvieron también. Mierda, esta sensación de estar atrapado me regresaba en el tiempo. Siempre era lo mismo… ¡Ellos se confabulaban en mi contra!

—Los tres estamos juntos de nuevo —dijo Mei besando mi mejilla—. ¿Verdad, primito? —Al recalcar la palabra "primito" (Y vaya que odiaba cuando me decía así) sabía porque lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Pri… primos? —preguntó Hitomi con voz entrecortada.

Lo que daría por ver su rostro avergonzado. Era la perfecta venganza por todas las penas que me había hecho pasar.

—Ella —dije colocando mi mano sobre la cabeza de Mei—, es mi prima Li Meilin y el sujeto con cara de idiota es mi primo, Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Maldición… —murmuró, pero por los "¡Wow!" que dijeron mis primos, los tres habíamos podido escucharla perfectamente—. ¡No sabe como lo siento, profesor Li!

—No es la primera vez que nos pasa —dijo Mei, restándole importancia.

—¿Ahora si me dirás que le pasó a Sakura?

—¡Oh rayos! ¡Sakura! Por favor, no se vaya a ir —dijo y escuché sus pasos alejándose de nosotros—. ¡Ya regresamos!

—Es una niña muy enérgica —comentó Eriol—. Salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Un problema menos. Ahora solo me quedaba resolver la incógnita que quedaba y era saber qué rayos le había pasado a Sakura para que saliera corriendo de esa manera. Estaba inquieto… mierda, no podía engañarme a mi mismo, tenía una maldita revolución de pensamientos y ninguno era agradable. Necesitaba saber, o más bien, entender lo que estaba pasando… y no pensaba irme de aquí hasta que esas chicas volvieran y me explicaran todo… en especial Sakura.

Había pedido la tarde libre para celebrar mi cumpleaños con Mei y Eriol como siempre lo hacíamos, pero… en un impulso, les pedí encontrarnos en la escuela, usando como excusa una reunión con Kaho. Gruñí molesto y comencé a caminar de un lado al otro.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché a Mei y no contesté.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡No estaba bien! Solo había venido hoy para coincidir con ella. Y sí, admitía que solo quería recibir un feliz cumpleaños de su parte y podían decirme loco, pero no quería obsequios, solo un… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran! ¿Que si era extraño? Probablemente, pero no podía seguir ignorando que algo me pasaba con ella. Esa chica tenía mi mundo hecho un completo caos.

—Lo siento, profesor Li —escuché la agitada voz de Hitomi nuevamente tras largos minutos de espera, y mi estómago dio un vuelco—. A Sakura se le había olvidado algo muy importante y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

¿Debía creerle? Porque eso sonaba más a una excusa que a una verdad… Aunque conociendo a Sakura, era probable.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, sabiendo que ella captaría que mi pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

Silencio. De verdad, estaba comenzando a odiar que las personas no me contestaran.

—Sí… Lo siento mucho —respondió después de un rato.

La ubiqué con facilidad al oírla, pero también me di cuenta que NO estaba bien. Su voz ronca y llorosa la había delatado y eso hizo que mi preocupación por ella se incrementara.

—¿Estás segura? Porque eso no sonó del todo bien —dije acercándome a ella.

Esta vez, me respondió con un muy bajo "Sí", intentando disimular la ligera afonía de su voz. Suspiré incomodo porque ella no quería decirme la verdad. Estaba ciego, pero mis oídos funcionaban perfectamente y esa voz me decía que Sakura había estado llorando.

—De acuerdo —acepté. Si ella no confiaba en mi lo suficiente como para decírmelo… lo dejaría así—. En realidad, creí que… algo malo te había pasado y me preocupé bastante.

«Por lo menos yo si puedo ser sincero» pensé un poco molesto.

—Sakura… te falta algo —escuché la voz de Daidoji a un lado.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran! —Alzó su voz azorada—. Ahm… Lo siento, profesor Li.

¿Desde cuando había vuelto a ser el profesor Li? Bueno, eso no era relevante ahora. Lo único que me importaba era que se había cumplido mi deseo. Por fin había podido escuchar ese "Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran" y eso me hizo sentir feliz.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura.

Eso había sido mejor que cualquier obsequió.

—Sakura… AUN falta algo —escuché la voz de Hitomi.

«¿Hay algo más?»

—¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado —dijo—. Espero que te guste… que le guste, profesor Li.

En definitiva, algo pasaba, porque se había corregido por segunda vez y eso atacó mi curiosidad.

Ella tomó mis manos con delicadeza y puso una bolsa de papel en ellas. Sus manos eran suaves y calidas, justo como las recordaba. Comencé a abrir la bolsa y metí mi mano en ella. Sentí algo suave, como una tela… No, era algo tejido.

—Son guantes y una bufanda, Shaoran —dijo Mei—. Esta muy lindo todo.

Pasé mis manos por encima de la bufanda y pude sentir los hilos perfectamente tejidos. Hice lo mismo con los guantes.

—Y son verdes. Tu color favorito, primo —dijo Eriol.

Ella… había recordado mi color favorito. Entonces, aquello que debía hacer… no era una tarea.

— ¿Los hiciste tú… verdad? —pregunté, sintiendo un calor agradable en mi pecho.

—Yo… este… sí. No quedaron muy bonitos, pero… —

—No seas modesta —le interrumpió Mei—. Todo quedo precioso, eres muy buena tejiendo.

Podía imaginar su rostro completamente sonrojado porque, si algo había aprendido de ella, era que a Sakura no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y seguramente… se veía hermosa. No podía creer que recordara que odiaba el frío, había sido algo tan… casual que yo se los dijera y ella lo había captado como algo realmente importante. La emoción que sentía en mi pecho era grande, y más cuando se había tomado la molestia de hacerlos usando hilos de mi color favorito, a pesar de que yo no pudiera apreciarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Te ves preciosa! —gritó Daidoji—. Estás divinamente sonrojada y eso tengo que grabarlo.

Daidoji quizás había leído mis pensamientos, porque eso era lo que quería que me confirmaran, para poder imaginármela sabiendo que era real.

—Shaoran, aun no has dado las gracias — ¡Maldito cuatro ojos! ¿Tenía que sacarlo a relucir usando ese tonito? Bufé incomodo y rasqué mi nuca, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Yo… muchas gracias por el obsequio, Sakura. Me gustó mucho —dije sonriéndole con sinceridad, pero luego me cohibí al recordar que estábamos rodeados de personas a las cuales les gustaba hacernos la vida imposible.

«Y eso que no puedo ver sus malditas expresiones burlonas, porque estoy seguro que las tienen».

— ¡Fue un placer! —dijo con efusividad.

Se notaba que estaba feliz y eso me hizo sentir bien, porque todo rastro de tristeza se había esfumado.

—Bueno, primo. Es hora de celebrar tu cumpleaños —dijo Eriol—. Aunque… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea muy buena. Te llamas Sakura ¿Verdad?

«¡Eso si que no, amigo! Con ella no te metes»

—Kinomoto para ti, Eriol —dije cruzándome de brazos. Podía meterse conmigo todo lo que quisiera, pero con ella si que no.

—Calma, lobo. No pienso hacerle nada —Imbécil ¿Por qué rayos siempre sacaba a relucir el significado de mi nombre? —. ¿Qué tal si nos acompañan?

—Pero… las clases…

—Vamos con ellos, Sakura. Será lindo —dijo Daidoji—. Además, somos amigas del profesor Li. Lo más lógico sería compartir con él en su cumpleaños.

Pues… debía admitir que Eriol había tenido una excelente idea.

—¡Di que sí, Sakura! —rogó Hitomi.

Todos esperábamos su respuesta y ya estaba comenzando a pensar que ella en realidad no quería venir.

«Quizás tiene algo mejor que hacer…»

—Vayan.

La voz de Kaho se escuchó a nuestras espaldas y automáticamente me giré en dirección a ella.

—Pero profesora Mitsuki… las clases…

—Luego recuperaremos la clase, Sakura. Es una fecha especial y la señorita Daidoji tiene razón. Vayan a divertirse.

Ella no solía inmiscuirse en cosas como esta, por eso me extrañó su intervención. No podía verla, pero estaba seguro que Kaho estaba sonriendo… y no sería una sonrisa ordinaria.

—Mi auto esta estacionado cerca —dijo Eriol—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Si está haciendo alguna de sus cursilerías inglesas con Sakura, apártalo de ella, Mei —dije frunciendo el ceño.

Debía mantenerlo alejado de ella. Eriol era demasiado peligroso para una chica tan inocente como Sakura.

—Sí, sí… ya lo ato —dijo mi prima con tono fastidiado—. Mi nombre es Li Meilin, por cierto.

—Sakura Kinomoto… un placer.

—Me tratan como si fuera un maldito don Juan —dijo haciéndose el ofendido—. Solo estoy siendo amable.

—Pero a veces te pasas de amable —dijimos al mismo tiempo Mei y yo.

—Ya, ya… no puedo evitarlo. Soy inglés y los ingleses somos así por naturaleza —Si, claro. Yo conocía varios ingleses y ninguno era tan confianzudo como él—. ¿Nos vamos? Por cierto ¿Puedo decirle que sus ojos son muy hermosos? —¿Y eso con quien demonios era? —. No son azules, son como las amatistas.

¿Ahora su victima era Daidoji? ¿En serio?

—¿Podría decirme su nombre? —escuché preguntarle.

—To… Tomoyo Daidoji.

¿Había escuchado mal o… Tomoyo Daidoji había tartamudeado? Eso era nuevo.

—Hermoso nombre.

—Eriol es de padres japoneses, pero nació en Inglaterra —escuché decir a Mei—. Por eso es tan galante.

—Creo que en exceso —acotó Hitomi.

«Eso no puedo discutírtelo…»

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la manera de ser de Eriol. Era como el mismísimo gato Cheshire con un toque de galán que no se lo quitaban ni que le pagaran.

—Bueno, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Tenemos una celebración pendiente.

Escuché pasos alejándose de mí, pero la presencia de Sakura a mi lado no se movía.

—Muchas gracias por haber aceptado la invitación de mis primos —dije sincero.

Sentía mis mejillas calientes, no podía negarlo y eso me desconcertó un poco.

—La que debe agradecer soy yo —dijo.

—¿Por qué me tratabas de usted hace rato? —aproveché de preguntarle, porque era algo que estaba rondándome la cabeza desde hace rato.

—Es que tus primos me miraron raro cuando te llamé por tu nombre —dijo—. Me dio… pena.

Ahora entendía. Me reí suavemente para que no me malinterpretara y pensara que me estaba burlando de ella. Debía aclararle la actitud de mis primos.

—No todo el mundo me llama por mi nombre, Sakura. Solo los más cercanos a mí lo hacen.

—Pero… eso no tiene sentido —dijo—. Yo no soy tan cercana a ti. Solo soy… una alumna más del instituto.

¿En serio? ¿Realmente todavía pensaba eso? Sakura Kinomoto era demasiado despistada si seguía creyendo eso, después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Debo contradecirte en eso —dije tranquilo—. Porque tú sí eres… alguien importante para mí. Por eso deje que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Me acerqué un poco hasta que sentí chocar su hombro con el mío y con algo de dificultad, llevé mi mano hasta su cabeza. Ella se había vuelto no solo mi amiga, era mi musa y eso se lo demostraría algún día cuando tocara para ella la melodía que había compuesto por y para ella.

.

—Ahm… bueno… es muy importante para mi saber eso —dijo.

Reí de nuevo porque me había dado cuenta que ese efecto de nerviosismo solo aparecía conmigo. Eriol había sido muy galante con ella… demasiado para mi gusto, pero su voz en ningún momento vaciló como lo hacía cuando hablaba conmigo. Era tonto, pero eso me hizo sentir importante para ella y no importaba de que forma fuera.

—Me gustaría poder seguir hablando a solas, pero si seguimos aquí estoy seguro que nuestros primos nos destrozaran cuando lleguemos —le dije sonriendo.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro y era la primera vez que usaba mi bastón en su presencia. Al saber que iba a salir con mis primos, había dejado a Kerberos en casa… ahora me arrepentía de eso. No me sentía del todo bien al mostrarle esa pequeña debilidad a ella.

Como todo un caballero, dejé que ella se montara primero, por lo que había quedado sentada en el medio. Durante el trayecto, decidimos ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo para poder estrenar la bufanda y los guantes que Sakura me había dado. De verdad que Eriol a veces me sorprendía.

Al llegar, Hitomi se ofreció a ser mi pareja de patinaje y acepté gustoso. En ese momento aprovecho para darme obsequio también, un pañuelo que tenía mis iniciales bordadas.

—Es de color azul —dijo—. Hubiera querido bordarlo yo misma, pero soy muy mala para eso y mi hermana me ayudo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Hitomi —le dije revolviendo su cabello.

—Bien, es hora de ir a patinar —dijo jalándome—. En realidad, quería que patinara con Sakura, pero ella nunca ha querido aprender.

—Entonces podemos burlarnos de ella cuando le pasemos por un lado —dije riendo y ella se me unió.

Nunca me había gustado el frío. La sensación gélida contra la piel y el temblor del cuerpo en respuesta eran desagradables y molestos, pero el día de hoy era diferente. Al llevar puestos la bufanda y los guantes que Sakura había hecho para mí, me hacían sentir más calido que nunca, en especial porque ella misma me los había colocado. Eso era algo que no olvidaría nunca.

Luego de que ella y Meilin se cayeran millones de veces y que Hitomi me narrara los hechos como toda una profesional, decidimos ir a mi departamento para terminar la celebración con un pastel, cortesía de mis primos.

Meilin y Sakura habían congeniado perfectamente y eso me tenía impresionado, porque no cualquiera se ganaba la simpatía de Li Meilin y más si era una mujer que estaba cerca de mí… por eso muchas veces las personas malinterpretaban nuestra relación y más si ella le lanzaba más leña al fuego diciendo que estábamos prometidos.

No lo iba a negar, hubo un tiempo en que, si lo estuvimos, pero era una tontería, Meilin y yo parecíamos más hermanos que novios y eso fue lo que llevó a nuestros padres a romper el compromiso que habíamos tenido desde nuestro nacimiento.

Por otro lado, Eriol y Tomoyo habían congeniado también y no sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme, porque ambos eran muy parecidos y eso podía significar problemas para Sakura y para mí… y si le sumábamos a Hitomi… era una autentica fórmula para el desastre.

Al final, con un pequeño pastel de chocolate me cantaron cumpleaños. Estaba feliz por haber podido compartir y celebrar con ellos un año más de vida.

El tiempo en el que me había martirizado a mi mismo por lo ocurrido me parecía lejano. Los momentos en los cuales me culpaba por haber sobrevivido, en los que llegué a desear estar muerto se sentían irreales, como si nunca hubieran pasado… pero la verdad era que sí habían existido.

Escuché la risa de Sakura a mi lado y eso barrió con todos esos recuerdos dolorosos. Habían pasado seis largos años desde aquel fatídico accidente y era extraño sentir que… apenas estaba comenzando a vivir. Todo gracias a ella.

 **Y… ¿Qué tal? Otras cosillas que cambiaron y de nuevo pude evitarlo… a pesar de mantener la esencia, es como si estuviera escribiendo una historia completamente nueva xD Y obvio que aplicara a la edición de la versión de Sakura.**

 **Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo número ocho. Como recomendé en la versión Sakura, la música que usé para inspirarme fue "Amber Sky" del OST de Kobato, pero pueden utilizar la que más les guste :) Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Comencemos…**

 **Seré la luz que te guíe.**

 **Capítulo 8 – Una melodía para recordar**

La música fluía y se escuchaba por todo el salón. Intenté relajarme y dejarme llevar por ella, pero algo le faltaba, algo la hacía sonar incompleta y me sentía frustrado. No podía tocarla para ella así, quería que Sakura al escucharla, sintiera todo lo que yo había sentido al conocerla, cada emoción, cada sentimiento.

Era estúpido seguir negando algo que estaba más claro que el agua. Ella me gustaba, Sakura era mi musa, mi inspiración. Su risa y su voz estimulaban mi imaginación a niveles incalculables, tratando de imaginar su rostro, sus labios… ¡Diablos! Lo que daría por tocarlos por lo menos, para poder saber cómo eran. Resoplé frustrado y volví a comenzar a tocar una vez más, incrementando la velocidad.

No solo me sentía así por la música, también estaba el sentimiento de inferioridad que sentía cada vez que algún chico hablaba de ella. Pensaba que esa clase de sentimientos habían muerto hace tiempo, pero todo se había avivado de repente.

¡Maldición! ¡Sí! ¡Estaba muriendo de celos! No solo profesores, también había escuchado varios estudiantes hablar de ella en plan de conquista y eso me encrespaba los nervios. Más que todo porque yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad si me comparaba con ellos, y no me estaba refiriendo a que ella fuera a rechazarme si me decidía a dar el paso… porque últimamente se me había hecho obvio que yo no le era indiferente… me refería al hecho de que yo no tenía mucho que ofrecerle y no podía condenarla a estar con alguien como yo, por eso no podía dejar que sus sentimientos se desarrollaran mucho más allá… por mucho que me doliera.

Yo era una persona que había logrado mucho a pesar de mi discapacidad, pero siempre sería una persona incompleta, y había cosas que yo no podría hacer por ella y que otro sí.

Por eso, había decidido marcar un límite entre ella y yo. Le había puesto un nombre a nuestra relación y le había dejado en claro que éramos "Amigos" aunque la maldita palabra me dejara un mal sabor de boca cuando se la dije.

Mis primos iban a matarme cuando supieran eso porque habían quedado encantados con Sakura, en especial Meilin. Cada vez que llamaba lo primero que hacía era preguntar por Sakura… sí… Mei iba a asesinarme cuando supiera que me había mandado yo mismo a la famosa friendzone.

Suspiré resignado y dejé de tocar… Todo me estaba explotando en la cara, o eso era lo que sentía y quizás por eso no podía lograr dar con el problema de mi música.

Muchos dirían que la opción más viable en momentos así era hablar con alguna persona… y lo había hecho, pero la espina que había quedado clavada en mi pecho desde la última llamada de Eriol, hace dos días, era bastante molesta. Él no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de inmediato de mi atracción por ella. Cuando me lo dijo, su tono era feliz y alegre… pero no se mantuvo así cuando me mostré reacio a su idea de "declararle" mis sentimientos a ella.

— _Eres un idiota, Shaoran_ —me dijo a través del teléfono—. _Estas dejando pasar una gran oportunidad para ser feliz por tu estupidez. Si estuviera en frente de ti, te golpearía a ver si entras en razón._

— _No es una maldita estupidez, Eriol_ —fue lo que le había contestado, furioso—. _No puedo condenarla a estar con un ciego ¡Maldita sea!_

— _En dado caso, primo, sería su decisión si "desperdicia" su vida a tu lado o no… es su derecho y se lo estas quitando._

Esa maldita conversación me había dejado más confundido… y hasta hizo flaquear mi decisión. Comencé de nuevo a tocar, tratando de despejar todos esos sentimientos, tratando de que la música se llevara todo eso de mí como siempre lo hacía, pero en esta ocasión, su efecto era diferente y hasta la odié, porque en vez de disminuir todo eso, lo intensificaba.

—¿Algún problema Shaoran? —la voz de Kaho hizo eco en el salón y deje de tocar.

—No… ninguno —fue lo que dije y volví a iniciar.

—Es tu nueva composición ¿Cierto? —preguntó a mi lado.

—Aun no doy con el problema y estoy comenzando a frustrarme.

—No vi nada extraño en la partitura que me pasaste la otra vez, pero ahora que la escucho tienes razón… ¿Quieres que la revisemos juntos?

—Dentro de poco llegaran Kai, Hitomi y Sakura…

—Vamos a resolver esto hoy, querido —dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro—. Te ayudare en lo que pueda, porque estoy segura que deseas mostrársela a alguien especial.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, pero no podía negárselo. Lo único que quería era terminarla para que Sakura pudiera escuchar lo que su risa había inspirado en mí.

Nos trasladamos hasta su salón, no sin antes hablar con la profesora Chise para que atendiera en mi lugar a Hitomi y a Kai. Dejé que Kaho tocara la melodía por primera vez… a ver si era yo el del problema, pero sonaba igual, incompleta, desnuda.

—Tócala tú, imprímele todo tu sentimiento, como si lo estuvieras tocando para esa persona.

Volví a sonrojarme y comencé a tocarla siguiendo su consejo. Dejé que todos mis sentimientos por ella fluyeran hacia el piano y el sonido mejoró muchísimo, pero aun así no sonaba como yo quería, como yo la había imaginado… no mostraba ni una tercera parte de lo que mi musa me inspiraba.

—Tienes razón. Algo está faltando —dijo Kaho cuando volví a finalizar mi ejecución—. Quizás podemos aumentar el tempo… aunque no estoy segura.

—Estoy trabajando en esta melodía desde hace un mes —dije, sintiéndome fracasado—. La he modificado de todas las formas posibles, pero no termina de convencerme. No muestra lo que yo deseo mostrar.

Apreté mis puños tratando de drenar un poco mi frustración. Ya había realizado otras composiciones y nunca se me había hecho tan difícil, pero no por eso iba a dejarme vencer de esta manera, no cuando ella me inspiraba tanto.

—Y si intentamos… Sakura, ya llegaste. —Al decir su nombre, mis sentidos se alertaron—. Lo siento, no podré estar contigo hoy. Shaoran y yo estamos trabajando en una nueva composición y todavía nos falta mucho.

—No se preocupen, más bien, lamento interrumpir. Solo vine siguiendo la melodía. Por cierto… Hola Shaoran.

No me esperaba que llegara tan pronto y mucho menos que escuchara su composición incompleta. Respiré un par de veces para calmarme, había tomado una decisión y debía mantenerla… pero si era así ¿Por qué rayos estaba sonrojado?

—Es obvio que te gusta su forma de tocar más que la mía.

Y Kaho empeorando la situación.

Sakura comenzó a tartamudear, como era común, y eso me relajó un poco. No podía mantenerme tenso a su lado, no siendo ella tan… ella. Kaho y yo comenzamos a reír y podía jurar que mi musa estaba sonrojada, hasta podía verla en mi imaginación, con sus suaves mejillas rosadas, sus ojos verdes brillantes y su ceño ligeramente fruncido por ser el centro de nuestra atención… una imagen exquisita.

—Ten. Esta es la pieza que quiero que comiences hoy. Ve practicando y cada cierto tiempo iré a chequearte ¿Está bien? —dijo Kaho.

Escuché pasos alejándose de nosotros, pero luego fueron interrumpidos abruptamente.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te paso en la rodilla? —vociferó Kaho.

Fruncí mi ceño y me levanté con cuidado, esperando la respuesta de Sakura. A esto precisamente me refería cuando hablé con Eriol, a que jamás podría yo darme cuenta de que algo le pasaba sin ayuda de alguien más, incluso de ella misma… pero si no estaba dispuesta a decirme nada, como había ocurrido en mi cumpleaños, nunca podría saber cuán mal estaba…

—Cuando venia para acá me caí, nada importante. No se preocupen — dijo por fin.

—Eres nuestra alumna, por supuesto que nos preocupamos —dijo Kaho, molesta—. Déjame ir a la recepción por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Me acerqué un poco hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz, he hice lo único que podía hacer por ella de momento, apoyarla un poco.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Tranquilo, no es nada —respondió, restándole importancia—. La herida es muy escandalosa, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ella cuando me caí.

Saqué mi pañuelo y se lo ofrecí para que pudiera limpiarse… por lo menos podía hacer eso.

—Pero, lo manchare de sangre…

—No te preocupes por eso —le respondí sonriendo.

Kaho llegó unos segundos después y procedió a curar su herida… aunque hubiera preferido ser yo quien lo hiciera.

—Listo, ahora si podemos estar tranquilos —dijo Kaho—. Debes tener más cuidado cuando caminas, Sakura.

—Sí, lo siento mucho.

—No te estoy regañando ¿Está bien? Solo no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar. Bien, ahora ve a practicar, mientras Shaoran y yo volvemos a trabajar.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse desganados, era obvio que quería quedarse y eso me hizo reír. Sakura siempre encontraba la forma de animarme, aunque no supiera que lo estaba haciendo, por eso ella era mi musa.

—Disculpen, se que no me incumbe, pero… —dijo de repente, llamando nuestra atención—. ¿Por qué no prueban con varios instrumentos? Me refiero a la canción que estaban tocando. El piano… se siente solo.

Solo… el piano se sentía ¿Solo? ¿Cómo diablos no lo había notado? ¡Era mi composición! ¡Era mi música…! No… no era mía, era de ella… y por eso había sido ella precisamente quien se había dado cuenta de lo que le faltaba. Estaba emocionado, estaba extasiado, Sakura había vuelto a sorprenderme una vez más.

—¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! —dije maravillado.

—Esa era la razón —dijo Kaho—. Intentaste componer una melodía para el piano como un solo, pero… ¿Lo intentamos?

—Creo que el violín sería una buena opción —señalé.

—Y un sonido grave como el del violonchelo también sería bueno —dijo ella.

Sentí los pasos de Kaho caminar por todo el salón y después sentí como tomaba mis manos para depositar el arco del violín en ellas.

—El violín está justo al frente, encima del banco del piano.

Caminé hasta sentir el banco chocar con mis piernas y agaché la mano tanteando con cuidado hasta lograr tocar el violín. Escuché nuevamente los pasos de Kaho y luego como arrastraba algo pesado, seguramente el estuche del violonchelo. Toqué rápidamente una escala y afiné el violín para que quedará listo.

—Sakura ¿Te importaría tocar el piano mientras nosotros nos encargamos del resto?

—Yo… yo… no se si pueda hacerlo, es decir… yo no soy…

—Puedes hacerlo. —dije seguro. Esta melodía la había hecho para ella y sería sublime para mí escucharla interpretarla… mucho mejor que tocarla yo para ella—. Estoy seguro de eso.

Dijo un suave "Sí" llenó de energía y convicción. Su interpretación de _Preludio_ había sido buena y estaba seguro que iba a poder tocar esta canción sin ningún problema.

—¿Lista? —le pregunté apenas la sentí sentarse en el banco del piano.

—Lista.

Cuando le di la señal, Sakura comenzó a tocar. Al principio estaba un poco desfasada, pero logró acoplarse rápidamente y los sonidos de los instrumentos mezclados era… simplemente glorioso. Nos integrábamos perfectamente, ella y yo… luego, Kaho se unió con el violonchelo y la armonía que se produjo fue perfecta. Esto era lo que había estado buscando, esto era lo que había desarrollado por y para ella. Todos mis sentimientos estaban allí.

Mi confusión inicial, mi temor, mi dolor, pero, sobre todo, mi cariño y mi agradecimiento hacia ella. Todos mis sentimientos por ella estaban impregnados en cada nota y ahora se notaba, antes solo estaba el piano tocando diferentes notas, ahora los instrumentos narraban de forma sublime lo que yo sentía por ella y como habían evolucionado todos esos sentimientos.

De un momento a otro, la forma de tocar de Sakura cambió. Era mucho más profunda, más entusiasta y… por fin lo había captado. Sakura ahora estaba plasmando sus sentimientos en el piano y me sentía sumamente orgulloso porque se había dado cuenta por si sola.

La melodía llegó a su fin y todos nos quedamos callados por un momento. Fue tal como la había imaginado, por fin la había completado y todo había sido gracias… a mi musa.

—Perfecta. —dijo Kaho.

—Sí, el sonido fue… era justo lo que quería y escucharla completa por fin fue gratificante. —dije feliz y satisfecho… pero la prueba de fuego era ella—. ¿Qué te pareció a ti, Sakura?

—Yo… pues… me gustó mucho —dijo un poco nerviosa—. La melodía es hermosa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —dije complacido.

«Después de todo, la hice para ti»

—¿Qué les parece si la seguimos practicando? Así podemos escribir las partes para cada uno de los instrumentos —propuso Kaho y ambos aceptamos.

El tiempo se nos pasó volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya las clases habían finalizado, la escuela estaba desierta prácticamente. Nos despedimos de Kaho y partimos en dirección al parque. Por lo menos podría acompañarla hasta el lugar donde nuestros caminos se separaban.

Se había instalado un silencio agradable entre nosotros, solo era audible los sonidos a nuestro alrededor y eso me hacía disfrutar aún más de su compañía.

—Por fin lo entendiste ¿Verdad? —dije, queriendo escuchar su voz.

—Sí, me tarde un poco, pero por fin lo he entendido.

—Sabía que lo lograrías por ti misma —dije orgulloso—. Tu forma de tocar cambio drásticamente y el sonido mejoró mucho. Hasta podría asegurarte que estabas muy feliz de haberlo notado.

—Estaba muy emocionada. Por fin comprendí lo que tú y la profesora Kaho habían intentado decirme y fue muy gratificante, pero… eso fue gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté confundido.

—Porque tu composición… transmite mucho sentimiento en cada nota, en cada compás… La persona a quien le escribiste tal música debe estar contenta —dijo, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo hice pensando en alguien?

—Puedes sentirlo en cada nota. —Escuché sus pasos detenerse y detuve los míos igual—. Sientes un cariño especial por esa persona y por eso debe estar muy contenta.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

Siendo tan despistada como lo era Sakura, era curioso y, a la vez, maravilloso que mis sentimientos hubieran llegado hasta ella.

—Si fuera yo, lo estaría —dijo.

—Me alegra saberlo —dije sonriéndole, porque me había dado cuenta que no solo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que quería transmitir con mi música, Sakura Kinomoto estaba celosa de ella misma.

—¿Por qué?

¿Debía decirle? ¿Debía olvidarme de toda mi basura y complejo y arriesgarme a decirle lo que sentía por ella? Tomé aire decidido y dije las palabras correctas para dejarlo sobreentendido, sin llegar a decirlo abiertamente.

—Porque se trata de una joven que se metió en mi vida de repente y no ha querido salirse. A pesar de que al principio la trate muy mal, y cada vez se gana un poco más de mi confianza.

—Bueno… por lo menos sé que no fui la única que te fastidio al principio.

¡No podía ser cierto! Sakura no había captado mi indirecta y eso era imposible… ¿Quién rayos podía ser más que ella? Ella era especial y única… por eso me gustaba estar con ella y por eso… me gustaba ella.

—A veces… a veces pienso que eres demasiado despistada, Sakura, pero creo que es mejor así —dije calmando mi risa y comencé a andar de nuevo.

—Oye… no es justo. Tomoyo me dice lo mismo y no es mi culpa ser tan despistada.

—No te estoy diciendo que sea malo. Más bien, creo que esa es una de las cualidades que me gustan de ti.

Otra indirecta un poco más directa, pero estaba seguro que no la captaría, ella era así de inocente… y era mejor así.

—Creo que te restringiré el tiempo que pasas con Tomoyo.

—No estás acostumbrada a que te digan ese tipo de cosas ¿cierto? —pregunté burlón.

—La verdad… no.

—¿No has tenido novio, Sakura?

Esa pregunta venía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y no porque estuviera celoso ni nada parecido, más bien era curiosidad y quizás podría explicarme muchas cosas y actitudes de ella.

—Tuve uno hace unos meses atrás, pero era un idiota —dijo molesta y eso no me gustó—. Era un imbécil, egocéntrico y bueno para nada… solo duramos dos meses.

—No preguntaré el motivo por el cual no le tienes tan alta estima… porque puede que sienta la misma repulsión —dije frunciendo mi ceño—. Ese tipo de chicos no valen la pena, así que mejor diremos que no has tenido novio, ¿Te parece?

—Si ese no cuenta… entonces no, no he tenido novio… ¿Y tu?

—Antes de mi accidente, tuve un par de novias, pero era un niño —dije recordándolas. No habían sido las relaciones más románticas de la historia, pero las recordaba con cariño—. Luego de eso no he tenido novia, no hay muchas mujeres que se sientan cómodas al lado de una persona como yo… y también están las que se acercan a mí por mi familia.

Esas eran las peores y había tenido un par de experiencias de ese tipo, menos mal me había vuelto bastante perceptivo con el tiempo y podía leer mejor a las personas, eso me había salvado de las garras de malas mujeres que estaban detrás de la fortuna de los Li.

—Pues… usando tus propias palabras, esas mujeres no cuentan —dijo de repente, usando un tono de voz alto y furioso—. Son tontas y huecas. Cualquier mujer con cuatro dedos de frente quisiera estar contigo. Eres un gran músico, eres tierno con los niños lo que indica que serás un gran padre y además… bueno… este… creo que hablé de más.

«Si, cariño. Hablaste de más, pero eso no me incomoda en lo absoluto»

—Creo que tienes un buen concepto de mí —dije riendo, para tratar de aligerar el ambiente—. Y te lo agradezco.

—Lo siento… dije… dije las cosas sin pensarlo. Es que yo… bueno… yo creo que eres un gran chico.

—Tú también lo eres, Sakura —tercer intento… y podíamos añadir un poco más a ver si captaba que ella no me era indiferente—. Además, he escuchado a varios decir que eres muy linda.

Si Eriol me escuchara estaría bailando de la felicidad ¿Li Shaoran coqueteando con una chica? Eso no se escuchaba todos los días ¡Ha!

—¿Quién…? ¿Cuándo…? No sé dónde lo oíste, pero no es así. Es decir… soy una chica común…

—Pues, no es lo que dicen —le interrumpí sin borrar la sonrisa ladina que tenía tiempo sin usar—. He escuchado a varios chicos en la academia diciendo que les gusta la ninfa de ojos verdes, y no hay otra persona con ojos verdes allí, Sakura.

No podía recordar cuantas veces lo había escuchado, pero era muy común oír hablar a los chicos de lo hermosa que era. Esos comentarios eran aceptables y no me molestaban… los que si me hacían enfadar eran los que tenían pensamientos no muy inocentes y hasta incluso conversaban de sueños que no quería recordar y que me hacían hervir la sangre.

— _La chica es preciosa, Shaoran —_ me había dicho Eriol cuando le comenté _—. Si pudieras verla, también tendrías ese tipo de sueños, perfecta combinación entre inocencia y sensualidad_.

Pero, aunque pudiera verla, jamás tendría pensamientos lascivos de ella… no era lo que mi musa me inspiraba… solo deseaba estar a su lado y protegerla. Lo que yo sentía por ella iba más allá de una simple atracción física, a mí me gustaba el interior de Sakura y era eso lo que deseaba explorar de ella. Saber lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que creía y lo que amaba. Su físico era un enigma para mí, pero su alma… su alma si era visible y me encantaba.

Su voz llamándome me sacó de mis pensamientos y sacudí mi cabeza para enfocarme en ella nuevamente.

—Lo siento Sakura ¿Qué decías?

—Después dices que soy yo la despistada —dijo intentando burlarse, pero yo sabía cómo devolverle el ataque.

—Tú andas despistada dieciséis horas al día y eso porque las otras ocho horas estas durmiendo —dije socarrón.

—Está bien… tú ganas.

«Eso es obvio, cariño»

—Shaoran, tengo algo que decirte… bueno más bien preguntarte… —Eso no me lo esperaba y me sentí un poco nervioso, pero lo disimulé sonriéndole—. Bueno, dentro de un mes será el festival en mi preparatoria y… unos amigos que tienen una banda se presentaran allí y… como necesitaban a un tecladista yo… me ofrecí.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial, Sakura —dije emocionado—. Las presentaciones son muy buenas para los músicos.

—Pienso decirle a la profesora Mitsuki que me ayude a practicar… pero… yo quisiera que tú… quería saber si tú querías…

Ya sabía por dónde iba todo y decidí ayudarla un poco.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

Prácticamente me gritó su respuesta, afirmando que deseaba que estuviera allí.

—Será un placer ir y escucharte tocar.

—¿En serió? ¿De verdad… iras?

—Si quieres que vaya, iré con gusto —le aseguré.

—¡Muchas gracias! —gritó emocionada y de repente sentí sus brazos envolviéndome en un abrazo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, más bien, era la tercera vez si no me fallaba la memoria, y se sentía condenadamente bien, por eso mis manos tomaron vida propia y se posicionaron en su cintura. Su olor a cerezas se filtró por completo en mi sistema y casi podía describirlo como el más exquisito aroma.

Ella se separó un poco de mí, sin romper el abrazo, y a pesar de no poder verla, sentía su mirada sobre mí. Su aliento a menta me llegaba al rostro y eso me indicaba lo cerca que estaba de mí ¡Dios! ¡Quería besarla! ¡Deseaba borrar la maldita distancia que nos separaba! Pero no podía hacerlo… ciertamente había decidido olvidarme de toda la basura que le había dicho a Eriol y dejar fluir las cosas, pero no estaba seguro de dar un paso tan importante como un beso… por muy desesperado que estuviera por darlo… y eso que no podía ver sus deliciosos labios, pero podía imaginármelos rosados, suaves y entreabiertos, incitándome a besarlos.

—Lo siento —dijo soltándome, pero yo no aparté mis manos de su cintura—. Es que… me emocioné mucho. —Ahora sí, rompió nuestro abrazo y sentí luego como tomaba mi mano para depositar en ellas unos papeles—. Aquí hay tres entradas, Tomoyo quiere que tu primo asista, pero no le digas que te dije porque se supone que es un secreto. Y el otro es para Meilin.

—No le diré nada a Eriol acerca de los motivos oscuros tras su invitación —dije riendo—. Los llamare y les diré que vengan dentro de un mes. Estoy seguro que asistirán, dile eso a Daidoji. —le guiñé un ojo y pude oír el ligero suspiro que salió de su boca.

«Comprobado, no eres inmune a mí»

Me despedí de ella como de costumbre y fui a casa con claras intenciones de llamar a Eriol. Necesitaba pasarle el mensaje de Sakura y también… disculparme por mi llamada anterior. Al llegar, fue lo primero que hice, un repique, dos… cinco…

—Maldito, me mandaste al buzón.

Volví a llamarle y esta vez sí contesto.

— _Si tienes una maldita nube negra sobre tu cabeza, colgaré._

—Entonces no te contaré lo que tu dama ha mandado a decirte, imbécil.

Se quedó callado unos segundos y después escuché su voz claramente curiosa.

— _¿De qué dama estamos hablando?_

—Oh pues… una que, según me han dicho, es muy hermosa, de ojos tan azules que casi llegan a ser violetas y un largo y precioso cabello negro.

— _Habla, lobito._

—Dentro de un mes será su festival escolar y Sakura me ha dado tres entradas para nosotros, dile a Mei por favor.

— _Pero Tomoyo no me ha dicho nada_ —¡Oh! La llama por su nombre, muy interesante.

—Porque se supone que no debes saberlo, idiota.

— _Oh… entonces ¿Esta es tu oferta de paz por ser un energúmeno la última vez que hablamos?_

—Tómalo como quieras… —dije, arrepintiéndome de haberlo llamado.

— _Oh mi lobo, eso en tu idioma es un "lo siento"_ —Imbécil—. _Disculpa aceptada._

Suspiré, pidiéndole paciencia a la providencia para poder aguantarlo y no ahorcarlo cuando tuviera la mínima oportunidad.

—¿Podrán venir?

— _Si nos planificamos bien, sí. Le avisaré a Mei para que modifique su agenda en dado caso._

—Bien…

— _¿Algo más que quieras decirme?_

Una de las cosas que odiaba de mi primo era que me conocía mejor que nadie.

—Tenías razón —murmuré.

— _¿Cómo?_

—¡Que tenías razón!

— _Siempre tengo la razón, mi lobo, pero podrías decirme ¿En que tenía la razón esta vez? Aunque puedo darme una idea de lo que hablas._

—¿Entonces para qué diablos quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes?

— _Satisfacción personal, obviamente._

Lo mataré, lo mataré lenta y tortuosamente por joderme la vida.

—Decidí mandar a la mierda las cosas que te dije la última vez y arriesgarme con Sakura.

—¡ _Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi sexy cachorro!_

Agh… como lo odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, pero además de ser mi primo, Eriol era el mejor amigo que podía tener y estaba agradecido con él por estar preocupado y al pendiente de mí en todo momento.

Colgamos, quedando en que me avisaría si los planes cambiaban, pero estaba casi seguro de que podrían asistir al festival de las chicas.

Me dejé caer en la cama y reproduje la grabación que había hecho de mi composición. De verdad se escuchaba maravillosamente bien y sonreí complacido. Posiblemente, eso fuera lo que me había impulsado a modificar la decisión que había tomado. La vida me había dado la oportunidad de sobrevivir a mi accidente y no quería vivir con arrepentimientos, mi padre no habría estado orgulloso de tener un hijo cobarde.

Yo también merecía ser feliz ¿Cierto? y ella, mi musa, no solo inspiraba e incrementaba mi imaginación, también me hacia reír y olvidar todos los malos pensamientos que podía tener. Estaba decidido a intentarlo, para que en mi futuro no existiera ningún ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…? Pasara lo que pasara, fuera cual fuera el resultado, favorable o no para mí, no me arrepentiría de intentarlo. Ya había vivido mucho tiempo en mi pequeña burbuja de confort, debía salir de ella y expandir mis horizontes, y en él… precisamente vislumbraba a mi musa.

 **Hola chicos, capitulo 8 listo :)**

 **Y… ¿Qué tal? Las personas que siguen la historia desde tiempos inmemoriales se estarán preguntando ¿Qué diablos? No he cambiado la trama, las cosas que pasaron en la versión original pasaran IGUAL pero este pequeño giro le dará más presión a Shaoran en especial un pequeño evento que saben ustedes que pasara y el resto es historia… no quiero spolear mucho porque hay personas que están leyéndola por primera vez, pero esas personas que me seguían desde antes con esta historia sabrán a que evento me refiero… La esencia y eventos importantes se mantienen :) no se preocupen XD**

 **Bueno, como leyeron en la versión Sakura, estamos en pausa por aquí por tres semanas… lo siento, LO SIENTO MUCHO, no me asesinen que se quedan sin historias XD valdrá la pena la espera chicos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios (sin amenazas de muerte por favor) xD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo número nueve editado y súper largo… estuve a punto de cortarlo en dos, pero tómenlo como una compensación por la espera de tres semanas :) Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Comencemos…**

 **Seré la luz que te guíe.**

 **Capítulo 9 – Maldito Shakespeare**

La música de los violines de mis alumnos inundaba el salón y me permití relajarme un rato mientras los escuchaba. Era increíble cuán rápido podía pasar el tiempo, permitiéndonos avanzar con él y mejorar nuestras habilidades. Un claro ejemplo eran estos niños que estaban tocando _Gavotte_ para mí. Habían comenzado hace tres meses conmigo, sin saber nada de violín, ni siquiera sabían cómo sujetarlo correctamente, y ahora… el sonido de sus violines era glorioso, aún faltaba mucho por pulir y a penas estaban descubriendo su _vibrato_ , pero estaba muy orgulloso de cuanto habían logrado avanzar. En momentos como este, me encantaría poder verlos para apreciar sus caras llenas de satisfacción.

—¿Qué tal, profesor Li? —preguntó insegura la niña cuando llegó al final de la pieza.

—Tocaron muy bien y en todo momento se mantuvieron en completa sincronía —dije sonriendo—. Parecían un solo violín, los felicito.

Escuché el sonido que hicieron sus manos al chocarlas y sus suaves risas, estaban alegres y yo igual. Esto era precisamente lo que me encantaba de ser profesor… no se trataba solo de enseñar, sino que todo el conocimiento que transmitía era recibido y puesto en práctica, siendo capaz de notar como mis alumnos mejoraban poco a poco.

La alarma sonó y les indiqué que ya era hora de recoger sus pertenencias. Salimos juntos hacia la recepción, pero antes de poder llegar siquiera al lugar donde estaba Rika, unos brazos delgados me envolvieron con euforia.

—¡Xiao Lang!

Suspiré y reviré mis ojos cansado. Amaba a mi prima, pero a veces se pasaba de cariñosa.

—Esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para extrañarte.

—Eres un necio —dijo ofendida—. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo siempre te extraño.

—Bien, bien… Yo también te extrañé ¿Contenta?

—Además de necio, eres un falso.

—¿Qué pasó? Los esperaba en la madrugada.

—Eriol logró conseguir un vuelo que saliera al medio día y aquí estamos.

En seguida, unos brazos pesados me envolvieron con efusividad y de inmediato supe que se trataba del maldito cuatro ojos.

—¿Me extrañaste, lobito?

—No me han dado tiempo de extrañarlos realmente —dije, tratando de sacármelo de encima.

—No seas penoso —dijo volviendo a pasar su brazo por encima de mi hombro—. Sabemos que nos amas y que no puedes vivir sin nosotros.

—¡Solo ha pasado un mes!

—Tiempo suficiente para extrañarnos con locura —dijo Mei.

Que el cielo me diera la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con estos dos…

—Iré a saludar a Kaho mientras esperamos a las chicas.

—Mei… Sakura y Tomoyo no vendrán hoy —dije—. Como hoy es el último día, están dando los últimos toques para que todo esté listo para el festival.

—¿Qué? Pero si vinimos temprano para pasar tiempo con ellas…

—Pensé que habían venido antes para pasar tiempo conmigo —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ves que si nos extrañaste? —dijo Eriol revolviendo mi cabello—. No seas celoso, lobito, claro que queremos pasar tiempo contigo. Eres nuestro primo favorito.

—Soy su único primo…

—Y por eso te amamos tanto —dijo Mei y enseguida sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla—. De igual forma, iré a saludar a Kaho y luego podemos ir por ellas e invitarlas a tomar un helado.

La idea no era mala, más bien, me parecía excelente porque ya estaba resignado a no escuchar la voz de mi ninfa hoy. Sonreí con tan solo recordar el primer día que la llamé así… ciertamente le dejé entrever que eran los chicos de la escuela quienes la llamaban de esa forma, pero era una vulgar mentira. Todos hablaban de cuan linda era y de sus hermosos y chispeantes ojos verdes, pero había sido yo quien la había bautizado con ese sobrenombre… y desde aquel día solía usarlo "casualmente" para llamarla.

—¿Estás preparado para mañana?

—¿Estás tú preparado para mañana? —le devolví la pregunta.

—Será como volver en el tiempo, te lo aseguro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No recuerdas nuestros festivales escolares? ¿Lo que teníamos que hacer para huir?

Mierda… lo había olvidado. Se podía decir que Eriol y yo habíamos sido muy populares durante la secundaria y generalmente éramos acosados durante los festivales y festividades especiales como el día de San Valentín… ¿Y cómo no huir? Era un mar de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas que estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de conseguir algo nuestro. De solo recordarlo, me daban escalofríos.

—Lo bueno de estar ciego es que no llamaré mucho la atención —dije sentándome.

—No seas ridículo. Sigues siendo un maldito bombón y seguramente mañana seremos acosados por ese mar de chicas. Estoy seguro.

Suspiré cansado, rogando a Dios que eso no ocurriera… no me gustaban los lugares concurridos por temor a chocar con alguien y mucho menos a convertirme en el centro de atención.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu ninfa?

—No ha pasado mucho —dije sonriendo.

Era cierto, no habíamos avanzado mucho, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera pasado nada. Todavía me costaba creer cómo podía saber tanto de una persona sin verla. Sakura era completamente sensible a mi voz y a mi tacto, y por eso me encantaba usar mis herramientas para ponerla nerviosa.

—Esa sonrisa me dice que en realidad si ha pasado mucho.

—Nunca dije que no hubiera pasado nada, Eriol —dije levantándome—. Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

—Te has vuelto todo un cazador —dijo riendo—. Te tomas tu tiempo para poder flanquearla y analizar cuando será el momento correcto para atacar.

—Hablas como si todo fuera premeditado —dije haciendo una mueca.

—Quizás lo haces inconscientemente, pero saboreas el arte de la seducción ¡Me siento orgulloso! ¡Por fin mis enseñanzas están dando frutos!

—Piensa lo que quieras…

—¡Profesor Li! —escuché a lo lejos e identifiqué claramente la voz de Hitomi.

—Buenas tardes, profesor.

«Esto va a ser interesante»

—Buenas tardes, señora Daidoji —saludé.

—Vine expresamente para decirle que estoy muy satisfecha con los avances de mi hija —dijo haciéndome sonrojar—. Ella siempre habla muy bien de usted y quiero darle las gracias.

—Hitomi es una niña muy aplicada y le gusta mucho el piano —dije sonriendo—. Por cierto, permítame presentarle a mi primo, Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Él es muy amigo de mi hermana, mamá.

«Esta niña es una genio»

—¿En serio? Tomoyo no me ha hablado de él —dijo confundida—. Luego le preguntaré… Un placer, Sonomi Daidoji.

Eriol aclaró su garganta y se presentó con su "suegra" ¡Esto era demasiado bueno! ¡Pagaría por ver su cara!

Sentí que alguien jalaba de mi ropa y luego tomaba de mi mano para jalarme hacia abajo.

—Está asustado… —murmuró Hitomi en mi oído y reí.

—Gracias.

—Bien, los dejaré proseguir. Mandaré al chofer para que venga por ti cuando termines, hija.

—No hará falta —escuché la voz de mi prima detrás de nosotros—. Li Meilin, prima de Xiao Lang.

—Un placer, señorita Li.

—Estamos planeando invitar a Sakura y Tomoyo a tomar un helado —explicó—. Iremos por ellas ahora y luego vendremos por Hitomi y Xiao Lang.

—Por favor, mami. —Era extraño escuchar ese tono de voz infantil e implorante por parte de Hitomi.

—Está bien, pero avísame cuando estés con Tomoyo ¿De acuerdo?

La señora Daidoji se fue y enseguida Hitomi y yo comenzamos a reír. Desde que éramos niños, siempre había sido la diana perfecta para las burlas de mi primo, pero ahora que había podido estar del otro lado, me dije que debía hacerlo más seguido y más cuando tenía una aliada como Hitomi.

—No es gracioso —dijo Eriol.

—Claro que lo es —dije sin borrar mi sonrisa.

—¡Profesor Li! —escuché ahora la voz de Kai—. Disculpen la tardanza, pero mi madre no pudo ir por mí y tuve que esperar a mi padre.

—Tranquilo, yo acabo de llegar también —dijo Hitomi.

—Bueno, nosotros los dejaremos para que tengan su clase y a penas tengamos respuesta de las chicas les avisamos —dijo Mei y enseguida escuché como arrastraba a Eriol hacia la salida.

—Sus primos son muy particulares —dijo Kai a mi lado y tanteé hasta colocar mi mano sobre su cabeza para revolvérsela.

—Espero que hayan hecho la tarea que les dejé la semana pasada.

Un suave y pequeño "Rayos" se escuchó y me reí. Kai siempre olvidaba las tareas de teoría, pero era muy bueno en la práctica. Nos dirigimos al salón y les pedí que leyeran lo que habían investigado sobre la música barroca, obviamente Kai se disculpó y Hitomi lo reprendió por mí.

A la hora de mostrarme cuanto habían avanzado con sus asignaciones, Kai se mostró muy seguro y podría decir que ya era prueba superada, casi no había tenido fallas y su ejecución había sido muy limpia.

Por su lado, Hitomi se escuchaba bien y se notaba que había practicado, pero aún había mucho que pulir. Y cavilando acerca de eso, no pude evitar pensar en Sakura. Su presentación sería mañana y consideraba que estaba más que lista para hacerlo, pero ayer había estado muy nerviosa y seguramente hoy lo estaría más… y estaba preocupado.

—Profesor Li, si sigue así no podré saber si estoy tocando bien o no —dijo Hitomi, sacándome de mi mundo interno.

—Lo siento, Hitomi. Solo estaba pensando en…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Estaba pensando en Sakura.

—¿Se me nota mucho? —dije riendo y ella se me unió.

—Un poco bastante, diría yo —dijo Kai a mi lado—. Y disculpen que me entrometa, pero ya me aburrí de copiar la tarea de Hitomi.

Vaya, hasta Kai se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre Sakura y yo. Quizás no era tan discreto como lo pensé en un principio.

—Vamos a seguir con la clase —dije enderezándome—. Vuelve a empezar y te prometo que esta vez no me distraeré, Hitomi.

—¿Puedo decirle algo antes de eso? —Asentí en respuesta y ella continuó—. En mi opinión, usted haría una bonita pareja con Sakura.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu deducción, pequeña Sherlock?

—Ella es muy inocente y usted también. Tienen muchas cosas en común y a la vez no, es como si… fueran uno solo. Además, mi hermana dice que harían una "pareja divina" —dijo imitando a su hermana y Kai y yo reímos.

Quizás tenían razón, pero también estaba el asunto de mis inseguridades. Había tomado la decisión de no prestarles atención e intentar algo con mi ninfa, pero a veces, en las noches, los miedos me invadían y mi resolución titubeaba.

—A veces creo que no será así… —dije con un deje de tristeza en mi voz.

—No entiendo por qué dice eso si usted es un sujeto genial —dijo Kai—. Yo lo admiro mucho y creo que muchos otros también lo hacen… No se desanime.

—Son muy pequeños para entender de estas cosas —dije con una sonrisa triste.

—Pues si lo entendemos —dijo Hitomi—. Sabemos muy bien lo que está pensando y creo… o más bien, creemos que es usted quien no se entiende a si mismo… Su limitación no es su ceguera… su limitación es usted mismo.

—No lo pudiste decir mejor, preciosa —dijo Kai.

—Lo sé. Soy genial.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. Hitomi había sonado muy segura de sus palabras, y hasta podía decir sabia. Era cierto, yo no podía verla, pero eso no significaba que no podría hacer cosas por Sakura. Quizás no podía admirar su belleza real y exterior… pero me encantaba lo que me dejaba ver de su alma y podía escuchar su melodiosa risa.

Esa pequeña gánster podía decir cosas muy buenas y animar a cualquiera, yo era prueba de ello porque había recargado mis ganas de seguir intentándolo hasta lograr que Sakura estuviera a mi lado. Pero como le había dicho a Eriol, todo en su debido momento.

Él sonido de un celular se escuchó y Hitomi se levantó, disculpándose. Por lo que estaba escuchando, estaba conversando con su hermana acerca de nuestra tarde de helados. Al parecer, Meilin había logrado convencerlas y ya venían en camino, lo cual mejoró aun más mi humor.

—Era mi hermana —dijo sentándose de nuevo a mi lado—. Dijo que estarán aquí en diez minutos.

—¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí entonces?

Ambos aceptaron y comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas. Aproveché la oportunidad para dejarle una nueva asignación a Kai y le dije a Hitomi los puntos que debía reforzar de su asignación anterior para que pudiera pulirla y finalizarla para la próxima semana.

—Yo también quiero helado… ojala mi madre me dejara ir con ustedes —dijo Kai, suspirando a mi lado.

—Podemos hablar con tu mamá para que nos acompañes mañana al festival de mi hermana, si quieres—dijo Hitomi.

—¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

No era que me incomodara estar entre ellos, pero ser el violinista, literalmente hablando, entre dos niños no era algo común. Aun no lograba entender cómo a esa edad podían estar hablando de citas, cuando yo, a los diez, prefería hablar de superhéroes con mis amigos que de niñas.

—No te emociones tanto, amigo —dijo Hitomi riendo—. Es solo un festival… y mi mamá estará presente.

—¡Ha! Pero te has sonrojado, eso es un punto para mí.

—¿Por qué no mejor retoman esta conversación cuando tengan… no se… catorce o quince años?

Ambos rieron y tomaron mis manos para salir de la escuela juntos, encontrándonos de frente con la madre de Kai que ya venía entrando. El niño soltó mi mano y seguramente se acercó a saludar a su madre y le comentó acerca de su "cita" con su "amiga" para el día lunes.

La madre, al igual que yo, estaba sorprendida y lo sabía porque su tono de voz se había hecho más agudo.

—Niños… Ya uno no sabe con que cosas saldrán ¿Cierto?

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted —dije.

—Despídete, Kai. Y si haces tu tarea esta noche, veremos si te dejo ir con Hitomi mañana.

—¿Quieres negociar conmigo, mamá? —preguntó resoplando—. Solo haré la tarea de matemáticas.

—Y también la de historia que tienes atrasada y limpiaras tu habitación o no hay trato.

—Bien.

—Todo lo que haces por ir a un festival a comer —dijo Hitomi riendo.

—Todo lo que hago para salir contigo. Me estoy sacrificando por ti.

—Catorce años, mocoso… catorce —dije y todos reímos, incluida la madre de Kai.

Ambos se despidieron de nosotros y a los pocos segundos Hitomi me hizo saber que los chicos habían llegado. A pesar de estar usando mi bastón, dejé que la pequeña me guiara hasta donde se habían estacionado. No me agradaba usarlo, pero sin Kerberos no me quedaba de otra.

—Espere aquí, voy a abrir la puerta —dijo, pero enseguida la puerta se abrió y supe que no había sido ella.

El agradable aroma a cerezos se filtró por mi nariz y supe que Sakura se había bajado del auto. Ciertamente, me había dado cuenta que ella era sensible a mi voz y tacto, pero mi cuerpo también reaccionaba a su presencia. Mi corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido y hasta sentía la boca seca… posiblemente anhelando un beso que aun no había llegado… pero que quizás no tardaría en hacerlo.

Hitomi la saludó con entusiasmo, confirmándome lo que mis sentidos me habían hecho "ver" a penas bajó del auto. Mis ojos estaban en total oscuridad, pero mis otros sentidos estaban completamente alertas a ella, a su aroma, a su piel, a su voz… y lo único que me faltaba constatar era… su sabor.

—Hola, primita. Pasa tu primero para que te sientes en las piernas de Tomoyo —dijo y enseguida los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron.

Caminé con lentitud y cuidado, hasta sentir la puerta cerca de mí y pasé mi mano desde el borde hacía arriba, rezando para que ella hubiera posado su mano allí.

«Lotería» pensé sonriendo al sentir su mano bajo la mía y me acerqué un poco más.

—Hola, ninfa.

Su mano tembló un poco y su piel de gallina fue evidente. Era fascinante y, a su vez, desconcertante saber que yo era el responsable de todas esas reacciones en ella.

—Ahm… sí… ho..hola…

Y por su puesto, su gran elocuencia… no podía faltar.

—¿Estamos esperando algo? —pregunté.

Trataba por todos los medios no reírme, pero no podía culparme, se me hacía gracioso y también tierno que sus nervios la hicieran tartamudear y eso solo me hacía notar la inexperiencia que Sakura tenía en cuanto al trato con chicos y eso me hacia sentir condenadamente bien ¡Sí, maldición! ¡Mi ego estaba súper inflado y lo disfrutaba! Disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa y sobre todo, notar todos los cambios que tenía cuando estaba conmigo.

—No… ahm… entraré primero y… ya sabes… te espero del otro lado…

Esta vez no pude evitar reír y con toda calma entré en el auto, sentándome a su lado. Una vez le dije a Eriol que me sentía como un tipo de súper héroe porque mis sentidos se habían agudizado un poco tras el accidente… compensando la pérdida de la vista, y quizás, por eso mi cuerpo estaba totalmente consciente de su presencia y de su cercanía. Su pierna izquierda chocaba ligeramente con la mía y de vez en cuando, su cuerpo se apretaba al mío, permitiéndome sentir su calor corporal. Era una maldita tortura no abrazarla… y realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al no pasar mi brazo por su hombro para lograr así una mayor cercanía.

«Dios… soy un maldito pervertido» pensé negando con la cabeza, pero también feliz… porque hace muchísimo tiempo que no me permitía pensar de esa forma.

—¿Y… Kero? —preguntó de repente.

—A Sakura le importa más su perro que nosotros, profesor Li —dijo Hitomi con indignación y reí—. Puedes preguntar por lo menos como nos fue en la clase de hoy.

—Lo deje en casa porque sabia que andaríamos en auto —dije sonriendo.

Una de las cosas que me encantaban de Sakura, era la claridad con la que podía "verla". No me refería a su físico, obviamente, sino más bien a sus intenciones, a sus emociones y a su alma. Ella era completamente visible para mí… contradictorio y hasta idiota pensar así… pero cierto.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué te abanicas tanto? —preguntó Mei y no pude evitar colocar una sonrisa ladina en mi rostro—. No hace calor.

«Quizás allá adelante no hacía calor, pero aquí, entre nosotros, si que lo hay»

—¿Quieres que prenda el aire acondicionado, Sakura? —preguntó Eriol para empeorar la situación de ella.

Podía imaginármela con sus lindas mejillas encendidas y sus labios cerezas fruncidos, aparentando estar molesta por ser el centro de atención de todos en el auto. Una imagen preciosa que solo podía ver en mi cabeza, pero posiblemente, luego de que ese anhelado beso se diera, podría darle más forma y realismo al saber cómo eran sus labios.

—¡Ah! ¡Te ves preciosa! —gritó Tomoyo dándome la razón—. Hitomi saca mi celular del bolso ¡Debemos grabarla!

—Tienes razón, Tomoyo, sí se ve muy linda sonrojada —dijo mi prima e internamente sonreí.

No quería hacerla sentir incomoda al reírme, porque podría malinterpretarlo. Por eso, preferí darle "una mano" con su problema. Después de todo, yo también era responsable de ello.

—Sakura… —susurré y le hice señas para que se acercara a mí.

Sentí como se movía a mi lado y enseguida sentí su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla. Su olor ahondó mucho más en mi sistema y por poco olvido hasta mi nombre… ¡Dios! Era increíble la reacción que mi cuerpo tenía al suyo.

—El secreto para sobrevivir a ellos es no prestarles atención y más bien, darles más material ¿No crees? —dije sonriendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó al oído y en seguida sentí una corriente que me recorrió toda la columna.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y puse manos a la obra para poder cumplir lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos, un mayor contacto con el de ella. Levanté mi brazo y lo pasé por detrás de ella, haciéndola recostarse en mí. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi pecho por la acción y sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

«Vamos, Shaoran. Control… control» pensé respirando un par de veces para poder hablarle nuevamente, sin que mi voz sonara ronca… porque seguramente lo estaba.

—Aunque no pueda verlos, puedo asegurarte que están con la boca abierta —dije en su oído—. No les des más poder, solo relájate y disfruta del paseo. Tú puedes verlo, no lo desperdicies.

Le di una sonrisa ladina y giré mi rostro hacia la ventana. Necesitaba sofocar todo el calor que sentía y disimular la calentura de mis mejillas sin que Meilin o Eriol lo notaran. Desde siempre había sido su blanco de burlas por ser el más "inocente" de los tres y por eso había, de un modo u otro, aprendido a desviar su atención de mí para disminuir sus oportunidades… no siempre funcionaba, pero al no escuchar ningún comentario esta vez, podía darme por satisfecho. Aunque, seguramente, Eriol me agarraría luego para sacármelo en cara.

El auto se detuvo y todos comenzaron a salir. Deshice el "abrazo" que se había formado entre nosotros y esperé sentir a Sakura moverse para salir con sus primas, pero no lo hizo. Con una sonrisa, me bajé del auto y tendí mi mano para que ella la tomara. Tardo algunos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo, sonreí porque su suave mano estaba temblando.

—Apresúrense, chicos. Tengo muchísima hambre —dijo Mei a lo lejos y reviré mis ojos.

«No importa cuantos años pasen… sigue siendo una tragona» pensé riendo.

Suspiré y volví mi atención a Sakura. Aun no soltaba su mano, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a soltarla… porque la necesitaba y… porque no quería hacerlo, punto.

—No suelo venir mucho al centro comercial —dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Demasiadas personas y podría chocar con alguien —dije frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Las personas andan muy centradas en su mundo y no se dan cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor… aunque a veces es algo bueno.

No pude evitar sonreír al decir eso porque precisamente por eso nos habíamos conocido.

—¿Y cómo eso es algo bueno?

—Porque así fue que nos conocimos ¿Cierto? —dije—. Ibas centrada en tu propio mundo y no notaste que yo me había atravesado en tu camino.

—Hay un lado positivo —dijo apretando un poco mi mano—. Es una buena forma de conocer chicas.

Comenzó a reírse y me uní a ella. Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con una chica y era sorprendente la facilidad con la que podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa y reír… sobre todo reír. Yo no era el típico hombre que reía, como Eriol, más bien, siempre había sido serio y hasta frío… y lo fui aun más después del accidente, por eso me hacía sentir genial… poder reír a su lado era una de las cosas que más me tenía atrapado… porque debía aceptarlo, esta condenada ninfa de ojos verdes me tenía atrapado.

Alcé mi mano y tanteando un poco, logré posarla encima de su cabeza, y como solía hacer desde hace días, comencé el suave y tentador recorrido hasta su mejilla. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, Sakura me hizo saber que mi caricia era bien recibida, al inclinar su cabeza hacia mi mano para tener mayor acceso a ella ¡Diablos! ¡Sí! ¡Estaba completamente atrapado! Y si no tuviéramos que ir con los chicos, ya la hubiera besado.

No me estaba absteniendo por pena de que alguien nos viera… eso me importaba menos que nada… solo deseaba que el momento en que sucediera fuera especial y sin apuros… quería disfrutarlo, quería sentirla y sobre todo… deseaba "ver" sus labios a través de los míos y devorarlos con parsimonia.

—Sabes que mi madre solía decirme que hay otras maneras de ver —dije, sin retirar mi mano de su mejilla—. Ella decía que a través de las manos podíamos hacernos una idea de lo que teníamos en frente.

—¿Y qué es lo que ves ahora? —preguntó con un tono de voz que me extraño.

No era dulce, ni tampoco alegre. Ese tono de voz ronco estaba lleno de anhelo y sobre todo… de deseo. Moví mi pulgar sobre su piel y no sentí ninguna imperfección en ella… y aunque la tuviera, no me hubiera importado… porque ella era hermosa para mí, fuera como fuera.

—Que en realidad eres una ninfa.

Su piel se erizó de nuevo y… ¡Dios! No podía disimular lo condenamente bien que me sentía.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —le pregunté y sentí como asentía con su cabeza—. ¿Podrías guiarme? No quiero usar el bastón y tampoco conozco muy bien los caminos.

Me negaba a usar ese maldito bastón cuando podía tenerla a ella cerca de mí. Podían llamarme aprovechado, pero ahorita me valía mierda eso… solo quería disfrutar de ella… de su cercanía… y si para eso debía ser un maldito egoísta, pues por primera vez en mi vida lo sería.

—Pero estarás perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer más chicas —dijo riendo.

—La compañía que tengo ahora es más que suficiente, así que no necesito usar ese truco de nuevo. —Le guiñé un ojo y le ofrecí mi brazo.

Sakura era menor que yo y también mucho más inocente, pero eso no significaba que no supiera como responder a mi coqueteo desde su inocencia y eso era malditamente fascinante. Tomó mi brazo con cuidado y comenzamos a caminar.

Ella en ningún momento soltó mi brazo y yo apreté un poco más su agarre con el mío. No quería pensar en los demás, ni en sus opiniones, ni en como nos veían… solo quería enfocarme en ella y en el océano de emociones que me hacía sentir.

—Se tardaron mucho, tortolos —nos dijo Hitomi cuando llegamos, tratando de picarnos.

Esa niña era un autentico dolor de cabeza… solo si la dejaban serlo, pero ya estaba adquiriendo practica para mantenerla a raya y por eso me reí de su intento de hacernos sonrojar.

Le hice señas para que se acercara y me hizo caso, dando pasos indecisos, pero no los suficientes, todavía los escuchaba un poco lejos de mí.

—Más —dije y ella resopló.

—Aún no sé cómo le hace —dijo bufando—. No puede verme, pero, aun así, sabe a qué distancia estoy.

Reí porque no era la primera vez que me lo decía y según ella y Kai… yo tenía súper poderes. Al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca, llevé mi mano hacia su cabeza y alboroté su cabello mientras ella se quejaba.

—Eres una chiquilla muy lista —dije—, pero me sigues cayendo bien.

—Su vida no sería la misma sin mí, profesor —dijo ella y rió feliz.

Era cierto. Hitomi Daidoji se había convertido en parte importante de mi vida, al igual que Kai. Generalmente no tenía preferencias entre mis estudiantes, pero no podía evitar tenerles un gran aprecio a esos dos, en especial a ella.

—Mi hermana y sus primos fueron a comprar los helados. Me dijeron que nos sentáramos en aquella mesa y los esperáramos allí —dijo.

—¿Y los sabores? —preguntó Sakura.

—Creo que nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien para saber cuál es el sabor favorito de cada uno —dijo Hitomi riendo, y le di la razón.

Sakura tomó mi brazo con cuidado y me indicó el camino hasta la mesa que habían elegido. En realidad no me importaba la ubicación, pero si ellos estaban bien con eso, yo también lo estaba.

—Tenía razón —dijo Hitomi cuando nos sentamos.

—¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, pero yo más o menos me hacía una idea de lo que iba a decir esa pequeña gángster.

—Ustedes dos… hacen una linda pareja —dijo y enseguida pude imaginarme a Sakura con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Negué con mi cabeza y reí bajo para no incomodar a Sakura. Esa niña no sabía como guardarse las cosas, pero aun así, Hitomi me agradaba.

—No me mires así, Sakura, no me das miedo —dijo, adquiriendo su tono de "matona"—. Yo no tengo miedo de expresar lo que siento, es algo muy común en los adultos y espero no cambiar cuando crezca… en cierto modo deberían aprender de mí.

Sí, ya me imaginaba que iba a decir algo como eso, pero eso no significaba que saliera airoso. Después de todo, los sonrojos son reacciones involuntarias del cuerpo y no pude evitar sentir el ya tan conocido calor en mi rostro y más cuando ella era tan condenamente directa.

—Profesor, ya todos lo llaman por su nombre ¿Puedo yo llamarlo así fuera del salón? —dijo y, extrañado por el cambio de tema, asentí—. Bien, Shaoran sabe que tengo la razón, Sakura. Ya lo hemos hablado en varias ocasiones.

Corrección. No había cambiado de tema, solo quería hacerme sentir peor al hacerlo más personal.

—¿Xiao Lang? ¿Li Xiao Lang? —Fruncí mi ceño al reconocer ese tono de voz… porque yo nunca olvidaba una voz y mucho más cuando pertenecía a una persona como ella—. ¡Dios! Por supuesto que eres tú. Es muy lindo verte de nuevo.

¡Ha! Pues yo no podía decir lo mismo… un segundo… cierto, no podía verla, menos mal. Sí, yo también podía ser cínico y tener un humor negro cuando me provocaban, sin importarme bromear con mi ceguera.

Sentí una mano posarse sobre la mía y mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. No se trataba de una acción involuntaria y agradable como me pasaba con Sakura, no, mi cuerpo estaba tenso por la sensación desagradable de sentir su mano sobre la mía.

—¡Oiga! ¿Acaso no ve que está interrumpiendo una cita?

«Gracias por intentarlo, Hitomi» pensé resoplando, porque estaba seguro que esa maldita mujer iba a ignorarla. No la conocía tan bien, pero lo hacía lo suficiente como para poder predecir sus movimientos.

Tratando de no verme "tan" despectivo, retire mi mano de la de ella. Sí, la mujer me caía como una patada en el hígado, pero no quería mostrarle a Sakura nuevamente a un Shaoran mal educado y ácido.

—Nunca pensé que la encontraría en Japón, señorita Xu —dije lo más frío que pude.

—Estoy acompañando a mi esposo en un viaje de negocios, pero me escapé un rato. Las reuniones y comidas con sus socios son bastante aburridas.

«Pobre diablo» pensé, tratando de recordar quien era el idiota que se había casado con semejante mujer.

—Bien por usted…

—Aún me guardas rencor ¿Cierto?

«Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor, mujer. Después de todo, has logrado atrapar un pez gordo con tu maldita actuación»

—Para guardarle rencor, debería ser usted importante para mí y no lo es —dije con el mayor descaro posible.

—Estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? Para recordar viejos momentos y limar las asperezas.

—No, gracias —dije sin dudarlo—. Además, estoy muy bien acompañado, como podrá ver.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan las niñas?

«Habla por Hitomi solamente, porque la que tengo a mi lado esta que te brinca encima» pensé sintiendo como Sakura se tensaba a mi lado.

—No creo que mis gustos sean de su incumbencia —dije con una sonrisa llena de cinismo—. ¿Podría irse? Mi pequeña amiga ya se lo dijo hace rato, está interrumpiendo una cita.

No estaba molesto… estaba malditamente furioso. Lo que había iniciado como una buena tarde, esta maldita mujer me lo había estropeado. Cuando le hablé a Sakura de las mujeres que se acercaban a mí por mi apellido, por lo que significaba ser un Li, intrínsicamente había hablado de Xu Mae. Una maldita arribista que se acercó a mí con el único objetivo de escalar dentro de la clase social china.

Al principio creí en todo lo que me había dicho… pero el encanto no le duro más que un par de meses, cuando me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, usarme para entrar en la familia más adinerada de China.

El golpe que Sakura dio en la mesa al levantarse me desconcertó un poco y me preocupe por ella. Estaba listo para defenderla e incluso atajarla si fuera necesario, pero su risa cínica me heló la sangre.

—Esto es inaudito —dijo de repente Sakura, usando un tono de voz sorprendentemente frío—. ¿Qué clase de mujer es usted? Buscando salir con un hombre cuando su esposo está trabajando para que usted pueda darse todos los lujos y, más aun, cuando el hombre en cuestión ya está acompañado.

—Bueno, pequeña, cuando la compañía no es suficiente es mejor cambiar ¿No lo crees?

—Tiene toda la razón. Por eso Shaoran está aquí, conmigo, y no con usted.

Bien, estaba sorprendido. Nunca llegué a pensar que Sakura fuera a responder de una forma tan ingeniosa y elegante, y estaba completamente seguro que Xu Mae estaba destilando odio. Estaba sorprendido, pero también orgulloso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mocosa? —Y se desató su furia.

—Mocosa, niña, pequeña… no importa la palabra que use, eso no cambia el hecho de que usted sea una mujer con… gustos variados y urgidos.

—Te crees muy lista, mocosa, pero dime… ¿Acaso te consideras lo suficientemente mujer para mantener el interés de un hombre en ti? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? o ¿Es algo muy profundo para que tu inocente cerebro lo procese?

Sentí claramente cuando Sakura perdió los estribos y por eso, me tomé el atrevimiento de tomar su mano y sujetarla. No iba a permitir que Xu Mae se saliera con la suya, aunque debía admitir que este nuevo lado de Sakura me encantaba, y por eso no pude evitar que una sonrisa ladeada se instalara en mi rostro.

—Querida señorita Xu, esta chica puede mantener mi interés en ella más allá de una intimidad y no le digo lo que se merece porque hay una niña presente y también porque soy un caballero —dije.

—Oh, por mí no te preocupes, Shaoran —dijo Hitomi—. Más bien, tengo un amplio repertorio de groserías que podría usar en contra de esta pelirroja.

Esta niña me caía cada vez mejor… Nah, para que negarlo, esa condenada pulga se había ganado mi corazón.

—Bien, quizás ella puede mantener tu interés, pero ¿Hasta cuándo un ciego como tú podrá mantener el interés de ella? ¿Cuándo pasaras de ser el dulce novio a convertirte en una carga? O no recuerdas que eso fue lo que pasó con nosotros.

No se si lo hice apropósito o… quizás fue solo un reflejo, pero mi agarre en la mano de Sakura se intensifico y mi ceño se frunció… aunque intentara disimularlo. Xu Mae había dado en el maldito clavo.

—¡Oh! Le agradezco mucho su preocupación —dijo con tranquilidad Sakura, entrelazando ahora nuestros dedos—. Pero déjeme decirle que ambos somos muy creativos y podemos mantener el interés mutuo sin ningún problema, si sabe a lo que me refiero. —Sentí mis mejillas arder porque nunca creí que Sakura fuera a insinuar algo como eso—. Y con respecto a su comentario, creo que debería darle las gracias, porque, de no ser así, Shaoran no estaría conmigo ahora. Así que gracias por haberse rendido tan fácilmente y no se preocupe por él, está en muy buenas manos —dijo sentándose a mi lado nuevamente y tomó mi brazo con delicadeza para recostar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Su olor a cerezas de nuevo se filtró por mi nariz y si no fuera por la condenada situación, hubiera mandado todo al demonio para besarla.

—Ya la escuchó —dije, recuperando un poco la dignidad que Xu Mae me había quitado—. Creo que lo mejor será que regresé con su esposo y nos deje en paz a nosotros.

—Púdranse —dijo furiosa y escuché sus tacones resonar.

—¡Dios! ¡Estuvieron increíbles! —dijo Hitomi—. ¡Su cara furiosa fue épica!

—Puedo imaginarlo —dije riendo… aunque todavía no me había recuperado del todo.

—¿Shaoran, estas bien? —Escuché la voz angustiada de mi prima—. Vimos a Xu Mae saliendo de aquí.

—Tranquila, entre los tres la corrimos de aquí —dije, tratando de restarle importancia.

«Porque no la tiene ¿Cierto?» pensé tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de eso.

—¡Dios! Pensé que… bueno, no importa —dijo suspirando—. Me alegro que no pasara nada malo.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Quién era esa mujer? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Una arribista que quería conquistar a mi sexy primo —dijo Eriol, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, sacudiéndome en el proceso—, pero no contó con que Shaoran es demasiado sabiondo e intuitivo. Se la sacudió muy fácilmente y lo último que supe de ella fue que se había casado con un empresario de cuarenta y siete años… considerando que ella debe tener veinticuatro, ustedes me dirán.

Por fin lo recordé. El pobre diablo que se casó con semejante arpía era nada más y nada menos que el dueño de una importante empresa de computadoras. Vaya… pensaba que el sujeto era extremadamente inteligente, pero al parecer su cerebro se había mudado a su cabeza del sur… No lo critico porque muy bien sabía que esa mujer tenía lo suyo, pero ¡Vamos! Solo se necesitaban dos dedos de frente para saber que clase de mujer era Xu Mae.

—Ahm… ¿Sakura? ¿Estas molesta por algo? —dijo Meilin de repente—. Es que tienes un aura asesina a tu alrededor.

—Para nada —dijo usando un tono malicioso que me hizo sentir escalofríos—. Solo esperemos que esa señorita no vuelva a acercarse a nosotros.

—Sakura, a veces da miedo —dijo Tomoyo y, aunque fuera difícil de creer, le di la razón.

Hitomi y su hermana comenzaron a discutir acerca de cosas que… realmente no me importaron y me desligué por completo de la conversación. Podía escuchar sus voces y sus risas… pero mi mente ya no estaba allí.

¡Maldita sea! No quería admitirlo, pero las palabras de Xu Mae hicieron mella en mí. Me sentía demasiado confundido porque, por una parte, quería seguir adelante e ir hacia Sakura, pero mi yo inseguro, mi yo terco… me decía que debía retroceder para no convertirme en una condenada carga para ella… porque quisiera o no, eso ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así y trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que encontráramos la manera de que eso no ocurriera, pero… aun después de haberla dejado en su casa hace rato… seguí pensando en que quizás todo esto… era un error.

—Estas muy pensativo… —dijo Eriol a mi lado, pero no le respondí—. ¿Volveremos a los mutismos?

—No tengo nada que decir —dije resoplando.

—En realidad, creo que tienes mucho que decir, Xiao Lang, y no te obligare a contarme… pero sé que está relacionado con lo que esa maldita mujer te dijo.

—No puedes afirmar algo que no sabes realmente.

—Créeme, estoy seguro. No necesito que me lo digas porque te conozco malditamente bien ¡Eres mi hermano!

Suspiré cansado y entré de nuevo al apartamento. La noche estaba fría y yo odiaba el frío… más hoy que de costumbre.

—Shaoran, tu celular esta sonando —dijo Mei corriendo hacia mí—. Es Sakura.

Su llamada a esta hora me extrañó y sin esperar mucho contesté, caminando de nuevo hacia el balcón.

—¿Sakura? —pregunté… aunque me pareció tonto porque ya Mei me había dicho que era ella.

— _¿Cómo supiste que era yo?_

—Meilin me pasó el teléfono _—_ dije riendo y la escuché suspirar entrecortada—. ¿Qué sucede? Suenas algo nerviosa.

— _Sí… estoy un poco nerviosa por mañana_ —dijo—. _No estoy segura de hacerlo bien delante de tantas personas._

No podía estar hablando en serio. Había practicado sin descanso por un mes entero y se sabía muy bien su parte. La habíamos tocado juntos muchas veces y habíamos pulido las zonas donde ella solía tener problemas ¡Estaba más que lista!

—Ninfa, te sabes tú parte de memoria ¡La conoces! No hay nadie mejor que tú para tocarla —le dije seguro y tratando de que mis palabras le hicieran recobrar la confianza en ella misma.

— _Eso se debe a que mi perfecto profesor me ha ayudado a memorizarla_ —dijo riendo y, por muy difícil que pareciera, me hizo sonrojar—. _Fue demasiado estricto conmigo._

—Pues tu profesor es muy sabio —dije riendo—. Y está deseando que sea mañana para poder apoyarte.

—No me dejes embarcada ¿Está bien? Tocare el piano para ti.

Mierda… ¿Cómo diablos podía alejarme de ella si me decía algo así? Solté un resoplido por la frustración que sentía… mi parte racional me gritaba a gritos que me alejara, por ella, para no hacerle daño en un futuro, pero ¡Dios! Mi corazón parecía bombear solo por ella… Vaya, ahora entendía muy bien el dilema de ser o no ser.

—Entonces… estaré allí sin falta —dije después de una pausa.

Sí… debía alejarme, pero por lo menos podía cumplir mi maldito sueño de escucharla mañana y "verla" desplegar sus alas.

— _¿Puedo decirte algo más?_

—¿Qué será?

— _Sabes cuan especial eres para mí ¿Cierto?_

 _«_ Diablos… Sakura, no me hagas esto» pensé apretando mis puños y cerrando mis ojos para poder imaginarla a mi lado. Era tonto porque era lo mismo tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados… pero para mí era mucho más íntimo hacerlo de esa forma.

—E _res un hombre maravilloso, Shaoran, nunca dudes de eso._

—¿Por qué me dijiste todo esto? —pregunté aun con mis ojos cerrados… esperando que su respuesta me dijera el empuje que necesitaba para darle mayor peso a mi corazón, que a mi cabeza.

— _Porque no quiero verte ensimismado y con la mirada triste nuevamente, como te vi hoy por culpa de esa mujer_ —dijo—. _Nada de lo que dijo es real y no quiero que permitas que te hiriera… porque si no, ella habrá ganado. Eres un hombre especial y lleno de virtudes._

Ella tenía razón, pero a la vez no. No se trataba de ganar o perder… era saber qué hacer con una verdad que lastimaba tanto. No estaba seguro si era así o no, pero en mi opinión, Sakura me idolatraba demasiado y quizás eso se debía a su corta experiencia con chicos.

—También tengo defectos… y muy grandes—dije, tratando de abrirle los ojos, sin ser brusco _._

— _Como todos_ —dijo riendo—. _Si supieras los míos no te atreverías a estar cerca de mi… pero te diré un secreto ¿Está bien?_

—De acuerdo…

— _La verdad es que… mi hermano me dice monstruo_ —dijo riendo—. _Pero más importante aún ¿Sabes por qué lo hace?_

—No eres un monstruo, ninfa —dije frunciendo mi ceño.

¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría a una persona decirle monstruo a ella?

— _Díselo a Touya_ —dijo bufando—. _Pero el asunto es… que me dice así desde niños porque soy como una caja de pandora. Encierro un montón de calamidades._

—Bueno, eso no lo pongo en duda—dije riendo, porque ya me había dado cuenta de la predisposición de Sakura para los problemas.

— _¿Lo entiendes? No necesitamos ser perfectos, solo debemos aprender a vivir con nuestras imperfecciones y sacarles provecho._

— _¿Y que provecho puedo sacarle a la mía?_ —dije en tono sombrío y hasta resoplando un poco.

— _¿Quieres que te lo diga?_

—Por favor —dije bufando.

— _Bueno… creo que la más importante de todas… sería que has aprendido a ver realmente a las personas_ —dijo y en ese momento sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido—. _Tú mismo me dijiste que hay muchas formas de ver, y tú has aprendido a ver más allá del físico, puedes ver el alma de una persona y no dejarte llevar por los prejuicios. Eso es muy bueno y admirable._

¡Oh, diablos! Ni mi madre me conocía tan bien… ¿Cómo rayos una chica tan despistada como ella pudo pasar todas mis barreras y aprender tanto de mí? Solté con dificultad el aire que había retenido sin darme cuenta y mi corazón ya latía como un caballo desbocado.

«¿Por qué diablos tienes que ser tan condenadamente tierna?»

—En realidad, me alegra… escuchar algo así de ti. Eso me hace saber cuán sabia y maravillosa eres.

— _No soy sabia, en especial cuando hablamos de matemáticas y lo sabes_ —dijo resoplando y, contra todo pronóstico, mi humor mejoró muchísimo—. _Pero tengo mis momentos._

—Espero entonces disfrutar de más momentos como estos _—_ dije riendo—. Descansa, ninfa, mañana será un gran día.

— _Entonces, te estaré esperando._

—Y yo estaré encantado de asistir _—_ dije con seguridad _—._ Buenas noches.

— _Buenas noches y sueña lindo._

—Entonces puede que nos encontremos nuevamente en sueños _—_ dije, estando seguro de haberla hecho sonrojar y sonreí—. Descansa.

Me quedé un rato más en el balcón después de colgar la llamada, después de todo, ya no sentía tanto frío. Sonreí… sonreí como idiota porque me di cuenta que Sakura tenía demasiado poder sobre mí. No quería decir algo tan de nena como "No puedo vivir sin ella", pero gracias a Sakura, me había dado cuenta que en realidad no había comenzado a vivir y… estuviera ella o no en mi futuro, debía comenzar a caminar hacia adelante.

—Te ves más tranquilo —dijo Mei a mi lado.

—Y determinado —agregó Eriol al otro lado.

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro —dije sonriendo—. Solo que… no quiero volver a mi época oscura… pase lo que pase… debo caminar al frente.

—Y nosotros estaremos a tu lado por siempre —dijo Mei dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras se guindaba de mi brazo.

—Somos un trío de nenas sentimentales —dijo Eriol abrazándome—. Bueno… tú ya lo eres Mei.

—Gracias por notarlo, idiota.

Reí junto a ellos y esta vez no me molesto la ráfaga fría que se filtró entre nosotros, porque mi cuerpo estaba demasiado calido. Debía tomar las decisiones correctas para poder avanzar hacia un futuro que no me llevara a tener ningún arrepentimiento. No se trataba de mí, no se trataba de ella… se trataba de poder vivir con tranquilidad conmigo mismo y, sobre todo, poder vivir sin ningún remordimiento.

¿Ser o no ser? Maldito Shakespeare…

 **Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Un capitulo súper largo para compensarlos por la pausa xD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y créanme cuando les digo que tenía una sonrisa boba al escribirlo haha me gusto más este que el de la versión Sakura por todos los pensamientos de Shaoran xD**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS por su gran apoyo chicos. Es realmente importante para mí saber cuanto le gustan mis historias.**

 **¿Habrá o no beso entre Sakura y Shaoran? Muchos me lo han preguntando y solo los que ya leyeron la versión vieja lo saben (Y espero que no spoleen a quienes estén recién iniciando xD) PERO… aunque lo sepan, mi forma de narrar las cosas ha cambiado un montón y espero que las emociones que tengo pensadas describir les pongan la piel de gallina xD porque créanme, además de tener la sonrisa boba en mi cara ahorita también se me puso la piel de gallina al imaginarme todo lo que Shaoran siente, piensa y dice haha**

 **Un beso para todos :) FUERA PAUSA :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo número diez de la versión Shaoran… Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Otra cosa, tenemos canción y esta vez es "Sonic Boom" el opening de Tsubasa Shunraiki. Aclarado esto, comencemos…**

 **Seré la luz que te guíe.**

 **Capítulo 10 – Los hombres si lloran**

—Esto es el colmo…

El tono de voz de Meilin era tétrico y hasta cierto punto… daba miedo. Llevábamos alrededor de una hora dando vueltas en vaya a saber Dios donde, porque a Eriol se le había antojado tomar un camino nuevo.

—¿Quién fue el que te dijo este camino? —pregunté masajeando mi cabeza.

—El maldito del profesor Morisaki…

—¿Y por qué diablos le creíste? —pregunté molesto—. ¡Ese sujeto necesita un GPS hasta para llegar a su casa!

—¿Y qué mierda iba a saber yo que el sujeto es malo dando indicaciones? —preguntó molesto—. Muy amablemente se acercó a mí y realmente creí que quería ayudar.

—No pongo en duda sus intenciones, Eriol —dije—. Pero el profesor Morisaki tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación. Hasta yo me se desplazar mejor que él por la cuidad y estoy ciego…

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Mei—. Iré a pedir indicaciones.

—No las necesitamos…

—¡Claro que las necesitamos, idiota! —le gritó a Eriol—. Tenemos una hora dando vueltas y nada nos parece familiar, estoy hambrienta y nuestros celulares se quedaron sin carga por usar el GPS que no nos ha servido de nada ¡Ya quiero llegar a la maldita preparatoria!

Meilin se bajó del auto sin esperar más y nos dejó solos. Ambos soltamos un suspiro, resignados, porque nadie podía llevarle la contraria a Li Meilin… y más cuando estaba hambrienta.

—Lo siento…

—Ya… no tienes que disculparte. Solo necesitas pasar más tiempo aquí para que te acostumbres y no tengas que pedir indicaciones —dije riendo.

—¿Indirectamente me estas pidiendo que me mude a Japón, lobito?

Podía imaginármelo con sus ojos brillantes, detrás de sus estúpidos lentes, y dándome una sonrisa socarrona. Así era Eriol y, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta, me agradaba tal cual era.

—No tientes tu suerte, cuatro ojos.

—La verdad es que… —dijo en un tono preocupantemente serio y luego se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando bien que palabras usar—. Estoy considerando… mudarme a Japón.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer mudarse a Japón cuando su vida estaba en China? Eriol era muy bueno en los negocios y era la mejor opción para ser el líder de las empresas… no entendía por qué rayos estaba considerando mudarse… a menos que…

—¿Mi madre te lo pidió?

—No… Yo se lo pedí a ella —dijo, sorprendiéndome—. Escuché una conversación de la junta directiva… Y están considerando expandir los horizontes de la empresa… la primera opción es Japón.

—Pero… pensé que querías ser el director en Hong Kong.

—La dirección ejecutiva no me importa, Xiao Lang. —Cuando Eriol usaba mi nombre… era un asunto serio—. Me encantan los retos y precisamente será uno muy grande abrir una sucursal aquí. No sé si lo sabes… pero hemos adquiridos las acciones mayoritarias de Yume Inc.

—Pero… esa empresa prácticamente está en la quiebra.

—Está en quiebra… pero se debe a una mala administración —explicó—. Tiene una buena cartera de clientes y hemos conseguido buenos inversionistas que están dispuestos a levantarla si se cambia la línea ejecutiva.

—Entonces…

—Tía Ieran considera que puedo hacerlo, pero estaré bajo la tutoría del señor Zhang que es un tigre en esta área—dijo—. Así que… posiblemente en tres meses me tendrás por aquí

Sí esto era lo que él realmente quería, entonces no tenía ningún problema, más bien, me sentía feliz. Era cierto que me agradaba vivir solo y ser independiente, pero tener a Eriol cerca no iba a quitarme eso y me brindaría la compañía y camaradería que me hacía falta. Realmente iba a ser muy bueno para mí.

—Bueno… si es así, entonces yo invito las cervezas cuando hagas tu Open House —dije riendo.

—Eres un maldito, pensé que ibas a ofrecerme tu casa.

—Me gusta vivir solo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos juntarnos de vez en cuando.

—Bien, tú pones las cervezas y yo la comida chatarra.

Nos dimos la mano y cerramos nuestro trato… Sí, iba a ser muy bueno tenerlo cerca.

—Listo, ya sé dónde estamos y hacia donde debemos ir —dijo Mei, entrando al auto—. Y espero que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—A sus órdenes, mi señora —dijo Eriol riendo, mientras encendía el auto y nos poníamos en marcha nuevamente.

De vez en cuando, Mei hablaba para indicar cuando debía cruzar a la derecha o la izquierda… y su tono demostraba que no estaba de buen humor. Si queríamos llegar vivos con Sakura… lo mejor era obedecer sin chistar. Treinta minutos después, estábamos buscando un lugar donde estacionar.

—¡Esto está lleno! —dijo Mei, frustrada.

—Debería ser yo el impaciente, Mei —dije frunciendo el ceño y ella gruñó.

—¡Tu condenado estomago no está rugiendo como el mío, Xiao Lang! —dijo y de repente sentí como abría la puerta para bajarse—. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿No ves que nos íbamos a estacionar?! ¡Búscate otro puesto y mueve la mierda de auto que tienes! ¡Este puesto es nuestro!

Sí, señores. Cuando Meilin Li tenía hambre no medía sus palabras y decía cuanta palabra obscena se le viniera a la cabeza.

Cuando al fin Eriol logró estacionarse, bajamos del auto suspirando y escuché cómo Eriol se disculpaba con el pobre diablo que había fungido de saco de boxeo para Mei.

—¡Muevan ese trasero o juro por Dios que los golpearé!

—Mátame… —murmuró Eriol a mi lado.

—No puedo… porque tendría que aguantarla yo solo —dije y volvimos a suspirar al mismo tiempo.

Eriol me tomó del brazo y me guio por el lugar. Pude traerme el bastón para no tener que depender de él… pero me iba a dar más problemas que ayudar a ubicarme por la cantidad de gente que había. No me gustaba sentirme débil al aceptar la ayuda de los demás… pero no me quedaba de otra si quería llegar con Sakura en el menor tiempo posible.

—El maid café que hicieron los del salón 3-2 está genial —escuché decir a un chico cerca de mí.

—Querrás decir que las chicas están geniales. —El compañero rio y continuó—. Me gastaría todo mi dinero allí con tal de verlas todo el día.

—Todas se ven hermosas, en especial Daidoji —dijo el primero que escuché hablar y Eriol apretó mi brazo con fuerza, obligándome a detenerme con él.

—Escuché que ella estuvo encargada del vestuario.

—Pues muy bien que le quedaron… se ven ardientes.

—A mí me gusta más Kinomoto. Ahora que está libre el idiota de Nagano podría intentarlo… tiene unas curvas bien buenas…

Apreté mi mandíbula y me hice oídos sordos ¿Por qué siempre tenía que escuchar conversaciones como estas? Traté de calmarme, respirando profundo una y otra vez… ¡Maldición! ¡No podía calmarme! ¡Estaba celoso! ¿Algún problema con eso? No me gustaba escuchar a otros hablar de Sakura de esa manera… y más cuando se expresaban así… ¡Malditos mocosos!

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Eriol de repente—. Adelantaré todo y creo que en dos meses me tendrás por aquí.

—Pensé que tu mudanza se debía al reto y toda esa mierda que dijiste…

—Podemos decir que Tomoyo también es todo un reto y ya quedó aclarado que me encantan los desafíos —dijo y ambos empezamos a reír.

—¡Apuren el paso o los dejare atrás! —Escuché la voz de Mei muy lejana.

¿Para qué diablos nos advertía si ya nos había dejado botados?

Negando con la cabeza, le dije a Eriol que continuáramos… porque si la dejábamos a sus anchas podía decir cualquier idiotez y meterse en problemas, aunque pensándolo bien, problemas tendría el pobre idiota que se atravesara en su camino, porque mi prima era experta en artes marciales… incluso podía darnos una paliza a Eriol y a mí con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de llevar el mismo tiempo entrenando.

Corrimos detrás de ella, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con las personas que por allí estaban hasta que la oímos gritar los nombres que tanto queríamos escuchar… o por lo menos yo.

—¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo!

—Apresura el paso —dije.

—Ya, ya, Romeo… No están tan lejos —dijo riendo y lo sentí jalar un poco más.

—¡Meilin! Llegan tarde —Con claridad, pude escuchar la voz de mi ninfa y automáticamente, sonreí.

No había notado cuan desesperado estaba por escuchar su voz hasta ahora que la oía. Era increíble… podía saber el tiempo exacto que estuve privado de su voz, de su aroma y de su cercanía… catorce horas y diez minutos para ser exactos. Lo supe al pasar la mano por mi reloj braille y lo demás era pura matemática.

—Lo sentimos. Es que nos perdimos por culpa de Eriol. —Claro, Mei no podía dejarlo pasar—. ¡No quiso hacerme caso! Le dije "vamos por el mismo camino", pero no. Él quería probar un atajo nuevo para llegar más rápido y vaya a saber Dios donde fuimos a parar y de paso no quería pedir indicaciones… ¡Hombres!

—En mi defensa puedo decir que no soy oriundo de Tomoeda y uno de los profesores de la escuela de música me comentó acerca de ese atajo —explicó Eriol a mi lado.

—Bueno, pero lo importante es que llegamos, por fin —dije sonriendo y me giré hacia donde sabía que estaba ella—. Hola, ninfa.

No era necesario que me lo dijeran, porque podía sentirlo. Sakura estaba observándome sin reparo y eso me hizo sentir condenadamente genial. Aunque no dijera nada, aunque no pudiera verla, sabía que me estaba mirando y era obvio que le gustaba lo que veía.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Mei y eso rompió el encanto—. ¡Deja de fantasear un momento!

—Lo… Lo siento, Mei.

Meilin y su desespero… si estuviéramos en otra situación le hubiera reclamado, pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, porque Sakura Kinomoto había estado soñando despierta debido a mí… Mierda, no era un narciso, pero cualquier hombre estaría feliz de saber que la mujer que le gustaba lo encontraba atractivo.

La escuché aclarar su garganta y tomar aire un par de veces antes de hablar y responder mi saludo, pero como solía pasar, su elocuencia decidió abandonarla. Quizás ella lo consideraba como algo malo o pudiera pensar que quedaba mal ante mí por eso… pero era todo lo contrario. Cuando Sakura tartamudeaba se me hacía tierno porque esa reacción se debía a mí.

—Déjenme decirles que lucen muy hermosas hoy —dijo Eriol—. Por cierto, es un gusto verte de nuevo, Tomoyo.

—Lo… lo mismo digo… —dijo ella en tono bajo.

A Eriol debía pasarle lo mismo que a mí cuando Tomoyo tartamudeaba de esa forma tan linda, porque todos esos nervios se debían a la presencia de alguien importante.

—Los disfraces los diseñó Tomoyo —dijo Sakura—. Aun pienso que están algo cortos y… no sé qué otra palabra utilizar para describirlos.

—La palabra "sexy" se me viene a la mente—dijo Meilin en tono sugestivo… Mierda, no podía imaginarla sin que me describieran el maldito vestido… y por enésima vez desde que la conocía, deseaba poder verla—. Son sensuales y atrevidos, me encantan ¿Podrías hacer uno más corto para mí?

—¿Para qué diablos quieres un vestido más corto? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque quiero usarlo para Jiang.

—¿Estás loca? —pregunté molesto.

Bien podía hacer lo que quisiera con el estúpido de su novio… que realmente no me caía mal ¡Pero no tenía que decírmelo! Por cosas como esta era que no podía tratar a Jiang con total confianza… ¡No era agradable saber que el muy imbécil se acostaba con una de mis hermanas!

—Ya, ya… no seas tan celoso, cariño —dijo y enseguida sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

«Como si eso fuera a mejorar en algo la situación»

—No son celos…

Bien, sí eran celos, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Claro que son celos… y es peor cuando están juntos. Por lo menos tu no estas allí para presenciarlo… A veces me gustaría que el maldito me diera razones para odiarlo.

—¡Eriol!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, tu novio es nuestro amigo y siento celos porque no puedo hacerle nada malo para alejarlo.

Debía darle la razón a mi primo. Conocíamos a Jiang desde hace años, era uno de los pocos amigos que todavía conservábamos de la secundaria y el muy maldito vino a fijarse en mi prima. No podía odiarlo, pero eso no significaba que se salvara de mi "mirada" de perro rabioso cuando estábamos juntos.

«Aunque el imbécil no se intimida con eso» pensé, recordando la última vez que no encontramos.

— _Xiao Lang, puedes fingir que me odias todo lo que quieras, pero igual seguiré siendo novio de Mei ¡Acostúmbrate, cuñado!_ —Eso fue lo que el hijo de su gran madre me dijo en aquella ocasión.

—Los llevaremos a una mesa y como en veinte minutos será nuestro descanso. Podremos enseñarles la escuela luego de eso. —La voz de Sakura me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y sonreí.

Generalmente, los festivales escolares eran una pesadilla para mí, pero si podía pasar un rato con ella, todo valía la pena.

—¡Sakura! ¿Cuál es la actitud? —dijo alguien que venía acercándose, una chica—. Vamos, vamos. Palabras mágicas.

—Por favor, no me hagas decirlo —rogó ella y más o menos entendí lo que tenía que hacer.

—Esto quedara grabado para la posteridad —dijo Tomoyo.

—Podrías hacerlo tú.

—No, lo harás tú, Sakura. Son tus clientes —dijo la chica—. Vamos.

—Ninfa… —le llamé y cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí, le guiñé un ojo.

«Esto será divertido»

Escuché como tomó aire y dijo sus palabras.

—Bi… bi… bienvenidos, mis señores. Por favor, síganme y enseguida los atenderé.

—Así me gusta, amiga preciosa —dijo la chica y claramente escuché bufar a Sakura.

—Ahm… los llevaré a su mesa.

Eriol y yo soltamos una risilla suave, porque no queríamos hacerla sentir mal o que pensara que nos estábamos burlando, pero era realmente divertido. Mi primo volvió a tomarme del brazo y me guio hasta el lugar donde nos sentaríamos.

—¿Qué nos recomiendas? —preguntó Mei.

Sakura comenzó a decirnos todo lo que tenían para ofrecernos y obviamente enfoqué mi atención en su voz. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, solo a la sensación que su voz causaba en mí y sonreí como idiota… aunque, me sorprendió el hecho de que mis oídos captaran el momento exacto cuando ella dijo "Marquesa de chocolate".

«Realmente tengo un problema de adicción» pensé divertido, porque aun embelesado por Sakura, mi atención se redirigía apenas escuchaba la palabra "chocolate".

—Todo suena delicioso —dijo Eriol—. Pero creo que me inclinaré por una malteada y un trozo de torta marmoleada.

—Yo optaré por el pie de cerezas, una malteada de fresa y galletas con chispas —dijo Mei.

—Eso es mucho…

«Mal, Eriol, muy mal» pensé esperando la reacción de mi prima.

—¡Pues, disculpe, su excelencia! Pero tengo una bestia en el estómago que debo calmar.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que se me antojó ¿Cierto, ninfa? —intervine para tratar de calmar los ánimos entre mis primos.

—Una marquesa de chocolate. —Escuché que murmuraba contenta y sonreí… Sakura me conocía bien—. Enseguida les traeré su pedido.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse y suspiré. Era algo sencillo y hasta tonto… pero que ella supiera mis gustos me hacía sentir feliz.

—Ojalá pudiera prestarte mis ojos por hoy… —dijo Eriol y sonriendo, negué con mi cabeza.

—No necesito de mis ojos para saber cuan hermosa debe verse hoy —dije cerrandolos.

—Ambas se ven muy lindas —dijo Mei—. Son una perfecta combinación de inocencia y sensualidad.

—Sí… los comentarios que veníamos escuchando del café me lo dejaron claro —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Obviamente me inclino más hacia Tomoyo… pero Sakura también se ve hermosa —dijo Eriol y suspiré incomodo—. Llevan un vestido de sirvienta negro con unos detalles muy bonitos de encaje blanco y… Maldición… no pensé que iba a decir esto, pero quiero darte una imagen completa… realzan el busto condenadamente bien. El vestido es más corto en la parte frontal, llega un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo… Llevan medias negras que tienen unos lazos adorables en blanco a los lados…

Mientras Eriol hablaba, podía ir construyendo poco a poco la imagen de Sakura en mi mente. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello para alborotarlo, frustrado, y suspiré nuevamente.

—Quizás… solo por hoy… si me encantaría poder ver —me sinceré con mis primos, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Mi más grande deseo en ese instante era poder verla, aunque fuera una sola vez.

Mei tomó mi mano con fuerza y Eriol tomó la otra. Si alguien fuera de nuestro circulo nos veía, probablemente se llevaría una idea equivocada y eso me hizo reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Mei indignada—. Tenemos una situación sentimental aquí.

—Debemos vernos como si estuviéramos en una sesión espiritista o algo así —dije sin dejar de reír y ellos comenzaron a reír conmigo.

Mis primos eran especiales, pero siempre podría contar con ellos y estaría agradecido de por vida por estos pequeños instantes donde me mostraban su apoyo incondicional.

—Espero que Sakura se dé prisa… Si no viene en cinco minutos, invadiré la cocina.

—Deja el desespero, Mei —dije riendo.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe que me transformo cuando tengo hambre.

—¿Jiang sabe de tu lado oscuro? —preguntó Eriol, burlandose.

—No lo sabe y espero que se mantenga así —dijo y podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su boca.

Unos suaves pasos se acercaron a nosotros y en seguida, un golpe sordo en la mesa se escuchó.

—Estamos de muy mal humor —dijo Meilin.

—Cierto —concordó Eriol.

No entendía de que estaban hablando hasta que noté el tono molesto que utilizó Sakura al hablar a mi lado.

—Pues deberías mirar hacia atrás y notar que no soy la única, querido Eriol.

Sakura no estaba molesta, estaba furiosa y no sabía por qué. Estaba preocupado por ella, aunque no en gran medida, porque mis primos estaban tratando de picarla.

«Entonces no es algo serio» pensé, pero, aun así, estaba curioso.

Tanteé con mi mano alrededor de la mesa hasta que logré dar con la suya y le di un ligero apretón para llamar su atención.

—¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Puedo ayudar?

—No… no te preocupes, todo está bien —dijo más tranquila.

Solté un suspiro, sintiéndome más tranquilo, y dejé ir su mano, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Sakura y yo no éramos nada… y no era normal que un hombre estuviera tomándola de la mano cuando le diera la gana, aunque el hombre en cuestión quisiera estar pegado a ella todo el día.

Su aroma se filtró por mi nariz mucho más y sentí su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla. Se había inclinado hacia mí para susurrarme algo al oído.

—Espero te gusté la marquesa, pedí que la incluyeran en el menú para ti —dijo a mi oído y una sensación agradable me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no asaltar sus labios. Me recordé que no estábamos solos, que estábamos en un sitio no apto para un beso y… a pesar de querer mandar todo eso a la mierda… pude controlarme.

Negué con mi cabeza al notar el poder que Sakura tenía sobre mí y sonreí.

—Me conoces bien, ninfa —dije y ella colocó el postre delante de mí.

Tomé el tenedor y probé el primer bocado ¡Oh diablos! ¡Bendito sea el chocolate!

—Está muy buena, gracias —dije sonriendo… pero en realidad quería hasta gemir por lo buena que estaba la marquesa.

Tenía tres amores en mi vida… el chocolate, la música y Sakura… pero no precisamente estaban ordenados así en prioridad.

—En diez minutos terminará nuestro turno —dijo, riendo—. Hasta entonces, disfruten sus postres.

Mientras comíamos, no podían faltar los chistes malos de Eriol. Muchas veces, Mei y yo le habíamos dicho que sus chistes no tenían gracia, pero siempre terminábamos riendo.

—Mis chistes no son malos, ustedes no tienen sentido del humor —dijo, como siempre, y Mei y yo volvimos a reír.

—Sakura y Tomoyo salieron corriendo —dijo Mei—. Seguramente salieron a cambiarse porque ya pasaron los diez minutos.

Eriol y yo asentimos y nos levantamos de la mesa. Eriol pagó nuestra cuenta y decidimos esperar a las chicas afuera del salón para dejarle el espacio libre a las personas que venían a disfrutar del café de los chicos.

De repente, sentí como chocaba con una persona y avergonzado me disculpé. En respuesta, escuché un chillido emocionado y muy mal disimulado que me puso alerta.

—Si es contigo, puedo chocar millones de veces —dijo la chica.

—Conmigo también puedes chocar las veces que quieras —dijo otra.

—Que cabello más sedoso y negro. —Esa estaba hablando de Eriol—. Me encanta.

De un momento a otro… nos rodearon. Eriol se pegó a mí, tratando de protegerme, como siempre lo hacía, porque, a pesar de ser bastante evidente, las chicas parecían ignorar deliberadamente el hecho de que estaba ciego.

—¿Podrían apartarse un poco, por favor? —dije, tratando de ser amable.

—Si quieres, te puedo dar un recorrido por la preparatoria —dijo una de ellas y suspiré.

«No voy a salir bien librado de esta»

—Podemos correr y escondernos como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Eriol cerca de mí y claramente escuché a una de ellas decir "yaoi"

«Mierda…»

—Puedes ofrecerte de carnada, mientras yo escapo —dije… pero era poco probable porque no vería por donde iría y me atraparían rápido.

Yo era la presa más débil… así que debería ser yo quien se sacrifique, pero Eriol no me dejaría solo.

La voz de Sakura se alzó entre el tumulto, pidiendo "permiso" reiteradas veces hasta que su olor a cerezos se filtró en mi nariz. Estaba a mi lado.

—¿Podrían dispersarse? Están molestando a mi novio.

Al escucharla decir eso, me quedé boquiabierto. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para que nos dejaran en paz… pero había actuado tan posesiva y… vaya que se escuchó genial.

Sentí como las chicas comenzaban a dispersarse y en ese momento pude respirar tranquilo. Masajeé las sienes de mi cabeza, tratando de disminuir el dolor que estaba comenzando a martillarme la cabeza debido al estrés.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, claramente preocupada.

—Había olvidado lo estresante que era esto.

—Lo siento, me tardé más de la cuenta.

—Te dije que aun teníamos el toqué, hermano —dijo Eriol y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Es un "toque" que no deseo tener, Eriol —dije y el imbécil se rio.

—No pensé que fueras a decir algo así y en público, Sakura —dijo Mei y por un momento pensé que Sakura se encogería a mi lado, pero no fue así.

—Pues lo siento mucho. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió y con eso lo dejaran tranquilo ¿Cierto, novio?

¿Cómo no amarla? Y más cuando se comportaba de esa forma rebelde y sexy.

Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas ladeadas y asentí orgulloso.

—Eres mi salvadora, ninfa —dije y la jalé, pasando mi brazo por detrás de su cintura.

—Ósea que por hoy serás mi cuñada —dijo Eriol y sentí como revolvía su cabello.

—¡No me despeines! ¡Eriol!

Sakura era una chica única… y estaba más que aprobada por mis primos.

—Entonces, el profesor Li es nuestro cuñado, Hitomi.

Esa voz… por tanto jaleo, no me había dado cuenta que Kai y Hitomi estaban aquí también y si dijo eso era porque seguía empecinado en el asunto de la "cita".

—Te dije catorce, mocoso —dije riendo.

—Sí, sí… usted dice catorce, la señora Sonomi dice quince, pero eso no indica que no pueda ir trabajando en el camino.

—Y eso no indica que te vaya a funcionar —contraataco Hitomi y todos reímos.

—¿Qué les parece si recorremos la preparatoria? Hay varios puestos divertidos y deberíamos probarlos todos —dijo Tomoyo.

Varios pasos se fueron alejando de nosotros poco a poco, hasta dejarnos solos en el pasillo.

De un momento a otro, mi determinación comenzó a flaquear. Estábamos en su territorio, y no estaba seguro de si estar así con ella le resultaba cómodo. Una cosa era interactuar en la escuela de música y fuera de ella… y otra muy distinta era hacerlo en su ambiente.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó al ver que yo no me movía y afiancé un poco más mi agarre en su cintura.

Independientemente de su respuesta, yo la respetaría. Por eso, tomé aire y realicé la pregunta lo que debía haberle hecho desde un principio.

—¿Esto está bien contigo?

—¿Y por qué no ha de estarlo? —preguntó y no pude evitar soltar aire, incomodo.

—Las personas podrían comenzar a hablar…

—¿Y desde cuando nos importa lo que las personas piensen, Shaoran? —dijo separándose un poco de mí… la había fastidiado—. A mí no importa ¿A ti sí?

—No me importaría si eso no te afecta negativamente aquí.

—Pues no lo hará… y si lo hace no me importa. Después de todo, solo me quedan tres meses para graduarme.

—Sakura…

—Ayer lo hablamos, Shaoran… y creí que había sido clara contigo —dijo segura y tajante. Intenté desviar mi rostro hacia otro lado, pero, por primera vez, ella tomó la iniciativa de tocar mi rostro y me obligó a confrontarla de frente—. Solo me importas tú. Nunca me apenará estar a tu lado, eres… mi amigo.

El pequeño bufido que soltó me hizo saber que no estaba conforme con que esa calificación nos definiera. Por eso, y guardando mis inseguridades en un lugar donde no me jodieran la vida, aclaré nuestra situación sentimental… por hoy. Aunque, posiblemente eso cambiaría pronto.

—Hoy soy tu novio —dije colocando mis manos en su cintura y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Entonces… como mi novio debo advertirte de algunas cosas —dijo—. Recuerda que soy una caja de Pandora.

—Entiendo y asumo el riesgo —dije afianzando mis manos en su cintura.

—Entonces, ya que te he notificado los riesgos que conlleva ser mi novio, bienvenido a bordo —dijo y de repente sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

Aunque fuera estúpido, cerré mis ojos para poder disfrutar de la suave caricia. Su aroma me invadió por completo y sin permiso, y la calidez de su cuerpo se transfirió al mío. Había abrazado varias veces a Sakura, pero hasta ese momento, cuando sentía claramente cómo se levantaba sobre sus puntillas para alcanzar mi mejilla, me daba cuenta de nuestra diferencia de alturas. Aun así, parecíamos encajar perfectamente.

—Esto puede ser un experimento interesante. —dije cuando se separó de mí y le guiñé un ojo—. Acepto ser tu novio por hoy.

—Y como un buen novio… ¿Me ofrecerás tu mano para caminar juntos? —me preguntó nerviosa y eso me cautivó aún más.

—Será un placer —dije, pasando mi mano de su cintura hacia su brazo, para luego ir descendiendo con lentitud hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos.

No me importaba en lo más mínimo estarme aprovechando de la situación, porque sabía muy bien que ella también disfrutaba de esto. Tomados de las manos, Sakura me guiaba con suavidad y yo disfrutaba cada segundo de su compañía. Dejó de importarme lo que podrían pensar de nosotros, de lo que el mundo podría decir de esto… solo me importaba ella y nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Vaya, ya íbamos a buscarlos. Pensábamos que se habían perdido a propósito —dijo Meilin y supe que los habíamos alcanzado… desgraciadamente.

—Y si pensaron eso ¿Por qué rayos iban a buscarnos? —dijo Sakura y seguramente todos estaban con la boca abierta.

—Esa es mi chica —dije suavemente en su oído y ella rio—. ¿Estás cómoda? —volví a preguntar para corroborar.

—Mejor que nunca —me respondió, y para demostrarlo, se recostó en mi pecho.

Aproveché ese momento para colocar mi barbilla encima de su cabeza, haciendo aún más evidente nuestra diferencia de estaturas.

Un chico gritó su nombre a lo lejos, rompiendo la atmosfera que se había formado entre los dos, y estuve tentado a soltarla, pero si ella no se había separado de mí, realmente no importaba. Fruncí mi ceño porque debía aprender a controlar mis malditas inseguridades si quería estar con ella… si seguía dudando iba a perder a Sakura, antes de haber comenzado.

—¿Qué sucede, Hiro? —preguntó.

—Es Ayano… Le cayó agua hirviendo en su pierna y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital de emergencia.

Sakura acalló un grito cuando escuchó lo que el chico había dicho y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, era una de sus amigas y era evidente que estaba afectada por la noticia. Llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros y ella se dejó caer hacia mí. No podía hacer mucho por ella, pero por lo menos podía estar a su lado, apoyándola.

—¡Oh por Dios! Debemos ir —dijo Tomoyo.

—¡No!… —El chico gritó fuerte y luego soltó un suspiró entrecortado—. Ella dijo que no… Me gritó a la cara que debíamos tocar y luego de eso ir… No nos quiere ver a ninguno en el hospital antes de la tocada. Ya saben lo obstinada que es.

Por la forma en la que hablaba y por su tono de voz, podía asegurar que la chica era importante para él y no pude más que sentir pena por el muchacho.

—¡Pero no tenemos cantante! —dijo Sakura—. Y tampoco tenemos a alguien que toque la guitarra ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo así?

—Cantante tenemos… tú puedes cantar.

—No puedo hacerlo, nunca he cantado con público …

—En realidad, sí lo has hecho —dije, recordando aquella vez que había cantado maravillosamente—. En el parque… aquel día.

—Pero fue por algo diferente… —dijo temblando.

Sakura tenía una voz preciosa y casi no necesitaba pulir nada en ella. Estaba más que lista para cantar de ser necesario.

—Vamos, Sakura. Todos sabemos que cantas bien… hazlo por Ayano. Ella desea ver luego todo por video… eso fue algo que me mando a pedirle a Tomoyo específicamente.

—No se preocupen, haré un video precioso para que la dulce Ayano vea como tocaron por ella.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó el chico.

Sentí el pecho de Sakura inflarse de aire y luego lo soltó con lentitud en un suspiro. No quería hacerlo, pero me aseguraría de que tomara el valor suficiente para que pudiera desplegar sus alas y volar.

—Igualmente, si decido cantar, aún falta quien toque la guitarra, será difícil encontrar a alguien que lo haga.

—Yo puedo hacerlo…

Dije seguro y podía sentir todas las miradas sobre mí. Estaba decidido a ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que pudiera, aunque tuviera que obligarla a subir al escenario… y yo atrás de ella.

—No conoces los acordes, Xiao Lang —dijo Mei—. Y no tienes tiempo para practicarlos.

—En eso te equivocas —dije y le sonreí—. He estado practicando con Sakura todo este tiempo y puedo idearme una forma para acompañarla con la guitarra. Además, si me prestan alguna grabación podré tener una mejor idea de que debo tocar.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

«Cariño, no te vas a salvar de esto. No si yo puedo darte ese impulso»

—¿Tienen la grabación?

—Ayano acostumbra a grabar los ensayos para ver como mejora y yo los tengo conmigo —respondió el chico.

—Solo necesito una, la más reciente de ser posible —dije.

—Claro, en un momento te la traigo… y gracias… por ayudarnos. Ya vuelvo.

Escuché sus pasos acelerados, alejándose de nosotros, y me di por satisfecho. No iba a ser difícil adaptarme a lo que la chica tocaba, más cuando me sabía de memoria la parte de piano, y Sakura solía tararear la canción cuando tocaba.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —me preguntó insegura y le tendí mi mano.

Al tomarla, su mano temblaba. La jalé hacia mí y coloqué mis manos en su sitio favorito, la pequeña cintura de Sakura. No quería obligarla a hacer algo que no quería… pero estaba seguro que, muy en el fondo, Sakura deseaba hacer esto y solo necesitaba un ligero empujón.

—¿No te sentirás cómoda cantando allí conmigo?

—En realidad no me siento cómoda cantando… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Podía imaginármela haciendo una pequeña y tierna mueca… ¡Dios! El día de hoy había extrañado mi vista mucho más de lo que la había extrañado en todos estos años.

—Oye… —Subí mi mano con lentitud hasta lograr dar con su rostro y la corrí hasta su barbilla para levantar su mirada hacía mí—. Solo vine para escucharte tocar el piano… pero escuchar tu voz será un adicional maravilloso.

—No canto tan bien…

—Cantas hermoso, ninfa… y si tienes nervios de hacerlo delante de tantas personas… piensa que estas cantando solo para mí.

Era inevitable. Su fragancia, su calor, su presencia entera me atraía… y, como si se tratara de un imán, me fui acercando a ella, poco a poco. Ella no se apartaba, más bien, la sentía cada vez más cerca.

¿Podría ser este el momento? No solo quería probar sus labios… quería descubrirlos y "mirarlos" con mi propia boca. Sus manos subieron a mis hombros y ejercieron presión allí, obligándome a inclinarme un poco más. Su aliento fresco de menta me llegó al rostro… un poco más y podría besarla, estaba seguro.

—Traje las grabaciones…

«¡Maldición!»

Sakura se separó de mí como si mi cuerpo quemara y eso me frustró.

—Lo siento… No quería interrumpir—dijo el chico.

—No… no tienes que disculparte.

Los nervios de Sakura eran evidentes, pero esta vez no se debían a la presentación.

—Coloca la canción en repetición continua, por favor —le dije al chico y amablemente me tendió los audífonos.

Los coloqué en mis oídos y la canción empezó a reproducirse. Sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, alguien que no era Sakura, y me ayudaba a caminar. Fruncí el ceño, pero el chico no me conocía y no sabía que me degradaban este tipo de cosas. Lo dejé ser y me llevó hasta un banco cercano, donde pude sentarme y concéntrame en la música.

La canción se repetía una y otra vez y, en mi mente, ya iba ideando como tocaría el acompañamiento con la guitarra. Debía tener mucho cuidado, porque la guitarra y el violín brindaban la armonía y complementaban la voz de la cantante… que en esta ocasión sería mi ninfa.

Después de un rato, ya tenía algo planeado y le pedí al chico que me trajera una guitarra. Cuando me la entregó, no perdí el tiempo y comencé a tocar, tratando de igualar la misma velocidad de la chica. No era fácil, especialmente por el tiempo y porque no podríamos ensayar… pero no imposible.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me retiré uno de los audífonos.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó Eriol a mi lado.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo.

—Los chicos fueron a cambiarse. Les dije que los alcanzaríamos en el auditorio.

—¿Cómo viste a Sakura?

—Muy nerviosa —dijo riendo—. Posiblemente necesitaremos cargarla para subirla al escenario.

Suspiré y asentí. Íbamos a tener que idear una manera para hacerla subir, sin llegar a obligarla.

Practiqué un poco más, hasta que Eriol me indicó que ya era hora de irnos. Tomé la guitarra y la guardé en su forro y nos encaminamos juntos al auditorio.

Al notar que el lugar estaba atestado de personas, me preocupé por Sakura. Era su primera presentación y era normal sentirse nervioso, pero el truco estaba en dejar que la música invadiera nuestros cuerpos y se apoderara de nuestros sentidos. Lo demás vendría por sí solo.

—Allí están —dijo Eriol

Al sentir que se detenía, asumí que estaba cerca de Sakura y por eso la llamé.

—Ninfa…

—¿Listo? —preguntó el chico y yo levanté mi pulgar en respuesta.

Estaba lo más listo que podía estar en esta situación. La banda que estaba tocando terminó su presentación, nosotros éramos los siguientes.

De un momento a otro, sentí el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura chocar con el mío. Estaba temblando y eso era una señal de que iba a salir corriendo si la dejábamos.

—Bueno, llegó la hora —dijo un chico.

Escuché como comenzaban a subir al escenario, pero el cuerpo de Sakura no se movió.

—¿Sakura? —pregunté sin obtener respuesta.

Suspiré y la obligué a voltearse hacia mí, tomándola de los brazos para asegurarme que no huyera.

«Lleva una chaqueta de cuero» pensé sonriendo y traté de imaginármela.

—Hablamos de esto anoche —dije—. No hay nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo.

—No puedo ni moverme…

—Yo estaré contigo —Moví mis manos de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando sus brazos por encima de la chaqueta—. Recuerda lo que te dije… no estarás tocando y cantando para ellos, lo harás para mí.

—Dios… aun así no dejo de temblar.

—El temblar está bien, el sentir miedo y nervios está bien, cariño. —dije, tratando de infundirle más confianza—. Eso demuestra que sientes y que estás viva. Disfrútalo, gózalo y sobre todo… compártelo con tus seres queridos que están esperando verte y escucharte…

—Shaoran…

—¿Estoy yo entre ellos, Sakura? —me animé a preguntarle… aunque ya supiera la respuesta, quería oírlo—. ¿Estoy yo dentro de ese grupo privilegiado?

—Lo estás… —dijo en un susurro—. Encabezas la lista.

—Entonces toca y canta para mí.

Sentí que me tomaba de la mano y la apretaba con fuerza, ya no temblaba. Me jaló un poco y, confiando en ella la seguí hacia el escenario. Todos debían estar ya ubicados y cuando ella me soltó, asumí que ese era mi lugar y saqué la guitarra de su forro y me preparé.

—¿Listos? —preguntaron y asentí.

—Bien, pues comencemos… y 1… 2 y 1,2,3…

Al finalizar el conteo, comencé a tocar y el sonido del piano y el teclado se unieron a mí.

La música estaba llena de sentimiento y solo me dejé llevar por ella. No estaba tocando de la misma forma que tocaba la amiga de Sakura, pero servía y realzaba el sonido del violín y del teclado. Mi ninfa tomó aire y entonces, comenzó a cantar.

 _Oboeteiru? Hino Hikari de_

 _Kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo_

Su voz solo era acompañada por mí y su propia música. Era extraño y, a la vez, sublime… Aquel día, en el parque, Sakura Kinomoto me había enamorado con su preciosa voz llena de sentimiento, y hoy… volvía a enamorarme…

 _Mirai nante atari mae ni_

 _Kuru mono dato omotte ita_

La chica se nos unió nuevamente con el violín, dándole un tono más suave a la melodía.

 _Suki na hito to zutto issho ni itai_

 _Sonna tanjun na yume mo_

 _Kanaerarezu ni bokura wa koko de_

 _Hanarete Shimauno_

Se venía el coro y todos comenzamos a tocar juntos, brindándole más poder a la canción que Sakura estaba cantando.

 _Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_

 _Konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_

 _Kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru omoi wo_

 _Katachi ni kaerunda_

Era una melodía suave y dulce. La voz de Sakura se escuchaba perfecta y era… atrayente, seductora… simplemente fascinante. Cada vez ganaba más y más confianza, reflejándose en su forma de tocar y cantar.

 _Soba ni itemo kizukenakute ima ni natte wakatta koto_

 _Moshikashitara ano koro yori boku wa kimi no chikaku ni iru_

 _Chikara makaze ni tada dakishimetatte mamoru koto wa deki nakute_

 _Boku wa daiji na mono wo ikutsumo kowashite kitakedo_

 _Hashire ima jiyuu ni naru boku no ishiki_

 _Todoke genshoku no hane ni notte maiagare_

 _Kitto ma ni au sai hate no mukou de kanarazu aerunda_

El solo de la guitarra eléctrica comenzó. Escuché el gritó estridente del público y eso llenó mi cuerpo de satisfacción, porque era evidente que nuestra música estaba llegando a todos.

 _Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro e_

 _Konomama kimi wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_

 _Kotae wa zutto kimatteta bokutachi wa shitteita_

 _Omoi wo katachi ni kaerunda_

 _Bokura wa sore wo miraito yobunda_

Al terminar, todo quedó en silencio, pero no se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo. El público estalló en aplausos que fueron el alimento de mi alma de músico. Guardé la guitarra en su forro y alguien me la quitó de las manos con cuidado.

—Gracias por esto… de verdad —dijo el chico y yo solo asentí.

No tenía por qué agradecérmelo, lo había hecho con gusto y lo había disfrutado.

Me ayudó a bajar del escenario y no me negué, porque sabía que lo hacía con buenas intenciones, pero cuando por fin estuvimos al pie de las escaleras, varias personas se acercaron.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Autógrafos para después! ¡Mi princesa me está esperando!

Escuché que gritó y luego… me dejó solo entre todas esas personas. Respiré un par de veces y esperé que Sakura o Eriol se aceraran… de nada me valía moverme cuando no sabía dónde rayos estaba.

—Soy yo… —escuché que decían a mi lado y con suavidad, Sakura tomó mi mano.

Le sonreí y sentí como jalaba de mí para rescatarme del mar de hormonas, por segunda vez el día.

—No sabía que fueras tan celosa —dije cuando nos detuvimos.

—No soy celosa… —me reclamó—. Y si quieres te devuelvo donde estabas para que te coman vivo.

Sakura no era tierna solamente, también era divertida. A veces salía con cosas como esta que me hacían reír… ella hacía brotar al Shaoran que solo mi familia y amigos conocían, sin esforzarse mucho.

—No gracias… prefiero estar contigo.

—Ósea que es puro interés el tuyo —dijo, fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Podría decirse que sí —dije jalándola hacia mí—. Interés puro y genuino.

Acuné su cara entre mis manos, dispuesto a retomar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente. Sentí su aliento cerca de mí y nuevamente colocó sus manos en mis hombros… un poco más… y podría conocer sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tal la parejita? —¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso el cielo tenía algo en mi contra? —. ¿Este es el supuesto hombre del cual estás enamorada, querida Sakura?

El tono burlón que uso el sujeto encendió mis alarmas. Ese chico no se había acercado solamente para saludar… sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté a Sakura y pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro, protegiéndola.

—Nada importante —dijo, apretándose a mí—. Es solo un idiota con ganas de molestar.

Aunque dijera eso, era obvio que si pasaba algo y me molestaba que Sakura no me tuviera la confianza suficiente para decírmelo y se valiera de que no podía apreciarlo por mí mismo para entender la situación.

—No me has respondido, dulzura.

—No es tu problema —dijo arisca.

—Tienes razón, no es mi problema, pero como tu ex novio me preocupa con quién andas.

¿Ex novio? Entonces este era el idiota que la había engañado. Apreté mi puño libre y fruncí mi ceño. Estaba malditamente molesto y si se ponía en mi rango, iba a golpearlo.

—Ya te dije que no es tu maldito problema, Nagano.

—Y yo decido cual es o no mi problema.

Su voz estaba cada vez más cerca, y de un momento a otro, Sakura fue arrebatada de mi lado con violencia.

—¡Responde, Sakura!

—¡Suéltala! —grité furioso, tratando de ubicar donde estaban por sus voces.

«¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan inútil?»

—¡No tienes derecho a interferir en mi vida! —gritó ella de repente y se notaba que estaba forcejeando con él—. ¡Toda esta pantomima es porque herí tu maldito orgullo de macho alfa!

La discusión se tornó mucho más agresiva. El arremetía contra ella y Sakura le contestaba sin dejarse doblegar. En una situación diferente, me hubiera sentido orgulloso de ella… pero en este instante, donde una persona quería hacerle daño en frente de mis narices, yo no podía hacer más que temblar de impotencia. Tantear hasta donde estaban era inútil y mucho menos tratar de golpearlo. Podía esquivar golpes, sí, pero el maldito tenía que ponerse dentro de mi rango por voluntad propia para poder hacer algo… y obviamente eso no sería así.

Escuché un gemido de dolor y ese fue el detonante para explotar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltala ahora!

—¿Y qué piensa hacer un ciego como tú? —dijo y apreté mi mandíbula—. ¿No pudiste conseguirte algo mejor para olvidarme, preciosa? Un novio ciego…

Tenía razón… Maldita sea, ese cabrón tenía toda la razón, pero no permitiría que siguiera agrediéndola en frente de mí… ¡Primero muerto!

—Sí, es cierto, no puedo verla — dije apretando mis puños con fuerza—, pero no necesito hacerlo para saber cuan hermosa y valiosa es. La única persona que no vale nada aquí, eres tú.

Sí, lo estaba picando apropósito para que desviara toda su atención hacia mí, para que Sakura aprovechara la más mínima oportunidad para soltarse de él.

—¿Qué puedes hacer tú por ella? —preguntó, carcajeándose con cinismo—. Nada, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada. No puedes vernos, no puedes defenderla y si yo quisiera podría arrastrarla lejos y tú ni siquiera podrías acercarte a nosotros porque eres un inútil.

Era cierto, mis ojos inservibles no me permitían ayudarla… pero eso no significaba que no pudiera por lo menos pedir ayuda… aunque me costará un infierno hacerlo.

—En ese caso, no necesito moverme mucho —dije, tratando de enmascarar toda mi frustración tras una máscara de frialdad. Saqué mi celular y di la orden para que llamara a mi prima.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ciertamente no puedo verlos, pero puedo llamar a mis primos para que avisen de este abuso —dije riendo—. ¿Qué pensaran tus padres si se enteran de toda esta basura?

—¡Deja el maldito teléfono! —gritó—. De igual forma, no pensaba hacerlo. No suelo jugar con las sobras que dejan los de…

Su voz se acalló de repente y escuché su grito ahogado, seguido de un golpe sordo producido por un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

—¿Están bien?

Al escuchar la voz de Eriol, suspiré tranquilo. Sakura se acercó hacia mí y por un segundo… mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y mis brazos la recibieron, pero luego… al recordar mi cruel realidad, la obligué a soltarme con suavidad.

—¿Shaoran?

—Eres un… maldito… —escuché al imbécil quejarse.

—¡Vuelves a acercarte a ellos y lo que recibirás no será un simple puño! —gritó Eriol, enfurecido—. Lárgate antes que te muela a golpes, imbécil.

Escuché pasos acelerados alejándose y en ese momento supe que todo había terminado. Sakura trató de tomar mi mano, pero dándole una sonrisa, que seguramente era más una mueca, la alejé.

—Eriol, acompaña a Sakura para que se encuentre con su familia. No quiero que vaya sola.

—¿Por qué iría sola? —preguntó afligida… y me sentí mal… miserable…y un monstruo, porque ese dolor no tenía que ver con el exnovio… ese dolor se lo estaba infligiendo yo.

«Pero es necesario…»

—Volveremos a casa.

—Shaoran…

—Anda, Eriol… —interrumpí a Sakura—. Yo te esperaré aquí y por favor avisa a Mei.

—Primo…

—¿Pueden dejarme solo, por favor? —dije sonriendo—. No iré a ningún lado hasta que vuelvas.

Los pasos de Eriol se acercaron a Sakura, pero ella estaba completamente renuente a dejarme allí. Eriol debía comprender la situación… si no se llevaba a Sakura lejos, iba a explotar con ella allí y eso no sería nada agradable.

—Sakura…

—¡No, Eriol!

—Sakura, por favor… —dije, comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—¡No! ¡No pienso irme y dejar las cosas así! ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto!

—¿Quieres hablar? ¡Bien! ¡Hablemos! —dije mandando todo a la mierda… aunque luego fuera a arrepentirme.

—¡Shaoran, no lo hagas!

—Oh, claro que lo haré, Eriol —dije—. Alguien debe abrirle los ojos y aunque no quería hacerlo de este modo, no me deja otra salida.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —preguntó con voz partida.

—Hablo de que debes entender mi realidad —dije cínico—. Dime, Sakura ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer yo si Eriol no llegaba? Absolutamente nada.

—No era necesario…

—¡¿No?! —grité furioso—. Ya te lo había dicho antes, Sakura, soy ciego, pero no soy idiota. Hasta donde recuerdo, el imbécil te tenía bien sujeta y te estaba haciendo daño.

—¡Podía defenderme yo sola!

—No se trata de si puedes o no puedes defenderte… —dije masajeando el puente de mi nariz, tratando de calmar un poco mi resentimiento—. Se trata de que yo no puedo hacerlo… aunque quiera, no puedo.

Bajé mi cara porque me sentía avergonzado… me sentía inútil… y completamente arruinado.

Sentí sus pequeñas manos tomar las mías y… aunque fuera grosero, aunque fuera desgarrador para ambos, las rechacé.

—Sakura, esta es la realidad. Estoy ciego y no puedo ayudarte, ni protegerte… es imposible para mí.

—Eso no es importante para mí…

—¡Para mí si lo es!

—¡Estás huyendo! —gritó furiosa—. ¡Estas alejándome por tu maldito miedo!

—Déjalo…

—¡No! A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo problema en aceptar lo que siento —dijo, usando un tono lleno de dolor y rencor que me despedazó el alma—. Estas siendo un cobarde.

—Bien, si eso es lo que crees… esta bien por mí.

—¡Shaoran!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Eriol—. Todos estamos alterados y solo están diciendo cosas de las cuales se arrepentirán luego… Acompañaremos a Sakura, juntos, y nos iremos a casa.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, obedecí. Eriol me llevaba tomado del brazo y a su otro lado, iba Sakura. Estaba destruida y era mi culpa… pero prefería que llorara un par de días… a que luego iniciara algo que a la larga no iba a funcionar y la destruyera aún más.

¡Maldición! Esto me estaba costando horrores, pero debía hacerlo, por ella debía hacerlo.

Los sentí detenerse y asumí que ya estábamos cerca de sus familiares, pero al no escuchar ninguna voz conocida cerca, entendí que aun estábamos distanciados de ellos. Probablemente, Sakura no quería que la vieran en ese estado porque solo tenían que realizar sus sumas para deducir que ella tenía el corazón roto… y era mi culpa.

No solo me sentía un inútil por no poder defenderla… me sentía un desgraciado por hacerle daño y… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo también tenía mi corazón destrozado!… Nunca debí escucharlo… debí hacerle caso a mi cabeza cuando me decía que me alejara… porque solo había causado con esto que ambos nos destruyéramos mutuamente. Yo la había destruido al alejarla de mí… y ella me había destruido porque sabía que Sakura jamás sería para mí.

—¿Puedes darnos un minuto, Eriol? —susurró y levanté mi mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz.

Eriol me soltó y en ese momento apreté mi mandíbula. No quería estar solo con ella. No confiaba en mí mismo.

—Sé que no… quieres estar conmigo ahora —dijo en un susurro y me maldije a mí mismo por hacerla creer eso—. ¿Puedo por lo menos darte un abrazo?

—Sakura…

—Solo uno… por favor —su voz se partió… y, aunque mi cabeza me decía "¡Huye!" mi corazón cedió y la abracé, como si mi vida dependiera de ello—. Shaoran… yo te…

—No, cariño —le interrumpí, colocando mis dedos en su boca, porque si la oía… mi determinación flaquearía.

Me separé poco a poco y limpié las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Gracias… por todo lo que has hecho por mí, ninfa.

La escuché dar un sollozó y volví a abrazarla. Traté de aspirar su aroma lo más que podía, le di un beso en su frente que duró más de lo necesario y me separe definitivamente… porque sabía que nunca más volvería a estar tan cerca de ella, otra vez.

«No puedo permitirlo»

Me alejé de ella sin dar vuelta atrás ni una vez. Las miradas de mis primos no me abandonaban y varias veces intentaron hablar, pero en eso quedó, intentos.

Subimos al auto de Eriol y arrancó en total silencio… aunque no duro mucho, porque al escucharlo suspirar pesadamente, sabía que me reclamaría mi decisión.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto…

—Yo tampoco… pero es lo mejor para ella… —dije en un susurro, tratando de retener un sollozo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué pasó, Xiao Lang? —preguntó Mei con voz partida y en ese momento… me quebré.

—Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, Mei… solo eso…

Las malditas traidoras comenzaron a brotar y cayeron por mis mejillas. Las limpié con violencia y bajé mi rostro para que no me vieran, pero era obvio que Mei me había visto porque la escuché llorar aun más fuerte… sintiendo mi dolor como si fuera suyo.

"Los hombres no lloran" … El maldito que había dicho eso era un imbécil y un mentiroso… porque un hombre si podía llorar. Sakura Kinomoto era una chica dulce y fuerte, ella lo superaría, estaba seguro… pero no podía decir lo mismo de mí, porque si algo caracterizaba a esa ninfa de ojos verdes… era que dejaba una huella profunda en el corazón… y no se borraría con nada.

 **¡No me maten! Es necesario, lo juro. Decidí publicar la versión Shaoran primero, porque desde la versión Sakura puede que se vea un poco… idiota y terco… pero hay que ponerse en sus zapatos y entenderlo un poquito.**

 **Obviamente casi lloro al escribirlo (ya se me está volviendo común XD) Y cambié mucho lo que tenía la versión original, solo los que se "memorizaron" la vieja versión sabrán de que hablo, pero así está mejor y también saben por qué ha pasado esto.**

 **Repito, este punto de quiebre es necesario para que ellos evolucionen, en especial Shaoran XD no desesperen y no me maten, más bien, lloren conmigo haha.**

 **En serio, valdrá la pena. Quedan tres capítulos más xD**

 **Espero sus reviews y que no sean amenazas de muerte haha Repito, valdrá la pena**

 **Un beso a todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo número once de esta versión… Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Otra cosita, la canción que me inspiró esta vez (cuando lean que Shaoran está tocando el piano) se llama Shibai del soundtrack de Hellgirl, pero pueden usar cualquier canción de piano que les guste y que refleje tristeza. Aclarado esto, comencemos…**

 **Seré la luz que te guíe.**

 **Capítulo 11 – Demostración de Amor**

Un infierno. Eso era lo que esta semana había sido para mí, un auténtico infierno. El haber alejado a Sakura de mí había sido lo más difícil y desgarrador que había hecho, y luego de pensarlo tanto… me había arrepentido.

En primer lugar, le había dado el gusto al maldito del exnovio al alejarla de mí y, en segundo lugar, me había equivocado al dejar que mis dudas e inseguridades me dominaran.

Había pensado disculparme apenas volviera a la escuela, pero al pasar los días, me di cuenta que la había herido demasiado y no merecía su perdón. Me sentía avergonzado, apenado y destrozado porque la había perdido antes de tenerla.

No había hablado con nadie acerca de esto porque no valía la pena. Todos seguían pensando que yo quería mantenerla lejos por mi autocompasión, pero en realidad quería mantenerla lejos porque no merecía estar a su lado y punto.

Los primeros eran Eriol y Meilin. Había tenido que botarlos, literalmente, de mi casa para que regresaran a Hong Kong. Me había sentido como una completa basura al hacerlo, pero no me dejaron opción. Este calvario debía atravesarlo solo. Sin abrazos de consuelo, sin palabras de ánimo, completamente solo.

Los segundos eran Hitomi y Kai que no dejaban de preguntarme qué había pasado para mandar todo al demonio y, evidentemente, Hitomi me fusilaba con palabras y miradas hostiles que sentía perfectamente sobre mí. Ciertamente, desviaba su atención a las clases y gracias a Dios lo dejaban allí, pero el tema salía a relucir al día siguiente. Así había sido toda la maldita semana y debía prepararme mentalmente para poder enfrentar a ese par hoy y salir ileso.

Estaba por salir de casa cuando mi celular sonó. Resoplando, contesté la llamada y la voz de Eriol se escuchó con potencia.

— _¿Aun estas emo?_

—¿Aun eres un idiota?

— _Eso me dice que sí._

—¿Para qué diablos estas llamando?

— _Obviamente me estoy asegurando que sigues respirando._

Era una completa mierda que mis primos no confiaran en mí y pensaran que iba a acabar con mi vida por algo como esto. Sí, la había cagado enormemente, pero iba a tener que vivir con ello.

—Seguiré respirando por un buen tiempo, Eriol. No tienen que preocuparse por eso.

— _No has hablado con…_

—Déjalo, Eriol —le interrumpí—. Es algo que no tiene arreglo.

— _Lo tendría si no fueras tan terco._

—Es lo mejor para ambos, ya te lo dije.

— _Xiao Lang, estas dejando pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz…_

—Te equivocas, primo —dije apretando mi celular con fuerza—. No la dejé pasar, la eché de mi vida como si fuera basura.

— _Todos cometemos errores_ —dijo y no me sorprendí al entender que Eriol sabía todo perfectamente sin necesidad de contarle nada _—. Lo que diferencia a los cobardes de los valientes son las pelotas bien puestas para admitirlo y pedir perdón._

Era increíble cómo podía hacerme reír aun cuando estaba en esta situación tan patética. Era un maldito sabelotodo, pero era el mejor primo y amigo que se podía tener.

—Lamentablemente, parece que no las tengo bien puestas entonces.

— _Aun no lo sabes, no la has enfrentado todavía_.

—No creo que eso llegué. No ha vuelto a la escuela.

— _Solo prométeme que lo intentaras cuando la tengas en frente_.

—No te prometeré nada porque no merezco la oportunidad, Eriol.

— _Por favor… déjame asesinar a tu parte emo para que salga a la luz el verdadero Xiao Lang._

Negué con la cabeza y volví a reír.

—Tendrás que convivir con mi lado emo… quizás pinte mi cabello de negro y comience a vestirme con ropas negras.

— _Deja de hablar idioteces y ve a trabajar_.

—Tu empezaste, primo —dije riendo—. Dile a Mei que estoy bien y ya encontraré la forma de avanzar por mi propia cuenta… como siempre lo he hecho.

— _Espero que esos pasos te lleven a tu felicidad de ojos verdes, primo_.

Eriol colgó la llamada y realmente consideré su consejo ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Sakura? La respuesta egoísta era un rotundo no, pero si pensaba en su bien… el sí ganaba más poder. Ya no se trataban de mis inseguridades, se trataba de lo que a ella le convenía, de lo que ella merecía… y obviamente Sakura Kinomoto merecía a un hombre mucho mejor que yo… y no estaba hablando de mi invidencia.

Solté un suspiro y salí de casa junto a Kerberos. Mierda, estaba tan deprimido que ya ni las caminatas por el parque me relajaban. Sí, había un montón de sonidos que anteriormente podrían haberme llamado la atención, pero ahora el cantar de los pájaros me parecía común, el sonido del viento al pasar por las ramas de los árboles ya no se me hacía audible y las conversaciones de las personas a mi alrededor me fastidiaban. Me había vuelto un maldito grinch.

Llegué a la escuela y dejé a Kerberos en su sitio habitual. Repasé las notas de voz que había tomado para recordar las asignaciones de mis estudiantes y preparé todo para recibir a mi primer grupo.

Esto era lo que había estado haciendo todos estos días para poder distraerme, trabajar y componer como loco. Consulté la hora y me di cuenta que aún tenía unos veinte minutos libres, eso sería suficiente para poder tocar un poco y tratar de despejarme.

Me senté frente al piano y activé la grabadora del celular para poder registrar los cambios que podrían surgir en mi nueva composición. Nuevamente, había creado algo para ella.

Esta había sido la única forma de sobrevivir esta semana. La música había sido la única aliada en mi agonía, permitiendo que mi alma se regocijara al componer música para mi musa. Sakura seguía siendo mi fuente de inspiración, a pesar de estar lejos de mí.

La melodía transmitía un profundo sentimiento… lo que en mi causaba su perdida. Kaho había escuchado una parte el viernes pasado, no había sido intencional, solo pasaba por allí cuando yo estaba tocando y me di cuenta de su presencia cuando escuché sus sollozos.

En ese momento, comprendí que mi alma estaba despedazada. Aunque no hubiera vuelto a llorar de nuevo, no podía negarlo porque lo que salía de mi hacia el piano, era una profunda tristeza.

Mis dedos acariciaban las teclas con suavidad. A pesar de estar inspirada en la misma persona, esta vez, mi música estaba llena de ahogo, desconsuelo y tristeza profunda.

No estaba componiendo para que alguien la escuchara, estaba haciéndolo como un simple desahogo para mi alma. No podía evitar que se formara un nudo en mi garganta a medida que avanzaba, recordando todo lo que había pasado, antes y después de aquel maldito día ¡Maldición! ¡La extrañaba horriblemente! Ansiaba poder tocarla, sentirla, abrazarla… Extrañaba su aroma y sobre todo… Me hacía falta como el aire escuchar su voz.

—La terminaste…

La voz de Kaho se oyó a mi lado cuando toqué la última nota. Solté un suspiro entrecortado y me giré hacia ella, asintiendo con lentitud.

—¿Estás bien?

—Todos me preguntan lo mismo… —dije haciendo una mueca—. Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Negué con mi cabeza y apreté mi puño. No se trataba de un autocastigo, ni mucho menos de desconfianza… pero no quería hablar, no quería que esto llegara a oídos de Sakura y albergara algún tipo de esperanza. Sí, estaba arrepentido, pero también estaba decidido a continuar… aunque las personas a mi alrededor estuvieran en desacuerdo… aunque yo mismo estuviera en desacuerdo, debía hacerlo porque no estaba seguro de mí mismo. No sabía si en algún otro momento podría herirla de nuevo y eso no me lo perdonaría.

—Querido, no sé qué ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que eres un hombre maravilloso, lleno de virtudes y sobre todo… Eres un hombre como ningún otro, Shaoran.

—¿A qué viene eso? —dije, frunciendo mi ceño.

—A que me duele verte y sentirte triste. Eres como un hermano menor para mí… y lo último que quiero es verte en este estado ¡Vales muchísimo! Como hombre, como músico y como persona… no dejes que una mala experiencia marque tu destino. Eres demasiado testarudo e inteligente para dejarte vencer tan fácilmente.

Kaho palmeó mis manos y salió del salón. Ella tenía razón en varias cosas, pero en otras no estaba tan seguro. Era una buena persona, un buen músico y no me consideraba un mal hombre… pero había dejado que mis inseguridades y mis miedos dominaran mi juicio y había herido a la persona más importante para mí… eso me hacía un idiota.

—¡Hola, profesor Li!

La voz de Aoi me sacó de mis pensamientos. Debía enfocarme en el ahora… ya luego pensaría si debía o no arriesgarme a buscarla, en la tranquilidad de mi casa. Las clases fueron avanzando y con ellas el tiempo fue corriendo.

El delicioso té de Rika llegó puntual a las tres de la tarde y eso marcaba mi pequeño descanso de quince minutos, antes de que Hitomi y Kai llegaran. Solté aire cansado… el día había sido bastante tranquilo y solo esperaba que los niños no fueran muy insistentes hoy.

Estaba preocupado por mi pequeña gánster. Quería demasiado a esa enana y más que preocupación, tenía miedo de perderla también. De todos mis estudiantes, Hitomi y Kai se habían ganado mi aprecio y sabía que también estaban siendo lastimados por mis acciones, más que todo, por mi distanciamiento.

Era algo inconsciente, probablemente era el mecanismo de defensa que había creado para protegerme y… yo solo reaccionaba. Habíamos pasado de tener clases divertidas y llenas de risas a clases insulsas y frívolas.

La alarma sonó y suspiré de nuevo. Ya era hora.

Caminé hacia la recepción, pero en ningún momento los escuché. Eso se me hacía extraño porque generalmente eran ellos los que se acercaban a mí.

—Rika ¿Ves a Hitomi y a Kai?

—Sí, profesor Li. Están justo al frente, a unos veinte pasos.

—Gracias.

—Profesor Li… Sakura también está allí.

Tragué grueso y cerré mis ojos. Mi ninfa había regresado y yo no estaba preparado aún para enfrentarla.

—Gracias, Rika —le dije sonriendo y me encaminé hacia ellos.

«Esto va a ser muy jodido de hacer» pensé, apretando mis puños.

Fruncí mi ceño al notar como mis manos temblaban. No estaba listo, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar… pero debía mantenerme firme ¡No podía flaquear ahora!

«Ella merece una persona que no la hiera, Shaoran. Merece un hombre que no dude de sí mismo» con ese pensamiento, seguí avanzando hasta contar los veinte pasos que me había dicho Rika.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Li —dijeron ambos.

Asentí en respuesta y esperé. No quería ser yo quien diera el primer paso, porque no estaba seguro de sí ella quería hablarme o no. En realidad, si fuera yo, estaría furioso conmigo y hasta me hubiera mandado al mismo infierno, pero siendo Sakura… no estaba seguro.

—Buenas tardes, Shaoran.

¡Maldición! Tuve que controlarme muy bien para evitar suspirar al escuchar su voz ¿Cómo había podido aguantar todo este tiempo sin oírla? Su voz devolvía el color a mi vida, aunque fuera por unos pequeños instantes.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza en respuesta a su saludo, porque si hablaba, probablemente notaría mi voz temblorosa. Me giré y caminé hacía el salón, pero no escuchaba los pasos de los niños atrás de mí.

—Niños, se hace tarde y no los escuchó caminando —dije sin detenerme.

Entré al salón y en esos cortos segundos, dejé que el suspiro que había retenido todo este tiempo fuera libre. Ahora que la había escuchado, luego de tantos días, me hacía consiente de cuanto la había extrañado. Su aroma no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo aroma a cerezos que me volvía loco. Lo único diferente, había sido su tono de voz. Demasiado serio, fuerte… y no estaban los pequeños tartamudeos que me encantaban escuchar.

—¿Está bien?

—Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta hoy —dije suspirando. Había bajado mi guardia—. Estoy bien, Kai.

—Estoy preocupado por usted.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. Vamos a comenzar, mientras Hitomi se despide de su prima.

—No tiene que esperar mucho y mi prima se llama Sakura ¿Acaso se olvidó de su nombre?

La voz de Hitomi sonaba furiosa y la entendía. Podía comprender su molestia y su dolor, pero no podía dejar que eso me dominara o me hiciera cambiar de parecer.

—No lo he olvidado —dije, tratando de sonreír—. Vamos a comenzar donde quedamos el viernes, y espero que hayan practicado este fin de semana.

Kai dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado para comenzar a tocar el acompañamiento de piano del _Gavotte_. Había estado planeando unir algunos estudiantes de violín con los de piano para poder armar dúos y Kai y Hitomi eran mis mejores opciones.

—¡Estoy cansada de esto!

La voz estridente de Hitomi nos asustó a ambos. Sentí como Kai se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no era nada bueno.

—No lo hagas… —murmuró Kai, tratando de que no lo escuchara.

—Estoy cansada, Kai. No quiero seguir viendo esto —dijo con voz partida y eso me desmoronó.

Esta no era mi pequeña gánster. Hitomi estaba llorando y estaba seguro que era mi culpa. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y me levanté.

—Nos brincaremos la clase de hoy —dije, tratando de sonreír y fui hacia la mesa para guardar mis cosas.

—¡Deja de hacer esa estúpida mueca, Shaoran! ¡No engañas a nadie!

—No estoy tratando de engañar a nadie, Hitomi.

—Estas tratando de engañarte a ti mismo y estoy harta de esto. Estoy harta de verte sufrir y de ver sufrir a mi prima. No quiero que siga llorando.

Me detuve por unos segundos al escucharla. Ya lo sabía, pero que ella me lo confirmara fue… desgarrador. Una vez más me sentí como una basura por herir, no solamente a Sakura, sino a todos a mi alrededor.

—Tu prima es una chica fuerte, Hitomi. Lo sabes.

—¿No vas a reconsiderarlo? ¡Dios! ¡Estas dejando que tu maldito miedo destruya todo!

—No se trata de miedo…

—Hitomi…

—No, Kai. Alguien debe decírselo —dijo ella—. ¡Eres un cobarde!

—Ya me lo han dicho —dije, aparentando estar tranquilo, aunque por dentro estuviera desesperado por salir de allí.

—¡Pues ojalá Sakura logré conseguir a alguien que esté dispuesto a luchar por ella! ¡Alguien que no la haga llorar! ¡Te odio!

Escuché sus pasos alejarse de mí, mientras lloraba. Eso estaba bien, era bueno que drenara todo lo que sentía para que no se ahogara, aunque me hiriera en el proceso. Hitomi solo era una niña de diez años y sabía que su "odio" no era real, pero escucharla decir eso me había dolido mucho.

—No es cierto…

—Lo sé, Kai —dije suspirando y luego tanteé hasta colocar mi mano sobre su cabeza—. ¿Puedes cuidarla por mí?

—Debo cuidarla, será mi novia cuando tengamos catorce ¿Recuerda? —dijo riendo y eso me hizo reír a mí.

—Hablaré con Rika para que la cambien con otro profesor —dije y él se tensó a mi lado—. Si quieres le digo para que te cambie también, no quiero que sigan estando incomodos conmigo.

—No estoy incomodo con usted… y ella tampoco, solo esta dolida y no sabe qué hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

—Hitomi no debe preocuparse por esas cosas —dije suspirando—. Y por cómo está todo, no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, Kai. Ella debe entenderlo.

Kai asintió y me acompañó hasta la recepción. Mientras Kai iba por Kerberos, hablé con Rika para que buscara la forma de cambiarlos con otro profesor. Un poco desconcertada, dijo que intentaría buscar un horario conveniente para ellos.

—Aquí esta Kero.

Kero… solo a Sakura podía ocurrírsele un diminutivo como ese. Tomé el asa y me giré para hablar con Kai.

—¿Podrías informarle a Hitomi del cambio de profesor?

—¿Lo ha pedido? —preguntó con voz ahogada y asentí.

Me atreví a dar unos cuatro pasos lejos de él, cuando volví a escuchar su voz a mi lado.

—Shaoran… por favor quédate —dijo Kai con voz vacilante—. El cambio, huir, la lejanía… nada de eso arreglará las cosas. Tú y Sakura necesitan hablar. Esto nos está afectando a todos, por eso Hitomi y yo lo sentimos tan personal… sentimos que debemos hacer algo.

—Pero no deben involucrarse, Kai —dije agachándome a su altura—. Si tu fueras malo… ¿Querrías que Hitomi estuviera contigo?

—Tú no eres malo —dijo seguro de sus palabras—. Eres una gran persona y un gran ejemplo a seguir. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Te lo agradezco —dije son una sonrisa sincera, la primera en mucho tiempo—. Cuida a Hitomi y dile que lo siento.

Me levanté y le di la orden a Kerberos para avanzar.

—¡Shaoran!

La voz de Hitomi me detuvo solo por unos segundos. Se notaba que estaba llorando y era mi culpa. No solo le había causado dolor a Sakura con mis acciones, sino a todos a mi alrededor.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y se negaba a avanzar. Solo deseaba poder abrazar a esa enana y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero era darle alas a sus ilusiones y no estaba dispuesto a volver a herirla. Me giré hacía donde creía que venía su voz y le di una pequeña sonrisa triste y me despedí con la mano.

—Kerberos, casa.

Mi perro comenzó a caminar de nuevo y el pequeño jalón que sentí fue el impulso que necesitaba para ordenarle a mis pies que avanzaran. El recorrido de regreso me resultaba tan insulso como el de venida. Nada llamaba mi atención, nada me reconfortaba… el trayecto se me hacía interminable y vacío.

—Solo espero que esta maldita tortura pase pronto —murmuré.

Al llegar a casa, le quité a Kerberos su arnés y fui hasta mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. Regresé a la sala y me senté en el mueble, siendo recibido por mi perro que colocó su cabeza sobre mi pierna. Un trueno a lo lejos me avisó que una tormenta se aproximaba, quizás por eso Kerberos estaba tan inquieto. Suspirando, me dirigí al balcón y sentí la brisa fría en mi rostro. Pronto caería la lluvia.

Cerré las puertas corredizas y encendí la calefacción. El frío seguía sin gustarme y menos ahora…

—Quizás un buen chocolate caliente ayude.

Busqué todo lo necesario y cuando estaba por hacerlo, el timbre sonó. Eso era extraño, no esperaba visitas y mis vecinos eran bastante herméticos, al igual que yo. Dejé las cosas en la encimera y me acerqué a la puerta a paso lento. El único que se me ocurría que podría venir era el vigilante para avisarme alguna cosa o entregarme un paquete.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté pegando mi oreja a la puerta.

—Soy Sakura. Necesito hablar contigo, Shaoran.

¡Mierda! ¿Sakura me había seguido hasta aquí? Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. No podía dejarla pasar… no confiaba en mí mismo y como prueba de eso, mis manos estaban temblando y apretaban el pomo de la puerta con fuerza ¡Mi maldito cuerpo me estaba traicionando! Estaba deseoso por abrir la maldita puerta y abrazarla, pero eso solo complicaría las cosas.

—¡No seas idiota, Shaoran! ¡Abre de una buena vez! —me gritó—. ¡Maldición! ¡Hazlo, aunque sea por educación!

De un tirón, mis manos abrieron la puerta al escucharla maldecir. El frío entró de nuevo a mi casa y me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo al escuchar las gotas de agua caer. Esto no podía empeorar…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté molesto.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo. —Su voz me decía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse en mi puerta.

Maldición. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarla ir así.

«Sí debes hacerlo Shaoran, por su bien debes hacerlo ¡Recuérdalo!»

—Vuelve a casa… Kinomoto.

Decir su apellido, en vez de su nombre, era como intentar tragar arena. Insípido, áspero y ahogante. Diablos, si no se iba ahora iba a terminar cediendo.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo que respondas a mis sentimientos! Solo quiero que hablemos ¿Es muy difícil de entender eso, Shaoran? —No respondí… ¿Cómo diablos iba a responder a eso? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Para mi si era difícil hablar con ella! —. ¡Si quieres vuelve a cerrar la maldita puerta! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que hablemos como es debido! ¡Aun si me enfermo por estar mojada y por estar pasando frío aquí afuera!

Mojada. Solo a Sakura se le ocurriría venir hasta aquí bajo esa lluvia torrencial. Eso fue lo que me hizo terminar por ceder. Sí, era un maldito debilucho, pero no podía dejarla en el pasillo pasando frío.

—Sígueme —dije, haciéndome a un lado.

Cuando la sentí entrar, cerré la puerta y caminé directo a mi habitación ¿Podía ser más bizarra esta situación?

—Por aquí está mi habitación —dije y al entrar encendí las luces para ella—. Puedes usar el baño que está aquí para darte una ducha caliente. Buscaré algo de ropa para que te cambies y la dejaré encima de la cama.

Sakura dijo un suave "Sí" y la sentí entrar con rapidez al baño. Solté una ligera maldición y me senté en mi cama, tomando mi cabeza con las manos. Esto era increíble, ilógico… había tratado de evitar esto y prácticamente había sido atrapado en mi casa.

Suspiré y me dije que ya no podía hacer nada, más que enfrentar la situación de la mejor manera posible. Me dirigí a mi closet y busqué entre mi ropa algo que pudiera servirle.

—Cualquier cosa mía le quedara grande —murmuré y me decidí por una camiseta y un short que tenía un cordón que podía amarrar para ajustarlo.

Escuché la regadera abrirse y entonces me hice consiente de un pequeño detalle… Sakura estaba a pocos metros de mí, en mi baño… y sin ropa. Tragué en seco y moví mi cabeza para tratar de olvidar la maldita imagen que se fijó en mi cabeza, pero era imposible.

—Mierda —dije entre dientes y tan rápido como pude, salí de mi cuarto.

—Bañarme ya no será lo mismo…

Me sentía como un maldito pervertido por pensar así y más cuando sentí mis mejillas calentarse. En todo momento había criticado a los malditos que hablaban de ella y ahora me había vuelto uno de ellos al pensar en Sakura de esa forma.

—Todo esto me está afectando más de la cuenta —murmuré.

Debía pensar en otra cosa para relajarme porque, desgraciadamente, no podía tomar una ducha fría para poder calmar el calor que recorría mi cuerpo al estar ella en mi baño.

«¡Deja de pensar que ella está en tu baño!»

Bien podría tomar una ducha rápida en el baño del pasillo, pero no era conveniente ni se vería bien. Además, ella debería estar por salir del…

—Hola, cariño —escuché su voz suavizada por la distancia—. Yo también te he extrañado un montón.

«Perro traidor»

Kerberos había preferido ir hacia ella que quedarse aquí en la sala conmigo.

Era el momento de la verdad y no sabía cómo enfrentarla. Debía tomar una decisión, mantener mi máscara fría para ahuyentarla o contarle toda la verdad para que entendiera mejor las cosas y desistiera. Ambas me llevaban a la misma meta, perderla, pero una funcionaría mejor que la otra.

—Ahm… gracias por la ropa —dijo cerca de mí, más no respondí para evitar que notara mi voz agitada—. ¿Te molestaría si hago un poco de té?

«No, Sakura, no me importa que hagas un maldito té» pensé frustrado por no poder conseguir mi voz para responderle.

Escuché un suave suspiro desganado y luego sus pasos se dirigieron a la cocina. Debía tomar una condenada decisión si quería que esto se resolviera de una buena vez.

Volví a sentir sus pasos en la sala y de nuevo se dirigieron a la cocina. Aun no podía creer que tuviera a Sakura en casa dando vueltas y merodeando por ahí ¡Era absurdo! ¡Tanto batallar para terminar los dos encerrados aquí!

Un suave y delicioso aroma se filtró por mi nariz, podría identificar ese aroma donde fuera.

—Maldición, hizo mi chocolate.

Me levanté y fui caminando hacia la cocina, siguiendo el delicioso aroma. No podía evitarlo, mi adicción al chocolate era más poderosa que mis ganas de alejarme de Sakura.

«¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?» me pregunté cuando estuve en la cocina.

Ya no podía seguir huyendo, debía enfrentarla… aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

—A veces me pregunto quién es la madura de las dos —murmuró. Seguramente había hablado con su prima.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sakura?

Escuché claramente como retenía el aire.

—¡Dios! Shaoran, casi me matas de un susto.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, Sakura había utilizado un tono de voz familiar, como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada.

«Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo»

—No me has respondido —dije frunciendo el ceño.

Era injusto. A pesar de querer sonar sereno, era claro que estaba alterado y eso me ponía en completa desventaja. No tenía control alguno sobre mis emociones y todo era culpa de ella. Su aroma, su presencia y su voz no me dejaban atrincherarme para volver a escudarme.

—Creía que eso ya te había quedado claro cuando llegué —dijo sin titubear—. Solo quiero hablar.

—En realidad, no tenemos nada de qué hablar —dije, esta vez sonando un poco más seguro.

—Pues yo creo que es todo lo contrario. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

¡Pero que terca era!

—¿Por qué me has estado evitando? —preguntó.

¡Hasta podía imaginarla mirándome de brazos cruzados! No necesitaba que alguien me lo confirmara, con tan solo escuchar su voz podía hacerme una imagen bastante precisa de ella. Era algo que solo me pasaba con Sakura.

¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Debía decirle que era cierto? No, si se lo decía ella llegaría a la conclusión acertada de que mi autocontrol estaba flaqueando. Por eso, tomé la decisión más viable, mentir.

—No te he estado evitando, simplemente no creo que tengamos algo en común como para charlar.

—Ahm… pues charlar es lo que hacen los amigos y… a pesar de lo que pasó, pensé que eso éramos…

Pasó lo mismo que aquel día. El decir la palabra "amigos" era demasiado difícil para ella y seguramente a mí me pasaría lo mismo si lo intentaba.

—Creo que sabes mejor que nadie que tú y yo no podemos ser amigos.

—¿Por qué?

¡Diablos! ¡No me iba a obligar a decirlo!

—Lo sabes muy bien.

—¿No podemos ser amigos porque estoy enamorada de ti y tú de mí?

Claro… al no decirlo yo, lo decía ella. Sentí envidia de Sakura, ella podía aceptarlo libremente mientras yo me sentía retenido de pies y manos. Arrugué mi ceño y desvié mi cara hacia otro lado, con tal y no enfrentar su mirada.

—No necesito de esto —murmuré—. Solo se trataba de una ilusión que nos engañó a ambos.

Le pedía al cielo que se lo creyera y se marchara, pero estaba seguro que Sakura jamás creería una mentira tan vacía y carente de sentido.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pues es una ilusión muy convincente! —Ya me lo esperaba—. Dime, Shaoran, si se trata de una ilusión ¿Por qué tienes en tu mesa de noche la bufanda y los guantes que te regale en tu cumpleaños?

Apreté mis puños con fuerza al verme descubierto. Esa bufanda y esos guantes eran como pequeños alicientes para sobrellevar lo que estaba pasando… pero si debía deshacerme de ellos para hacerle creer que esto ya no me importaba, entonces lo haría. Aunque con ello también estuviera pisoteando mi propio corazón.

—Puedes hacer con eso lo que tú quieras.

—Eso es tuyo, Shaoran… Independientemente de lo que ocurra entre nosotros, eso es tuyo —dijo con voz entrecortada.

«Bien hecho, Shaoran. La has herido de nuevo y lo seguirás haciendo»

—No lo quiero conmigo.

—Bien. Entonces, bótalo tú, porque yo no echaré a la basura algo que hice con todo mi amor para ti.

—Bien. Lo hare más tarde —dije y me maldije al notar que mi voz se había quebrado—. Ahora te pido que llames a tu prima para que venga por ti, por favor. No creo que tengamos más nada que decirnos.

Necesitaba alejarme. Necesitaba que Sakura saliera de mi casa. Si no lo hacía, mandaría todo al demonio y volveríamos a entrar en este maldito circulo vicioso donde siempre terminaría haciéndole daño debido a mis malditas inseguridades.

—Bien, Shaoran, tú ganas —dijo atrás de mí—. No tienes de que preocuparte, no te molestare más. No puedo obligarte a estar conmigo ni como hombre, ni como amigo.

—Es lo mejor —dije, aunque eso no me lo creyera ni yo mismo.

—¿Lo mejor para ti?

—Para ambos.

— Ryuu tenía razón en ese aspecto… Que estúpida fui.

—¡No hables de ese imbécil, Sakura! ¡Y mucho menos le des la razón! —Exploté.

¿En qué diablos podía tener razón ese maldito imbécil? En nada ¡Absolutamente nada! ¿Por qué diablos Sakura creía que sí?

Intenté acercarme a ella y mi mano buscó su cuerpo, pero ella manoteó mi mano lejos.

—No quiero tú lastima… —dijo con una voz que me mostraba cuan devastada estaba.

No pude seguir resistiéndolo. Era inútil luchar contra algo que mi cuerpo sentía tan natural. Jalé su frágil cuerpo hacía mí y la encerré entre mis brazos. Sakura se retorcía con fuerza, pero la cárcel que había armado con ese abrazo no la dejaba escapar.

—¿Cómo rayos quieres que sienta lastima por ti? —dije, apoyando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza—. Deja de moverte tanto.

—¡No dejare de moverme hasta que me sueltes! —gritó.

—Bien, me lo merezco —dije soltando un suspiro—. Pero antes de soltarte necesito que entiendas algo.

Sakura detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó completamente quieta. La opción de mentir y alejarla de mí no había funcionado, más bien, me había causado más problemas, así que optaría por la segunda opción esta vez… decir la verdad.

—Primero, entiende que no puedo sentir lastima por ti, ni ahora, ni nunca —dije seguro de mis palabras—. Fuiste tú quien decidió dar un paso adelante, viniste hasta aquí sabiendo que podía herirte y aun así… viniste.

—De nada valió…

—Segundo —le interrumpí—. Nunca más vuelvas a decir que ese idiota tiene razón. Tú eres una mujer muy valiosa, Sakura.

—Al parecer, no tanto.

El exnovio no era responsable de esto. Sakura había perdido su fe en sí misma y eso era mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa.

—No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario, Sakura ¡Nadie! —dije, apretando mi abrazo a su alrededor—. Quien no vale mucho soy yo.

—Shaoran…

—No lo valgo no porque este ciego, Sakura —dije y la sentí tensarse—. Lo pensé mucho… y me sentí demasiado avergonzado. Dejé que la situación me abrumara, te herí y te aparté de mi lado. —Estaba abriéndole mi corazón para que entendiera el por qué no podíamos estar juntos—. ¡Maldición! ¡Te hice a un lado como si fueras algo desechable en mi vida pensando que estarías mejor sin mí! ¡No luché! ¡Dejé que mis inseguridades me ganaran y eso tú no lo mereces!

—Tú no fuiste el único —dijo contra mi pecho—. Yo también lo pensé mucho… y me di cuenta que tampoco me había esforzado realmente en verte más allá de lo que muestras.

—En realidad no tengo mucho que mostrar —dije haciendo una mueca.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes muchísimo que mostrar! —Sentí que alzó su rostro y continuo con voz llorosa—. Pero yo me conformé con lo que tú estabas dispuesto a darme, a mostrarme… tienes mucho más que dar y mostrar Li Shaoran. Quizás tú mismo no lo has descubierto, pero podemos descubrirlo juntos.

Posiblemente, tuviera razón en eso, pero, aun así, ella merecía un mejor hombre que yo.

—Aun si las cosas fueran así… hay muchas cosas que yo no puedo hacer por mi cuenta.

—Pero podemos hacerla juntos —Sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas—. Shaoran yo puedo convertirme en tus ojos.

—Sakura…

—No, Shaoran. Ya admitiste que no querías alejarme, no lo hagas de nuevo. —Suspiré derrotado. Sabía que, si tomaba este camino, ella lo vería como una oportunidad para nosotros—. No me salgas con cosas como "Te cansaras" o "Te aburrirás algún día" porque estarías menospreciando mis sentimientos.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mi ceño se frunció ¿Era posible? ¿Realmente podíamos dejar atrás toda esta basura y continuar?

—Shaoran… Solo… déjame intentarlo, por favor…

La voz de Sakura se había enronquecido de repente y eso activo mis alarmas. Su cuerpo comenzó a acercarse cada vez más.

—Yo… no creo que sea… lo más correcto…

¿Desde cuándo los papeles se habían invertido? ¿Por qué diablos estaba tartamudeando? El calor en mis mejillas delató mi sonrojo y me maldije por no poder controlar mis emociones a tal punto de hacerse tan evidentes.

—Solo… déjame… hacerlo…

Su aliento chocó contra mi cara. Mi cerebro daba órdenes a mi cuerpo para alejarse, pero el muy idiota no hacía caso, más bien, anhelaba lo que Sakura estaba dispuesta a darme… y esta vez no había nadie que nos interrumpiera. Por fin, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

Nuestro cuerpo no hacía ninguna participación de ese inocente beso. Solo se trataba de una caricia exploratoria, nuestros labios estaban conociéndose. Al fin podía darle forma en mi cabeza a esos labios que tanto había querido saborear. Obviamente quería profundizarlo, quería devorar su boca con la mía… pero debía controlar el viejo y deseoso instinto.

No podía creer cuan deseoso podía ponerme un beso tan inocente como ese. Una llamarada ardiente me recorría entero y debía prestar especial atención a mis manos para controlarlas y no fueran más allá de su cintura. Deseo, pasión, amor, calor, fogosidad… todo eso estaba despertando en mí con esa simple caricia.

Sakura se separó y casi gruñí por eso. No deseaba que se alejara de mí. No le había dado tal permiso. Mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, esperando que ella tomara de nuevo la iniciativa… porque si yo lo hacía, el beso no sería tan pausado como el anterior.

Sentí su cuerpo aún más lejos cuando ¿Por qué se alejaba? ¿Acaso no había sentido lo mismo? La sentí bajar su cabeza y se movió un poco para romper mi abrazo.

«No te alejes» fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuve cuando el instinto se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Llevé mis manos hasta su mejilla y la obligué a levantar su cabeza. Murmuró mi nombre, pero no me importó y esta vez… abordé su boca como había querido hacerlo desde un principio. Ya no era un beso inocente. Este beso estaba cargado de todo mi deseo y mi amor por ella.

Las llamas consumieron mi cuerpo y mi sentido común se evaporó de mi cabeza. Solo existíamos nosotros. Nuestros cuerpos rozándose y las sensaciones que me recorrían una y otra vez. Era un beso deseoso, apasionado y febril.

Mis labios se movían con posesión sobre los de ella y en eso la escuché soltar un gemido que fue como música para mí. Sonreí satisfecho y seguí arremetiendo contras sus suaves labios. Sabía que Sakura no tenía mayor experiencia con hombres, por eso era increíble como su beso inexperto podía encenderme tanto. Sakura estaba logrando que ardiera de deseo por ella. Aun así, debía controlarme. No sabía de donde saqué tal autocontrol, pero logré aminorar el ritmo del beso y pude separar así nuestros labios, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso final sobre mi nueva adicción.

—Será mejor que… paremos —dije agitado.

¡Dios! ¡Daría mi alma por poder verla en este momento! Podía imaginarla con sus labios rojos, hinchados y deseosos de más contacto. Su largo cabello color miel alborotado y sus mejillas rojas completaban la imagen. Sí, era una imagen que deseaba poder ver.

—¿Por… qué? —preguntó agitada y eso me enterneció.

—Porque si seguimos haciendo esto… —Mierda, no podía decirle lo que mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Pegué mi frente a la de ella y aspiré su aroma—. Lo mejor es detenernos ahora.

—Estuvimos esperando por esto mucho tiempo —dijo y sentí como fruncía su ceño—. ¿Acaso no te gustó?

«Ninfa… me gustó más de la cuenta»

—Sakura, precisamente ese es el problema —dije sonriendo—. Nos gustó demasiado y por eso debemos detenernos o… probablemente no podremos detenernos luego.

—No quiero detenerme…

¿Había escuchado bien? Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de escuchar algo… un atisbo de risa que me dijera que estaba bromeando, pero el tono de voz que había usado y el silencio que se formó después me decían que Sakura estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

—No creo que sea lo mejor… —dije acariciando sus mejillas—. No necesitas demostrarme nada…

—No lo hago por eso —murmuró contra mis labios—. Deseo estar contigo, con nadie más. En realidad, nunca lo había considerado hasta ahora.

Sentí su sonrisa sobre la mía y eso relajó mucho el ambiente.

—Posiblemente porque nadie te había inspirado tanto, pequeña pervertida —dije guiñándole un ojo.

¿A quién engañaba? El pervertido entre los dos era yo. Sakura rebasaba el deseo que podía haber sentido antes por cualquier mujer.

—Puede ser —dijo, pasando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros, haciéndome ver que no le había afectado lo que había dicho.

—Estas usando mis enseñanzas en mi contra —le dije orgulloso, sonriendo.

—Aprendí del mejor. —Sentí un pequeño e inocente beso sobre mis labios y mi deseo por ella se incrementó.

—Me estas matando.

—Es la idea —dijo riendo—. Oye, estoy segura de esto. Nunca me arrepentiré si es contigo… Eres la persona más valiosa para mí y lo que más deseo es… poderte demostrar mis palabras con acciones. —Acarició mis mejillas y antes de poder decirle algo, continuo—. Permíteme mostrarte lo mejor del mundo y… permíteme amarte como nadie lo ha hecho.

Sakura volvió a besarme y, a pesar de intentar por todos los medios mantener el ritmo del beso pausado, ella mandó al infierno mi autocontrol y todo se descontroló. Sus manos me recorrieron temblorosas y las mías también se unieron a la acción. Intensifiqué el agarré en se cintura y luego colé mis dedos por debajo de la camiseta. El contacto de su piel contra mis manos fue glorioso… y el ardor que sentía desechó el poco sentido común que me quedaba.

Podía sentirla entregada a mí, con cada toque, con cada caricia su deseo creía como el mío. Habíamos llegado a un punto de no retorno donde la pasión nos dominaba y nos obligaba a estar más unidos, a sentir más piel contra piel. Necesitaba tocar mucho más, necesitaba sentir más de ella. Era irracional, completamente adictivo.

—Ven —susurró, separándose un poco y tomó mi mano.

Sabía hacia dónde íbamos y no puse objeción. No sentía dudas en ella, estaba decidida a que esto pasara. Sí hubiera sentido un poco de vacilación en Sakura, a pesar de la dolorosa excitación que tenía, me detendría, por ella lo haría, pero ella estaba igual de segura y deseosa que yo.

Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente y ella, usando su magnético cuerpo, me obligó a descender hacía la cama para no romper el beso. Maldición, no era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer, pero estaba temblando como si lo fuera. Podía sentir a Sakura debajo de mí confiada y completamente entregada y, aunque muriera por tenerla gimiendo y jadeando una y mil veces mi nombre, debía contenerme.

Con delicadeza, rompí nuestro beso y traté de calmar un poco mis ansias. Iba a ser su primera vez y necesitaba enfocarme en ella y sus necesidades en vez de mí propia satisfacción.

—¿Estás segura de esto, ninfa? —le pregunté, acariciando su mejilla.

—Completamente.

Sakura habló sin titubeos, sin dudas ye so avivo mi fogosidad. Volví a besarla, pero esta vez sin restricciones. Aprenderíamos juntos lo hermoso que era amar con nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos volaron hacia donde querían ir desde hace rato. Comencé a subir poco a poco su camiseta, dejando expuesta su deliciosa piel. A medida que subía la tela, podía sentir su suavidad y su calor ¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba controlarme!

Sakura me ayudó un poco al levantar su cabeza y arrojé la camisera hacia algún lado. Lo sabía, su pecho estaba libre de telas molestas y me sentí frustrado por no poder ver sus preciadas cimas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó y con suavidad acarició mi mejilla.

—Desde que te conocí… no he dejado de anhelar el poder ver… —me sinceré con voz partida—. Quisiera poder apreciar lo hermosa que eres y más en este instante.

¡Maldición! Deseaba ver… deseaba poder verla ruborizada con su cabello extendido sobre mi almohada.

Sakura tomé la mano que no estaba usando de apoyo y la besó con suavidad. Luego, comenzó un tortuoso camino desde su boca hacía abajo y entonces, pude sentirlo.

—En realdad, no son tan grandes y sé que los hombres les encantan… tu sabes… —dijo y no pude evitar sonreír.

Cierto, podía ver con mis manos y esto era mucho mejor. Aproveché su invitación para hacer un "escaneo" de su hermoso seno y lo apreté un poco, escuchándola gemir un poco.

—No soy cualquier hombre, ninfa —dije, sin dejar de sonreír.

Siendo más temerario, fui bajando mi cabeza, poco a poco, hasta lograr sentir sus senos. No me movía, no los tocaba, solo estaba llenándome de mi droga favorita, su aroma. Sakura tenía razón, sus senos no eran grandes, pero tenían el tamaño ideal para ser tocados y atendidos por mis manos.

—Son perfectos para mí —dije y soplé sobre ellos, sintiendo perfectamente como respondían a mi acción.

Dejé un pequeño beso entre ellos y volví a enderezarme. Quería hacerle entender a Sakura que más allá de su físico, lo que yo amaba era su interior y solo me interesaba hacerla sentir especial en este momento.

—Y lo importante es lo que estamos compartiendo aquí y ahora, Sakura.

Volví a besarla con suavidad y pasión. Me estaba dando el placer de sentirla, de grabarme su sabor y de memorizarme su cuerpo mientras ella se entregaba a mí sin reservas.

Repartí besos por toda su cara y pasé a torturar su cuello. Besé, lamí y acaricie esa pequeña sección de su cuerpo y posiblemente mañana tendría un pequeño moretón allí ¿Qué podía decir? La excitación nublaba por momentos mis sentidos y si eso era un pecado ¡Felizmente me declaraba culpable!

Acaricié con devoción cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo un mapa mental de cuáles eran sus sitios sensibles, pues luego pensaba usarlos a mi favor. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados, que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón chocar con los míos y mi calor se fundía con el suyo.

Comencé a bajarme el short, poco a poco, y por fin su delicioso cuerpo estuvo al desnudo ante mí ¡Maldición! Mi necesidad de verla era mucho mayor ahora. Ciertamente, me había hecho una imagen mental de ella muy fiel, pero nada podría compararse con su belleza real.

Sakura me empujó un poco haciéndome quedar sentado en la cama. Por unos segundos pensé que se había arrepentido de todo, pero al sentir sus manos temblorosas subir mi camiseta, entendí lo que ella estaba buscando. Más contacto.

Mi camiseta terminó en algún lugar de mi habitación, al igual que la suya. Yo no podía verla, pero ella sí que podía verme a mí y podía sentir su mirada intensa sobre mi pecho. Me sorprendí un poco al sentir sus dedos recorrer mi abdomen, delineándolo con lentitud y no pude evitar soltar un ligero gemido. Sakura tenía un gran poder sobre mí, no podía negarlo.

Dejé de sentir su tacto sobre mí y estuve a punto de quejarme, cuando ella se movió y pegó todo su cuerpo contra mi pecho.

—Tócame, Shaoran… Puedes verme con tus manos.

Mi corazón estaba desbocado y hasta podía escucharlo retumbar en mis oídos. Mis manos temblaron, pero, aun así, hicieron lo que más querían hacer, recorrerla entera. Sakura no se movía, pero si soltaba pequeños suspiros mientras la tocaba. Podía saber ahora, por ejemplo, que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su rodilla y también pude sentir algo que podía ser un pequeño lunar cerca de su vientre. Era preciosa, gracias a esto podía terminar de conocerla y construir su imagen en mi cabeza.

—Eres… una ninfa muy hermosa —dije, acariciando sus mejillas—. Tu cabello huele a flores de cerezos y tu piel tiene un sabor dulce —dije, dejando un beso sobre su hombro que la hizo suspirar.

—Soy como un libro en braille —dijo riendo.

—El mejor libro en braille que he leído en mi vida —dije y volví a devorar sus labios.

Poco a poco, fui inclinándome llevándomela conmigo hasta terminar acostados en la cama. El beso estaba cargado de ardor y urgencia, la necesitaba como el aire. De repente, sentí que ella llevaba la mano a la liga de mis pantalones, tratando de bajarlos y rompí el beso.

—Tranquila, todo a su tiempo —murmuré en su oído.

Sí, la necesitaba, deseaba sentirla debajo de mí, arqueada de placer, pero como había dicho, era su primera vez y quería satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Me tomé el tiempo de explorarla, de saborearla y de tocarla con cuidado. Puse especial atención a sus senos y podía sentir como se derretía entre mis manos. Eso solo podía incrementar a un más mi propia necesidad y si no lo hacía ahora… las cosas no acabarían bien.

Con rapidez, me quité el pantalón sin despegarme de ella y entonces sentí mi parte más sensible hacer contacto con ella ¡Oh… diablos! Mi urgencia creció nada más sentirla.

Sentí como su cabeza se movía hacia abajo y entendí lo que estaba haciendo. No era que me gustara presumir, pero estaba orgulloso de lo que tenía y por eso fue difícil impedir que una sonrisa llena de confianza se colara en mi boca.

—No pude evitarlo —refunfuñó.

—No me estoy quejando —dije sin borrar mi sonrisa y dejé un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Solté aire y me enfoqué de nuevo en ella. Podía sentirla temblar y eso me hizo sentir un poco inseguro, por eso volví a preguntarle una vez más si estaba segura de todo esto. Sakura no contestó, pero si dejó un beso ardiente en mis labios que me dio su respuesta. Estaba lista.

Alargué la mano hasta que di con la gaveta de la mesita de la izquierda y la abrí, sacando uno de los preservativos que estaban allí.

—No me preguntes por qué… pero Meilin los dejó —dije riendo—. Quizás presentía lo que iba a pasar.

— _Te dejo un regalito en la gaveta de tu mesa de noche. Úsalos con sabiduría_ —Eso había sido lo último que me había dicho antes de regresar a Hong Kong y realmente estaba agradecido.

«Pero ni crea que le diré gracias» pensé, mientras escuchaba la melodiosa risa de Sakura.

Me lo coloqué con cuidado y luego abrí un poco sus piernas con mis rodillas para posicionarme entre ellas. La palpitación urgente y apremiante que sentía allá abajo casi oscurecía mi razón, pero la poca lucidez que me quedó fue suficiente para tomar el control de mi apetito por ella. Poco a poco, con mucha lentitud fui adentrándome en ella.

—Quizás te duela un poco, pero intentare que sea lo menos posible —dije, tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo de necesidad y de miedo también por no dañar su primera vez.

Pegué mi frente a la de Sakura y la sentí asentir con lentitud, dándome luz verde para continuar. La besé con suavidad y dejé mis labios sobre los suyos al adentrarme de lleno en ella. Ella se contrajo debajo de mí y se tensó completamente. Por muy cuidadoso que fuera, por mucho que tratara de distraerla, sabía que iba a dolerle. No me moví, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara a mí. Volví a repartir besos por su cara, tratando de que se relajara un poco y noté un sabor salado en mis labios, había dejado caer algunas lágrimas, las cuales limpie con amor.

Probé moverme un poco y ella en respuesta gimió en mi oído. Ese sonido fue glorioso para mí. Nuestras caderas comenzaron a mecerse juntas y por fin di rienda libre a mi propio placer.

Rayos. después de esto, era casi imposible que pudiera estar con otra mujer en igualdad de circunstancias. Me sentía completamente extasiado y posesivo. Era como si la estuviera marcando como mía, mientras ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Sentirla debajo de mí, gimiendo y susurrando mi nombre de aquella forma tan especial me incitaba a hacerlo también. Gemía su nombre una y otra vez mientras nos entregábamos completamente al otro.

La sentí llegar al éxtasis de forma maravillosa y luego me dejé ir también. Me desmoroné sobre ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento… pero completamente satisfecho.

Había sido, por mucho, la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida. No solo ella se había entregado a mí, pues yo le había dado mi alma entera mientras hacíamos el amor.

Me acomodé a su lado y la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla y consentirla. Sakura acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho y poco a poco sentí como se iba quedando dormida.

—Te amo —susurró y esa pequeña confesión hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir como loco.

Dejé un ligero y delicado beso en sus labios y tomé su barbilla con mis dedos para asegurarme que estaba mirándome para contestarle.

—No más que yo, ninfa.

Sentí sus labios tensarse en una sonrisa y le sonreí igual. Al poco tiempo, Sakura se quedó dormida entre mis brazos mientras yo acariciaba sus brazos con cuidado. Aun teníamos mucho que resolver y hablar… pero me aseguraría de hacer bien las cosas esta vez. No quería que mi ninfa volviera a llorar por mi causa nunca más. Podríamos tener discusiones tontas como todos… pero nunca más volvería herirla a propósito como lo había hecho. El lugar de Sakura estaba aquí, entre mis brazos, y no dejaría que nada volviera a separar a mi ninfa de mí… porque era mía, así como yo era suyo.

 **Bien, capitulo cargado de muchas cosas. Como dije en la versión Sakura, no acostumbro a escribir lemon, pero déjenme decirles que escribir la versión Shaoran fue mil veces peor… ósea como lo explico… creo que estuve sonrojada desde el primer beso hasta la última letra que escribí XD**

 **Admiro un montón a las personas que pueden escribir escenas como estas y hacerlas lucir bonitas y agradables a la lectura. Espero haber logrado eso… o por lo menos un poco porque, como podrán ver en mis otras historias, es la única vez que he escrito algo como esto XD**

 **Ponerme en los zapatos de un hombre fue como que ¿WTH? Pero ni modo XD me había olvidado de esta escena en específico cuando empecé la versión Shaoran haha espero haberlo hecho bien y si algún hombre lo está leyendo MIS DISCULPAS porque realmente hice un gran esfuerzo para sonar como chico XD**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ya les había dicho que valdría la pena! Espero sus comentarios y que se encienda el FF XD nos leemos en el siguiente capi. Solo quedan dos más XD**

 **Un beso para todos :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo número doce de esta versión… Como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Aclarado esto, comencemos…**

 **Seré la luz que te guíe.**

 **Capítulo 12 – Mi luz**

Un molesto frío se coló por mis pies, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y pestañeé varias veces, una maña inútil que tenía desde el accidente, como si con eso fuera a regresar la luz a ellos. Me removí inquieto y estiré la mano tratando de buscar la fuente del calor que me había mantenido durmiendo como un bebé durante toda la noche… pero ella no estaba.

—¿Dónde estará?

Con pereza, me levanté en la cama y a los segundos percibí dos deliciosos aromas que me fascinaban, hot cakes y chocolate.

—La cocina es el rumbo —dije sonriendo.

Fui hasta el closet y saqué un pantalón deportivo y ropa interior para vestirme… no tenía ni remota idea de donde había caído la que tenía anoche y tampoco perdería tiempo buscándola. Tomé un baño rápido y me vestí.

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado anoche. Ella… ella era… solo había una palabra para describirla, perfecta. Sakura había mandado al demonio todas sus inhibiciones para hacerme sentir cómodo, para dejarme "verla" y "leerla" a mi antojo. Mierda, ese fue el momento más erótico y sensual de toda mi vida y no me arrepentía de nada, por Dios que no me arrepentiría nunca.

Su cuerpo era hermoso y se amoldaba al mío a la perfección y… cada una de las sensaciones que sentí habían sido… ¡Dios! Sakura hizo vibrar mi alma de tal forma que jamás podría olvidarla, ninguna mujer podría igualarla ¡Nunca!

La conexión que sentí con ella había sido maravillosa, excepcional, única… estaba seguro que no volvería a sentir tal cosa con otra mujer. No estaba seguro si había sido por su entrega total o quizás fue su sensualidad natural… pero me había vuelto loco. Tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no joder la mejor experiencia de mi vida y lo había logrado como todo un maldito campeón. Para nadie era un secreto que si un hombre estaba un buen tiempo en abstinencia podían ocurrir… vergonzosos accidentes, por eso estaba orgulloso de mi mismo y de cómo había logrado controlar mi instinto para ser suave con ella. Sakura merecía una primera vez lo más perfecta y memorable posible y esperaba haber cumplido esas expectativas.

Caminé con lentitud, siguiendo el suave aroma de la comida. Escuché el rugido de mi estómago y me toqué la barriga como si con eso fuera a acallarlo. Cuando estuve cerca del comedor, escuché el suave tarareó de Sakura.

Me quedé en el marco del pasillo escuchando su voz. Podía imaginarla moviéndose de aquí para allá mientras cocinaba, vistiendo alguna prenda mía. Una imagen muy tentadora si me lo preguntaban y difícil de olvidar una vez instalada en mi cerebro. Escuché sus pasos acercarse y luego percibí que estaba colocando cosas sobre la mesa, probablemente los deliciosos hot cakes.

¿Cómo debía anunciarme? ¿Debía solamente acercarme y abrazarla? No, eso solo funcionaria si pudiera apreciar cuando estaba distraída para darle la sorpresa. Resoplé y consideré que lo mejor era llamarla para evitar accidentes, siendo ella tan despistada, probablemente causaríamos un accidente.

El suave tarareó se alejó de nuevo y sonreí. Podía acostumbrarme a esto, me agradaba el sonido en casa, le daba más vida y la hacía más acogedora, pero más que todo, se debía a que ella estaba allí.

—Oye, con calma, Kero —dijo de repente—. Luego te atragantas.

Bien, ya había retrasado mucho el momento y también teníamos una importante conversación pendiente.

—Ninfa.

—Buenos días —dijo y aunque me costara creerlo, la voz inocente de Sakura había cambiado por una sensual y provocativa… o quizás solo eran mis ganas—. Espero no te moleste que haya hecho el desayuno, imagine que tendrías hambre.

—Ahm… no, la verdad tengo bastante hambre, pero… creo que debemos hablar primero —dije soltando un suspiro.

Ayer lo menos que hicimos fue hablar. No me quejaba, obviamente, pero Sakura no se merecía eso. No quería que pensara que me había aprovechado de la situación y mucho menos que malinterpreta las cosas, por eso necesitábamos aclarar nuestra situación actual.

—Creo que eso puede esperar un poquito…

El tono bajo de su voz encendió mis alarmas. No quería que pensara mal y precisamente era lo que estaba haciendo. Debíamos aclararlo ahora para evitar problemas y por eso negué con mi cabeza.

—Necesitamos… no… necesito explicarte algo… lo que pasó anoche…

—Shaoran… —me interrumpió y fruncí mi ceño—. Por favor, no me pidas que olvide lo de anoche porque no lo haré y mucho menos digas que fue un error, porque para mí fue… una noche hermosa. Si realmente no quieres darnos la oportunidad… esta bien, pero no me quites eso.

«¿Qué mierda estás pensando, ninfa?» pensé preocupado. Las cosas estaban comenzando a salirse de control de nuevo y esto era lo menos que quería que pasara.

—No me estás entendiendo, Sakura —dije cerrando mis ojos, tratando de no molestarme—. No me estas dejando explicarme y estas asumiendo cosas.

—¿Asumiendo cosas? —preguntó alzando un poco su voz. Estaba completamente a la defensiva—. Discúlpame, Shaoran. El tono de voz que estas usando y tu lenguaje corporal habla por sí solo. Eso que estoy "asumiendo" es tan malo que no puedes decirlo sin desviar tu rostro… pero no te preocupes. Ayer te dije que no te obligaría a estar conmigo de ninguna forma y hoy lo mantengo.

Si desviaba mi rostro era porque estaba nervioso ¡No tenía nada que ver con lo que ella imaginaba!

Maldición. Debí usar otra maldita frase… ¿Por qué al escuchar las palabras "tenemos que hablar" todos pensaban que era algo malo? Bien, siempre la usaban para terminar relaciones ¡Pero también podía usarse en un buen contexto!

—Sakura…

—No estoy molesta, de verdad no lo estoy. —Bien, la había hecho llorar de nuevo y ni siquiera teníamos un día juntos—. El desayuno lo tienes servido. Buscaré mi ropa y me iré para no seguir molestándote.

La sentí pasar a mi lado con rapidez, sin darme chance a reaccionar ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

«Todo es mi culpa» pensé frustrado. Esto solo era una reacción a todo lo que yo le había hecho antes. Era mi culpa.

—¡Sakura! ¡Espera!

Traté de seguirla, pero al caminar con rapidez perdí el mapa mental que tenía de mi casa y quizás di uno o dos pasos de más a los que debía y por eso, me caí al chocar con la mesa de la sala, llevándome conmigo los adornos que allí tenía. Un dolor punzante se extendió en mi mano izquierda al tantear la zona a mi alrededor, un maldito vidrio había sido el culpable ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso no podía hacer algo bien?

Escuché los pasos de Sakura acercándose. No quería… esto no era lo que yo quería. Sakura no debía ser testigo de mi debilidad de esta forma, eso solo me hacía sentir más patético.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché su voz a mi lado, más no contesté.

No quería salirle con algún mal comentario que empeorara la situación. El menosprecio que sentía hacia mí mismo no tomaría el control esta vez, aunque me costara horrores, aunque tuviera que morderme la lengua para no decir nada. No la heriría de nuevo.

Con cuidado, tomó mi mano lastimada y la envolvió en un paño y luego me ayudó a sentarme en el mueble. Escuché sus pasos rápidos alejarse de mí una vez más y al poco tiempo, regresó y comenzó a tratar mi herida. Impotencia, miedo, dolor, ira… eso lo que sentía ahora, pero en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo, no dejaría que Sakura saliera lastimada una vez más, no después de haberme jurado protegerla hasta de mí mismo si fuera necesario.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, sentándose a mi lado después de limpiar la sala.

Y sí necesitaba de su ayuda o, más bien, la necesitaba a ella. Apreté mi puño con fuerza y entonces asentí. Esta era una batalla que no podía librar yo solo, necesitaba que ella estuviera a mi lado para ser mi apoyo.

—Necesito que me golpees.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que me despiertes, Sakura —dije, sincerándome con ella. No me importaba en lo más mínimo verme y sentirme débil, no si era con ella. Ya no más—. Estoy nadando en el autodesprecio de nuevo por no poder hacer nada por mi mismo. Todo me sale mal, yo solo…

—¡No pienso golpearte! —gritó y luego sentí como me envolvía en un abrazó fuerte que no estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda de arriba abajo, una y otra vez. Este abrazo no era un abrazo ordinario, estaba cargado de muchos sentimientos abrumantes. Sakura quería decirme con esto que ella estaba aquí para mí y siempre lo estaría.

Segundos, horas… en realidad no importaba el tiempo mientras ella estuviera entre mis brazos.

—Te amo —susurró en mí oído y su cálido aliento hizo que mi piel se erizara entera.

—¿Aun si no puedo verte? ¿Aun si nunca podré apreciar lo hermosa que eres? ¿Aun si no puedo ayudarte en nada?

Sabía la respuesta, pero, aun así, necesitaba escucharlo una vez más de sus labios. Necesitaba cargarme de su energía y de su seguridad para poder continuar.

—Te amo aun si no puedes ver, oír o hablar. Dices que no me ayudas en nada, pero no has dejado de ayudarme desde que nos conocimos. Soy yo quien no te he ayudado en nada.

—No es cierto.

—Si lo es —dijo, ahogando un sollozo—. Me duele que hables así de ti, pero no he hecho nada para ayudarte a salir de ese pozo de tristeza.

Ciertamente, ver solamente mi lado negativo era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar y superar, pero era gracias a ella que había tomado la decisión de hacerle frente y dejar la autocompasión atrás. Fue gracias a ella que decidí tomar riesgos y… vivir.

—Ninfa, gracias a ti es que he comenzado a "ver" la vida como lo que es, un tiempo finito que debía ser disfrutado al máximo.

—También has aprendido a verme. Anoche lo hiciste —dijo riendo.

—Sabes de cual tipo de "ver" estaba hablando —dije, aspirando su suave aroma.

Mierda, podía pensar que era un maldito pervertido, pero su aroma ya se había vuelto una droga para mí.

—Eso no me importa —dijo, separándose un poco para acariciar mi mejilla—. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos, Shaoran… Lo que pasó anoche fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado, siempre lo voy a recordar así, no importa lo que pase. Por eso no quiero que digas que fue un error, eso me mataría.

—Nunca diría que fue un error, Sakura —resoplé y la miré frunciendo el ceño—. Por eso te dije que estabas asumiendo cosas… Tal ves usé mal la frase "debemos hablar", pero tienes que admitir que si debíamos hacerlo.

—Lo sé… —murmuró y podía verla en mi cabeza con un pequeño mohín y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Necesitaba calmarme y despejar ese tipo de imágenes tiernas de mi cabeza o terminaría saltándole encima.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza. Debía enfocarme en la conversación para llevar esto a un buen término y para eso necesitaba todos mis sentidos enfocados. Levanté mi mano y la coloqué sobre su mejilla para asegurarme que me estaba mirando y entonces continué.

—Mi intención era hablar sobre lo que pasara con nosotros de ahora en adelante…

Sakura retuvo el aire y luego la sentí bajar su mirada. Mi intención no era recriminárselo, porque el único culpable de su actitud defensiva era yo y necesitaba que lo entendiera así. No iba a dejar que ningún malentendido la alejara de mí otra vez.

—Hey… no te lo estoy reprochando —dije, levantando su cabeza hacia mí—. Mi actitud te ha llevado a pensar eso, puedo entenderlo.

—Entonces…

—Estoy cansado de esto… —dije, cerrando mis ojos y pegando mi frente a la suya, dispuesto a sincerarme—. No quiero seguir negándome la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien. Había pensado que enamorarme era condenar a esa persona a vivir con un lisiado… pero, tú cambiaste mi forma de pensar y percibir la vida. Solo te pido que me tengas un poco de paciencia… cosas, como la que acaba de pasar, pueden hacerme flaquear un poco.

—Seré tus ojos de ahora en adelante —dijo con suavidad, pero eso no era lo que yo quería oír de ella.

No necesitaba que ella "mirara" por mí, lo único que quería era su compañía y su apoyo, nada más. Si estaba a mi lado, podría lidiar con mi lado oscuro porque ella era mi ninfa de luz.

—No, Sakura —susurré sobre sus labios—. No quiero que seas mis ojos, quiero que seas mi apoyo. He vivido todos estos años sin ellos… solo necesito de una persona lo suficientemente valiente para estar a mi lado, que quiera compartir sus días conmigo y también que no tema devolverme a la realidad cada vez que lo necesite.

—Estás pidiendo una novia —dijo, tratando de contener su risa.

—Sí, estoy pidiendo una novia con esas características —dije con una sonrisa ladeada. Esa que la hacía suspirar—. ¿Quieres ese trabajo?

—Creo que debería ponerte sobre aviso de nuevo —dijo riendo—. ¿Recuerdas?... soy una caja de Pandora.

—Sí, ya lo sé y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. —Dejé un beso en su cabeza y tomé sus mejillas para acercar su rostro al mío—. Asumo el riesgo. Además, fuiste lo suficientemente tenaz para ganarte mi corazón, eso es admirable.

—Oye, ahora que nos estamos sincerando… Ayer la profesora Mitsuki me hizo escuchar una canción nueva tuya.

—Metiche…

¿En qué momento me había grabado? Ya mañana me encargaría de reclamarle por esto.

—¿Compusiste esa canción por mí? —dijo, pasando suavemente uno de sus dedos por mi pecho desnudo.

—Sí… fue la única forma de sobrellevar todo esto —dije, aclarando mi garganta para que mi voz no se notara ronca.

«Estás matándome, ninfa»

—Es triste, pero muy hermosa. —Dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios y obviamente quedé con ganas de más—. Es la primera vez que compones para mí.

—También eres despistada, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… —dije rolando mis ojos y por eso me gané un pequeño golpe en el brazo—. Ya había compuesto algo para ti antes, tú misma tocaste esa canción.

¿Cómo estaría su cara ahora? ¿Boca abierta? ¿Ojos sorprendidos? En realidad, no me importaba, podía saberlo si me acercaba y así lo hice. La "vería" a mi modo.

—Siempre has sido tú, ninfa —Dejé un besó en sus labios y apreté su cintura para hacerle saber de mi hambre por ella—. Llegaste a mi vida, la revolviste toda y te quedaste en ella. Eres mi musa.

Le sonreí y comencé a acercarme con la intención de besarla, pero ella me ganó al lanzarse sobre mí para devorar mi boca ¡Dios! Sakura lograba encenderme con tan solo un beso, así de grande era su poder sobre mí cuerpo y mi alma. Era capaz de hacer desaparecer todo a mi alrededor con una sola caricia.

Ejercí presión sobre ella y comencé a inclinarme hacia adelante para terminar acostados sobre el sofá. Me apreté a ella lo más que pude y logré sentir contra mi pecho lo que quería, sus hermosos senos… aunque esa maldita camiseta no me dejaba sentirla en todo si esplendor. Estaba completamente drogado de ella.

—Sabes… una vez, Eriol me dijo algo que no me agrado mucho, pero… si lo modificamos puede que comience a gustarme… —dije al separarme un poco con la clara idea de alejar la maldita tela que no me dejaba sentir su piel contra la mía.

—¿Y que será eso? —preguntó extasiada y deseosa de más.

Sonreí con arrogancia porque yo era el responsable de tal deseo. Era hombre, no podía negar que eso elevaba mi ego.

—Dijo que tener sexo era mejor que la música… —bajé la cabeza hasta enterrarla en la curva de su cuello. Iba a llevarla al límite esta vez—. Yo lo modificaría de esta forma… hacer el amor con la mujer que amas, es mejor que cualquier cosa.

—¿Incluida la música? —preguntó riendo, mientras me dedicaba a sacarle incontables gemidos.

Sakura era el mejor instrumento que podía tocar y su "música" era la mejor para mis oídos.

—Estoy haciendo música con tu cuerpo, ninfa —dije, dándole un beso profundo que la hizo suspirar y no pude evitar sonreír sobre sus labios, satisfecho—. Esos sonidos y los gemidos que haces son la mejor música que he escuchado en mi vida.

¿Estaría sonrojada? Estaba seguro que sí y eso solo incrementaba mi hambre y sed por ella. Arremetí de nuevo contra su boca y logré sacarle más de un gemido. Estaba loco por ella, la amaba, la adoraba… estaba decidido a darle todo de mí a ella.

—Shaoran… el desayuno se enfría —dijo cuando dejé libre su boca para volver a consentir su cuello.

—Creo que en estos momentos tengo otro tipo de hambre.

Sakura comenzó a frotarse contra mí y eso casi me hace perder el control. Mierda ¡La necesitaba ahora!

—Te dejaré libre solo para que llames a Tomoyo y le digas que estás bien… Y también le dirás que no te dejaré salir de aquí hoy.

Moví mis cejas arriba y abajo y sentí de nuevo un golpe en mi brazo. No era mi culpa, ella había comenzado y yo era débil contra su cuerpo. Además, el mío todavía no estaba completamente satisfecho… aunque probablemente un no estaría satisfecho de ella nunca.

—¡Li Shaoran! ¡No sabia que eras tan pervertido!

—No se que estas pensando tú, ninfa, pero yo estaba pensando en un día tranquilo en casa de tu novio. —No pude evitarlo y Sakura era tan inocente que posiblemente se lo creería—. ¿Estás sonrojada?

—Un poco… —dijo bufando y eso me encantó.

—Bien, lo admito. Estaba hablando de algo mucho más divertido —dije, dándole un beso en su hombro y comencé a subir su camiseta, poco a poco, revelando su deliciosa y caliente piel que esperaba por mis besos—. Quizás si me he vuelto un pervertido.

—Lo sabía.

Sakura comenzó a soltar pequeños suspiros a medida que mis besos comenzaban a descender de su cuello hacía mi destino favorito.

—A mi favor, debo decir que no lo era hasta anoche, cuando descubrí lo que era hacer el amor contigo —dije a su oído—. ¿Llamaras a Tomoyo?

Ultima oportunidad, porque luego no me detendría hasta que ambos quedáramos saciados una vez más. Cuando mi mano llegó al límite de sus cimas su aliento llegó a mi oído en un largo y glorioso suspiro.

—Creo que… creo que puedo llamarla luego. —Esa era la respuesta que quería.

Me lancé a sus labios de nuevo y comencé a besarla, derrochando el más puro e intenso deseo.

Mi cuerpo necesitaba fundirse con ella una vez más. La necesitaba a ella y había demasiada tela entre nosotros.

—Me interesa leer de nuevo este hermoso libro —dije jadeante—. ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

—Solo si me dejas esta vez "verte" como me viste a mí anoche.

Mierda, eso me calentó aún más.

—Soy todo tuyo, ninfa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Mis manos fueron a donde querían ir y consentí sus preciosos senos. Sakura era deliciosa y nunca me saciaría de ella, jamás. Esta vez, no me contuve, toqué, saboreé y "miré" todo su cuerpo, marcándolo como mío. Quité la primera prenda que me fastidiaba y aproveché ese momento para levantarme del incomodo mueble y cargarla para llevarla de nuevo a mi habitación.

La acosté con delicadeza en la cama y comencé a besarla de nuevo, dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a mi deseo por ella, pero una vez más, Sakura me sorprendió al darse la vuelta y posicionarse sobre mí. Obviamente, no me molestó el cambio y mucho menos cuando fue ella quien dejó atrás sus inhibiciones para recorrer mi cuerpo entero y marcarlo como suyo. Sí, sus caricias eran inexpertas, pero eso hacía que mi cuerpo ardiera aún más de placer. Así como yo había "visto" su cuerpo, ella "vio" el mío y eso fue aún más erótico y sensual.

Como se lo había dicho, no la dejé salir de mi casa en todo el día. Solo nos dedicamos a amarnos, a conocer nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez y también a revelar nuestras almas.

Quité el velo que no le permitía verme como ella quería y entonces la dejé entrar en mi interior. Hablamos de mi familia, de mi madre, de mis hermanas y… de mi padre. De lo que sentí ese día cuando lo perdí y cuando quedé sumido en esta completa oscuridad.

Solo había hablado de esto con Eriol y Mei, nadie más. Eso solo era una prueba de cuán importante era Sakura para mí y cuanto confiaba en ella. Le hable de mis inseguridades, de mi lado negativo y oscuro y de cómo había tenido que lidiar con eso para seguir adelante.

Cada episodio, cada bache en el camino me había hecho madurar de cierta forma y me había hecho más fuerte. Por eso creía firmemente en que estaríamos bien de ahora en adelante, porque una vez aprendía algo, no lo olvidaba jamás.

Lo que había pasado entre nosotros, la pelea y el afloramiento de mis inseguridades solo era un vistazo de lo que podía pasar si no me controlaba. Podía perder a la persona más importante para mí y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Ahora lo tenía claro y usaría eso como norte.

Una vez más, Sakura y yo dormimos juntos y se sintió como… como si su lugar fuera estar entre mis brazos. Esta vez, fui yo quien se despertó primero y si hubiera podido ver, la hubiera contemplado mientras dormía, pero en vez de deprimirme, lo que hice fue "verla" a mi modo. Recorrí su espalda desnuda una y otra vez con mis dedos y luego acaricié su largo y suave cabello. Pasé mi mano por sus cejas, por su nariz y luego, mi droga preferida, sus labios. Mi intención era solo acariciarla, pero no pude detener el impulso de besarla y obviamente mis ganas la despertaron.

—Si no tuvieras que ir a la preparatoria te juro que tampoco te dejo salir hoy.

Sakura rio al sentir mis besos en su cuello y luego alargó su mano hasta la mesita, seguramente para ver la hora.

—Debemos alistarnos ya. Tú también debes trabajar.

—Entonces, debemos tomar un baño juntos para ahorrar tiempo.

—Tiempo y agua.

—Sí, ninfa. Tiempo y agua —dije riendo y me levanté de la cama trayéndola conmigo.

No era muy complicado para mí imaginar lo que sería una vida así. Despertar con ella a mi lado, posiblemente hacerle el amor antes de salir de casa y luego rogar a que el tiempo pasara rápido para volver a casa y amarla una vez más.

«Estoy mal…» pensé mientras desayunábamos juntos.

Realmente me había vuelto un pervertido que solo pensaba en hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Ya lo sabía, era un completo adicto a su cuerpo y no me molestaría en negarlo.

Sakura quiso irse primero, pero no la dejé. Había quedado en encontrarse con su prima y lo menos que quería era que pensara que me había aprovechado de ella y de su tristeza. Sakura era mi novia ahora y me encargaría de protegerla, siempre.

Al sentir que pronto tendríamos que separarnos… sentí un frio en mi cuerpo, a pesar de ir en medio de Sakura y Kerberos. Después de haberla tenido conmigo por un día entero… no quería dejarla ir.

—Esto va a ser complicado.

—¿Qué será complicado?

Apreté un poco más el agarré en su mano y entonces le sonreí.

—Dejarte ir, luego de tenerte un día entero.

No necesitaba que me lo confirmaran, estaba deliciosamente sonrojada.

—No será la última vez —dijo a mi oído, aguantando la risa.

—En definitiva, no quieres que te deje salir de mi casa nunca —respondí, negando con la cabeza. Sakura estaba jugando con el poco autocontrol que tenía.

—Eres un pervertido.

—No es mi culpa, tú me convertiste en esto, ninfa —dije, dándole un beso en la sien y la jalé con suavidad para acercarla a mí y poder abrazarla.

Sakura recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y continuamos caminando. Los sonidos del parque habían regresado con mayor intensidad, podía escuchar los arboles danzando por la brisa, los pájaros volando a nuestro alrededor y a las personas conversando. Había dejado de ser un grinch y no quería volver a serlo nunca más.

—¡Se ven preciosos! —La voz de Tomoyo se escuchó a lo lejos y sonreí.

Me alegraba saber que, a pesar de todo, aun me guardaba estima y confiaba en mí. Otra persona hubiera alejado a Sakura de mí al verla sufrir, pero Tomoyo no solo la había alentado, había servido de apoyo y también de cubierta para poder mantener a mi ninfa conmigo.

—Su primera fotografía como novios —dijo riendo.

Típico de ella. Era predecible saber que nos tomaría una fotografía juntos. Más bien, había esperado un video.

Negué con mi cabeza y saqué mi celular para dárselo ¿Quién mejor que ella para tomar una foto perfecta?

—Toma una fotografía y colócala de fondo de pantalla, por favor.

Su pequeño chillido de emoción me hizo reír, Tomoyo nunca cambiaría. Aproveché para atraer aún más el cuerpo de Sakura hacía el mío y luego bajé mi cara hasta posar mis labios sobre su mejilla. No le di oportunidad de reaccionar, de posar o de quejarse, solo actué y esperaba que Tomoyo hubiera tomado la foto. A veces las mejores fotografías eran las que no se planificaban.

—Una fotografía preciosa —dijo.

—¡No! ¡Es horrible! ¡Por favor bórrala!

Sakura se soltó de mí y fue tras su prima.

—¡No es tu celular! ¡Y ni siquiera la has visto!

Esperé tranquilo. Estaba seguro que, al ver la foto, no podría borrarla. No importaba como hubiéramos salido, la amaría simplemente porque estábamos juntos en ella.

—Ten.

—¿Te gustó la foto? —pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

—No es la mejor foto que me han tomado… pero es una foto contigo. Me encanta.

—Ustedes dos son demasiado tiernos —dijo Tomoyo—. Es una lástima que tengamos que irnos… ¡Maldita preparatoria! Menos mal quedan tres meses.

—En realidad me preocupa que ayer faltaras a la escuela por mi culpa —dije acariciando su mejilla.

Ayer no lo había pensado hasta muy pasado el día. Había sido muy irresponsable de mi parte pedirle que se quedara conmigo porque no solamente había faltado a clases, también le había mentido a su familia.

—Ayer no te importó mucho eso, Romeo.

Mis mejillas se calentaron y estaba seguro que Sakura estaba peor.

—Es tar…tarde —tartamudeé. Ahora también tenía que preocuparme de Tomoyo… y las cosas serían peores cuando Eriol viniera a vivir a Japón—. Lo mejor será que vayan avanzando, yo también debo ponerme al día hoy.

Sakura se acercó a mí y dejó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Esos besos ya no eran suficientes, pero entendía que no podíamos aspirar a más delante de su prima.

—¿Me esperas en la tarde?

—Siempre.

Los labios de Sakura se posaron sobre los míos en una simple y delicada caricia que disparó mis latidos. Sakura todavía no era consciente del poder que tenía y pobre de mí el día que lo descubriera.

—Kerberos, escuela —dije suspirando, cuando las chicas se fueron.

Tomoyo tenía razón… ¡Maldita preparatoria!

Mi fiel amigo me condujo por el parque hasta que llegamos a la escuela. No sabía que decirle a Kaho porque no había avisado que faltaría, ni siquiera llamé y tampoco me parecía conveniente decir la verdad, no cuando ponía en riesgo a Sakura.

Me acerqué con cuidado hasta el puesto de Rika y le pregunté por Kaho, gracias a Dios, todavía no llegaba. Caminé hasta mi salón y saqué todo lo necesario para mis clases. Estaba por escuchar mis notas de voz cuando mi celular sonó.

— _¿Cómo está mi emo favorito?_

—Cuatro ojos… —Ya me parecía extraño que no me hubiera llamado.

— _¡Ha! Esa voz me indica que has dejado de ser un emo._

—Eso no se debe a mi tono de voz, primo. Se debe a que una chica de cabello negro seguramente te aviso o ¿Me equivoco? —Su silencio fue la mejor respuesta—. ¿Cuándo le dirás que estas babeando por ella?

— _Ahora como tienes novia quieres que todos los demás tengamos pareja… El amor, el amor._

—No lo digo por eso, primo. Lo digo porque Tomoyo es una chica muy hermosa y quizás en tres meses alguien logre conquistarla.

— _Eso no pasara… y adelanté mi viaje para dentro de un mes y ella ya lo sabe._

Esa notica no me sorprendió. Eriol podía llegar a ser bastante impaciente y ya sabía que no iba a resistir los tres meses.

—¿Conseguiste apartamento?

 _—¿Me recibirás en el tuyo?_

—Ya te había dicho que no y mucho menos ahora que tengo novia.

— _¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Me cambiaste por un par de piernas!_

—Unas piernas mucho más hermosas que las tuyas, idiota.

— _Me alegro escucharte así… se nota que estas feliz._

Sí, estaba malditamente feliz y le debía eso a mi novia. Sakura había tenido la entereza de enfrentarme en mi modo oscuro y había salido airosa. Tenía una tenacidad fuerte y era capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponía. Por eso, el llamarla "mi novia" me llenaba de orgullo y jubilo.

Finalicé la llamada, prometiendo llamar a mi madre la semana que viene para contarle la noticia. Era algo inminente que debía hacer, además, según Eriol, todavía seguía buscándome un "buen prospecto" … Mi madre iba a pegar el grito al cielo y seguro tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón para conocer a Sakura.

—A pesar de ese suspiro, te notó más descansado y de buen humor.

¡Rayos! Aun no estaba preparado para enfrentarla.

—Ahm… sí, lamento haber faltado ayer sin avisar.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que valió la pena ¿Cierto?

¿Qué si había valido la pena? Cada maldito segundo que pasé con mi novia valió la pena, no me arrepentiría nunca de eso… aunque no fuera lo correcto.

—Sí… —murmuré cohibido y seguramente sonrojado.

—Bueno, te dejaré prepararte para tu clase. Espero que tu día sea muy productivo.

—Cla…claro.

Sus pasos se alejaron del salón, dejándome solo de nuevo. A veces Kaho me sorprendía. Podía ser malditamente fastidiosa y metiche, como mis hermanas, pero en momentos como este, respetaba mi privacidad. No me quejaba, pero si me asombraba.

El día pasó en extremo lento por mis ganas de estar con ella de nuevo, pero me obligué a prestarle atención a mis estudiantes. Muchas personas podrían decir que se trataba de la novedad, pero estaba seguro que esta necesidad por ella no se me pasaría nunca.

Por fin, mi tan ansiado té de la tarde llegó y eso era un indicativo del poco tiempo que faltaba para estar con ella de nuevo. Salí a la recepción y comencé a conversar con Rika, cuando sentí un jalón en mi camisa.

—Quiero odiarte… —La voz de Kai sonaba molesta y eso era extraño.

—Buenas tardes, Kai.

—¡Nada de buenas tardes! ¡Ayer fue la peor clase de piano de mi vida! —gritó—. Ni cuando estabas molesto las clases se me hicieron tan horribles como la de ayer.

—¿Quién les dio clase, Rika?

—La profesora Matsumoto, era la única disponible.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar ese apellido. Esa mujer era un maldito demonio sin paciencia… y conociendo a mis gánsters, seguramente se armó una guerra.

—Si sigo con esa mujer me retiro de la escuela ¡Lo juro! ¡Y no te rías porque todo eso fue culpa tuya!

No podía evitar reír cuando se expresaba de esa forma. Estaba seguro que esos niños le habían dado una batalla formidable a esa mujer y también estaba seguro que ellos habían salido victoriosos.

Me acerqué a él y llevé mi mano hacía su cabeza para revolverla.

—Tranquilo, mocoso. Hoy estarán conmigo de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? —Su voz llena de esperanza me sacó una sonrisa y asentí contento—. ¿Arregló sus asuntos con Sakura?

—Solo te diré que ahora tengo novia —le guiñé un ojo y volví a revolver su cabello.

—¿Ya tienes novia, Shaoran?

¡Maldición! Si Kaho lo sabía mis hermanas no tardarían en enterarse.

—Sakura es su novia y está alardeando, profesora Mitsuki.

—Eso está mal, muy mal, Shaoran ¿Debo avisarles a tus hermanas para que te reprendan?

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Está bien, pero cuando decidas contarles dame el gusto de poder llamarlas primero.

—Trato.

Nos dimos la mano y sellamos esa promesa. Por lo menos eso me daba un tiempo para poder prepararme para lo que se me venía encima.

—Suertudo… —murmuró Kai y le di una sonrisa socarrona.

—Quince, niño.

—¡Hey! ¡Era catorce! ¡Catorce!

—Quince, catorce, es lo mismo.

—¡Es un año más de tortura!

No aguanté la risa y ellos se unieron a mí. Tenía tiempo que no me sentía así, completamente relajado. Antes de toda la pelea, ciertamente era feliz, pero mis inseguridades estaban al asecho y me hacían dudar de vez en cuando. Ahora era diferente porque estaba dispuesto a darles pelea y no dejarlas influenciarme, nunca más.

—Hola ¿Cómo están?

¡Por fin! Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que escuché su voz. Ahora si estaba condenadamente feliz.

—Hola, ninfa —dije tendiendo mi mano hacía ella.

Tardó un poco en responder, seguramente porque estábamos rodeados de personas, pero aun así tomó mi mano. La apreté con ligereza y la jalé hacia mí. Necesitaba sentirla y que supiera cuanta falta me había hecho.

—Te extrañé —susurré en su oído.

A pesar de sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, su respuesta no era la que esperaba.

—Hay alguien con quien debes hablar.

Al principio, no entendí lo que quería decir, pero al no escuchar la voz de mi gánster número uno, lo supe.

—Estás allí ¿Cierto, pequeña gánster?

No hubo respuesta. Solté un suspiro y tendí mi mano hacia adelante, esperando que ella la tomara. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar mi mano, decepcionado, sentí su pequeña manita tomar la mía.

—Danos diez minutos, Kai. Luego de eso entra al salón para comenzar la clase.

—¿Serás de nuevo nuestro profesor? —preguntó mi gánster con voz partida.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y al no encontrar mi voz para responderle, revolví su cabello y asentí.

Caminamos juntos en total silencio hasta que llegamos al salón y le pedí que nos guiara hasta el piano para poder hablar con ella. Ya había arreglado las cosas con Sakura, ahora me tocaba enmendar el dolor que le había causado a esta tierna niña que se había ganado mi corazón.

—Quiero que sepas que tenías razón, Hitomi —empecé y ella apretó mi mano en respuesta—. Me comporté como un cobarde y por eso herí a personas que son muy importantes para mí.

—No debí decirte eso —dijo con voz partida.

—Si debiste y te lo agradezco… eso me demuestra cuán importante soy para ti.

—¡Eres muy importante! —dijo apretando mi mano con tanta fuerza, que estaba comenzando a temblar—. No quería perder esto… no quería que te alejaras de nosotras.

—Ya no lo haré… y si lo intentó te autorizo para que me golpees.

—No me des ese poder porque lo usaré.

La atraje hacía mí y la abracé. No solo había recuperado a mi ninfa, también había recuperado a mis pequeños gánsters.

—¿Ya puedo pasar?

—¡Todavía no! —gritó Hitomi y reí porque por fin había recuperado su sonrisa.

—¡Oye! ¡Ya tú tienes una novia! ¡No abraces tanto a la mía!

—No soy tu novia —resopló Hitomi y se abrazó más a mí—. Shaoran, protégeme de ese niño.

—Cariño, espero que mantengas eso hasta los veinte por lo menos.

—¡Dijo catorce!

—Y si sigues así lo subiré cinco años más.

Extrañaba esto. Nuestras clases divertidas y llenas de risas. Los niños se mostraron aplicados y prestaban atención a todo lo que decía y les enseñaba. Retomamos una vez más el _Gavotte_ y dimos por finalizada la clase. Estaba seguro que en un par de semanas estarían listos para unirse a mis violinistas. Sería una música digna de escuchar y apreciar.

Salimos juntos hacia la recepción y cuando Hitomi soltó mi mano para alejarse corriendo, supe que mi ninfa estaba allí, esperándonos.

—Saliste primero.

—¿Qué les parece retomar nuestra vieja costumbre? —dijo Sakura y recordé nuestro primer encuentro, riendo.

—Tengo una novia con un serio problema con los helados.

—No hablemos de adiciones, Li Shaoran, que tú tienes problemas con el chocolate.

—Sí, ninfa, tengo un problema serio con los chocolates y con otras cosas más ¿Cierto? —dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando. El chocolate era un delirio para mí, pero Sakura era mi perdición y no me molestaba perderme en ella. Buscando mi droga, me acerqué a ella y posé mis manos en su cintura, uno de mis sitios favoritos de su cuerpo. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla, aunque muriera por devorar su boca una vez más.

—Salieron temprano hoy —escuché la voz de la madre de Kai y enseguida, escuché sus pasos rápidos hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! ¿Puedo ir a comer helado con ellos?

—Ahm… no creo que…

—Es una costumbre entre nosotros. Por favor, déjelo venir —dijo Sakura y más atrás se le unió Hitomi.

A pesar de todos los intentos, la madre de Kai estaba un poco renuente… así que me tocaría a mi dar el golpe de gracia para poder obtener su permiso.

—Puede acompañarnos si gusta y a partir de mañana puede buscarlo en la heladería del parque —dije acercándome—. Le prometo que Kai estará en buenas manos y lo cuidaremos. Además, no tendrá que venir corriendo del trabajo para buscarlo.

Por unos segundos se mantuvo callada, quizás sopesando los pro y contras… pero luego terminó accediendo y juntos caminamos al parque.

Los helados llegaron y con ellos se instaló un buen ambiente. Hablamos de todo y de lo que les esperaba a los chicos en mi clase especial. La madre de Kai se escuchaba muy orgullosa y quizás por eso volvió a aceptar que lo dejaría en mis manos de ahora en adelante para que no se perdiera de tan amena reunión.

Internamente, agradecí su confianza hacía mí, porque esa mujer estaba depositando en mis manos a su preciado hijo a pesar de mi ceguera. Eso valía mucho para mí.

Al final de la tarde, nos despedimos de todos y Sakura y yo fuimos caminando juntos. Una nueva despedida se aproximaba y no quería dejarla ir… pero ni modo. Algún día la secuestraría por una semana entera… una idea muy tentadora, pero necesitaba hacer algo primero antes de eso. Necesitaba ganarme la confianza de su familia para que supieran que ella estaría bien conmigo sin importar qué.

—Tengo un serio problema con las despedidas —dije, acercándome para dejar un beso en sus labios.

—Yo también tengo el mismo problema —Sakura soltó un suspiró sobre mis labios y tuve que contenerme para no besarla como realmente quería hacerlo.

—Ninfa… sé que te has arriesgado mucho al quedarte conmigo ayer —dije pegando mi frente a la suya—. Por eso, creo que debo acompañarte hasta tu casa.

—Tomoyo me cubrió con eso. No tendré problemas.

—De igual forma… lo más conveniente es que hable con tu familia. Quizás no les agrade mucho que estés con alguien que es mayor que tú.

—Solo por tres años —dijo bufando—. ¿Podemos dejarlo para el fin de semana? Dame ese tiempo para preparar el terreno. Debo hablar con ellos primero antes de que vayas a casa.

—¿Crees que tengan problemas conmigo? —pregunté preocupado.

Una cosa era ella… y otra muy diferente era su familia. No estaba seguro si les parecería bien que ella estuviera con alguien como yo.

—Si estás hablando de tus ojos, no tendrán ningún problema —Sakura se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un dulce abrazo—. El problema será Touya… Es muy celoso y… como que te odia sin conocerte por lo que pasó.

—Yo también me odiaría si estuviera en su lugar —dije riendo—. Pero lo arreglaremos juntos.

Volví a besarla, dejando mis labios un poco más de tiempo sobre los suyos. No quería dejarla ir… pero era necesario. La solté y comenzó a alejarse de mí, pero a los pocos segundos regresó y dejó otro beso en mis labios.

—Ahora sí, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, ninfa.

Suspirando, le di la orden a Kerberos para volver a casa. No me molestaba en lo más mínimo conocer a la familia de Sakura, solo esperaba que ellos me aceptaran… y aunque no lo hicieran me esforzaría porque en algún momento lo hicieran.

Mi casa se sentía fría y vacía sin ella. Me había acostumbrado en tan solo un día a tenerla corriendo de un lado al otro y a su voz llamándome.

—Esto es una mierda…

Sí, era una basura, pero debía acostumbrarme. Mis noches estarían plagadas de suspiros y anhelos por ella, así que debía plantearme una rutina que me ayudara a quemar el tiempo que estaría solo en casa… quizás no era tan mala idea tener al cuatro ojos un tiempo aquí… pero si Eriol estaba aquí, perdería la intimidad con Sakura y eso estaba fuera de discusión. Idearía la mejor rutina para acostumbrarme a estar solo, prefería eso a perder en definitiva la oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo. En eso pasé la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando menos lo pensé, me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente, pude estar con ella de nuevo, pero al preguntarle si había hablado con su padre de nosotros, respondió que no. No dudaba de ella y tampoco deseaba presionarla, pero debíamos hacer lo correcto. Ya entrada la noche, justamente cuando estaba cocinando, Sakura me llamó para decirme que su padre había estado de acuerdo en que fuera a su casa a cenar el sábado.

— _Estoy feliz… pero me preocupa un poco que mi padre estuviera muy serio._

—Es normal, ninfa. Eres su hija y los padres son celosos… yo lo sería.

— _Siempre he pensado que serás un gran padre…_

Ese pequeño comentario me hizo sonrojar, pero también me hizo sentir una calidez enorme porque ella me había proyectado a futuro… Maldición, estaba jodido.

—Se cuán importante son para ti, por eso insistí en esto. Quiero que confíen en mí y sepan que estás segura cuando estás conmigo. Además, ya eres mía, ninfa. Nadie podrá separarnos, ni siquiera tu hermano.

— _Shaoran… ahora soy yo quien te diré que estas matándome…_

Sakura era única y especial. Podía enternecer mi corazón con su inocencia y dulzura, pero también era capaz de llevarme al borde de la locura y encenderme con una sensualidad tan natural que me hacía perder toda noción de mí mismo. Probablemente, Sakura no era consciente de eso, pero eso lo hacía más apasionante para mí.

Los días pasaron y por fin el sábado llegó. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas y mensajes de Sakura, preguntándome si estaba seguro de esto y la respuesta siempre era "Sí". Era obvio que jamás había llevado un novio a casa… aunque el único "novio" que había tenido era el imbécil que gracias a Dios no se había atrevido a molestarla de nuevo.

Al llegar a su casa, el taxista muy amablemente me condujo hasta la entrada de su hogar y hasta insistió en no cobrarme, pero obviamente rechacé su ofrecimiento y le pedí que registrara su número en mi celular para llamarlo más tarde y viniera por mí. El hombre me había caído bien y contaba historias muy interesantes acerca de su viaje de mochilero por Europa.

Bien, había llegado la hora. Extendí mi mano hacia el frente y toqué el timbre, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y el aroma delicioso de Sakura se filtró por mi nariz. No decía nada, pero sabía que me estaba observando, haciendo que mi ego subiera a niveles incalculables. No me consideraba un hombre especialmente atractivo, pero era agradable saber que la chica que te gustaba te devoraba con la mirada.

—Ahm… sé que estas allí, ninfa, pero necesito una confirmación —dije sonriendo.

—Lo… lo siento —Adoraba escuchar esos pequeños tartamudeos y saber que yo era el responsable de ellos—. Pasa, por favor.

Con cuidado, di un paso al frente y atravesé el umbral de su hogar. Un olor delicioso llegó hasta mí y lo identifique con rapidez.

«Estofado de carne»

Era uno de mis platillos favoritos… pero más importante que eso, necesitaba hacerme una imagen perfecta de mi novia.

—Sin que suene mal… ¿Puedo preguntar que traes puesto?

La melodiosa risa de Sakura inundó mis oídos y me sentí pleno. Era una risa hermosa que no me cansaba de escuchar. Fue muy específica al describir lo que llevaba puesto y con eso cumplí mi objetivo. Le guiñé un ojo y le hice saber que me encantaba… pero era obvio que no me importaba lo que usara porque siempre estaba preciosa, aun con una simple camiseta mía… Mierda, mal momento para imaginarla así.

Sakura tomó mi brazo y me guio hacia adelante hasta detenernos en un sitio. No necesitaban decírmelo porque podía sentir las miradas de las personas sobre mí. El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar un poco y con lentitud y calma, coloqué mi mano sobre la de ella, tratando de calmarla con ese gesto. El que debía estar nervioso era yo y no lo estaba porque mis sentimientos por ella eran reales y solo quería que su familia lo supiera.

—Familia, les presento a mi novio, Li Shaoran.

—Es un placer conocerlos y les agradezco la invitación —dije, haciendo una reverencia delante de ellos.

Por largos segundos, nadie dijo nada y Sakura comenzó a temblar de nuevo. No quería que ella se sintiera mal por esto… era normal que la familia estuviera rehacía a lo que pasaba con nosotros y más cuando no me conocían, pero necesitaba demostrarles que estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

—El placer es nuestro, joven Li —escuché la voz de un hombre y luego sentí como tomaba mi mano para estrecharla—. Le agradezco que se tomara su tiempo de venir a conocernos.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer.

—Vamos a pasar a la mesa para comer y allí hablaremos con más calma. Sakura, ayúdame a servir, por favor.

No me gustaban los extraños, eso era un hecho, pero no debía depender de Sakura todo el tiempo. Aunque me sintiera ansioso, tenía que demostrarle a Sakura que podía lidiar con esto sin salir con alguna respuesta ácida como solía hacerlo. Ella necesitaba de un novio que lograra compenetrarse con su familia y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ella.

—Anda, cariño. Yo me quedo con mi cuñado —dijo una voz femenina—. Shaoran, mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki y soy la novia del hermano de Sakura. Te aseguro que estas en buenas manos.

—Ve con tu padre, ninfa. Yo estaré bien con la señorita Akisuki —dije sonriéndole.

—¡Nada de señorita! Na-ku-ru ¿Entiendes? Somos prácticamente familia.

Se notaba que la chica era impulsiva y ocurrente. Ya me agradaba.

—Deja de fraternizar con el enemigo —Esa voz masculina debía pertenecer al hermano de Sakura.

—¡Y tu deja de ser tan idiota!

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy tu novio!

—Y Shaoran es nuestro invitado.

—Ni siquiera vives aquí.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Yo también soy una invitada! —definitivamente estaba loca y no sabía cómo había terminado con un novio como Touya Kinomoto, pero ¿Quién era yo para criticarla? —. Cuñadito, somos los invitados estelares ¡Debemos disfrutarlo! Y no le prestes atención a Touya, esta celoso.

Nakuru tomó mi mano con suavidad y me indicó que la siguiera hacia el comedor. No era común en mí dejar que alguien extraño me guiara, pero la chica era divertida y hacia explotar al hermano de Sakura, con eso se había ganado mi respeto.

En muy poco tiempo, Nakuru me contó cómo había logrado hacerse novia del gruñón y prepotente Touya Kinomoto, sus palabras, no mías. Según su historia, prácticamente lo había acosado en la preparatoria hasta que se hizo "indispensable" para él… una interesante forma de lograr conquistar a alguien… y quizás ahora entendía que esa chica le había dado consejos a Sakura de "cómo conquistar a un chico". Eso me hizo reír, porque Sakura no me había "acosado" del todo, pero sí que había sido insistente en un principio.

Mientras hablábamos, la potente mirada de Kinomoto no me abandonaba, a pesar de saber que no era capaz de verlo. Quizás sabía que podía sentir aquella mirada, pero intentaba disimular que no estaba ni enterado de la mejor forma posible.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida, agradecimos juntos por la comida y comenzamos a comer. Todo estaba delicioso y felicité al señor Kinomoto cuando comentó que él era el responsable de tan buen estofado. Todo mejoró cuando me contó que era profesor de arqueología en la universidad y yo era un fanático de la arqueología. Sí, amaba la música, pero la arqueología era mi deseo frustrado de vida.

—Entonces ¿Le interesa la arqueología, joven Li?

—De niño me llamaba mucho la atención, señor Kinomoto.

Aun podía recordar la emoción que sentía cuando mi padre me llevaba a los museos. Muchos niños preferían los parques, yo, por mi lado, prefería un buen lugar lleno de historia y momias de ser posible.

—Desgraciadamente mi situación no me permite hacer algunas cosas, pero sacio mi curiosidad buscando noticias nuevas y leyendo libros de arqueología que estén en braille —dije con una sonrisa pequeña.

Esos momentos que pasé con mi padre en los museos iban a estar en mi memoria para siempre. Siempre insistió en que debía estudiar economía, pero sabía de mi pasión por la historia y trataba de cultivar eso llevándome a las mejores bibliotecas y museos de China.

Podía recordar una vez que fuimos a una exhibición del antiguo Egipto donde mostraban algunas momias, joyas… y hasta una réplica de la máscara mortuoria de Tutankamón. Eso había sido en mi cumpleaños número diez, mi padre era un asco dando obsequios, pero me conocía perfectamente y sabía que amaría esa exhibición con mi vida. Ese había sido el único obsequio bueno que me dio… y lo recordaría toda la vida.

—Lamentablemente, no tengo libros en braille, pero le preguntaré a mis colegas si saben de ello para traerte algunos —dijo el padre de Sakura, trayéndome de regreso.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, señor Kinomoto. En realidad… si no hubiera tenido ese accidente, quizás la arqueología hubiera terminado por seducirme. Mi padre estaba empeñado en que estudiara economía, pero eso nunca fue lo mío.

—Puedes llamarme Fujitaka, hijo. No tengo problema. Y déjame decirte que nunca es tarde, leer un jeroglífico es como leer un libro en braille. Quizás no puedas hacer algunas cosas, pero otras si podrías hacerlas muy bien. Volverte un traductor sería una de ellas.

—No lo había pensado…

Realmente no había pensado en eso y era una buena posibilidad. Quizás no podía ir a excavaciones y cosas como esas porque seguramente sería poca la ayuda que podría brindar… pero ser un traductor de jeroglíficos era interesante y podía mantenerme cerca del mundo histórico que me apasionaba tanto.

A pesar de finalizar la cena, continúe hablando con el padre de Sakura un rato más. Era como una fuente infinita de conocimiento y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo al máximo. De vez en cuando, Nakuru aportaba cosas y fue cuando me enteré que era una historiadora y trabajaba en la misma universidad que el señor Kinomoto. Nunca creí que alguien como ella le gustara la historia, era como… simplemente no lo entendía ¡Ella era demasiado explosiva para estar sumergida entre libros!

—No juzgues a un libro por su portada —dijo riendo y debía darle la razón.

Sakura y el otro Kinomoto no estaban por ningún lado. Podía darme una idea de lo que estaban hablando y eso me involucraba, pero les daría su espacio, después de todo, no había recibido ningún golpe y eso era un gran avance.

Cuando la alarma de mi reloj me indicó que eran las nueve, anuncié que debía irme. Realmente, había sido una velada amena y agradable y esperaba poder volver… grata fue la sorpresa cuando el señor Kinomoto me hizo prometerle que vendría a cenar el próximo sábado sin falta para seguir nuestra platica. Obviamente, no me negué, estar con Sakura y poder hablar de arqueología era un sueño hecho realidad.

Los brazos de Sakura rodearon el mío y me acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras llamaba al taxista quien dijo que estaría aquí en cinco minutos. Seguramente me esperaba una buena historia de regreso a casa.

Todo había salido muy bien, incluso mucho mejor de lo que habíamos esperado y no podía quejarme. No cuando la familia de mi novia me había aceptado y ahora éramos libres de estar juntos sin problemas.

—Tu familia te adora, ninfa.

—Lo sé. Es difícil no amarme —y le daba toda la razón.

¿Cómo no amarla cuando era tan… ella? La jalé hacia mí y la envolví en un abrazo protector.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Y mi padre también te adora. Creo que mejor yerno no podía conseguir —dijo riendo y entonces no pude resistirme a besarla… aunque seguramente su hermano estuviera espiándonos por alguna de las ventanas.

«Nakuru podrá controlarlo. Así que no importa»

Coloqué mi barbilla sobre su cabeza y seguí abrazándola en la fría noche. No todo había sido color de rosa entre nosotros y sabía que así sería en un futuro. En una pareja siempre habían altibajos, pero lo importante era saber valorar la relación y aprender de los errores para hacerla más sólida. Sakura todavía era una niña de dieciocho años y yo tampoco podía considerarme un adulto completo porque apenas cumpliría los veintidós… aun teníamos un largo camino que recorrer, pero estaba seguro que lo haríamos juntos.

Daría lo mejor de mí mismo para que Sakura se sintiera plena a mi lado porque ella se había convertido en la luz que iluminaba mi oscuridad. Las sombras habían desaparecido de mi vida porque ella estaba a mi lado. Me había rescatado de un mundo lleno de oscuridad y había llenado cada rincón de luz y color… y estaba seguro de poder retribuirle todo eso. Estaba dispuesto a convertirme en su mejor amigo, un buen novio, el amante que necesitaba y que conocería hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo y también… en su guía. Así como ella era la luz que me guiaba en mi oscuridad, yo me convertiría en la luz que la guiaría en todo momento. Jamás, nunca me cansaría de decirle al mundo… que Sakura Kinomoto me había salvado de las penumbras y era la mujer que amaría, hoy, mañana y siempre.

 **Sí, ya sé. Me tardé un día más y espero que valiera la pena xD Les agradezco mucho por leer este lado de la historia de SLQTG y espero que fuera de su agrado :)**

 **Muchos han dicho que les encanta la versión Shaoran de mis historias xD espero que este final haya cumplido sus expectativas :) porque en lo personal me gustó mucho y quedó mejor de lo que esperaba. Espero comentarios y muchas gracias a toooooooooooodas las personas que han seguido esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el epilogo xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí les traigo el epilogo editado y ahora sí… ¡Llegamos al final! Espero sea de su agrado y como siempre, solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y que esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación. Aclarado esto, comencemos…**

 **Seré la Luz que te guíe.**

 **Epilogo – Luz en mi vida**

 _ **Cuatro años después**_

—Entonces…

—¿Me ayudaras?

Eriol permaneció callado por varios segundos y luego soltó una maldita carcajada que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Aún no entendía por qué diablos le había pedido ayuda… un segundo, si lo recordaba, estaba ciego y no podía preparar las cosas por mi cuenta. Lamentablemente, Mei no podía ayudarme en esto porque estaba muy lejos debido a la expansión de la empresa por Europa y precisamente eso me había obligado a optar por el único que podía mantener la boca cerrada… y que estaba cerca.

«Quizás debo esperar a que Mei esté disponible»

—Eres un imbécil… —murmuré.

—Pero… pero es que… nunca te había visto tan serio en toda mi maldita vida —dijo, tratando de calmar su risa.

—¡Porque se trata de algo serio!

—Cierto y por eso ni debiste preguntarme. Es obvio que te ayudare.

—Lo repito, eres un imbécil.

—¡Vamos, lobito! ¡Tenía que disfrutar el momento! Pronto serás un lobo casado.

—Si ella dice que sí… —dije soltando un suspiro.

Sakura y yo ya teníamos cuatro años de novios y llevábamos un año viviendo juntos. Aun así, no estaba seguro de su respuesta. Sabía que me amaba y me aceptaba tal cual era… pero siempre estaban los nervios y las malditas dudas cuando ese momento llegaba… y después de tanto meditarlo, consideraba que ese momento era ahora. Le pediría a Sakura que se convirtiera en mi esposa.

Estos años habían sido maravillosos, llenos de salidas románticas, noches de películas, obviamente el sexo era el mejor y mucho más después de una reconciliación. El que dijera que llevaba una vida de pareja perfecta sin peleas era un maldito mentiroso, toda pareja tenía sus peleas y más cuando se están adaptando los unos a los otros. Eso era precisamente lo que nos había pasado a Sakura y a mí, pero habíamos sabido arreglar nuestras diferencias y como ya lo había dicho, las reconciliaciones eran excelentes.

Sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella dejar su casa y por eso me había esforzado al máximo para hacerla sentir en su hogar. Recuerdo haberla llevado a comprar las cosas que ella quisiera para decorar el departamento a su gusto, para que lo sintiera suyo también… y de verdad no quería seguir esperando para que esto fuera permanente.

—¿Hablaste con tía Ieran?

—Mi madre vendrá pronto a visitarnos y traerá el anillo.

—Entonces ella no tiene problemas con esto.

—Sabes que mi madre adora a Sakura.

Mi madre… al principio me daba miedo contarle acerca de Sakura porque ella era demasiado tradicional, pero ella me dio una gran sorpresa al aparecerse en mi casa al día siguiente de contarle acerca de mi novia y aceptarla con los brazos abiertos. Li Ieran era una mujer que no demostraba sus emociones tan fácilmente, pero con Sakura se abría de tal forma que todos nos quedábamos sorprendidos.

—Entonces, solo debes elegir el día y planearemos todo.

—Tengo algo en mente… una cena romántica en casa.

—¿Por qué no un restaurante?

—Porque quiero que sea algo entre nosotros, Eriol. Quiero que sea íntimo.

—Y quieres tener sexo después de eso.

—Eres un maldito que solo piensa en eso —dije negando con mi cabeza—. No sé cómo le haces con la abstinencia o… ya pasaron a la siguiente etapa y no me has contado, maldito cuatro ojos.

—Solo diré que ya no necesito de las duchas frías.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunté con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Desde hace dos meses.

—Eres un imbécil… no me habías dicho nada.

—Ya van tres veces que me dices imbécil hoy.

—Y lo diré las veces que sean necesarias.

Un año después de nosotros y después de varias citas, Eriol le pidió a Tomoyo que fuera su novia y ella sin dudarlo, aceptó. No todo había sido de color rosa entre ellos, pues los padres de Tomoyo no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la relación, pero supieron cómo hacerles frente.

El sonido del celular nos distrajo y claramente escuché un suspiro. No tenía que decírmelo, era Tomoyo quien lo llamaba.

—Hola, preciosa.

Podía imaginármela hablando melosa como siempre lo hacía y llamándolo de esa forma tan "especial" que me hacía doblar de la risa… "Eri". Era tan malditamente cursi y obviamente no perdía la oportunidad de joder a Eriol… tanto que no me importaba que me dijera los mil y un motes que tuvieran que ver con "lobito".

—Sí, Shaoran está conmigo… Sí… Te manda saludos —me dijo.

—Dile que igualmente.

—Sí, también te manda saludos… dentro de poco lo llevaré a su casa y luego me iré al departamento.

—Pensé que me habías invitado unas cervezas… —dije en voz alta con clara intensión de joderle la vida y al escucharlo hablar en voz baja con Tomoyo, justificándose, supe que había resultado.

—Sí… te llamo más tarde. También te amo ¡Eres un maldito!

—Bienvenido a mi jodido mundo cuando tengo que soportar tus bromas —dije riendo.

—Bien, lobito guasón, vamos a llevarte con tu dominatriz.

—A mí no me molesta aceptarlo.

—Siempre y cuando tengas sexo ¿Cierto?

—¿Eres una especie de adicto al sexo? ¿Cómo diablos te soporta Tomoyo?

—Nos complementamos jodidamente bien.

—Entonces también es una adicta… —dije riendo y salimos de la oficina.

A veces, Eriol pasaba por mí a la escuela de música para venir a la empresa. Según él debía velar por mis intereses, pero solo quería compañía y quien era yo para negársela, además me entretenía resolver problemas… no me gustaba la economía, pero nunca le diría que no a resolver algo que tuviera que ver con números y estadísticas.

Eriol me dejó en la puerta del edificio y el vigilante me ayudó a llegar hasta el ascensor. Ya no me desagradaba contar con ayuda para algunas cosas y todo eso era gracias a mi ninfa.

¡Dios! ¡No podía esperar el día que esto fuera de por vida! El despertar a su lado todas las mañanas, comer juntos, cocinar juntos, salir, juguetear como un par de niños, hacer el amor, algún día… un hijo… y envejecer a su lado… eso era lo que deseaba para mi vida y solo con ella lo quería.

El ascensor se abrió y a medida que me acercaba a mi departamento, un delicioso aroma se filtraba por mi nariz. Ese olor venía de mi departamento, lo supe cuando me paré justo al frente. Abrí la puerta y entonces el delicioso olor ahondo mucho más en mi nariz.

—Pude detectar el delicioso aroma desde que salí del ascensor —dije apenas entre.

No hubo respuesta. Eso era extraño.

—¿Ninfa? ¿Estás allí?

—Sí… sí, amor. Estoy en la cocina.

Tartamudeos. No me quejaba de ellos pues adoraba cuando Sakura lo hacía debido a mí… pero tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y eso era muy extraño.

—¿Sucedió algo? Te escuchas nerviosa.

—No pasa nada, lobito —dijo y sentí sus pasos acercándose a mí.

Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y luego sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y eso me decía que mi ninfa estaba ocultándome algo. Obviamente, quería saber que estaba rondando por esa linda cabecita, pero le daría su espacio.

—La cena esta casi lista —dijo sobre mis labios—. Dejé ropa encima de la cama para que te cambies y estés más cómodo.

—¿Y si pasamos directo al postre? —dije moviendo mis cejas.

Quería darle su espacio, pero también podía usar mis tácticas de persuasión y generalmente eran muy efectivas. Maldito Eriol, me había pegado su ninfomanía.

—Me esforcé mucho cocinando, lobito —dijo con su voz dulce y seductora que mandaba a volar todo mi autocontrol—. Pero puede que luego obtengas ese postre.

—Estas matándome… lo sabes ¿Cierto?

—Anda a cambiarte mientras sirvo la comida.

—Bien… —dije resoplando y dejé un beso en sus labios que sabía la dejaría con ganas de más.

Se lo merecía por hacerme desearla de esta forma y no darme mi postre cuando ambos queríamos eso.

Tal y como dijo, dejó ropa para mí en la cama. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí. Mi estómago rugió furioso, haciéndome notar cuan hambriento estaba… claro, cuando uno se acostumbra a merendar y no lo haces, el estómago pasa factura. Todo era culpa de mi gánster favorita que me había acostumbrado a comer galletas en las tardes y hoy no había ido a clases porque tenía una cita con Kai.

Ese par de mocosos se habían escapado juntos, aprovechándose de la confianza, pero tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias ¡Los minaría de tareas teóricas!

Apenas abrí la puerta, el delicioso olor nuevamente hizo rugir a mi estómago y sin poner resistencia, lo seguí hasta el comedor.

—Huele delicioso y estoy seguro de que sabe igual de bueno —dije al escuchar los pasos de aquí para allá.

Los pasos de Sakura se acercaron y luego sentí su mano tomar la mía para guiarme hasta la mesa. A pesar de saber exactamente donde estaban las cosas, a veces la dejaba hacer este tipo de cosas porque a ella le gustaba y a mí me agradaba darle ese poder.

Su mano temblaba nuevamente. Estaba deseoso de saber qué rayos estaba ocultando, pero, aun así, no pregunté nada. Esperaría hasta que ella decidiera decírmelo y seguramente no esperaría mucho.

Como siempre, su comida era deliciosa y se lo hice saber. A pesar de no gustarle ser el centro de atención, no perdía la oportunidad de halagarla, pues me encantaba imaginarla sonrojada y seguramente lo estaba ahora. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, Sakura seguiría siendo la misma mujer inocente y dulce que se ruborizaba con cualquier halago y amaba eso de ella.

—¿Has hablado con Mei? —pregunté y no obtuve respuesta—. Sakura…

—Lo siento, amor ¿Qué decías?

—Ninfa, estás muy distraída hoy ¿Qué sucede?

Bien, podía ser bastante comprensivo, pero algo estaba pasando y estaba afectándola más de la cuenta. Si me lo negaba la dejaría estar, pero… necesitaba hacerle entender que estaba aquí para escucharla si algo malo había ocurrido.

—Meilin estuvo hoy aquí.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me esperó? Esa desconsiderada me va a oír.

La condenada nos había llamado hace dos días después de dos meses sin dar señales de vida y no se atrevió a decirme que venía a Japón ¡Li Meilin me iba a escuchar!

—Seguramente pasará mañana por la escuela para visitarte… pero en realidad… ella vino a hablarme de algo en especial…

—¿Sucedió algo en Hong Kong? —pregunté preocupado.

—Shaoran… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijeran que… hay posibilidades de que recuperes la vista?

Mierda… de todas las cosas que podía preguntar, nunca me esperé que precisamente fuera a preguntarme esto.

—Los médicos me dijeron que jamás volvería a ver —dije, aparentando tranquilidad… pero mi cabeza era un maldito caos… ¿Por qué diablos Sakura me estaba preguntando eso? Y lo peor era que la respuesta seguramente no me gustaría.

—Tu madre… Mei vino a decirme que la señora Ieran contactó a un doctor muy bueno y luego de revisar tu historial médico, —¡No lo digas! —, él… dice que, si te operas bajo una nueva técnica que él desarrolló, hay buenas probabilidades de que vuelvas a ver…

Apreté mis puños con fuerza. No quería pasar por esto, no otra vez y mucho menos con ella.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto… y que no te importaba —murmuré… decepcionado.

—¡Y lo mantengo! Te amo tal y como eres…

—No parece… cuando me pides esto.

La opresión que sentía en mi pecho me estaba dejando sin aire. Estaba reviviendo de nuevo el momento exacto en el que mis esperanzas se fueron a la mierda cuando los médicos me dijeron que jamás volvería a ver… ¿Y ahora salía un doctor diciendo que podía ayudarme? ¡No gracias! No iba a someterme una vez más a ese sentimiento de decepción y tristeza desgarradora cuando abriera mis malditos ojos después de una estúpida cirugía para no ver absolutamente nada.

—La última decisión es tuya… pero si existe la posibilidad quizás debemos inten… -

—¡Dije que no Sakura! ¡No me arriesgare y gastare una fortuna en una operación cuando ya sé que no funcionara! —grité levantándome y me alejé de ella.

Entré en la habitación y caminé de un lugar a otro hasta que decidí sentarme en la cama. Alboroté mi cabello con fuerza y luego la apoyé entre mis manos.

Me sentía terriblemente mal y frustrado… en especial porque le había gritado a Sakura. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y nuevamente había sucumbido al miedo y a la angustia.

Sentí sus pasos cerca de mí y luego pasó sus manos por mi cabello con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de mi rechazo, eso me desarmó por completo. Tomé su mano y la jalé hacia mí, haciéndola sentar en mis piernas.

—No fue mi intención gritarte —dije, respirando el aroma de su cuello.

—Lo sé. —Maldición… nuevamente la había hecho sentir triste.

—Siempre termino haciéndote llorar…

—Soy muy llorona.

—No… es mi culpa. No mido mis palabras cuando estoy molesto —dije terriblemente frustrado.

—Ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin discutir, debíamos inyectarle un poco más de sabor a la relación.

«Diablos, Sakura. Eso no me ayuda en nada» pensé tenso. Sabía que estaba buscando la forma de hacerme sentir mejor… pero no lo había logrado. Todo esto se debía a mi miedo y al pavor que me daba revivir ese momento una vez más si la cirugía no funcionaba… Mierda, hasta había olvidado la propuesta de matrimonio…

—Si te soy sincero… mi mayor deseo es poder ver… en especial poder verte a ti, pero también debo admitir que me da miedo… —dije, abriéndome a ella—. Someterme a una operación y que nada pase… que todo siga igual y todos se decepcionen… en especial tú…

¡Maldición! El miedo era tan grande que no podía controlar el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo. No me importaba ser vulnerable… no si era con ella. En respuesta, mi ninfa se apretó aún más a mí y en ese momento me sentí seguro… y en casa.

—No importa lo que pase, lobito —dijo acariciando mi espalda—. Somos un equipo… tú y yo… Además, no tenemos nada que perder. Si la operación no resulta entonces todo seguirá igual y no me quejo de esto, créeme —dijo, dándome un suave beso en los labios… y tenía razón, en parte—. Cada día que pasa agradezco a los Dioses por ponerte, literalmente, en mi camino. Te amo y eso no cambiara… pero si la operación es un éxito… piénsalo ¿Sí? Son más las ganancias que las perdidas… aunque, en realidad, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Desde su punto de vista era cierto, no teníamos nada que perder, pero me daba miedo someterme a una operación inútil y que todos sintieran la misma decepción y tristeza que yo sentí hace años… en especial Sakura. Mierda, cuando volví a casa solo tenía que preocuparme por la propuesta de matrimonio… ahora tenía que sumarle esto.

La mano de Sakura no soltaba la mía y su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso. La decisión era mía, podía negarme y evitarles el fiasco del siglo… viviendo con la incertidumbre de qué hubiera pasado o… armarme de valor y hacerlo, precisamente para no vivir en un hubiera… porque eso podría destruirnos a Sakura y a mí. No desconfiaba de ella ni de su amor… pero ese hubiera podría convertirse en un resentimiento que podría separarnos. Solté un largo suspiro y tomé mi decisión.

—¿Cuándo podemos ver a ese médico?

—Mei… Mei y tu madre planificaron una cita para el lunes. —Sakura estaba feliz, podía sentirlo en su voz.

—No me gusta que decidan las cosas por mi… pero he de suponer que sabían que tú me convencerías… —resoplé.

—¿Entonces?

—Está bien, iremos a ver al médico a ver que dice.

Sakura me abrazó con tanta fuerza, que caímos acostados en la cama, ella encima de mí. Aun no estaba muy seguro de la respuesta que había escogido, pero… yo haría cualquier cosa por ella y si mi ninfa era feliz, entonces yo también lo era. La amaba demasiado, Sakura era mi complemento y nada me hacía falta si estaba a su lado, ni siquiera la vista, pero… si ella así lo quería, entonces así sería… después de todo, como ella misma lo había dicho, no perderíamos nada con intentarlo.

Sakura me besó con deseo y pasión y obviamente no me negué a recibirlo. En ese beso estaba transmitiéndome toda la felicidad que sentía y me sentí pleno, porque yo era el responsable de tal felicidad. Había dicho que las reconciliaciones eran deliciosas y, a pesar de no haber tenido una discusión propiamente dicha, nuestros cuerpos se reconciliaron de forma placentera y seductora.

El miedo era palpable en nuestros cuerpos, pero, a medida que íbamos avanzando, la desinhibición y la pasión fueron suplantándolo, haciéndonos llegar un orgasmo puro y delicioso. Podía decirlo millones de veces, el hacer el amor con mi ninfa era algo que me llevaba al borde de la locura y solo con ella podía llegar a esos límites. Solo con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El día de la cita con el doctor había llegado. Mei y Eriol habían pasado por nosotros temprano, a pesar de decirles que no era necesario. Esos dos estaban adheridos a mí y sin importar lo que les dijera, siempre estarían a mi lado… y se los agradecía porque realmente estaba demasiado nervioso.

Según tenía entendido, el doctor me realizaría varios estudios para constatar mi estado y compararlo con mi antigua historia médica… solté un suspiro y apreté la mano de Sakura, tratando de infundirme valor. Solo quería que este día terminara sin problemas, ni malas noticias.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Eriol.

—Bien… llegó la hora, Xiao Lang —dijo Mei—. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

Traté de sonreírle de la mejor forma posible… pero estaba seguro que me había salido una mueca horrible. No quería pasar por esto de nuevo, no quería que me dijeran otra vez que mis ojos eran inservibles… ya lo había superado y había aprendido a vivir con ello, pero que volvieran a repetírmelo era como revivir aquel maldito momento.

La suave mano de Sakura se posó sobre la mía y la apretó con fuerza. Era su forma de brindarme su apoyo y se lo agradecí. Ese pequeño gesto me infundo el valor necesario para bajar del auto y avanzar.

—Gracias, ninfa —susurré a su oído y comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la clínica.

Meilin preguntó por el médico y la recepcionista le indicó donde quedaba su consultorio. Los pasillos de la clínica se me hicieron eternos y posiblemente las náuseas que sentía eran por los nervios, por eso, volví a apretar la mano de Sakura para llenarme de su valor y continuar.

—Lobito… —me llamó con suavidad y me detuve a su lado—. Pase lo que pase, yo estoy contigo. No lo olvides.

Sus suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos y el efecto fue mucho mejor. El miedo se disipó y dejó en su lugar la determinación que necesitaba para enfrentarme a esto. Después de todo, Sakura estaba a mi lado y lo estaría en todo momento.

—Gracias.

Tomé su mano nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no sentía presión y mucho menos miedo. Debíamos enfrentar esto juntos y salir airosos, éramos un equipo.

Eriol tocó una puerta y al escuchar un amortiguado "Pase", la abrió.

—Buenas días, soy el doctor Wang Sheng. Tú debes ser Xiao Lang. —Alguien tomó mi mano y la sacudió con fuerza.

—Es un placer conocerlo —dije—. Espero no le moleste que venga acompañado. Ella es mi novia, Sakura Kinomoto, y mis primos Eriol Hiragizawa y Meilin Li.

—¡Un placer, jóvenes! Sé que este momento es bastante terrorífico, pero les aseguro que pasará pronto y los resultados serán buenos. Siéntense.

Su alegre tono de voz no era fingido. Ese doctor parecía ser sincero y era muy perceptivo. En todo momento, se expresaba de forma sencilla, buscando que lográramos entender todo lo que nos estaba explicando. Habló de mi lesión y trato de explicar el por qué no podía ver y como haría para corregir eso con la cirugía… cosas que en realidad me importaban poco, porque a pesar de usar palabras sencillas, seguían siendo palabrerías técnicas que odiaba escuchar. También habló de los diferentes exámenes que me realizarían hoy para evaluar si mi condición había sufrido cambios.

—Como ya les dije, solo evaluaremos su condición y si no ha variado, será usted un excelente candidato para esta cirugía.

—Me pongo en sus manos entonces… —dije, apretando la mano de mi ninfa.

—Le aseguro que cuando pueda ver se va a sorprender por el hermoso ángel que tiene a su lado.

—No necesito verla para saber eso —dije seguro de mis palabras y sonriendo.

Sabía cuan hermosa era mi ninfa pues la "veía" a mi manera y aunque recuperara la vista podía seguir fingiendo que mis ojos no funcionaban para seguir "viéndola" de esa forma.

—Bueno, vamos a comenzar. Esto puede tardar todo el día, pero hoy mismo me darán los resultados y daré mi diagnóstico. Ustedes pueden esperar en la sala de espera.

En seguida, fruncí el ceño y apreté la mano de Sakura. Había esperado que ella estuviera a mi lado en todo momento y ese pequeño cambio de planes hizo que el miedo volviera. Sakura soltó mi mano y enseguida mi turbación se incrementó, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, mi corazón comenzó a calmarse. Aunque no estuviera a mi lado físicamente, Sakura estaría conmigo, no necesitaba decírmelo porque podía sentirlo en su beso.

Al separarnos, le regalé una sonrisa sincera y cuando estaba por salir del consultorio, ella tomó mi mano para colocar algo en ella. Lo toqué con mis dedos y supe que era… su preciado colgante. Era un valioso recuerdo de su madre y que me lo estuviera dando significaba mucho para mí.

—Tenlo contigo, así podrás sentir que estoy a tu lado —dijo y mi sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Listo, joven Li?

—Listo.

Odiaba el olor a limpio de las clínicas y los hospitales. Me hacían recordar los malditos días que estuve recluido después del accidente… y lo que vino después. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de alejar esos recuerdos y enfocarme en el presente. Debía mentalizarme en que hoy sería diferente, hoy escucharía una buena respuesta de parte del médico y todo cambiaría para bien.

Los exámenes abarcaron de todo, desde análisis sencillos de sangre, pasando por evaluaciones cardiológicas… hasta llegar a mis ojos. Ciertamente la ciencia había avanzado muchísimo y los equipos eran más avanzados, pero se basaban en lo mismo.

En todo momento, tenía el colgante de Sakura en mi mano derecha y no dejaba de apretarlo, como si fuera un aliciente para mis nervios. El médico no me abandonó en ningún momento y trataba de explicarme en que se basaban los estudios y cómo repercutirían en su diagnóstico… una tontería si me lo preguntaban porque lo importante sería al final si era o no viable la cirugía.

Después de una ardua y larga jornada de malditos exámenes… volvimos al consultorio, pero el único que estaba cerca era Eriol.

—No estoy seguro… hace rato que no las veo —dijo y mi cuerpo se tensó—. ¿Puede esperar unos minutos, doctor? Las buscaré de inmediato.

—Estaremos en el consultorio esperando por ustedes.

Los pasos de Eriol se alejaron de nosotros y di un largo suspiro. Necesitaba calmarme, lo peor ya había pasado y había pateado lejos los malditos recuerdos que querían joderme la existencia.

Con suavidad, una delicada mano tomó la mía y supe de quien se trataba.

—Todo estará bien —dijo mi pequeña gánster.

—Gracias.

—Estamos contigo en esto, no lo olvides. —Ya no quedaba rastros de la voz infantil de Kai. Ahora era una voz gruesa y potente.

Ambos habían crecido maravillosamente y estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, tanto a nivel musical, como a nivel personal. Eran grandes chicos, aplicados en todo lo que se proponían y siempre estaban juntos… eso me agradaba, aunque no se lo decía a Kai porque estaba a "prueba" en esto del noviazgo con Hitomi, pero sabía que sería un excelente novio para ella. Ambos se complementaban muy bien y se impulsaban a seguir adelante. Sí, estaba muy orgulloso de mis gánsters.

—Vamos al consultorio y esperamos allí, joven Li.

Asentí en respuesta y lo sentí tomarme del brazo para guiarme por el pasillo hasta su consultorio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escucharon unos rápidos golpes en la puerta llenos de desespero… estaba seguro que era Sakura.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y sentí los pasos apresurados de mi ninfa acercarse hasta mí.

—¡Oh! ¡Los estábamos esperando! Pasen, pasen.

Sakura tomó mi mano y en seguida le sonreí. Tendí el colgante hacia ella y lo tomó con suavidad. De verdad la había sentido en todo momento conmigo gracias a esa pequeña joya.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí podemos hablar de los resultados de los análisis —dijo—. A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, la lesión no ha empeorado, joven Li. Es decir, lo que leí en su informe médico anterior es lo mismo que puedo ver hoy, por eso mantengo mi diagnóstico y digo que usted es un candidato perfecto para este tipo de operación. —Suspiré tranquilo al escucharlo… por lo menos había un atisbo de esperanza—. Gracias a esta técnica, su problema puede ser corregible. Sus probabilidades de volver a ver oscilan alrededor del 85%, si decide operarse.

85% de probabilidades era un buen número. No debía enfocarme en el escaso 15% que quedaba, ser positivo era mi prioridad. Mi determinación era fuerte, estaba decidido a someterme a esto, sin importar el resultado.

—Si usted dice que hay altas probabilidades de éxito… entonces me pongo en sus manos doctor.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, sentí los brazos de Sakura a mi alrededor. Si mi ninfa estaba feliz, yo también lo estaba.

—Planificare la operación para dentro de cinco días, así haremos todo lo reglamentario. El papeleo va por mi parte, usted solo mentalícese en que dentro de algunos días podrá ver nuevamente.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo Sakura con voz partida.

Escuchar eso fue bastante emotivo para mí, eso demostraba cuán importante era para ella y lo interesada que estaba en mi bienestar. Eso no podía fingirse, no podía actuarse… por eso estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio cuando esto pasara. Sakura era la mujer que deseaba para mí y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Cuando salimos del consultorio, Sakura se encargó de contarles todo a Hitomi, Tomoyo y Kai. Estaban tan contentos que tuvieron que controlar los gritos de felicidad y Kai propuso que esto ameritaba una celebración. No sería yo quien se negará y por eso aceptamos gustosos.

—¡Señorita Kinomoto! ¡Señorita Kinomoto! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Dame un segundo —dijo Sakura y me soltó de la mano.

—Ya venimos —dijo Mei y ese plural me indicaba que Tomoyo también iba.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —pregunté.

—Nada que yo sepa —dijo Eriol.

—Nosotros tampoco sabemos, pero están hablando con una chica de la clínica —dijo Kai.

—¿Y por qué ahora se alejan? —preguntó Eriol.

—Ustedes los hombres son demasiado despistados para este tipo de cosas…

—¡Ilústranos! ¡Oh gran Hitomi! —dijo Kai y no pude evitar reír.

—¡Nah! Aguántense las ganas. Aunque me parece extraño que tú, cuñadito, no te hayas dado cuenta.

—En mi defensa debo decir que estaba más preocupado por mi lobo.

—¡Hombres!

Hitomi era un caso serio, pero aún seguía siendo la niña que se había ganado mi corazón hace tantos años, por mucho que creciera.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó cuando Eriol anunció que las chicas ya venían de regreso. Pensaba preguntarle a Sakura qué había pasado, pero cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un poderoso y delicioso beso, olvidé el sitio, la fecha y posiblemente hasta mi nombre. Solo éramos ella y yo.

—No me quejo, pero ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tan maravilloso beso? —pregunté cuando se separó un poco para recobrar el aire.

—Nada en especial —dijo, dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios—. Solo quería decirte que te amo.

Realmente no me quejaba, pero esa felicidad debía estar ligada a eso que me estaba ocultando. Aunque, si estaba tan contenta, no debía ser algo malo… o eso esperaba.

Esa noche, me costó muchísimo quedarme dormido. Cada vez que lo intentaba, todo me abordaba… la incertidumbre, los nervios, el miedo a la decepción… más que todo era pasar por esa situación. Obviamente, Sakura me obligaba a pensar en positivo, pero ese 15% restante me atormentaba… no por mí, sino por ellos. Yo ya estaba habituado a mi oscuridad… pero que ellos se llevaran una decepción… en especial Sakura y mi madre… era lo que más miedo me daba. Por lo que Mei me había comentado, mi madre tenía mucha fe en ese médico… una nueva desilusión le rompería el corazón.

Ya muy entrada la noche, por fin sentí el sueño abordarme y me quedé dormido cuando menos lo esperé, esperando y rezando por un buen resultado… porque ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los días siguientes pasaron extremadamente lento. Mi madre llegó dos días antes de la cirugía y con ella, Mei también vino para quedarse en casa.

—¿Lo ha traído con usted? —pregunté cuando Sakura y Mei salieron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

—Sí, se lo di a Eriol cuando fue por mí al aeropuerto —dijo—. Estoy muy contenta, hijo. No solo has dado este paso para recuperar tu vista… también has decidido esto… estoy muy orgullosa.

—No importa lo que pase después de la cirugía, madre. Quiero que Sakura sea mi esposa.

—Será una excelente esposa y una grandiosa señora Li, estoy segura de ello.

Que mi madre dijera eso, valía mucho para mí. Sus brazos me rodearon y correspondí a ese abrazo. El cuerpo de mi madre había cambiado con los años, ahora era más frágil y delgada, pero su aroma seguía siendo el mismo. El mismo olor a flores que siempre la había acompañado… y que solía arrullarme por las noches cuando me abrazaba para calmar mi ansiedad cuando apenas comenzaba a caminar por esta senda oscura. Así como Eriol y Mei, mi madre era uno de esos grandes pilares que me habían mantenido en pie cuando tuve el accidente… a pesar de perder a su esposo, a pesar de que su hijo había quedado ciego, ella se obligó a ser fuerte para no dejarme decaer y estaría en eterna gratitud con ella.

El día de la cirugía por fin llegó y Eriol vino por nosotros bien temprano en la mañana. La operación estaba planificada para las diez de la mañana, pero debíamos estar dos horas antes para el ingreso. Al llegar, una de las enfermeras nos llevó directamente a la habitación donde estaría hospitalizado por dos largas semanas y nuevamente el olor a limpio se filtró por mi nariz… ¡Como odiaba ese maldito olor!

—Estoy un poco nervioso —murmuré, mientras Sakura me ayudaba a vestirme para la cirugía.

—Todo estará bien, lobito —dijo, dejando un pequeño y suave beso en mis labios—. Estaré esperando por ti en todo momento.

—Ninfa, luego de la operación… hay algo que quiero decirte… o más bien, preguntarte —dije acariciando su mejilla—. No importa lo que pase, te hare esa pregunta.

Había planificado todo con Eriol para dentro de tres semanas. Ese tiempo era más que suficiente para la recuperación y… no importaba cual fuera el resultado, le haría esa pregunta.

—Yo también debo decirte algo después de la operación… —dijo y enseguida me tensé—. No es algo malo… espero.

Su cuerpo temblaba un poco… contradiciendo lo que me había dicho, pero confiaba en ella. Si Sakura decía que no era nada malo, entonces no lo era… Sabía que tenía que ver con lo que había pasado hace varios días y también sabía que mi madre lo sabía porque las notaba muy cómplices… solo esperaba realmente que no fuera algo malo.

—¡Buenos días, familia Li! Ieran un placer verte de nuevo. —Al escuchar la voz del doctor, mis nervios se dispararon a mil.

—Gracias por esto, Sheng. Pongo a mi hijo en tus manos.

—No te preocupes, mujer. Todo saldrá bien, además mi esposa estará asistiéndome. Creo que confías más en ella que en mí —dijo riendo con fuerza.

—Doctor, es hora de comenzar —escuché decir a una mujer y en ese momento mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Cierto, cierto. Bueno, es hora. Nos vemos en unas dos horas. —Escuché sus pasos salir de la habitación.

Mierda… no podía calmarme. Mi corazón estaba que se salía de mi pecho y automáticamente apreté mis puños para tratar de calmarme.

«Recuerda, Shaoran. No importa el resultado… estás acostumbrado a las penumbras. Si quedas en ellas no será nada nuevo, pero si vuelves a ver podrás verla… podrás cumplir tu sueño de ver a la mujer que está a tu lado. Has tomado una decisión y eso es lo que debe importarte. Sakura será tu esposa»

—Te estaré esperando aquí, lobito. Rezare para que todo salga bien. —Me dio un beso suave y en esa delicada caricia sentí su miedo.

Debía ser fuerte por ambos. Yo estaría en la total oscuridad, pero sería ella quien estaría aquí afuera esperando noticias mías. Ahora era yo quien debía infundirle valor a Sakura y sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Nos vemos después, mi ninfa.

Le dije seguro y le sonreí.

—Estaremos rezando por ti, hijo—dijo mi madre y sentí como me envolvía en un abrazo maternal que no dude en recibir y corresponder.

—Estaré bien, madre. Cuide de Sakura mientras no estoy, por favor.

Alguien me ayudó a sentarme en una silla de ruedas y luego de eso, salí de la habitación, dejando atrás a mis seres queridos llenos de esperanza. A medida que nos acercábamos al quirófano, iba pensando en las cosas que había pasado desde el accidente y me dije que sin importar lo que pasara, no dejaría de ser yo mismo. Había logrado mucho, me había aceptado y no dejaría que el resultado de esta cirugía me cambiara. No me amargaría si las cosas no salían como yo esperaba, solo me enfocaría en seguir adelante, con Sakura como mi compañera.

—¿Listo, joven Li? —preguntó el doctor en perfecto chino cuando llegué y me acosté en la camilla.

—Puede decirme Xiao Lang si así lo desea —le respondí también en chino.

—Entonces, comencemos. Sus ojos estarán en las sombras por última vez.

Así, me sumergí en la inconciencia y la cirugía comenzó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero al comenzar a volver en mí, lo primero que hice fue preguntar por mi ninfa… Mi voz sonaba áspera y pesada, era como si aún me costara pronunciar las cosas.

—Aquí estoy, amor. Aquí estoy —escuché su voz a mi lado un poco distorsionada.

—Bienvenido, Xiao Lang.

—Debo estar bien… si todavía entiendo el chino.

—Estas muy bien porque lo entiendes y lo hablas —me respondió en japonés, riendo con fuerza—. Vamos a revisarte y luego te dejaremos tranquilo. Dentro de tres días retiraremos los vendajes.

Asentí en respuesta y lo dejé proceder. No estaba seguro si era por la anestesia o eran los efectos de la cirugía, pero me sentía mareado y me dolía mucho la cabeza, aunque el doctor se lo atañó a la cirugía.

Las cosas iban marchando bien y el dolor de cabeza fue menguando a medida que el tiempo fue avanzando, como había dicho el doctor Sheng. Cada cierto tiempo venía a revisarme y aprovechaba para "recordar" su chino, hablando conmigo de cualquier cosa.

El padre de Sakura y mi "adorado" cuñado habían venido a visitarme y, aunque fuera difícil de creer, Touya Kinomoto había sido muy amable. Algo me decía que Nakuru tenía mucho que ver en esto, en especial cuando me decía que debía llamarla para contarle de la visita. Lamentablemente no había podido venir porque su avanzado embarazo no la dejaba, pero me aseguraría de llamarla para hablar con ella, no porque Touya me lo pidiera, sino porque su esposa me caía bien.

El señor Kinomoto me contó acerca de varios libros que había logrado reunir para mí y obviamente los leería si los resultados de la cirugía eran los esperados.

Ya no estaba nervioso por eso, a fin de cuentas, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. La cirugía había pasado y las cosas serían como debían ser, para bien o para mal. Lo que realmente me tenía nervioso era la propuesta de matrimonio…

—¿No estas preocupado? —preguntó Sakura de repente.

—En realidad… estoy desesperado por salir de aquí y que me quiten estos malditos vendajes que me aprietan tanto… —dije resoplando.

—Ya mañana por fin te los quitaran, amor —dijo riendo y luego me dio un beso en los labios—. Mañana sabremos el resultado… ¿No estas ni un poco ansioso?

—Me importa más la pregunta que debo hacerte cuando salga de aquí que el resultado de la operación —dije rascándome la nuca—. ¿Eriol no ha venido?

—Debe estar por…

—¡Mi lobo feroz!

—Ahora que Eriol está aquí, podemos ir a tomarnos algo en la cafetería —dijo mi madre y se lo agradecí.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Eriol y yo aprovechamos para hablar de las cosas que realmente me importaban… los preparativos para proponerle matrimonio a mi ninfa.

—Ya encargué las flores, contraté una persona que te ayudará a decorar el departamento y Tomoyo se encargó de la comida.

—No dirá nada ¿Cierto?

—Está demasiado emocionada como para arruinar la sorpresa.

—Bien.

—¿No estas nervioso? Mañana te quitaran los vendajes.

—Eriol… no me importa si veo o no y tampoco dejaré que el resultado me afecte. Si no veo ya me lo esperaba y si veo pues… eso sería grandioso.

—Estas siendo muy maduro… ya no queda nada de mi lobo emo.

—El lobo emo está bien sepultado. Espero no lo extrañes demasiado.

—¡Para nada! Prefiero mi lobo sereno.

No sabía si calificarlo como una virtud… pero siempre encontraba un mote nuevo con el cual joderme… "lobo sereno" ¿Qué mierda tenía mi primo en la cabeza?

Cuando todos se fueron, por fin pude descansar y dejé que el sueño me venciera. No quería preocuparme por lo que pasaría, solo deseaba salir de este lugar y poder hacer lo que realmente quería desde hace días y que había tenido que posponer… pedirle a Sakura que fuera mi esposa.

Al escuchar los suaves murmullos de los chicos, supe que por fin el día había llegado ¡Gracias a Dios! Porque estos malditos vendajes me estaban ocasionando una gran presión en mi cabeza.

Todos se escuchaban ansiosos y nerviosos, en especial Sakura. Por eso, tomé su mano con fuerza y le hice saber que, pasara lo que pasara, nada cambiaría entre nosotros. Seríamos ella y yo, siempre.

—Buenos días, familia Li y amigos —dijo animado—. ¿Listo para quitarle los vendajes, Xiao Lang?

Asentí con lentitud y Sakura apretó mi mano con fuerza. Su mano estaba temblorosa, así que, para tratar de calmarla, le di una sonrisa llena de confianza y masajeé su mano con mi pulgar. Eso logró calmarla un poco y dejó de temblar.

El médico comenzó a quitar los vendajes poco a poco y la presión en mi cabeza por fin se iba liberando. Ahora solo quedaban las gasas que cubrían mis ojos. Con delicadeza, el doctor las retiró y por fin mi rostro se sintió libre.

—Bien, Xiao Lang. Ahora, abra sus ojos muy lentamente. Quizás sienta molestia, pero no se preocupe. Eso se debe al tiempo que ha estado sin procesar la luz en sus ojos. Lo mejor será que use los lentes de sol que le trajo su madre, pero se los colocará dentro de una hora —indicó.

Fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, y cuando por fin logré abrirlos por completo… no pude ver nada. A pesar de estar preparado para esto, fue bastante decepcionante.

—No puedo ver —dijo cerrando mis ojos de nuevo.

Pude escuchar varios suspiros de desánimo y la mano de Sakura aflojó el agarre un poco. Esto era precisamente lo que no quería, que ella se sintiera de esta forma.

El doctor Sheng no decía nada, quizás estaba asumiendo que su técnica no era tan maravillosa como él creía. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y una extraña mancha blanca comenzó a formarse… parpadeé varias veces y esa pequeña mancha blanca comenzó a… convertirse… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No era cierto!

«Puedo… ver»

No era una imagen perfecta, porque era como si estuviera viendo una imagen con demasiado brillo… pero no importaba ¡Podía ver!

A mi izquierda, estaba un hombre con una bata blanca, era el doctor Sheng. Sonreía ampliamente y me miraba con confianza, el condenado anciano lo sabía, sabía que podía ver.

Justo al frente, estaba una mujer de cabellos negros con algunos mechones canosos, era mi madre. No había cambiado casi nada, seguía igual de hermosa e imponente, a pesar de la tristeza y la desilusión que reflejaba su mirada.

A su lado, estaban varias personas, entre los cuales reconocí de inmediato a Mei y a Eriol. El maldito seguía usando lentes y Mei… su cabello seguía tan largo y negro como la última vez que lo vi, con la única diferencia que ahora no lo llevaba en dos coletas. Ahora lo llevaba suelto.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros estaba abrazando a Eriol, esa debía ser Tomoyo y a su lado, había dos chicos. Me había formado una imagen de ellos y ahora que lograba verlos me dije que no había estado tan equivocado, Kai y Hitomi eran tan cual los había imaginado.

Por último, giré mi cabeza hacia mi derecha y entonces… mis pulmones dejaron ir todo el aire. La maldita emoción fue tan grande que… comencé a llorar. Sí… estaba llorando y lo peor era que ardía como el infierno… pero no importaba, no cuando por fin podía verla. Allí estaba mi ninfa, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. La imagen que me había formado de ella no le hacía justicia. Su largo cabello castaño claro caía por sus hombros, su piel blanca y sedosa que había besado con locura infinitas veces y seguramente sus ojos verdes eran preciosos, pero no me dejaba verlos porque estaba con su cabeza inclinada hacía el suelo. Extendí mi mano hacía su rostro y acaricié con devoción su mejilla, entonces, ella levantó su mirada hacía mí y pude ver las joyas más hermosas del mundo, sus ojos verdes que me miraban con sorpresa.

—Eres… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, mi ninfa de ojos verdes.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! —gritó y se acercó para besarme una y otra vez.

Al decir esas pocas palabras, mi familia comenzó a gritar de alegría. Se habían dado cuenta de que podía ver… y por fin podía conocer a la mujer que había estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y que me había sacado de la oscuridad en la cual vivía ¡Jamás me cansaría de verla! ¡Jamás me cansaría de recordarle lo hermosa que era!

—Gracias, doctor ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo llorando.

—Me alegra que todo saliera bien. Los dejaré porque tengo otro paciente que revisar ¡Felicidades, Xiao Lang!

—Gracias, doctor.

¡Estaba malditamente feliz! ¡Dios! ¡Después de tantos años! ¡Después de tantas cosas! ¡Por fin podía ver!

—Hijo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy —dijo mi madre, llorando de la alegría y se acercó para abrazarme.

—Lamento haberla preocupado, madre.

Esta vez no estaba consolándola, como aquella vez en el hospital, cuando nos dimos cuenta de mi ceguera… esta vez estábamos compartiendo nuestra felicidad.

—¡Mi sexy lobo! ¡Bienvenido a la luz de nuevo!

El maldito cuatro ojos se acercó para abrazarme, pero Mei le ganó al echarse sobre mí, llorando.

—¡Dios! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! —dijo—. Después de tanto tiempo puedes apreciar lo hermosa que soy ahora ¿Cierto?

—No importa si tienes quince o setenta, Mei. Siempre has sido hermosa —dije pellizcando sus mejillas.

—No digas esas cosas que me harás llorar aún más, idiota.

Como solíamos hacer, Eriol y yo nos dimos una mirada cómplice porque siempre en momentos emotivos intentábamos hacerla llorar aún más, porque nuestra prima era una llorona de primera categoría.

—Esa es la idea —dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos juntos.

—Son unos idiotas que siempre me hacen llorar… pero los amo.

—Y nosotros a ti, colitas…

Así solíamos llamarla cuando usaba dos coletas en su largo cabello liso y obviamente la hicimos llorar aún más.

—Shaoran —la voz de Tomoyo me hizo observarla. En realdad, era mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado—, oficialmente me presento. Soy Tomoyo y ella…

—Yo no necesito presentaciones ¿Cierto? —dijo Hitomi, levantando una ceja.

—Cariño, aun estando entre un mar de personas podría reconocer esa pose de gánster.

Y era cierto ¿Quién mejor que ella para tener ese porte lleno de seguridad y altanería? Solo Hitomi Daidoji.

—Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabias? Nos asustaste al principio —dijo, tratando de retener las lágrimas y eso me enterneció.

—Las chicas rudas no lloran, pero aun así te ves hermosa —dijo Kai, abrazándola—. Lo malo es que ahora podrá pillarnos cuando estas copiando mi tarea.

—El que se copia la tarea de música eres tú, Kai. No necesitaba ver para saberlo —dije con una sonrisa arrogante y Kai me dio una igual.

Maldito mocoso, me había copiado. Eso de que era su modelo a seguir no había sido del todo mentira, porque su actitud era idéntica a la del Shaoran de quince años que recordaba.

A pesar de toda la felicidad que sentía, no podía seguir disimulando la molestia que sentía en mis ojos. Era demasiado brillo y me costaba mucho enfocarlos a todos.

—A pesar de ser un momento memorable, debemos dejar descansar a Xiao Lang —dijo mi madre y se lo agradecí asintiendo—. Mas tardes podemos continuar con la celebración.

Los chicos se despidieron y cuando por fin quedamos Sakura, mi madre y yo en la habitación, me dejé caer en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? —preguntó Sakura con preocupación y negué con la cabeza.

—Me cuesta enfocar y eso me marea un poco…

—El doctor dijo que sentirías molestias… Descansa tranquilo. Tu mamá y yo estamos aquí para ti.

—Ahora que puedo verte… no quiero dejar de hacerlo —dije sonriendo abriendo un poco mis ojos.

—Tienes una vida para verme, lobito…

—Cierto… una vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de dos largas semanas, pude salir del hospital. Por lo menos ya no me mareaba tanto y podía enfocar perfectamente las imágenes, pero con un poco de brillo, por eso debía usar los lentes de sol hasta que ese brillo dejara de joderme y eso iba a ser por un par de semanas más… por lo menos de noche veía genial.

Sakura había regresado a sus clases y aproveche los momentos que no estaba para seguir planeando las cosas con Eriol y Tomoyo. Por fin había llegado el momento de la propuesta de matrimonio y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Eche un vistazo rápido de la sala y la habitación, todo lucía perfecto, justo como lo había imaginado. Toqué mi bolsillo y allí estaba la caja que guardaba el anillo. La deliciosa comida estaba servida y ya solo faltaba ella.

Había mandado a Kerberos con Eriol porque no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo… y mi peludo amigo era una distracción terrible y más cuando tenía hambre.

Los sonidos de las llaves en la puerta me alertaron y mi corazón se desbocó como loco. Era hora, Sakura ya estaba en casa. Me sentí satisfecho al ver su cara llena de sorpresa cuando apareció en el comedor.

—Bienvenida, ninfa.

Sakura paseaba su miraba por todos lados. El piso lleno de pétalos, la mesa decorada con velas, la deliciosa cena… hasta paseó su mirada por mí y eso levantó mi ego. Amaba esa mirada.

—¿Qué… sucede? —preguntó confundida.

Me acerqué con lentitud y extendí la rosa que tenía en mi mano hacía ella.

—Hoy es un día especial, por eso quiero celebrarlo contigo —le dije sonriendo.

—¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Tú.

La tomé de la mano y la guie hasta la mesa. Abrí la botella de vino y serví las dos copas.

—Hoy… brindaremos por nosotros.

Extendí la copa para ella y luego las chocamos, brindando. Mientras bebía, no dejaba de mirarla ni una vez. A través de mis ojos, quería decirle cuando la amaba, cuanto la deseaba y cuanto quería tenerla a mi lado. Ella había luchado por mí y por mi vista, ella era quien merecía todo esto y mucho más. Comimos con calma mientras ella me contaba lo que había pasado en la universidad y escuché cada una de sus palabras. Aun viéndola, no había sonido más hermoso que su voz.

—Ninfa… te había dicho antes de la operación que quería hacerte una pregunta —le dije cuando consideré que era el momento perfecto… suspiré tratando de relajarme y concentrarme porque en realidad estaba demasiado nervioso.

—Sí, lo recuerdo…

Me levanté con lentitud y caminé hasta ubicarme en frente de ella. Me arrodillé y saqué de mi bolsillo la caja que contenía el anillo.

—Desde hace tiempo lo he estado pensando y… no hay mujer como tú en el mundo —dije, cerrando mis ojos—. Agradezco a Dios por haberme atravesado en tu camino aquel día y también por tu perseverancia… si no fuera por eso… probablemente no estaríamos hoy aquí…

—Yo creo que de una u otra forma hubiéramos terminado juntos —dijo sonriendo.

—No lo sé… pero el hecho es que estamos aquí… juntos… —Volví a suspirar y abrí mis ojos con determinación—. Eres la mujer que amo, la única que ha sabido aguantar mis rabias, con quien he compartido mis tristezas y mis preocupaciones… con quien comparto mis alegrías todos los días… la única mujer con la que haría el amor… lo eres todo para mí, Sakura… Es por eso que yo quiero… deseo que todo esto sea permanente… que sea para toda la vida y es por eso que…

Le mostré la pequeña caja que mantenía oculta detrás de mí y la abrí para que observara el anillo en su interior. El anillo era ostentoso, digno de la prometida del jefe de una familia como la mía, pero más allá de eso, era perfecto para ella porque estaba decorado con esmeraldas tan verdes como sus ojos.

Cuando la miré, Sakura estaba llorando y me miraba con ojos llenos de amor.

—¿Quieres ser mi ninfa para toda la vida?

—Shaoran… este anillo es muy costoso, yo no… yo no necesito algo tan caro. Tan solo con esta maravillosa cena y teniéndote aquí conmigo, tengo suficiente… ¡Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa! —dijo llorando y eso me conmovió.

—Este anillo es el que el jefe de mi familia le da a su prometida. Puede que no me encargué de las empresas, pero mi madre estuvo de acuerdo en dármelo para ti… y cuando llegué el momento, si tenemos un hijo algún día, se lo dará a su prometida también.

Deslicé el anillo por su dedo y luego besé su mano con fervor. Sakura me había dicho que sí y no existía algo en el mundo que podría empañar este momento, nada.

De repente se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó con ansias. Como pude, me levanté con ella en brazos y la cargué hasta nuestra habitación, sin dejar de besarnos.

Las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y más cuando hicimos el amor varias veces esa noche. Después de tres largas semanas, por fin la tenía nuevamente entre mis brazos y por fin pude cumplir uno de mis deseos más profundos, poderla observar mientras dormía después de una noche tan especial.

Recorrí su espalda con mis dedos, memorizando todos los lunares que en ella estaban. Antes la había "visto" con mis manos y complementar esa vista con lo que mis ojos ahora veían era mágico.

Sakura comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos con pereza. Sus enormes y preciosos ojos verdes me enfocaron y sonreí.

—Buenos días, mi ninfa.

—Buenos días, lobito —dijo, estirándose.

—Si ese estúpido sobrenombre sale de tus labios no suena tan mal —le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

—Te encanta que te diga a sí, no puedes negarlo.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño? —dije sobre sus labios, tratando de provocarla.

—Me encantaría… pero hay algo que debo decirte antes —dijo sentándose en la cama, dejando a la vista su precioso cuerpo que luego cubrió con mi camisa.

Iba a quejarme por ello… pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando esa imagen me encantaba?

—¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con mi ropa?

—No… y aunque me encante que me digas eso… realmente debo hablarte de algo, así que quita esa cara —dijo sonrojada y eso me alertó.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—En realidad, sí —dijo, soltando un largo suspiro—. Yo… bueno… no sé cómo decirte esto…

—¿Es algo malo? —dije sentándome también.

—No lo es… o eso espero…

—Ninfa, estas asustándome…

—Shaoran… conocerte ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres el sueño de cualquier mujer… y me siento feliz de haber sido yo la elegida para estar a tu lado…

—Sakura…

No necesitaba adornos, necesitaba saber que rayos la tenía tan nerviosa.

—Dios… no sé qué vas a decir cuando te diga esto, pero… bueno… Shaoran… Amor yo… estoy embarazada…

¿Qué… rayos? Parpadeé varias veces y la miré… esperando que de repente me dijera "Estoy bromeando", pero eso no pasó ¿Em… embarazada? ¿Sakura estaba embarazada? ¿Un hijo?

—¿Estas… segura? —pregunté y ella asintió sin mirarme.

«¡Oh rayos! La estás asustando, Shaoran» pensé al ver su mirada triste.

—Hace tres semanas me hice una prueba de embarazo… cuando conocimos al doctor Sheng.

—Sakura… esto es… ¡Dios! ¡Voy a ser papá!… ¡Es una maldita locura! —grité y la abracé con tanta fuerza, que caímos acostados en la cama.

La besé con ímpetu y acomodé mi cabeza en su vientre para hablarle a nuestro hijo ¡Era una locura! No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero no me importaba ¡Un nuevo Li venía en camino y era malditamente feliz!

—Hay que comprar todo, la cuna, la ropa, pañales… ¿Fuiste al médico?

Sakura negó con su cabeza y le sonreí emocionado ¡Había mucho que hacer!

—Quería que fueras conmigo.

—Por eso te amo tanto, ninfa —dije dándole un beso en la frente—. Llamare a la clínica para pedir una cita…

—Tu mamá nos pidió una consulta para dentro de dos días —dijo y sonreí aún más.

Mi madre seguramente estaba que bailaba de la felicidad ¡Y me lo había ocultado todo este tiempo!

—Aun no puedo creerlo ¡Voy ser papá! Tengo que decírselo a alguien… ¿Quién no lo sabe?

—Solo Mei, Tomoyo y tu madre.

—Llamare al maldito de Eriol para contarle… —dije poniéndome un pantalón con rapidez

Marqué el número de Eriol. Un repique, dos, tres… «Contesta maldito cuatro ojos»

— _¿Sabes qué hora es idiota?_

—No me importa la hora, cuatro ojos. Despiértate bien y escucha ¡Voy a ser papá y tú serás el maldito padrino!

— _¿Qué… mierda? ¿Qué diablos te estas fumando? ¿Cómo que vas a ser padre? ¿Cuándo paso?_

—Sakura acaba de decírmelo y ya te lo dije, tú y Mei serán los padrinos.

— _¡Eres un maldito! ¡Por primera vez creo que me harás llorar!_

Ese mismo día fuimos a ver cosas para bebés, aunque Sakura no quiso comprar nada todavía y le di la razón, primero debíamos ver que todo estaba bien y gracias a la primera consulta, supimos que nuestro hijo estaba creciendo sano y feliz en su vientre. Apenas tenía ocho semanas de embarazo, pero el tiempo pasaba rápido y teníamos muchas cosas que hacer… como planear la boda, porque deseaba que Sakura fuera mi esposa antes del nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

Obviamente, pedí la mano de Sakura a su padre y fue en ese momento que fijamos la fecha. Dos meses después, nos casamos en una ceremonia bastante sencilla, pero emotiva, a la cual asistieron todos nuestros seres queridos.

Nuestra luna de miel fue en Italia. Ese era el lugar que Sakura deseaba conocer y obviamente la complací. Era mi primera misión como su esposo, cumplir sus sueños.

Y luego de veintinueve semanas, nuestro pequeño Hien nos sorprendió a todos, llegando al mundo dos semanas antes de lo estimado. Mi madre decía que se parecía a mí en todo y eso se constató a medida que fue creciendo. Hien era idéntico al Shaoran de niño que podíamos ver en las fotos, solo que él tenía ojos tan verdes y hermosos como los de su madre.

Era un pequeño muy inteligente, le fascinaban los números, pero también tenía inclinación por la música. Cuando me escuchaba tocar el piano, venía corriendo y me miraba con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes. Era una mirada llena de inocencia y dulzura, tal cual era la de Sakura y hablando de ella… mi ninfa era quien se encargaba de enseñarle a nuestro hijo cuando él mismo tomó la decisión de aprender. Ahora, con apenas cinco años tocaba canciones infantiles completas. Era un prodigio… y no lo decía solo porque era mi hijo.

Sakura también había logrado mucho. Era maestra en la primaria de Tomoeda y era una de la más querida por los niños, pero ¿Quién no podía amarla cuando era tan dulce? Yo por mi lado, seguía dando clases en la escuela de música y de vez en cuando ayudaba a Eriol con la empresa… no podía decirle que no cuando me llamaba, pero era más que todo para pasar tiempo juntos.

El señor Kinomoto no perdía oportunidad para invitarme a conferencias a las cuales no me negaba a asistir. La arqueología se había vuelto un hobby adictivo y más la traducción de jeroglíficos, pero la música seguiría siendo mi pasión y con una musa como Sakura, no para de componer.

Kaho venía de vez en cuando a casa porque le encantaba escuchar a Hien tocar el piano… pero sabía que era una espía de mis hermanas y mi madre. Siempre se la pasaba grabándolo y tomándole fotos para enviárselas, ya la había pillado más de una vez y no me molestaba… más bien, me causaba risa.

Gracias al cielo, Sakura y yo habíamos logrado adaptarnos a pasar tiempo con ambas familias. Generalmente pasábamos fin de año en Hong Kong con mi familia y las navidades con los Kinomoto, en especial por los niños que les encantaba jugar juntos… me refería a Hien y la revoltosa hija de Touya y Nakuru que era una copia de su madre en actitud. Esa niña era todo un caso, parecía estar llena de energía y el pobre Hien terminaba envuelto en sus locuras. Cuando Sakura y Touya los regañaban, Hien fruncía el ceño y siempre decía "No puedo decirle que no" … eso me recordaba a los desastres que ocasionaban mis hermanas de pequeñas y siempre terminaba yo involucrado por uno u otro motivo y obviamente… me caía regaño. Por eso no lo regañaba, comprendía el sentimiento de mi hijo.

Otra que había dado el paso hacia la vida familiar era Meilin. Después de tanto esperar, por fin le había dado el sí a Jiang y obviamente fue una boda por todo lo alto. El imbécil estaba tan feliz que lloró en su boda… pero no podía criticarlo porque yo también había llorado en la mía… solo que había disimulado mucho más.

Tomoyo y Eriol también se casaron un año después de nosotros y ya tenían dos hijos. Dos pequeñas copias de Tomoyo, la pequeña Aoi de cuatro años y el pequeño recién nacido Takumi. No paraba de joderle la vida a Eriol, diciéndole que Tomoyo había hecho todo el trabajo y por eso sus hijos eran idénticos a ella… pero la vida me volvió mis bromas en mi contra cuando nos dimos cuenta que Aoi era tan jodidamente sarcástica y bromista como su padre ¡Hasta tenía la misma sonrisa de gato Cheshire que su padre! Y lo peor de todo… ¡La usaba en mi contra y en contra de Hien! Menos mal tenía a mi pequeña gánster que defendía a Hien a capa y espada de todo y de todos, incluida su pequeña sobrina.

Hitomi se había vuelto una mujer preciosa y estaba estudiando administración de empresas, por lo que se la llevaba de maravillas con Eriol, mientras que Kai estaba estudiando medicina. Estaba condenadamente orgulloso de esos dos y esperaba poder seguir viéndolos juntos por mucho tiempo.

—Papi, estas distraído…

La voz de Hien me sacó de mis pensamientos y enseguida lo cargué sobre mis hombros, mientras Kerberos retozaba a nuestro alrededor. A pesar de tener ya once años, parecía un cachorro con exceso de energía.

—Lo siento, estaba recordando algunas cosas.

—Mami, está muy sola allá ¿Vamos por ella?

—Usted manda y yo obedezco.

Hien y Sakura eran mis tesoros. Solo con ellos podía ser yo mismo y no había nada en este mundo que pudiera alejarme de mi ninfa y mi pequeño hijo. Los amaba y al ver en retrospectiva todo lo que había pasado en estos años, no podía hacer más que agradecer a Dios por haberme hecho chocar con Sakura aquel día en este mismo parque. Sakura se había convertido en mi amiga, mi mujer y mi guía… había sido ella quien me había guiado en las penumbras y ahora me guiaba en la luz. Nuestra historia había tenido un particular inicio y todavía no terminaba. Aun teníamos mucho que experimentar y vivir… y todavía no perdía las esperanzas de tener una pequeña niña idéntica a su madre.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo? —le pregunté bajando a Hien cuando llegamos hasta ella.

—Hace como treinta minutos —dijo riendo, mientras observábamos a nuestro hijo ir a jugar con otros niños y a nuestro perro traidor ir con su mejor amigo… bueno, pero que podía decir si era Hien quien le daba golosinas.

—Ha pasado mucho entonces… Te amo, ninfa —dije acariciando su mejilla.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con intensidad y sus mejillas se encendieron preciosamente. Me había enamorado de ella estando ciego, si saber cómo era, sin saber cómo lucía, pero su alma me había cautivado y ahora que podía verla… simplemente estaba perdido. Nunca me cansaría de verla y de decirle cuando la amaba. Sakura Kinomoto se había convertido en la luz que me había guiado en la oscuridad y se había vuelto tan intensa que ahora veía gracias a ella. Era mi ninfa, mía y de nadie más…

 **FIN**

 **Después de un esfuerzo titánico y treinta hojas en arial 12… ¡El final! o.o Esta historia comenzó por una petición de ustedes, pero ha sido un enorme placer escribirla y traérselas… Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes por seguirla y espero que fuera de su agrado… Me siento muy alagada por todos sus comentarios y espero haber cumplido sus expectativas :)**

 **Ya les pregunté en la versión de Sakura lo de Wattpad y espero sus respuestas para ver que hago xD y como ya dije también, estoy comenzando un nuevo fic y dentro de una semana, máximo dos, subiré el primer capi :) el cual espero les guste**

 **Les dejaré información valiosa y algunas imágenes en mi Fanpage :) así que si tienen un chance pasen por allí para que sepan de qué va a tratar y espero cause tanto revuelo como estas versiones haha ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia!**

 **Los quiero y los aprecio un montón**

 **Amatista1986.**


End file.
